


Love is the Most Powerful Emotion

by ArrowheadProductions



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, oneshots, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 93,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowheadProductions/pseuds/ArrowheadProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of oneshots dedicated to Oliver and Felicity, all taking place after the season 3 finale (so spoilers for anything that happens then and before) about life as an established couple. Rated M for the content of future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drastic Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunications are common among even the closest of people, no matter how dire the situation.

            Oliver leaped out of his car and slammed the door shut in frustration. He genuinely believed that the universe was out to get him sometimes. He came back from the island a different man now over 4 years ago and just when things seem to ease down in the stress department of his life, something else unhinges his entire world and he needs to adjust again. It wasn’t so much the surprise or the guilt that came with unknowing, but the fact that he was being prevented from even righting his past-wrongs. There was almost nothing he could do, but rage and brood. Unfortunately, for his loved ones, they often had to suffer through his broodiness and loud rants.

            It took him a couple of tries to get his key through the door of Felicity’s house. They’d exchanged keys about a month ago as a “step up” in their relationship. Though he was beyond pissed off, he was desperate to find out whether or not Felicity somehow knew about the whole ordeal as well, to see if he could be mad at her too. It wasn’t that he wanted to be mad at her, he just wanted his current emotions to feel valid.

            Felicity stood up and turned around quickly at the sound of the door slamming downstairs. She was already a little jumpy out of nerves, so she really tried to prepare herself for his arrival into her room. He knocked, causing her to blink harshly. She really needed to pull herself together and just tell him the truth. Even if it made him mad, it was better than living in constant fear that he would find out and everything would be different.

            “Come in.”

            He walked in and shut the door behind him. By the redness of his face and the darkness of his eyes, she could tell he was already succumbed by anger. Alright, maybe now was not the time to tell him.

            “You will never guess what I just found out.”

            “Big Belly Burger is removing their chicken fries from the menu?” She offered.

            “This is serious.” He almost whined. “Felicity, I’ve faced just about every possible danger known to man and I’ve never been more terrified than I am now.”

            “Oh my God, really? Oliver, maybe you should sit down then…”

            “I don’t want to sit down!” His voice raised. “I want to shout at the top of my lungs off the tallest building in Starling or beat up some criminals. I can’t calm down.”

            “What’s the matter?”

            “What’s the matter? I’m going to be a father.”

            Her entire being froze and her jaw locked. For some reason, she couldn’t find coherent thought.

            “How’d you… But… How? How’d you find out?”

            His eyes widened and his teeth were clenched. He pointed at her menacingly. “How long have you known?”

            “Only a week.” Her voice was very timid and the thought that Oliver was reacting this strongly to fatherhood broke her heart.

            “I think I had a right to know!”

            “I’m sorry!”

            “Everyone in the damn world knew.”

            “I don’t see how that’s possible…”

            “It is and now everything is fucked up.”

            “I wouldn’t go that far, but Oliver, you have to understand, I needed time to think about this.”

            “Felicity, he’s MY son!”

            “Son? How the hell do you know it’s a son?”

            “Because I met him?”

            She furrowed her brow in confusion. “Wait, what are _you_ talking about?”

            “And Sandra isn’t letting me have anything to do with him even though my mother is the one who hid the fact that she didn’t get an abortion. I had no idea she was going to fucking pay her off. I wouldn’t have wanted that? Was I ready to be a father then? Fuck no. Am I ready now? Still probably fuck no. The very fact that she never told me, even after my mother died, even after I saw her… Unbelievable. And she won’t let me do anything now either. How the fuck am I supposed to have this… guilt that I wasn’t there for this kid and then continue not being there for him?”

            Felicity’s jaw was open slightly in nothing more than shock. “You got another girl pregnant?”

            “Thank you for stating the obvious. You know what? Whatever, I need to fix this mess. I have no idea how I’m going to convince Sandra how I could be a good father, but I need to. I can’t just… sit back anymore. I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

            The door slammed and she remained staring where he once stood.

            “What the hell?” She said quietly and tilted her head back. “Why me?”

            The door opened soon again. This time, Oliver’s face was completely absent of color and full of realization.

            “Felicity.” He said her name quietly.

            “Yes?” It came out like a whisper.

            “Are you-” He pointed in the direction of her stomach and mimicked the action of cradling a baby. He did this while maintaining an almost-blank expression on his face.

            She simply nodded, still afraid what he was going to say, considering his first reaction to fatherhood today was less than pleasant. What would make this any different?

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah.”

            “How?”

            “Do I really need to explain that?”

            A silence covered the room as she wondered if he could hear her heart pounding through her chest. She was terrified as well and knew this had to sink in for a moment, but she still couldn’t help the feeling that she was going to cry.

            He began walking towards her, eyes staring right through her soul as he took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly and passionately. His hands went into her hair and drifted down her shoulders and arms until he reached her stomach.

            “This is us.” He smiled. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

            “You’re scared and so am I.”

            “Felicity, I was angry at Sandra and I am about not being able to see Connor, my son. I’m worried how I’ll be with a kid who hasn’t had a father his entire life. I’m terrified he’ll hate me. I don’t know how his mother has raised him so far. You, on the other hand. We are going to be fine. There is no one in this world I would rather do _this_ with. I love you and I’m still scared, but… I feel more happy than scared. I feel like we’ve got a good thing coming and that we can handle it.”

            She reached up and linked their mouths once again. “You scared the shit out of me.” She laughed. “You should have seen your face.”

            His fingers traced circles on her stomach. “I am so sorry. It was just a lot to take in… Especially after such a miscommunication.”

            “So, you’re happy?”

            “Felicity, I’ve never been happier.”


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity ring in the New Year with more than a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you don't want to read sexual content, I highly suggest you skip this chapter, but if you do, enjoy the sexytimes!*

            Oliver delivered the big bad New Year's catch of villains to the police. Lance, of course, made a snarky comment as to why the Green Arrow didn't have any big bashes to attend to. Little did he know, Oliver was actually in a hurry to get to his sister's big New Year's party/belated birthday celebration. All he had to do was stop by the newly designed lair (in the basement of Queen Consolidated), get dressed, and head out. It had already struck midnight and Thea threatened Oliver that the cake was running low despite the promise that the party would go on until dawn. All of his friends would be there, including those who knew about his secret, and he even admitted he could use a night of fun.

            He didn't expect to come back to the lair and see Felicity still there. He was under the impression that she would be heading to the party with Diggle and he would meet her there. He smiled upon the sight of her blonde head, which was inquisitively staring at her computers. She sported a beautiful pink party dress that clung to every perfect curve on her body and accentuated her small frame. Her hair was curled into waves that fell past her shoulder like a princess's would. He would see her pink lips pursed from the side view and couldn't resist the opportunity to give her a well-deserved New Year's kiss. It was past midnight, after all. 

            “Good job tonight, partner. I’d say we're a little late to Thea's party but all in a day's-” Before she could finish her sentence, he spun her around in her chair and leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers sweetly. It took her a moment to respond out of surprise, but he could feel a smile spreading across her lips soon enough. He leaned on both armrests to gain support as he deepened the kiss between the two of them. She reached out and grabbed the hood that he didn’t even both to pull down and stood herself up. She stroked his stubble-covered cheek as his gloved hands tightened around her waist.

            He ended the kiss with a popping noise and stared through masked eyes at the dopey smile she gave him.

            “I'm sorry that I'm late." He smiled as he nodded towards the clock that read 12:30.

            "You're always late." she teased and took his hands in hers. "But never too late."

            "Happy New Year, Felicity."

            “Happy New Year, Oliver.” She returned, kissing him again while unzipping his hood and pushing it off his shoulders. It slumped to the floor and she reached out and took his mask off for him and placed that on her desk behind her. Her hands reached out and stroked his black t-shirt cladded chest, pulling him close to her once again. He took her face in his hands once more and began to kiss her scorchingly, this time sticking his tongue past her mouth and twisting around hers. She responded quickly to this, allowing her hands to roam up his back and down to his ass. She could feel him tighten against her, heart pounding in his chest despite how many times they've done this. He separated from her when his mind was finally able to calculate thought and it realized where this was going.

            "Thea's party?" Were the only words he could blurt out. His eyes were fogged over from how intoxicating she was.

            She nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should probably go."

            Neither one of them moved, breathing heavily and looking at each other wildly. It was very clear how they wanted to ring in the New Year and it did not involve removing a drunk Roy from trying to wrestle a drunk Diggle or preventing Cisco from going home with an old woman. The room was silent and all that could be heard was thumping hearts and crude thoughts that were screaming to be act upon.

            "You know..." Felicity began. "We're a couple now."

            Oliver tilted his head in confusion.

            "So, I'm never late. I think I was late once in the fifth grade because I was almost hit by a bus, but I doubt that-"

            "-Felicity." He cut her off, dying to see where she was going with this.

            "So, you're always late and I'm never late, which basically evens out to us being sometimes late. I don't think it would be such a crime for two people who are sometimes late to be late to a party."

            He swore he never smiled at her wider. He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips before racing up the stairs to bolt the door from the inside, keeping anyone else out. He hurried down again and bit his own gloves off and flung them behind him, causing a giggle to erupt from Felicity.

            "Hey, no need to hurry." She teased with daring eyes, which soon closed for his mouth was soon linked to hers.

            In the months they'd been back from their 5 month rendezvous, they'd never attempted to fool around in the lair. They would never do it when anyone else was in there and any moment spent there was usually for work related purposes only (which they stressed to create a boundary for). However, that didn't stop the blood from thumping inside their heads and for Oliver, to other parts as well. She couldn't remember the action of taking his shirt off, but soon it was haphazardly flung over his one computer monitor. Her brain and her mouth wanted her to make a comment about how that couldn't be good for the already overheated monitors, but more demanding parts of her, parts that were clearly at lead here, guided her into kissing individual scars up and down his stomach to his shoulders and to his chest. Oliver let out a moan that sounded like music to her ears. She enjoyed having this effect on him, being able to drag him to his knees with a simple movement. Of course, he had the same power over her, an effect he would surely take advantage of soon.

            For a while, they were pleased dry-humping against the counter, hands running through hair and mouths glued to each other's necks. Felicity's dress was luckily not tight enough to prevent her from moving around in it. The two had enough power over each other where they could cause each other to orgasm with clothes on, but most of the time they didn't allow that to happen, not when they had all this time to be late. Felicity reached down to Oliver's snug leather pants and cupped his sensitive region, stroking the area while he groaned against her neck. She began to gently squeeze him, feeling him harden and rise against her palm through the pants. She kissed from the center of his chest, down his abs, and to his belt buckle, which she quickly undid.

            His pants were the first to come off. He hadn't even realized what she was doing, due to being so invested in the heated kisses she was planted across his front, leaving lipstick marks all of the place, causing the leather in his pants to squeak even more from tightness. She unbuttoned them with her mouth carefully.

            "Jesus, Felicity." He gritted. "You're trying to kill me."

            She smiled from below him, eyes widening at the obvious rise of his member in his boxer briefs. He quickly kicked off his shoes and she tugged the pants off of his legs. Her hands moved to the waistband of his underwear, and without removing them, dipped her hand beneath the surface and taking hold of his manhood. He could feel himself panting nervously. In a second's span, the last remaining clothing was off and tossed over her shoulder, earning a weak laugh from Oliver, who suddenly needed to find something to focus on. Felicity Smoak was a dizzying woman.

            "Let me go first." She grinned. "You went first last time."

            He cursed in Russian, but nodded. "Okay."

            Visions of bright pink nails wrapping around his member were sure to flood his mind for all of eternity. Her eyes darkened lustfully as she looked from his eyes to his shaft. He swallowed almost nervously as her small hands gripped him gently. First, she stroked him, eliciting a combination between a purr and an expletive from his mouth. She leaned over and kissed the center of his stomach, dragging her tongue up to his chest.

            "Fuck." He groaned and his head rolled backwards. He gripped the edge of the counter with all the strength he had. He wouldn't be surprised if it was dented by the time she was finished with him. His eyes closed completely as her entire hand tunneled his penis, moving up and down melodically, sending euphoria to his brain and causing him to release gasps in languages he wasn't even sure were real. He willed himself not to shake beneath her, giving her optimum access to do what she pleased. He recalled the first time she ever touched him like this. It their first night on the road and both of them essentially spent that entire first day locked in a bedroom in a small cottage off the shore. She wanted to explore every inch of him and explore they did. He swore when she had him in her clutches he could enter a new dimension.  

            He was pulled away from his euphoria by an extreme amount of pressure building below and he willed her to stop.

            "It's your turn." His voice was raspy and hot. Felicity, making direct eye contact with him from below, leaned forward and kissed his member warmly, leaving a pink lipstick mark that he hoped would burn into his flesh.

            She stood up to meet her naked boyfriend as Oliver began attacking her mouth with his own, rough and raw. She ran her hands through his cropped hair, tongue darting in his hot mouth. He hoisted her onto the now-defiled counter so she was completely sitting and stepped between her legs. 

            Oliver hoisted her dress up past her hips, exposing her underwear, hands pressing into her hot thighs and slowly raising them higher. He played with the thin, soft cloth that guarded her, before using his index fingers to be rid of the black lace. He felt how wet she was for a second, sending a groan through her body. He removed his hands and drifted to her back, playing with the zipper on the back of her dress. After yanking it down, he bundled the dress up and tossed it over head and onto the chair. Her hair settled after the quick flip into a tumblr of curls that beautifully fell onto her shoulders. She unclasped her bra and tossed it in the direction of her dress. She smiled at him shyly, an expression he never quite got over. Felicity wasn't an insecure person, but she certainly wasn't aware she was beautiful as she was. Her breasts were perky and lit up with excitement. He couldn't stay away from her too long, pulling her in for another searing kiss, kneading both of her breasts, making her further moan against his tongue. 

             Both took a brief moment to smile and giggle at the other, the realization of what they were doing and where it was being done, settling in. He swore she got more beautiful every day. He was sure not to linger too long though, because soon he was sucking on her right nipple in tune with her own sucking movements on his neck. He abandoned that thought when the reminder of his own throbbing erection telling him he needed to get moving again. He allowed his hands to drift south and between her legs. She groaned as she knew exactly what he was doing and tilted her head back, allowing him full access to her neck. His finger movements were almost calculated. He tapped and massaged her clit to the point where she was saying his name over and over. She urged him to go farther by maneuvering his hand so that it was close to her opening. He roamed his fingers around her center and eventually dipping inside her. She gasped and her fingers went into his hair as he rhythmically moved them up and down, her hips rocking against his hand. He could feel she was so close to coming and that thought brought a flushed warmth to his heart. Taking care of her was one of his top 5 favorite things to do. 

            "Oliver." Her breathing was hitched. "OLIVER, I'M GOING TO-" 

             "Do it." He said as he kissed her jaw, fully aware that the sooner she came, the sooner they could go again and his pulsing lower sector could be satisfied.

            She continued saying his name until finally, a bubble exploded inside her and his name came out like a satisfied scream on the top of the highest mountain in the entire world. Her orgasm echoed through the entire room, but the fiery heat still remained. He grinned as he slid his hand out of her. A dazed expression coated her face along with a thin layer of perspiration as she smiled at him breathlessly. He made her feel like she was floating in midair. She smiled at the thought that the game was far from over yet.

            She reached forward to take him again, determined to make him feel the way he made her feel, but he stopped her.

            "I want you. I want all of you." He licked his lips, eyes hungry for her.

            Her eyes widened and he reached forward and picked her up, legs wrapping around his waist and he walked her towards a cot he hadn't used in ages. She'd bought him the bed over a year ago due to his then-homelessness and it only seemed right that they christen it. He laid her down, spread wide for him and he took a moment to breathe and take in her beauty before crawling down on top of her. He placed an arm on either side of his head to support him on the small mattress. The bright light of the lair that shown over them brought out every shade of blue that hid in her eyes, which still held the adventurous abandonment they held before. He offered her a small smile and she leaned up for a sweet kiss as he positioned himself over her.

            Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs a little wider to prepare for him. Their eyes locked as he thrust himself into her and his seemed to convert to dark blue as he developed a steady rhythm. She followed his lead and he began working on the space between her breasts with fiery kisses and sucking movements. She roamed her hands across his entire being, even grabbing his ass to push deeper into her. Having him inside her felt so natural, as if their souls connected like puzzle pieces. She could hear the unspeakable noises that were erupting from her chest. Yes, the effect he had on her was something writers of magic could not put into words. 

            "God Dammit." She heaved as his pesky right hand was once again between her legs along with his pounding member. He lightly rubbed her clit to contrast how hard he was pounding inside of her. 

            She could feel her back arching as a shiver was going up her spine. She rolled them over, still connected to him, so that she was on top of him. His eyes watched her with a mixture of enchantment and daring curiosity, watching her take control and she rocked against his hips in a changed motion, a slower one, to draw out his groans. He lifted himself to meet her in a complete embrace, moving his hands up and down her back as she bounced to the point where he was almost completely out of her and then completely into her. They were completely entangled and she kissed his forehead as he ran his tongue up the center of her chest. She rubbed his back and relished him being completely connected to her, throbbing between her walls.

            "Fe-lic-ity" he breathed each section of her name. "I don't want to come first."

            "Okay." She breathed, not really wanting that very much either. "I'm almost there."

            He dipped into her neck, finding the spot that always elicited her loudest groan. He could feel himself slipping due to her need to take lead and needed a solution to remedy the uneven footing. He bit the sensitive spot, making her whimper slightly and pause their motion, which was exactly what he needed to happen. He laid her back so he was on top again and slid out of her despite the screaming heat in his head and lower region.

            "What are you-" She began, but his head was already between her legs, tongue dancing upon the wettest part of her. He dipped his tongue in and out of her, circling the circumference of her being, eliciting his name in loud sobs of praise from his girlfriend. He moved back and forth until she was completely on the brink. Her head almost hit the edge of the bed and she gripped the bedposts for dear life. Her breathing was becoming hitched and she felt like his tongue was tapping into a well of elation, but one that could not be tamed for another second. She needed to scream.

            "Oliver, get the hell up here." She near-yelled. Her fist hit the mattress in frustration complicatedly mixed with pleasure. "I want you inside of me when this happens."

            He placed one last hot kiss on her clit, making her yelp before rising to hover above her again. "Sorry, I've always been a pleaser."

            Her face was the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen in his entire life. Her breasts were moving up and down with each heavy breath she took. "I love you."

            "I love you too." He panted.

            She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeply inside of her. Oliver had to reset his balance because he was taken off guard by how his body shook with delight and began to pump more anxiously now. Felicity's head tilting back, a huge smile of satisfaction plastering her face as he continued to suck on her neck and up her jaw, delicately nibbling on her earlobe. Her right hand clenched his hair tightly as if she was holding on for dear life while her left wandered around his back.

            "Yes, Oliver." She gasped as he rammed into her.

            "Felicity." He breathed. "Come."

            With one last thrust of their linked hips, Her orgasm surpassed her earlier one by miles and she certainly allowed him to know it by the increased pitch and volume that her voice carried. She was also laughing in a satisfied and breathy manner, followed by which she kissed his jaw and nodded. He allowed himself to explode inside her, taking any pressure or stress that previously existed in his mind away from him. All he could do was join her in pleased chuckling. Both their eyes were full of light that accompanied rosy cheeks and wide smiles. Oliver limply leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. Felicity tilted her head up, lingering on his before kissing him chastely on the nose. He gently pulled out of her, causing them both to groan, and laid beside her on the small cot. She nuzzled up next to him as he threw the white sheet over their naked bodies and wrapped and arm around her. Neither could erase the smiles from their faces.

            "That was... mmm" she hummed in almost a sing-song way and tapped her fingers on his toned chest. "You, my friend, are very good with your hands, your mouth, and that guy." She pointed downwards. 

            "As are you... Minus the "that guy" part, of course." He chuckled, out of breath. "If you did any mouth stuff, neither of us would have gotten as far as we wanted to."

            She giggled. "I was right, you know. It does feel good having you inside me."

            Despite his exhaustion, Oliver couldn't help but shake from laughter at the memory of an embarrassed Felicity blurting out one of her many Freudian slips that actually proved itself to be very true. "And you love spending the night with me?"

            "Mhmm." She nodded her head immediately. Her head nuzzled under his chin. "I feel like I could run a marathon."

            Both their breaths were finally caught and Oliver smiled in agreement. "I guess that's a good thing considering we should probably get to Thea's party. We're going to have to come up with an excuse as to why we're late."

            "I'm with you." She propped herself up and gazed at him through adoring eyes. "You're all the excuse I need." She nuzzled her nose against his before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His hand grazed the side of her soft body and she pouted.

            "What?"

            "If you keep doing that, we are never going to leave." 

            "Is that such a bad thing?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

            "Uh, yes? I would say Having Diggle, Laurel, and your sister walking in on us tomorrow morning dressed in clothes from tonight or worse, naked, could raise many uncomfortable moments for all of us."

            He smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and briefly squeezing her butt, he kissed her soundly. "You are the smart one."

            "Come on." She smirked. She wanted to stay with him in this dark cave forever, but reality existed beyond the doors and the smarter part of her, the part that was thankfully now in the lead, knew that it would be good for them to leave.

            They each pulled their dress clothes on, noting the clock said 1:45 am and could already imagine the heat they were going to get for being this late. Felicity tied his tie for him and pulled him down for one last kiss.

            "Happy New Year."

            "Happy New Year." He whispered softly.

 

           


	3. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the "Happy" portion of the term "Happy Birthday" could be accurately used to describe Oliver Queen's aging, but all that changes on his 30th birthday.

            Oliver honestly couldn’t remember the last time he celebrated his birthday. He supposed the last time was probably his 22nd birthday, considering that was the final birthday he had before the island. Even then, he remembers waking up that day, meeting Tommy, and then the rest was blank. It was safe to assume they were drowned in alcohol at some club, hiccupping about whether or not birds had feelings as they decided which girl would be lucky enough to go home with them. Yeah, those were definitely days Oliver would never want to return to. The only thing he would take back was Tommy, because his best friend knew how to make every situation special.

            Anyway, he hadn’t celebrated his birthday since. Every year he was away, he didn’t even keep track of days and instead got lost in what felt like an entire different sense of time. Besides, even if he wanted to celebrate, what was he going to do, make a mud-cake with sticks for candles? Ever since his return, he’s been too occupied with saving the city to take time aside to celebrate himself. He felt he did enough of that in his younger years.

            However, he wasn’t about to complain about being awoken by warm kisses and the feeling of his beautiful girlfriend climbing on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Felicity straddling him dressed in one of his button-ups, hair all over the place and sans makeup. Her smile illuminated the already bright spring morning. He hadn’t even realized it was his birthday until he noticed the cupcake in her hands.

            “Happy 30th, you old man.” She giggled down at him. “Make a wish.”

            He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned over the cupcake and blew out the candle swiftly. He honestly loved her so much. She elicited so much happiness from his very core; happiness he thought ceased to exist in him anymore. He thought of himself as a shell of a human, but she made him feel vast, unexplainable amounts of happiness that could not be attributed to anything mathematical or scientific, but to pure magic.

            “What do you want to do today? Your sister and I have a special shindig for you tonight, but we have all day to do whatever you’d like! I mean, unless you don’t want to spend it solely with me, which is totally acceptable, considering you see me all the time and probably have other friends and family who you’d want to-”

            “-Felicity.” He cut her off, smile dancing in his eyes as he gently took the cupcake out of her hands and placed it on the nightstand. “There is no one I would rather spend it with.”

            Her eyes sparkled and she gave him a dimple-filled smiled that warmed his very soul. She chuckled before placing a hand on his bare chest, stroking it softly. “So, you never answered my initial question: what do you want to do today?”

            In a swift movement, he flipped her backwards so that he hovered on top of her. She could see visions of mischief dancing in his swimmable eyes as he leaned down to her ear. His stubble lightly scratched her smooth face.

            “You.” He simply answered and she felt her heart beating through her chest as she met his mouth and he began working on the buttons of the shirt she wore.

            “Very doable.” She groaned as he attacked her neck and she worked to kick his boxer-briefs off of him. “Very doable, indeed.”

 

            Later that night, Felicity blindfolded Oliver (something that made him uneasy, being that someone in stilettos would be guiding him) and he followed her lead to Verdant. It was good for Thea to reopen the place. She really needed a good alias to cover for her life as Speedy. Besides, it made for a great venue for occasions such as this.

            “Felicity, you and I both know we’re going to Verdant. I don’t understand why I can’t just put the blindfold on right before we go in.”

            She grunted, realizing that would have made for an easier trip. She really could be blonde sometimes. “We’re here anyway.”

            She led him through the doors and everyone stood around silently, waiting for him to remove the blindfold.

            “You can take it off now.” She urged and he did. Everyone shouted surprise and thumping music began playing in the background.

            Oliver grinned widely, seeing friends and extended family members he hadn’t seen in years, not to mention those who already knew about his secret. In the center of them all was none other than Thea, who accepted her brother with arms wide open.

            “Thank you so much, Speedy.” He smiled and kissed her head. “This is really cool.”

            “I know you’re not a big party guy anymore, but we figured you could use a night to let loose. And besides, this is the beginning of your descent to old manhood.”

            “Why does everyone keep calling me old?”

            “Because you are, you old fart. Now go mingle.” She gave him a slight shove into the mass of people who wanted to see and talk to Oliver considering most haven't spent time with him in years.

            Felicity nudged Thea. “I think we pulled it off.”

            “Oh yeah look at him! He looks like old-Ollie over there, milking up the attention. This time, I decided to book a DJ that wasn’t working for the League of Assassins so there’s also that.”

            Felicity laughed. “You know, the music is of higher quality now too. I don’t think those stowaway League members know a thing or two about-Oh! Hi Nyssa!”

            The assassin looked her up and down before smiling lightly and supplying a short nod of acknowledgement.

            “Pretty sure that was “Hi best friend, I love you” in Nyssa talk.” Laurel joined them with a non-alcoholic beverage at hand.

            “I suppose I should let Oliver know his wife is here.” Felicity quipped as she threw back the rest of her drink and walked towards her boyfriend.

 

            The night was a long one, everyone dancing for endless hours and getting hopelessly drunk on laughter and joy (and actual alcohol, of course). Barry Allen was probably the only completely sober person in the place, on account that he couldn’t get drunk. He watched through tears of laughter as Cisco tried to explain to Felicity how to do some kind of Irish dance that he really didn’t know how to do. Oliver soon joined him, appearing exhausted but elated.

            “You look happy.” Barry grinned.

            “I am happy.” Oliver chuckled, cheeks and ears red from alcohol consumption. Was Oliver Queen a giggly drunk? This was something Barry would never let him live down.

            “It suits you, man. I’m really happy for you and Felicity.”

            “Thank you… By the way, Barry?” He placed a hand on his shoulder. A smile was etched into Oliver’s face. “I don’t usually say this but I was very very very wrong.” He hiccupped slightly and Barry used every fiber in his being not to laugh at him.

            “Oh yeah? About what?”

            “Guys like us,” he gestured between the two of them. “We can get the girl, but only if you try. The best way to fuck something up is to never try at all.”

            Barry nodded. “So you’re saying I should go for it.”

            “I’m saying… Yes. Actually, yeah that is exactly what I’m saying. You just need to put yourself out there and hope for the best.”

            Before the conversation could progress, a slow song played melodically through the large speakers.

            “Who plays slow songs at bangers?” Barry asked and Oliver couldn’t stop laughing at the fact that Barry even used the term “bangers” in a sentence and enunciated every letter.

            Felicity, herself, was quite tipsy and made her way over to Oliver.

            “Hi, Barry!” She smiled and he chuckled at her glazed expression.

            “Hey Felicity. I’m going to leave you guys to it and get another drink, not that it will do much.”

            “Do you wanna dance?” He asked.

            “I thought you don’t dance.”

            “That depends on the girl.” He poked her nose and took her by the hand to lead her out with other couples that were drunkenly swaying together. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and took her hand with his right. She rested her forehead against his chin and even in lack of sobriety, Oliver noticed she ditched her heels, revealing bright blue toenails. He placed a kiss to her forehead as they lost track of the world around them, taking in only each other’s presence.

            Oliver glanced around them briefly, noting other couples that were also losing themselves in the moment. Diggle and Lyla rightfully danced together, Thea and Roy swayed back and forth in the corner, Barry took Caitlyn as a dance partner, and perhaps the most surprising dance couple was Laurel and Cisco. Cisco, clearly very intoxicated, was cracking her up with his sloppy moves and various giggle fits.

            “That’s a good couple right there.” He nodded at them and Felicity turned.

            She chuckled. “I agree. They’re like you and I. One is broody and the other is funny.”

            “I’m the funny one right?” He teased and looked down into her eyes.

            A bright smile painted her face as she laughed heartily. “You might be if you keep saying things like that.”

            He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly as if no one else in the entire world mattered to him. He stopped their gentle swaying and tugged her closer to him by her hips. Neither even noticed the slow music stopped and that confetti exploded over the crowd of people. Everyone was cheering and making commotion but neither took any mind to it. When they finally separated, she giggled at all the lipstick on his mouth and began quickly wiping it off.

            “Thank you for all of this. I haven’t celebrated my birthday in so long and I think a lot of that has to do with my feeling like I didn’t have anything to celebrate about myself, like I didn’t deserve it. But you make me feel like I do.”

            In the midst of all the flashing colorful lights, he could still see her struggling not to well up with tears. She brought him down into a tight hug and kissed his cheek before slightly sniffling.

            “You do. You really do.”


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I want Season 4 to begin. Oliver is always shown running, but for once, he isn't running from anything, but to someone.

            The cool air beat his face as he could hear his feet hitting the concrete with heavy thumps. His legs extended far in stride and he could practically feel himself leaving the ground as he swung his fists in order to propel himself further. There was a light rain clouding over the area, spraying him in a spitting motion and he found himself wiping his face every so often with his arm. He only had a little bit farther to go and it was a good thing too, because he could hear his heart’s beats rapidly ringing through his ears and the thirst for liquid was overwhelming as well.             He’d been awake since 7 am, tacking every form of exercise off like a list and intense cardio was his last thing. He figure he should start out slow with 5 miles and eventually work himself up to a more challenging distance. He would even run on the beach in order to make it more difficult on himself. He hadn’t participated in his usual workout in weeks and didn’t want to lose it. He needed to continue working out to keep his mind clear and his body in tune with his mind and soul.

            Ahead, he spotted his target, a small-framed blonde with a ponytail and pink and gray workout clothes. He suddenly found the ability to spring and run up the steps and over to the petite jogger. Her ponytail was falling frail from all the intense motion, sweat beaded along her forehead and into her hairline, and her cheeks were as rosy as a cherry.

            Felicity heaved when she noticed him, stopping dead in her tracks. “Why do people think this is a good idea? Running is a bad thing, meant for those being chased.”

            “Felicity, couples running was _your_ idea, remember?”

            “I don’t know.” She wheezed and breathed into her inhaler. “I don’t think I’m getting enough oxygen to my head to remember that far back, but if you’re correct then I was _very_ wrong about this one. You can even go down in record that I said that.”

            “Are you okay?”

            She slumped down against the wall. “I don’t even know why I suggested this. You’ve had me very physical this entire trip and no it doesn’t count as one of my embarrassing double entendres if I meant it.”

            Oliver smiled and handed her a water bottle, which she gladly accepted by gulping a good portion of it down in a singular chug.

            “I don’t think I took into consideration that your idea of a “nice jog” includes copious amounts of parkour.”

            He chuckled. “You look very cute right now all flush and sweaty.”

            “You don’t even look sweaty!” She complained. “You double-lapped me while leaping over large rocks and you don’t even look sweaty.”

            “I triple-lapped you.”

            “Thanks.”

            “You don’t approve of my workout regime?”

            She eyed him up and down. It had been about a month since she and Oliver kissed Starling City goodbye for the time being and drove off into the sunset, literally. She felt as much as this was a trip for Oliver to find himself, it was also a trip for them to explore what they’ve found in each other. She was always learning new things about him, but one of the many things she already knew was that Oliver’s workout routine was beyond her sphere of expertise or even capability. Why she even thought running with him was going to be a thing was beyond her. She decided maybe it was best for her to stick to the elliptical in the spare room of her house that she sometimes used. However, she would be the last person to stop Oliver from his thing.

            “I definitely approve of the results.” She quipped and gave him a small smile. “And I know your _American Ninja_ workout routine really cleanses your soul. I mean, you haven’t exactly said that, but I can tell you’re a lot more at ease when you come back after jumping from tree to tree or doing flips off brick walls. It’s kind of like me when I get to explore a new computer model. Personally working my way through new and improved software? It may be the greatest high I’ll ever experience... Well, one of them.”

            A hearty laugh erupted in his throat as his cheeks rounded and rose with color. Felicity had this way of bringing color into life even when she was simply being honest. She watched him as he laughed and her smile grew larger. She didn’t always try to make him laugh or smile, but when she did, she swore she could hear the angels sing.

            “I have an idea.”

            “I’m down for anything excluding running.”

            He leaned over and scooped her up bridal style. “Since I won our unofficial race, I would like to treat you to lunch.”

            “Lunch? That’s something I could definitely see myself getting on board with.”

            “I think we’ll both need a shower, though.”

            She raised her eyebrow and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked them forward and she was weightless in his arms. Her aches and exhaustion were suddenly disappearing in the arms of her own personal expert in parkour.

            “Oh, I couldn’t agree more. You know, I’ve always been a fan of water conservation.”

           


	5. Blue vs. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Tommy's death and Oliver shuts everyone out and goes into hiding. When Felicity finds him, he opens up to her about his past and tells her about a competition he and Tommy used to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gets a little smutty in the end, but most of it's fluff*

            The anniversary of Tommy’s death/The Undertaking was never a happy one. No one really ever talked about if before it came, but everyone knew when the date arrived what day it was and what it meant. Usually by that point they were strangled with their own problems and are distracted from past doom’s days or lamenting on loss. However, this year everything calms down earlier than usual and no one knows what to do about it. Everyone wants to offer Oliver a comforting hand, but he remains stoic as per usual through out the day, indicating zero interest in harping over Tommy’s death.

            Diggle decides to arrange a get-together at his place. He doesn’t say why, but everyone already knows in advance. Slowly, but surely, people trickle in and it’s easy to see that dinner was a good idea. Laurel talks about funny stories from the past about Tommy and Oliver, back when they were all just friends and Thea shares some of her own about both her big brothers. She never knew Tommy was her brother, but he always acted as a big brother to her anyway, earning that place in her heart nonetheless. Diggle and Felicity mainly asl light questions about the boys and how life was pre-island. It’s easy to see Oliver and Tommy were like brothers to one another the same, but also different, way Oliver and Diggle are now.

            Oliver doesn’t speak much over dinner. He offers light smiles and nods of confirmation that some of the more ridiculous stories told actually happened. Felicity keeps catching him staring aimlessly at random objects, obviously very distracted. His face is very somber and he barely picks at his food. No one comments on his lack of communication. Oliver wasn’t always a man of many words or one to express how he felt.

            He sneaks out when everyone is looking through photo albums and the air is full of jovial laughter and past jokes coming back to life. He doesn’t want to tear down the rest of the party with his lack of involvement. Maybe he just needs a walk.

            Felicity glances up and over the room and notices he’s gone and excuses herself from the party as well. Truth be told, she’s worried about him. She understands everyone just allows him to exist without question on this day, but it worried her how bottled up he could be. One of these days, he would explode on God knows who. She knew everyone copes differently and she certainly wasn’t going to make him talk relentlessly about the past or start crying on her shoulder. She just wants to be there for him.

            She wonders where he would even go, but a single memory of Oliver telling her in passing flushed through her mind. When they were first on the road last summer, he took her to this grotto of sorts, just outside of town. He claimed that it used to be he and Tommy’s hideout when Thea and her girlfriends would try to attack them as little kids. Eventually, it just turned into their place to talk about school, girls, and parents. The conversations were limitless. She’d been so touched that he told her, but now she thinks she knows the reason why he did. Perhaps, Oliver knew how he gets on this day and he knew he didn’t want to be alone. He knew she would remember.

            She gets in her car and drives out of the city and to the cavern structures near the mountains. She sighs in relief at the sight of the very silver Porsche they drove around the country this summer. She climbs out of the car and walks into the first cavern she sees. The cave walls are illuminated by Oliver’s cell phone light, which lay beside him. He lies on the cold ground. It appears he is reading something from the ceiling. She doesn’t want to startle him, so she makes the movement to knock along one of the walls, but he’s speaking before her fist can touch the granite.

            “I knew you’d come.”

            Sometimes she forgets that her boyfriend practically has ninja skills and is more in tune with his senses than anyone she’d ever met. He could probably hear her a mile away.

            “I was worried about you, worried you left.”

            “I think everyone worries about me. They just don’t say anything.”

            Silence fills the air between them and she bites her lip. “Do you want to be alone?”

            There’s another pause and all that could be heard was the distant dripping of water. She shifts the weight in her feet as she waiting for his response.

            “Not anymore.” He answers, softly.

            A small smiles creeps to her lips as she shuffles over to where he is and joins him on the ground. He lifts his arm so she can settle into his side and wraps it around her shoulders. She rests her head on his chest and can hear his heart beating in his chest, steady and calm. Above them, words were inscribed in chalk and they appeared to be names.

            “So what are we looking at?”

            She can feel a laugh building up in his chest, but he does his best to restrain it. “That is all the girls Tommy and I have taken here to make out.”

            Her jaw drops, but a smile is spread across her face and she slaps his chest lightly. At that, he finally lets his laughter erupt from his throat. It’s a pleasurable sound that she hasn’t heard from him all day. His eyes were bright even in the dim lighting and his smile matched them.

            “I guess you definitely earned your playboy title.” She smirks at the many names written in blue and red chalk. “So, how do you know who hooked up with who?”

            “I’m blue and Tommy is red. You have no idea how long it took to convince him to let me be blue.”

            “Oh I’m sure.” She giggles. “So who won?”

            “I think we tied, actually. Tommy Merlyn and I combined might have made out with every girl in our grade, but it only counted if we got them to make out with us here. Before you say anything, I am fully aware how piggish we were.” He laughs.

            “What are the underlined names?” She could count about 19 names with lines drawn under them.

            Oliver’s silence was all the answer she needed.

            She snorts. “You lost your virginity on a cold, wet, cave floor?”

            “I was 16!” He’s still laughing through his words. “It was awful. I cried afterwards and I’m pretty sure she did too.”

            “So was mine.” She chuckled. “I was 19 and I kept my top on because the boy I was with had no idea how to work a bra. He tried, but he accidentally punched me in the nose.”

            He leans up and kisses her nose and tangles their fingers together on his chest.

            “Tommy would have loved you. More importantly, he would have killed me for how long it took for me to be with you. Even before I told you I loved you, he would have told me to go for you. He always had a way of knowing what and who I liked.”

            “Well, in that case, I think I would have liked him a lot too.” She kissed his t-shirt-cladded chest.

            “When he first died, I would come here all the time and just walk around. We did a lot more than have girls over. That was something we did separately, in case you were wondering.”

            “I was, actually. I mean, you probably started using this thing for that purpose in middle school, right? Middle schoolers love to make out in front of each other.”

            “I can attest to the fact that we did not make out with girls while the other was here. This was first and foremost a bro place and no girls were allowed unless we were going to make out with them.”

            “Very charming.” She quips.

            “I know. But anyway, sometimes when I’m in here, I can still feel his presence. When I came back from the island, the first place I wanted to come was here, because this was the place I could actually be myself. I know it may seem like hiding but… this was our fort. We could just hang out and talk about life.”

            “And make out.”

            “Yes. And make out. I figured you wouldn’t want to let that part go.”

            “If this place is a bro place, then why did you bring me here? Not that I don’t want to be here or engage in this semi-vulnerable conversation with you, I’m just curious.”

            “Because I think I’m ready to let this place go.” He responds delicately.

            She doesn’t say anything. She just traces small circles into his t-shirt as his arm tightens around her, chin settling on the top of her head.

            “This all represents our friendship and that entire chapter of my life. Technically, it’s been closed since the moment that boat sank, but when I came back Tommy and I still hung out here a few times. When he died, I still came back, hence why I’m here now. But it isn’t good for me to look at this as a living place. It only makes me more depressed when I leave. So, I think I’m ready to turn away from it now that I’m happy.”

            She tilts her head up and her nose brushes against his stubbled chin. “How do you want to go about that?”

            “In a way I think Tommy would have approved of.” He nods towards the ceiling. “49 of the names on that ceiling are from me. I want you to be my 50th and last name to ever be written on that ceiling.”

            Her heart flutters at his last words. His gaze was so sincere and honest that it was no wonder he’d been able to enchant his fair share of young girls back in his youthful teenage days. There’s something very romantic about all of this despite taking place in a dark cave where he and his best friend kept track of how many girls they got to (at least) second base with. It’s the very fact that he wants her to be his last. It’s his own way of saying she’s it for him. Before she knows it, their mouths are crashing together, tongues dueling seemingly for the death, as hands roam to familiar places that cause shivers to run down each other’s spines. When they’re standing against the wall, she decides she doesn’t merely just want her name on the ceiling, but that she wants a line underneath her name as well. While in the midst of a searing kiss, she blindly reaches forward and undoes his buckle, letting it fall to the floor. His pants are unbuttoned and unzipped as well, but it isn’t until she's holding him beneath his boxer briefs and pulls him out that Oliver can fully understand what’s happening. He pulls back and looks at her, heart racing rapidly.

            “I hope you have chalk.” She heaves.

            He quickly maneuvers his way under her dress and pulls the thin garment to the floor. She kicks it off to the side along with her shoes, making her a good deal shorter than him. He lifts her up against the wall with no problem. She guides his throbbing member to her center, erupting a pre-emptive moan from Oliver. Once they were set, he was making severe eye contact with her, waiting for her cue.

            She nods and not a moment later he’s pushing into her, a groan immediately eliciting from her lips and she moves her hands along his soft t-shirt, gripping the cloth as he finds a steady rhythm. He’s going roughly inside her this time, causing her to bob with each push. She feels herself shaking in contentment. There isn’t a moment of space between them as her pink dress rubs against his grey shirt, creating extreme friction. She can feel the rough denim of his jeans every time he pulls her in deep, but she’s too distracted by her budding orgasm to care much about brush burns. It only takes a few more pumps for either of them to find their release and soon, he’s breathing heavily in the crook of her neck and planting soft kisses along her collarbone. She’s smiling and tracing circles into his sweaty back.

            “How's that for number 50?”

            He lifts his head and plants a kiss on her lips delicately. “You put the others to shame. I'm including Tommy's girls when I say that too.”

            Feeling rather satisfied, herself, she giggles. "I'm glad I could uphold the legend.”

            They both stay there for a moment, just smiling at each other and nipping kisses on each other's faces. 

            He slides out of her as he places her down and tucks himself back into his jeans while she finds her underwear. When they’re all situated, Oliver pulls chalk from behind a rock and writes her name. He makes eye contact with her as he deliberately underlines twice.

            “Because you’re the last.” He informs her. “There had to be a differentiating quality.” His face is colored pink and a smile dances playfully on his lips

            She smiles brightly. Post-coital glow always suited him, but something about seeing it in such dim lighting revved a fire up in her tummy. She walks towards him and pulls him to her by his hands to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

            “How are you feeling?" She asks. It was hard to believe she was worried about him not long ago. Oliver's face seemed at peace and he looks merely sentimental not upset or lost. He looks relaxed.

            "Like I can go on now."

            "I mean, I guess you should. You did technically win." She looked up and over at all the names, now including her own.

            "You're right, because I got you."


	6. Ménage a Trios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow, summer morning turns into something neither Oliver or Felicity expected.
> 
> Don't let the title fool you, this isn't the least bit smutty aside from references and innuendos.

            It had been a seemingly typical morning in Starling City. The sun streamed through the blinds on Felicity’s windows, creating stripes of sunlight across the room. All that could really be heard through the house was the ticking of the clock and small chirps from birds outside. She and Oliver laid in a tangled mess, spread out with limbs overlapping. Her arm stretched loosely across his bare chest, moving up and down with each breath he took. The sheets were scattered on the floor next to other garments of clothes. Overall, it was a very peaceful morning.

            That is, until a loud clanging from the other room. It sounded like someone had tripped and completely wiped out near Felicity’s kitchen, banging every pot and pan in the process. An expletive was muttered as well, but Oliver and Felicity were already springing into action. Oliver had his bow and had, protective glare on his face, and Felicity trailing behind him. She, on the other hand, was not so menacingly holding a pink umbrella. Her mind was racing but not too quickly for her to question why Oliver kept his bow so close to where they slept or to make an internal joke about how they should change his superhero name to “Captain Underpants”.

            Oliver looked back at his girlfriend, his t-shirt fell to her thighs and she had a pretty determined look on her face for someone who picked an umbrella as a weapon of choice. He waited for a moment to hear if any more commotion took place downstairs, but it appears whoever broke in, realized they’d woken someone up. He swung the door open and silently crept into the hall, bare feet working the floorboards so that they didn’t make a sound. Felicity shuffled her purple-socked feet a few feet behind him, willing herself not to breathe loudly. She didn’t want to be the person to break Oliver’s ninja mode.

            Oliver pulled his bow up, ready to shoot and swung around the corner and fired an arrow, removing the bag of Cheetos from Roy’s hands.

            Roy’s eyes were wide with panic. “Is that any way to greet a friend?”

            “You broke into my house?” Felicity enunciated every letter. “What the hell, Harper? I just vacuumed.”

            He smiled at her. “I’m sorry for the short notice, but I needed a place to crash after being on the run from the police all night.”

            “Oh that makes it better!” Her voice layered with sarcasm.

            “Why were you being chased by the cops?” Oliver crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Did somebody recognize you?”

            “No, I sort of picked up a vigilante gig in Coast City. Let’s just say they make Starling look hospitable. I didn’t really think crashing at Thea’s would be a good idea, considering I was planning on being in and out of town before anyone even realized I was here. Clearly, that plan went to hell and now I have the lovely opportunity of seeing you two mostly-naked.”

            Oliver, suddenly feeling a little self conscious, moved his bow in front of himself, trying to offer a little bit of coverage.

            “Oh come on, he’s always mostly-naked.” She muttered as she padded her way to make a cup of coffee. “You can crash on the couch if you want. Despite the fact that you weren’t planning on say hello or that you woke me up at 6:30 in the morning on my day off, I am very glad to see you.”

            He grinned at her and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best.”

            Roy walked over to the couch and immediately stripped off his pants.

            “Wh-What are you doing?” She asked, glancing at his pants that were now around his ankles.

            “I can’t sleep with my pants on!”

            “Why? Will they suffocate your legs or something?” Her voice was high and Oliver watched the two of them, amused.

            Before he could respond, another individual walked through the, apparently open, door with a big grin on her face.

            “Felicity, the door was unlocked so I-” Donna Smoak’s jaw dropped along with her bags, hitting the floor with a thud. Her eyes widened as she scanned the room that was now overcome by uncomfortable silence. It was an interesting picture. Oliver had a bow and arrow in his hands, practically naked aside from a pair of dark green boxers. His hair was tussled and he had more than his usual amount of scruff coating his face. Felicity was close to him, off to the side slightly and sans pants. She wore presumably Oliver’s large gray t-shirt, which slumped loosely off one of her shoulders. Her hair was in a messy ponytail that allowed many tendrils to fall out. Closer to Donna was a younger man with a strong jawline with his pants around his ankles and tight boxer briefs outlining him. His face was blank and his eyes were filled with unwavering embarrassment. Her eyes widened further as she noticed the sun was not the only thing that rose today.

            Her face broke into a bright smile. “And here I was under the impression I was going to meet just one boyfriend.”

            A whimper erupted from her throat. “I know this looks weird-”

            “Honey, it’s okay! There is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I would say you did good… Really, good. My first threesome was with two guys too. Guys are a lot more giving than girls when it comes to threesomes. I think it has to do with their competitive nature. Not that I really discriminated back in my day! Javier and Ramón were good to me.” She eyed Oliver from head to foot before winking. “I’m Felicity’s mom.”

            Felicity swore she saw her life flashing before her eyes. There was no way this was actually happening. She was definitely having a nightmare where she was trapped in a sitcom where the worst possible situations happen to people who aren’t doing a damn thing wrong. How could the stars align so poorly? How was it possible for so many terrifyingly humiliating events to take place? It wasn’t enough for her mother to walk in on all of them essentially naked, Roy popping a boner upon seeing her mother, and for said mother to assume they were all getting ready to have a threeway. No, it only made sense for the fates to bless the knowledge of her mother’s previous ménage a trios along with the fact that she’d done them with many guys and many girls. Here she thought Javier and Ramón were just at their apartment to fix the upstairs cable… fuck. Oh god, they’d sent her gifts before. Felicity could feel her entire world spiraling.

            Oliver, in spite the overwhelming embarrassment that comes with having your girlfriend’s mom seeing you naked in her house along with another stripped man, moved from around Felicity to shake her hand. “It’s nice to see you again.” He could feel his face turning beat red. “Sorry about this.”

            “Oh, don’t ever apologize about this.” Donna gazed at Oliver’s defined chest and abs. More than anything she wanted to run her hands across them. “You are perfect. Seriously, sculpted by the Gods.”

            He gave her a nervous laugh. “I’m going to put some clothes on.”

            Donna felt her smile grow wider at the thought that he kept some of his clothes here. That meant he was here a lot.

            Donna turned to Roy, who was hastily trying to pull up his pants. He was so absorbed with shock and embarrassment that he was fumbling with the belt buckles.

            “And _you._ I’m glad someone was glad to see me.” She patted Roy on the face. “I don’t think I got your name.”

            “Jason.” He coughed. “I’m their friend.”

            “Yes you are. You are the cutest thing. I’m glad you decided to go with hot and cute, Felicity. You really want to balance these things out.”

            He let out a nervous laugh and it seemed Felicity was trying to find words. She blinked rapidly and weaved overwhelmed hands through her hair.

            “Oh my God no! No, that is SO not what is happening here. I can’t even believe _this_ is happening.” She gestured everywhere. “I don’t actually know what is happening here, but definitely not that.”

            Her mom raised her hands up. “Hey, don’t judge! That happens to be how I met your father.”

            “I’m going to hurl.” She gripped the edge of the couch and sat down.

            Donna patted her back. “So you just have one boyfriend?”

            Oliver moved back in the room in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Felicity pointed in his direction. Words were hard to come by right now, which was a rarity for her.

            She nudged her and winked. “I see you took my advice and made a choice.”

            Despite her lack of dignity, Felicity felt a soft smile quirk her lips upwards. “Yeah, thank you for that.”

            Oliver looked between them, confused at the change of pace. She awkwardly walked towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

            “I’m happy.” She gazed up at Oliver with pink across her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her nose sweetly.

            “I am too.”

            Donna had tears in her eyes. “This is better than when I thought you were having a threesome.”


	7. The Harder the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how long it's avoided or shoved to the side, the honeymoon phase of a relationship has an expiration date and it's imperative to decide whether or not a relationship can survive past the glowing glory of easiness. Some can't, but the relationships that can are those that are willing to try.

            It had been a long day full of emotional trauma and not exactly the happiest or warmest of welcomes back to Starling City, which albeit doesn’t have a reputation for being warm. Crime fighting was a business always worth fighting and never completely fulfilling, being that there would always be more to fight. Despite the cuts and the bruises Oliver endured on his fairly tanned skin, it felt good to be back at it. He felt complete doing good work and protecting the city. It certainly relaxed him on a twisted level. It was like he was beating his aggressions away. He didn’t regret taking his 5-month break in the least. That was time much needed to figure out who he was and where he wanted to go with the person he wants to go with. There was just always a time to come home. However, there was one part of his vacation that he would miss dearly.

            Felicity walked over to her battered boyfriend, who despite his injuries, looked at peace with the world around him. Oliver leaned on Thea’s kitchen table, the first aid kit beside him. The gang had been using Thea’s place as a makeshift lair for the time being. Now, they were all currently at their day jobs, attempting to fit the mold society push all heroes into. Felicity already arranged her own gig to both pay the bills and remain covered from suspicion. Oliver certainly didn’t look troubled. He wore a light smile on his lips, the bottom lip slightly cut from his brawl tonight. He looked at her through shining eyes, a look she’d not quite gotten used to over the past couple months. It released a fleet of butterflies to tickle her stomach, causing her to feel giddy. She would miss the amazing sites and experiences they’d gotten to endure on their vacation, but there was always a relief to be home as well from a vacation. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted his hands to her hips.

            “How are you feeling?” Her right hand gently stroked his bruised jaw.

            “I know I don’t look good, but I feel good.” He chuckled.

            “Oh shut-up, you always look good and you know it Mr. Walks Around Half Naked 24/7.”

            He bit his lip. “How do _you_ feel?”

            She let out a sigh. “I’ve missed having my hands on computers. After being apart for so long, easily the sexiest feeling I’ve ever experienced. And updating? Phew. That was a euphoria unlike any other.”

            He pulled her closer to him. “Really? The sexiest you’ve ever felt? Unlike any other?”

            She beamed. “Oliver, if this is going to work you’ll have to know that computers are my first love and you will have to share my heart.”

            He chortled. “So long as it’s at least close.”

            She leaned in so their noses were touching. “You are definitely putting up a fair fight.”

            “We didn’t talk about what we were going to do when we came back.” He mused and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

            She weaved their hands together. “I know.”

            “So, our team dynamic. Is this going to change anything?”

            “Well, saving the city has brought us together… Actually, technically your mom shooting you in the chest brought us together and if you really want to go far back then a busted computer brought us together, but I think since we were partners in fighting crime first, it should stay that way.”

            He gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “So, we will have a work dynamic and a personal dynamic?”

            “I mean, I don’t want to pretend we aren’t together, but yeah I think there should be some sort of line there.”

            “I completely agree.”

            “Well, what’s our living situation?” She asked. “We’ve basically lived together for the past 5 months, but that wasn’t actual living together. That was vacation-living together.”

            “I think we could both benefit from residing in different locations for now.”

            “I concur.” She played with his fingers. “However, you are welcome to have a drawer and a toothbrush at my place.”

            A smile stretched across his face. “You, too, but of course you’re still more than welcome to continue using my clothes as you please.”

            “You’re going to be out of shirts.” She laughed.

            “What’s our work situation going to be like? You know, outside of our real jobs? Ray signed you over Palmer Technologies. Are you going to take that position?”

            “Honestly, I’ve basically been running it for the past two years anyway, but I could use some help.” Her smile grew wicked. “I actually need a new executive assistant and the requirements so happen to be blond and beautiful. I know it’s not as appealing as your consistent unemployment last year, but the job is yours if you want it.”

            He tried his best to glare at her menacingly. He couldn’t help but groan at his past self for making her his EA a couple years ago. It seemed the universe had a funny way of paying him back for that one. In all honesty, he was far more qualified to be making appointments and answering phones than his MIT-graduate girlfriend. “I am not bringing you coffee.”

            Dimples dipped in her cheeks as she grinned down at him. “People are going to think you slept your way to the top.”

            “I can only be so lucky.” He rose to his feet and buried his face in her neck, trailing a line of firm kisses and tender nips up to her jawline. For a moment, she bent her neck to the side, allowing him more access and he tightened his grip on her hips. She shivered as he got to a special spot close to the middle of her neck and gently pushed him back.

            “If we can’t make it through night 1 apart we’re screwed.” She sighed; though the darkness of her eyes told him she wanted to do anything but stop.

            “Things could get harder from here on out.”

            “I’ve always thought harder was better.” Her words flowed out and immediately upon saying them; she threw her head back in frustration. “I really thought these would go away when we started going out.”

            He chuckled at her aggravation. She somehow managed to be adorable at all times. She brought warmth to his heart that he could never match against anyone else in his entire life. This 5-month journey would have been meaningless had it been with someone else. Now, he could be Oliver Queen and save this city. He knew he couldn’t do it without her, though.

            “I guess, what I was trying to say, before my scattered brain worded it completely wrong, was that now the real stuff begins. Before was fun. It was all sex, relaxation, self-discovery, laughter and more sex. All of that was so important, because it made us realize that what we have between us is worth keeping. Now, we’re out of the honeymoon phase and can get down to the nitty-gritty of it all. Over the past 5 months, we discovered that this connection we have is worth keeping. Now, we need to work on keeping it despite whatever life throws in our way.”

            “I think we can do it.” He kisses her hand.

            “I think so too.”

            They stared at each other in content silence for a moment before Felicity began to back up. “I should go. I need to clean up my place. The housekeeper I hired to look after things did a really crappy job. I guess that’s what I get for calling so last minute huh? Then again, that was partially your doing.”

            He got up to walk her towards the door. “I love you.”

            She stood on her toes to meet his mouth, lips making a popping noise when separated. “And I love you. Try not to miss me too much.”

            “That will be hard.”

            And even though it was for the best, it was hard. However, it was comforting to know that this wouldn't be it for them. It may get difficult, but now their real life could begin.


	8. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment- a feeling of self-consciousness, shame, or awkwardness.
> 
> Felicity feels the full affects of the word during a very specific meeting with her team, one she's very surprised she survived without exploding into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of more of an OT3/bromance piece but there is playful banter-Olicity evident, especially towards the end.

            Felicity walked briskly into the loft. Her heart was racing with anxiety at the urgency of Diggle’s text for a Team meeting immediately. The man wasn’t incredible about voicing his emotions in person, let alone on a small white screen. However, it was very clear to read that whatever was going on, the entire group needed to drop what they were doing and race over to the temporary headquarters. Traffic was insanity getting across town from QC, which worsened her anxiety. Team meetings were never very fun when Diggle announced them. Actually, they were never really fun when they were called by anyone but her. She liked to utilize their purpose to arrange group activities over holidays or figure out what to get so-and-so for such-and-such. She noticed when she called them, no one raced over with the amount of conviction as they did when someone else assembled them.

            “Sorry I’m late. You would not believe the traffic on the- oh.” She expected the room to be filled with everyone, staring at her like she was mad for daring to be late when they were ordered to assemble. Shit, she might be in a cult.

            Instead, only Oliver sat stiffly on the sofa. Diggle stood in front of him, arms crossed and expression stern. She guessed Diggle wasn’t a big fan of the others not heeding to his call. 10 minutes means 10 minutes to a man that has a daughter to pick up from daycare.

            Without making direct eye contact with him, she moved over to the sofa next to-but not too close- her boyfriend. Oliver didn’t even so much as look at her, which gave her the impression that he’d already caught a piece of Diggle’s rant. It was no secret that Diggle and Oliver’s relationship wasn’t fully repaired from the incident with Al Sah-him. They’d definitely made strides since Oliver and Felicity’s return, but it was far from perfect. The two still didn’t like being in a room alone together out of discomfort and tension. When they were around the rest of the group, things seemed fairly normal between them. It was a stubborn guy problem. Lyla had told Felicity that John desperately missed Oliver despite being completely unable to simply say that. Felicity knew the guilt of what happened weighed heavily on Oliver’s soul. More than anything did he want to be able to make nice with him.

            “So, I’m sure you’re both wondering why you’re here.” Diggle began.

            “Um, what about everyone else?” Felicity asked, perplexed. Last time she checked, the room was quite absent of Thea and Laurel.

            “He faked us out.” Oliver grumbled. “He just wanted us.”

            Not long ago, this was all Team Arrow consisted of. She wondered why Oliver had such a problem with John calling a meeting simply between them. They were more experienced in the vigilante business and maybe this was a matter solely they knew about due to their time in the field. In Felicity’s case, maybe he needed her to hack something. In fact, she still found herself considering the three of them the core of the team. As important as Laurel and Thea have become over the past year, she and Diggle were in this with Oliver practically from the beginning. They made it a team.

            Diggle paced in front of them, arms crossed and diverting his eyes from meeting her own. She glanced beside her at Oliver, who seemed extremely interested in his shoelaces at the moment.

            “We need to lay down some ground rules before we run into any… _incidents_.”

            She furrowed her brow. “What kind of incidents?”

            Oliver leaned forward and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. She couldn’t tell if he was frustrated with her or the awkwardness of the situation. Hell, maybe he was frustrated at the possible incidents.

            “We didn’t really get the chance to talk about this since you’ve been back on account of all the madness that’s been running rapid around here.”

            “Talk about what?” Now she was just getting annoyed at her lack of knowledge. The two still refused to make comfortable eye contact.

            He cleared his throat. “I’m really happy for you guys. I’ve had to watch you two flirt, senselessly push each other away,” At that, he gave Oliver a pointed look, to which Oliver merely shrugged weakly in response. “And gaze extensively into each other’s eyes for so long I was wondering if you somehow learned to read each other’s minds. However, I just want to make it clear that though I’m fully aware you’re together and all that may entail, I really do not need to know or see what is going on, especially in the shared environment of our headquarters.”

            She cringed and massaged her temples. She thought she was going to throw up. The mere thought of Diggle walking in on them doing anything remotely sexual made her stomach climb up her throat. “Oh God, you _so_ don’t need to be having this conversation with us right now.”

            “I’m sorry, Felicity, but I’ve caught Oliver fornicating with a plethora of women and now this is going to be protocol.”

            Felicity crossed her arms and side-eyed Oliver, who was glaring at Diggle. “Thank you for that, John. That was very helpful.”

            She rolled her eyes and returned forward at Diggle’s returning to what he was saying.

            “Anyway, because of how you are a core member of the team, it’s even more critical that you guys establish a set of boundaries for when we are in team mode. Also, you’re like a little sister to me and I don’t want to have any mental images of you doing ungodly things with him.”

            She took a moment to arrange her thoughts, deeply disturbed and completely uncomfortable by this whole situation. John was one of the people in her life who she pretended didn’t have sex and she liked that it was treated likewise. He was like family and picturing family doing the do or them picturing _you_ doing the do left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Either way, she was more flustered by the idea that he felt the need to even call upon such a meeting.

            “John,” she leaned forward and clapped her hands together. “I would- _we_ would never want to make you or anyone else on the team feel uncomfortable.”

            “I understand, but this includes any kind of missions that extend out of Starling. I will not be in the room next door to you, because I happen to know Oliver makes a lot of noise. I could probably tell you what noises from how many disgusting times I’ve been caught in this particular predicament. Do you understand how much I wish I didn’t know that?”

            Oliver’s face was absent of his normal color and replaced by crimson. Under regular circumstances, she would have laughed and teased him about the sudden shade change, but she was too busy feeling extreme secondhand mortification. She also wasn’t too appreciative of Diggle’s reminding her how many women Oliver previously slept with. It wasn’t like she didn’t know, but she couldn’t help but be annoyed with her red-faced boyfriend for being so reckless that this speech felt warranted.

            “I swear, you will never have to find out that I make a lot of noise too.”

            She swore he almost vomited at her words and she immediately waved her hands in an attempt to take them back. “If. I meant if. You will never have to find out if I make a lot of noise.”

            “Okay, boundaries.” Diggle chose to simply ignore her attempt to fix her original statement. “Number 1: No sex or any other explicit activity in the presence of others, particularly me.”

            Felicity swatted Oliver’s shoulder. “What the hell is wrong with you? You had sex when he was in the room?”

            “I didn’t- I didn’t realize he was there.” He spluttered. “It was an honest mistake.”

            “Number 2: If for some gross reason you decide to take your sexual escapades to this location, lock the damn door.”

            “How the hell did I never walk in on these glorious moments?” Her voice dripped sarcasm and he groaned.

            “You weren’t around when I was dating Helena.”

            “She was around when you were dating Sara.” Diggle pointed.

            “Thank you, again.”

            “Oh my God.” Felicity ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. She loved Oliver to death, and he truly was smart, but he could really have a head full of cement sometimes and this whole conversation pointed that out explicitly. It was one thing to forget to lock the door the first time, but to not learn from your friend walking in on you doing the horizontal hustle, you had to have a few screws loose. That, or you were too sex-driven and for her own sanity, Felicity chose to believe the ladder.

            "Number 3: Clean up the damn place after you do the do."

            "I always cleaned up!" Oliver whined. "That has never been a problem for me!"

            Diggle paused and bobbed his head for a moment in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That timeline doesn't add up. It must have been Roy then."

            Oliver's face changed from crimson to a sea green. If one didn't know any better they would have thought he was seasick. He might as well have been considering the only person Roy would ever be fooling around with in the lair would be Thea. Felicity could see the struggle of that thought rolling around in his head and almost smirked at his brief suffering. After all, it was apparent that Oliver made Diggle feel uncomfortable on numerous occasions with sexual interactions.

            "Why are you torturing me?"

            "I'm laying down the law so you don't torture me! I do not need to find you humping on the Salmon Ladder again, Oliver."

            "Again?" Felicity couldn't tell if she was annoyed or jealous. The Salmon Ladder had always held a close place in her heart... and other places. Either way, she'd always been the one to appear most intrigued by Oliver's climb up the tool. She felt some ownership to it considering it was one of the workout pieces she went out of her way to save for him (and for her). If anyone was going to have Salmon Ladder sex, it should have been her. Now that the idea was used, it was slightly tainted to her now. However, this certainly did not mean she wouldn't gaze up at him the next time he hung from the very top, muscles glistening in the dim lighting.

            She shook herself for a moment. "Never mind. Don't actually tell me."

            "Number 4: Keep your personal fights and quarrels as far out of the team as possible. I know we all do this, so it's not really fair to just ask you guys, but we need to keep our focus on saving the city and distracting yourselves and everyone else with fights about who's going to cook dinner is not going to be very productive in protecting the people of this city."

            "That reminds me, you're cooking tonight." She nodded at him. "I'd say you owe me after being the reason we have to sit through this entire speech."

            He opened his mouth to form an argument, but met Diggle's eye and shut it immediately. "Okay, yeah, that sounds fair."

            “Number 5: I want no talk of your sexual experiences. None. I do not want details of any shape or form. So, try to keep the innuendos to a minimum.”

            This time, Oliver looked at her. He smirked and she grimaced. Unfortunately for her and everyone around them, her mind thought of the absolute worst way to phrase things especially under stress. Now that there’s pressure for her to ease up, she’s definitely going to somehow end up talking about something embarrassing like the edible underwear her own mother stuck in her bag after they stopped there for a few days. Worse, she would end up talking about how amazing they actually ended up being.

            She realized there was silence and looked up to meet Diggle’s wide eyes. His hands slid up to his ears and he was shaking his head. Oliver simply looked shocked and slightly amused at her.

            Fuck, she said the last part out loud. There was absolutely no recovery from that one. It would likely be seeded into Diggle’s memory whenever he looked at her. Great, nothing like tarnishing the perception of a good friend by talking about your kinky sexual exploits that were funded by your own mother. So this is what it felt like to completely loath yourself. If she could generate a clone right now she would simply to have it beat her over the head several times with a hard object. Perhaps that would knock some sense into her.

            “Uh… Uh… Um…” Her words refused to find their way back to her mouth and she remained in this constipated state of mind until Oliver finally nudged her. “I’m going to have to work on that one.”

            Diggle squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “Yes.” He swallowed. “Yes you are.”

            “Dig, I know I especially have made you feel uncomfortable many times with my previous relationships, but I promise you this is going to be different. Our group dynamic came before this relationship did and that’s always going to be a priority for us.”

            “Friendship comes first.” She nodded in agreement. “And I know I say a lot of… things that I don’t mean to say or I don’t mean for them to sound super sexual, but I just want you to know that those will probably continue on no matter how hard I try to put a stop to them, which I will, of course. However, it’s most important to understand that because I usually don’t intend on them being sexual, I don’t mean them. Like if I said “this won’t be the last time I have my hands all over your body” I probably mean to say “this probably won’t be the last time you get hurt and need me to stitch you up”. It’s all innocent.”

            A smile formed on Diggle’s lips. “I’m glad we had this talk. It’s fun watching you two squirm.”

            “I’m not a big fan of squirming, actually.” She offered.

            “I’ve got to pick Sara up from daycare. Thank you guys for understanding and please take my rules under thorough consideration. Do not make me see anything.”

            “We promise.” Oliver said.

            “Yeah, besides, after all the lovely experiences I got to hear about today I’m not sure I want to go near him anytime soon.”

            Diggle snorted and shut the door behind them. He really was happy for his two friends. They deserved it and despite his previous qualms with Oliver (that he was still working on forgiving him for), he knew this relationship with Felicity was good for him and different. The way he looked at her alone told a different story than all the other relationships he’d seen Oliver endure. She didn't put up with his shit, but she also appreciated him in ways other women couldn't. As for her, he knew Oliver would never leave her in ways she'd been left before and could see how protective he was over her. For the first time ever, Oliver Queen seemed genuinely happy and it was great to see that it was Felicity who made him this way. They were in love. That was really all he ever wanted for the both of them.

            Felicity turned to Oliver, her mouth agape from the conversation/lecture they just had to witness. She couldn't believe that just happened. It was surreal. In fact, her mind was still buzzing from humiliation. Diggle seemed to play it off like he was going to be okay, but she knew she would be super paranoid that somehow the universe would hate her enough for underwear to be a necessary line of conversation between them. She would need to see that memory flash over his eyes and witness his horror all over again. Damn, that was practically unbearable to even imagine.

            "He just hardcore parented us." Oliver broke the silence. His gaze trailed where Diggle left. He didn't seem any more at peace with the situation than she was. "I'm glad you came when you did. When it was just the two of us he literally ranted about safe sex."

            She shivered. "I am totally okay having missed that part. I don't know why I'm so squeamish about that whole confrontation. I'm pretty sure I gave a similar speech to my mother when I was 17 and her boyfriend, Greg, started living with us."

            "I guess I kind of deserved this." Oliver huffed. "He caught me way too many times for my age. In my defense, whenever I did lock the door to the foundry, he just beat it down out of fear that I was being held hostage or something."

            "You're such a dope." Her face broke into a wry smile. 

            "Oh and you've never been caught?"

            "Once." She chuckled. "Cooper's roommate walked in on us. It was our first time actually and Cooper wanted to keep going with him in the room, looking at us and what not. Not only did I never have sex in that room again, but I also took the sock on the door policy very seriously from then on out."

            "It's hard to be remotely annoyed by your past sexual experiences, because every one you've decided to share with me has been absolutely terrible."

            "Trust me,  _you_ have nothing to be jealous of. Even the good sex was still... Well, it wasn't  _this._ "

            A grin broke his previously determined face, illuminating the entire room. "Did you mean it when you said you were going to hold off on touching me for a while?"

            She scoffed and stroked his arm. “Of course not. As if I’m not up to date on your previous overflowing dating pool. I think he just needed to hear that after my slip about the edible underwear.”

            He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. “You have always had a way with words.”

            “Yeah it’s called using too many of them.” She grumbled against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She could feel his laughter vibrating from his chest, a feeling, despite being at the cost of her own dignity; she would never tire of hearing him sound so happy.

            He kissed the top of her head, still shaking from laughing. “For the smartest person I know, you're also a dope.”

            


	9. Faux Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll give you a line that DIDN’T make it in. How’s that? Felicity (getting ready to type): I think you only wanted Oliver back because he comes with my fingers." -Marc Guggenheim in response to a fan asking for a line from 4x01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously had to jump on this bandwagon and run with it.

            “Good work tonight, team.” Felicity grinned as Oliver, Diggle, Laurel and Thea all walked in with chins held high. There were few things more pleasurable than successfully apprehending the very villains that had spent all summer terrorizing Starling City from the shadows. Team Arrow stepped up their A-game and functioned like a well-oiled machine. Even Oliver and Diggle seemed to be on better terms now that the two got to get out some aggression together.

            Oliver smiled brightly, a sight the rest of Team Arrow appreciated but hadn’t quite become accustomed to yet. He set down his bow on the metal table and looked at it fondly.

            “I’m not going to lie, it felt really good to get back into the game.”

            Felicity nodded adamantly. “Oh, I know what you mean. I have been _dying_ to get my little mitts on a keyboard for months. It feels so good to be reunited with my love.”

            She was too busy being lost in thought over her computers and all the modifications she would be able to make to take notice to Oliver’s amused gaze. She swore she could have remained in that daze all night.

            She spun around in her chair towards her three monitors and stroked the side of the one softly. “I’m so sorry to leave you with these people.”

            Laurel huffed and placed her hands on her hips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “You could have at least updated the firewall or attempted to keep the hard drive clean as I instructed. Also, the keys are sticking.”

            Thea smiled sheepishly. “Peanut butter and jelly.”

            Had they not known better, anyone would have thought someone had punched Felicity in the stomach by the way she gasped in horror. Her eyes wide, clutching her chest with one hand, she slowly looked down at her keyboard.

            “You and I have a date with some compressed air, rubbing alcohol, and cotton swabs. In fact, I might as well clean all the tech.” She no longer looked very depressed. Anyone could see that if they came back to a perfectly running system, Felicity would feel unneeded. After all, this was her turf.

            Diggle chuckled as he walked towards his blonde friend and placed a hand on both of her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze to shake her out of her deeply pondered calculative plans. The girl still stood as the most unique person he’d ever met and never failed to amuse him. He would be a liar to say he didn’t miss her, but then again, he would never tell such a lie. She looked up at him affectionately; his simple encouraging touch reminded her how much she truly missed her friend over the past couple of months. She wasn’t going to lie, being alone with Oliver for 5 months was amazing, but it felt nice to have this sort of brotherly love back in her life again. She reached up and rested one of her hands over his.

            “Felicity,” His smile widened. “It’s good that you guys came back. We’d be dead twenty times over facing those guys had it not been for your tech wizardry.”

            She quirked an eyebrow playfully before winking. “I think you only wanted Oliver back because he comes with my fingers.”

            The shock that engulfed the entire room spread like wildfire from one person to the next excluding Felicity, who was very confused as to why her friends were all looking at her like she just told them she had seven kids hidden in her basement. Oliver looked smug more than anything else, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table in pride. It was very clear that he was attempting (and failing) to stifle a bubbling laugh. Laurel closed her eyes and shook her head slightly while Thea looked like she was going to vomit. Diggle looked conflicted between laughter and vomit.

            Felicity furrowed her brow. “What?”

            Thea threw her head back. “Let’s not revisit it.”

            “No, seriously, was it something I said?”

            “Felicity-” Laurel looked at her sympathetically, trying to cue her to just drop it before she made herself look any more ridiculous.

            “All I said was that Oliver comes with my-” Her eyes bugged out as a crimson blush flooded her cheeks and extended down her neck. She felt like she swallowed a cotton ball.

            She blinked rapidly.

            Oh, God. She actually just said that. Those words were produced, verbally, with her mouth. And people heard her. Obviously they heard her. They all looked like they’d prefer to see a ghost than to have to listen to her speak ever again. She just told everyone on their team, which includes his _sister_ and _ex-girlfriend_ of all people, that Oliver _comes_ with her fingers.

            How? How does that happen? She couldn’t have just said: _“I think you only wanted Oliver back because if he’s coming that means I’m right behind him.”_

            No, that would have been worse.

_“I think you only wanted Oliver back, because you knew that when Oliver comes I would be riding it out.”_

            WHY WAS HER MIND SO DIRTY?

_“I think you only wanted Oliver back because we come together.”_

            Oh for fuck’s sake.

            It didn’t help that Oliver was being the most useless hunk of muscle to ever walk the earth with his soft laughter at the discomfort of everyone around him, particularly his tomato-faced girlfriend.

            She rested her face in her hands, exasperated. “I guess I just can’t resist the opportunity to keep my big mouth open.”

            Oh look, she just made it worse. She wanted to die in a hole.

            Oliver didn’t even hold back from obnoxious belly-laughter at this point. He was clutching the table to steady himself while everyone groaned loudly.

            Thea gagged. “When will this nightmare end?”

            “No!” Felicity desperately reached her hands out as if that was going to stop everyone’s minds from going to a disturbing image involving Felicity, her fingers, her mouth, and Oliver, who by the way, was still cracking up a storm off to the side. She was too embarrassed to muster up much anger towards him.

            “I'm an expert at getting things going. It's my mesmerizing touch!”

            “Do us all a favor and stop trying to make this better.” Diggle all but begged.

            “WITH COMPUTERS!” She was fairly sure her face was so red that a new color was formed. She slumped back in her chair, deciding to give up the fight. Nothing she said now could decrease their looks of disgust. Only time would heal this abominable wound, maybe.

            "I touch  _computers_ not Oliver's... Well, it's not that I  _don't_ touch that, I do, but not here! Or around you! Or--"

            "FELICITY." Diggle interrupted, his own face turning a deep shade of red.

            Oliver clutched his side, sore from roaring in laughter for that long. He sauntered over to her side and stroked her golden ponytail delicately, allowing the soft hair to slip through his fingers like beach sand. He repeated this motion a few times, unable to take his smug grin away from her.

            “A lot of help you are.” She murmured through pouted lips, eliciting another chuckle from him. “I should take a vow of silence.”

            He moved his hand to the back of her neck, caressing her smooth skin and causing a chill to race up her extremely hot flesh. It was a fresh reminder that Oliver also had mesmerizing fingers that had the same effect on her. The thought alone evoked a series of goose bumps to pop up across her entire being. He leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to her cheek, taking a moment to whisper in her ear.

            “Why? You weren’t _wrong_.”

            She couldn’t help the coy smile that etched across her face. He was right, she wasn’t wrong. On many occasions during their 5-month getaway, Felicity melted Oliver powerless in her grasp. Oliver, the brooding, intimidating, powerful block of muscle and strength, was easily taken down by the flick of a wrist. By the glint in Oliver’s eyes as he gazed down at her, it seemed apparent that he would be more than fine with falling weak to her any day of the week.

            Laurel crossed her arms. “I thought the extensive gazing would stop once you two hooked up. You know, like a dam being broken.”

            “And the Freudian slips.” Diggle added.

            “Except now they derive from past experiences not just Felicity’s scattered brain.” Thea cringed further. “Which makes this worse.”

            “Hey, like it or not we’re back on the team now. You asked us to come and we came thrusting into action with no questions asked.” Oliver said indignantly. Felicity was now in a fit of giggles. She could get used to Oliver inheriting her tendency to succumb to foot-in-mouth syndrome. It was a lot funnier when he did it.

            “That’s it, I’m done for the night.” Diggle hopped off the counter, though Felicity could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

            Laurel nodded. “Yeah, this is a trainwreck. I’ll see you guys in the morning when you hopefully rinse out your mouths with soap.”

            “Because Felicity can’t resist keeping her big mouth open.” Thea quoted with a chuckle. After she made the comment, she winced. “Ugh. So wish I hadn’t made _that_ joke.”

            When the three were long gone, Oliver walked away from the counter and stood in front of her, hovering above her with his hands in his pockets.

            “It is good to be home.”

            “That it is.” She let out a soft laugh. Her face had finally returned to its normal shade and she didn’t feel tense enough to snap in half either. “Not that I didn’t have fun with you. I did. Me and my mesmerizing fingers.”

            He crouched down in front of her and gently took both her hands in his own much larger set. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand, observing every detail as if he would be quizzed on the surface of her hands in the near future. After a moment, he raised her right hand to his lips and kissed every finger, forming a pool of warmth in her stomach.

            “Speaking of which…” He murmured as he raised the left to his mouth and gave it the same treatment. His eyes watched her watch him intently and full of mischief.  Felicity’s pupils dilated with each soft kiss and her heart thumped louder in her chest.

            “What do you say we go celebrate our reunion with the team?”

            “The others won’t be celebrating with us, right?” She joked.

            He weaved her fingers in his own and dropped them on her lap. His eyes were dark but simultaneously sparkling with wonder and beauty. His wandering hands that were now sliding up her thighs and under her dress gave her the answer she didn’t really need. Her breath hitched and she abruptly stood up, causing Oliver’s hands to fall to his sides. She walked away in a quick stride as his eyes followed in confusion and budding concern.

            She stopped in her tracks near the doorway and turned around, raising an eyebrow at him suggestively. “My place? I would say we scarred them enough to spare them the real thing, huh?”

            Oliver got to his feet and to the door so quickly that he would have given Barry Allen a run for his money.


	10. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Oliver and Felicity avoid talking too much about marriage and the one time they don't.

~>One

            The first time it happened, she’d taken him home after he’d told everyone that he intended on hanging up the hood and running off with her to find himself. The speech and the way he looked at her as he gave it evoked butterflies every time it crossed her mind. It was obvious they still had a lot to talk about, but it was clear they would have time, something she was unused to with him. Talking to him without imminent doom hanging over their heads would be refreshing.

            They’d silently stripped away their clothes of the day and just got ready for bed. It was so very domestic and starkly contrasted to the strange limbo they’d lived in over the past year. However, it felt right. She allowed her eyes to trail over his form, as he didn’t face her, gaze catching on the arrowhead seared into his flesh.

            He feels her small hands grazing the mark, closing his eyes at the sensation of her touch. It amazed him how she could turn something so awful into bliss simply by the act of touching him. She was like his human ailment, keeping him alive whether he liked it or not. Still, he’d put her through so much pain over the past few months; pain he wished he could scoop from her and place on himself. He knew she wouldn’t accept that. Felicity always had a way of forbidding him to take on any more self-loathing than he already possessed.

            Warm lips pressed into his back on the spot and he swore this was the closest to heaven he’d been since they spent that night together in Nanda Parbat. He never thought he’d ever get to feel this way again. Warmth flooded through his entire body at the very thought of spending various other nights like and unlike that with her. Just spending time with her made his skin heat.

            “I wish I could take it all back.” He croaked. “All the stuff I put you through.”

            She was silent for a moment, trailing her finger over all his scars now. “I know. We’re still going to need to talk about your problematic methods, namely the ones that include you sacrificing yourself at every chance you get, but I know you never meant to hurt anyone.”

            “I didn’t want to marry her.”

            She appeared to grow very still behind him. It was certainly a topic they hadn’t truly gotten the chance to talk about it and the implications that lie adjacent to it were a slippery slope. After apparently thinking very carefully about what she was going to say, Felicity’s arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close, placing a warm kiss on his tattoo and then nuzzling into his skin.

            “I love you.” She murmured softly. “You’re the only person I’d be a mistress for.”

            He chuckled at her lightness and was relieved this conversation didn’t become heated and intense, as their previous conversations had been. He knew they would need to talk about a lot of things, his league marriage to Nyssa being one of them. This, their first night back to each other, was not the moment. This was to be a moment of relief.

 

~>Two

            The second time it happened, they were about a month into their road trip. Any tension that previously existed between them had essentially melted away with the help of a lot of rediscovery and thoughtful conversations along the beach. The two were bonded body and soul and were now simply immersing themselves in the luxuries of relaxation. One of their ventures included Maui, as Felicity claimed Oliver couldn’t stay away from islands for too long. However, she wasn’t about to complain about going to Hawaii.

            Their hotel was absolutely gorgeous and set the tone for the perfect romantic getaway. They checked in with no problems and were led up to their suite. As they journeyed up the elevator, Felicity poked fun at Oliver claiming that he would need to wear a Hawaiian shirt if he expected to enjoy the true Hawaiian experience. In return, he quipped that she would need to wear a coconut bra if she was truly passionate about Hawaiian culture.

            “Maybe.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

            The elevator doors opened and they were graciously led to the room at the end of the hall. Oliver tipped the man and opened the door to see a large heart-shaped bed with rose petals sprinkled all over the place. On the table, two bottles of wine sat in a bucket of ice with a note close by. There was also a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries beside the note.

            Oliver turned to the bellboy in confusion as the guy winked at him. “Have fun on your honeymoon Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

            Before Oliver could reply, the guy was off and down the elevator. He turned to Felicity, who also had wide eyes and her mouth was slightly ajar. Neither really knew how to react. Nowhere did either indicate they were married, let alone on a honeymoon. Oliver guessed the hotel might have read between the lines at their mannerisms and mentions of “celebrating the big event”. Little did they know, they meant the defeat of a mass-murderer not the joining of their vows.

            He leaned down and scooped her into his arms bridal style, earning a squeak from her in response to the sudden movement. However, she didn’t struggle from his grasp and tightened her arms around his neck.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Carrying my wife across the threshold.” He grinned at her.

            She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Well, I suppose this is a decent consolation for a forgettable wedding.”

 

~>Three

            The third time it happened, they were visiting Felicity’s mom in Vegas midway through their 5-month getaway. Felicity spent the entire drive briefing Oliver on her mother and the things to talk about and the things to not talk about. Honestly, the lecture was much more for Oliver’s benefit than her mom’s. Donna Smoak didn’t have a very clear idea on boundaries when it came to conversing with your daughter’s boyfriend. She loved her mom, but it was just better to be prepared.

            She’d greeted them both with matching embraces strong enough to give a python a run for its money all the while squealing shrieks of excitement that they were visiting. Oliver found her jubilation adorable and he could tell Felicity was trying very hard to mock-annoyance at how impressed Donna was that Felicity “snagged” someone as beautiful as Oliver.

            “There are just so many wedding chapels out here.” Donna giggled as they took a cab to their restaurant of choice.

            “Yeah, I can’t see why anyone would want to get married at a place with an oversized baby on the roof. Drunk or not.” Felicity chuckled.

            “Drunk, definitely drunk.” Oliver added.

            “Oh, well they’re not all like that. There’s this one on Main that looks like a cathedral.”

            “Was that the one where that corndog vender out front got stabbed with one of his own sticks?” Felicity mused.

            “Hmm… maybe. All I’m saying is you kids feel free to stumble into one. Really, I do not mind.”

            “Mom!”

            “What, Felicity? You’re telling me you haven’t been pining after him forever. He’s yours now. Go for it!”

            “MOM.”

            “Well excuse me for wanting adorable grandbabies.”

            “Oh my God.” Felicity slunk into her seat and avoided eye contact with Oliver for a good twenty minutes as he laughed the entire situation off. He wasn’t at all embarrassed by the comments. He leaned forward and kissed Felicity’s temple.

            “You’re very cute when you blush.”

            “Oh shut up.” She muttered as she leaned against his shoulder.

 

~>Four

            The fourth time it happened, they were staying at a coastal motel near San Francisco. Oliver was just returning from his morning run and Felicity was surfing her tablet as she laid on top of the bed.

            “I’ve got news.” She beamed as she sat up to greet him.

            He pulled his headphones out of his ears and took a swig of water from his water bottle. “Lay it on me.”

            She glanced over at him for a moment, appreciating the way his t-shirt clung to his toned form for a moment before returning to her announcement.

            “You know that little wedding you had in May?”

            “It’s kind of hard to forget about with all the adorable marriage jokes you like to creep into conversation.” He smirked.

            “Excuse me for making light of a dreary situation.”

            “Felicity, no country in their right minds would even acknowledge it as a marriage. We were both pretty much forced against our wills.”

            “Yes, but the League would have counted it and I don’t like the idea of you being married to anyone else and it being accepted anywhere either.”

            He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. “I like when you get a little territorial.”

            She didn’t even pretend to cringe at how sweaty he was and rested her hands on his shoulders.

            “Well, I _finally_ got ahold of Malcolm Merlyn. I know, I’m usually never happy when I speak to him. Still not thrilled you made him Ra’s Al Ghul, by the way. Anyway, he told me the marriage is now void in the eyes of the league.”

            “I thought league marriages were eternal?” Oliver’s eyebrows adorably knit together in confusion.

            “That’s what he said at first until I made the proper point that technically Al Sah-him was killed the moment Oliver Queen took Ra’s Al Ghul down. That, and a few other choice words from yours truly pushed him in the right direction.”

            “You should be a divorce attorney.” He chuckled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you. I’m relieved if not for myself, but for Nyssa. She’s still in the League so that probably helps her a great deal.”

            “And hey, now you’re free to marry who ever you want.”

            “I don’t want to marry just anyone, you know.” He smiled at her thoughtfully, gently pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A shy grin emerged on Felicity’s face. That was secretly another reason she wanted the marriage annulled. She wouldn’t tell Oliver that, not right now, anyway. She was perfectly content not thinking about it at the moment, but the very insinuation made her heart race.

            “I say we celebrate your newfound bachelor status with a shower. To be precise, the first shower in which I am not the other woman.” She hopped down off the bed and threw her shirt over her head on the floor. “Plus, you really need one.”

            He chased after her into the bathroom.

 

~>Five

            The fifth time it happens, they’re back in Starling City for a few weeks and are staying at Felicity’s for the night. She wakes up the next morning to see Oliver with a distant smile on his face that he cannot seem to shake no matter how hard he tries. He breaks out in a grin with everything he says. In the five months that they spent away together, Felicity had seen Oliver smile quite a bit, but never this continuously. He was quite tickled pink at something and while part of her didn’t want to ruin it for him, the majority of her was too curious.

            “Oliver, not that I mind the view-” Felicity began as they were brushing their teeth. He was even chuckling with a mouth full of toothpaste. She wasn’t complaining, because it certainly was an adorable sight, but there had to be a reason for it. “-But what’s got you so giddy this morning?”

            He shook his head at first, but her pointed look told him she was not going to let it go and he would have to tell her one way or another.

            “I had a dream. It was a really good one.”

            “Yeah?” She leaned on the counter, fully prepared to listen to a lengthy story despite both of them needing to be in work fairly shortly.

            He spit his toothpaste into the sink and rinsed out his mouth with water. “You were there, of course. You were… Well, we were…”

            “What?” Her voice was soft yet encouraging.

            He paused, suddenly a bit nervous at where this was going. “We were getting married and everyone was there. It was on the beach in Hawaii, I think. It looked like Hawaii. Anyway, you were walking down the aisle and… you just looked so beautiful. Then, you tripped and fell.”

            “Yep, that sounds about right.” She tried to convey sarcasm, but her eyes were filling up at getting caught up in the rest of his dream.

            “And I walked forward and scooped you up and carried you to the alter. You were pretty embarrassed and kept talking about how heels on the beach were a ridiculous idea anyway and you were stupid to listen to Thea about it. It was just so… perfect.”

            He placed his toothbrush in the cup besides hers and she leaned up to place a firm kiss on his lips.

            “Did you look handsome?” Her voice was low.

            “I wore a tux.”

            “So that’s a hard yes.” She ran her hands up and down his t-shirt in various motions. “Despite my blunder, it sounds like a wonderful dream.”

            “It was.” His smile returned full blast and had they not had work in 30 minutes, she would have taken him on the bathroom floor.

 

~>Plus One

            They’d finally talked about it after Connor and Sandra Hawke came into the picture. Oliver’s sudden fatherhood was a big change in their relationship, because now their lives dictated around whether or not Oliver would be looking after him. Felicity didn’t mind. In fact, she really liked the kid and likewise. She loved watching him with Oliver, because it raised a tingly feeling in her chest that she wished would stay forever. What she was unaware of was how much Oliver liked seeing her and Connor interact as well.

            They were at Oliver’s for the night and Connor was with his mom. The TV made indistinct sounds in the background while Felicity laid on top of Oliver, drawing random shapes and words into his t-shirt cladded chest and he did the same to her shoulder.

            “Do you ever want to get married?” Her question interrupted a long period of comfortable silence and it was clear the question had been weighing on her for a little while and it was a spur of the moment decision to blurt it out now. “I mean, maybe not to me, but in general. Like, where do you stand on the topic?”

            A soft smile formed on his lips. “I never wanted to get married. Ever. That is, until Diggle and Lyla’s wedding.”

            Felicity quirked her eyebrow at him. “Why then?”

            “Because I saw how happy they were and I realized how much I want that. Yeah, I want to be able to save the city, but I want the rest of it too. Then, I didn’t know I was capable of having a life the way I do now. I really realized I wanted marriage when I ended up having to marry the wrong woman.”

            Her breath caught in her throat. “I don’t want to read too much into this, but that’s a no on the whole “marrying other people” thing right?”

            “Felicity, marriage used to scare the hell out of me. The thought of doing it with anyone else other than you scares the hell out of me. I think… What about you?”

            She scooted up his body so their faces were aligned and she leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. “You’re it for me.”


	11. Felicity Has Angry Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stupid decision in the field, Oliver gets extremely hurt and Felicity refuses to spare him of how she feels about the issue. In other words, Oliver is in the doghouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst that eventually melts into tooth-rotting sweetness.

            The lair was almost completely silent. Had anyone walked in they probably would have thought the room was vacant, but no, both Oliver and Felicity existed in separate corners of the vicinity. It was odd seeing them so distant from each other considering they were usually hovering quite close together. It wasn’t overbearing or riddled with PDA, but it was also simultaneously made clear that they were comfortable with each other. There would always be slight touches whether it be Oliver’s hand on her back, Felicity placing a comforting hand on Oliver’s bicep, or even simple hand touches that lingered just a little longer than any platonic duo would.

            Sitting shirtless on the examination table, Oliver, who had various white bandages along with a series of bruises and minor cuts on his body, watched Felicity carefully. He felt like a retreated limp puppy that had just gotten hit over the nose with the newspaper. Felicity was usually over the moon when they made big busts like this. In fact, she normally showed her excitement to him quite explicitly. The idea that he was so weak in his own little corner was almost humorous. Here’s a man that has eliminated serial killers, pedophiles, and leaders of murderous cults, but now he appeared defeated by his 5”5 girlfriend.

            “So, I’d say tonight was a win.” He tried again. She was being so uncharacteristically cold with him. Everyone noticed it. She’d hugged him forcefully when he originally came in, but the moment she laid eyes on how intensely he was bleeding, she all but threw him on the table and began wordlessly sewing him up. He didn’t understand. He was always getting marked up. It was a price of the job. She of all people understood that considering she was the one that always tended wounds.

            “Mhmm.” Felicity answered curtly as she continued to loudly put away medical supplies.

            “Something tells me you don’t feel that way.”

            “A drug that literally explodes the insides of its user will no longer be able to hit the streets. That’s more than a win. It’s gold medal-worthy.”

            “You don’t sound… happy?” He was treading lightly. Felicity was actually pretty frightening when she wasn’t babbling at a million miles a minute. She always had something to say and when she didn’t it was clear she was withholding.

            “You know,” she yanked off a pair of rubber gloves. “I’m just not really in the mood to celebrate. You shouldn’t be either considering you have more holes in your body than a sponge.”

            He rolled his eyes. “It’s a few cuts. I’m fine.”

            “8 lethal stab wounds, Oliver!” She snapped. “Eight.”

            “Felicity, I took down a drug lore tonight. This stuff happens. This stuff happens all of the time. I don’t understand why it’s bothering you now.”

            “Now? It’s always bothered me! Seeing you practically lifeless on a medical table never sits well with me.”

            “You know what I mean. You’ve never gotten this verbally upset before.”

            “You shut off the com.” She spat.

            “I knew what I was doing!”

            “No, _I_ know what you were doing. You were afraid they’d track back your signal and come back here, but I’m smarter than that. I’ve got a firewall system stronger and more durable than that of the US government. I’ve learned from my mistakes with past opponents. The lair was safe. The secrets were safe. The identities are safe!”

            “The lair? Are you kidding me?” He slid off the table no matter how painful that movement may be and waddled towards her. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks, finding his own something to be angry at. “I don’t give a fuck about the lair, Felicity. I give a fuck about whether _you’re_ safe. I couldn’t risk having those assholes trace me back to you. You were unprotected.”

            “Aside from the mass amount of weaponry and security I’ve set up? Oliver, this place is like Fort Knox.”

            “So I’m not allowed to take precautions to keep my girlfriend safe? He was tracing everyone in town and killing a lot of people. What the hell was I supposed to do?”

            “That’s bullshit.” Her eyes blazed with fire as she stood directly in front of him, not allowing his towering stature to diffuse her empowering rage.

            “Excuse me?” His voice was echoing in the room now.

            “20 minutes!” She shouted. “I was put on dead air for 20 whole minutes when the last thing I heard was your screaming in pain presumably because you were being carved into. I didn’t know if you were dead or alive for 20 minutes. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to protect me and not let me protect you! I could have helped this not happen. I could have saved you.”

            Oliver’s eyes softened and his shoulders untensed, because Felicity was no longer boiling with fury, but tears clouded her eyes. She realized this too and looked down to avert her eyes from him and sniffling.

            “Stupid.” She muttered. She hated when she got so far past the point of anger that she started to cry. It totally removed any strength to her argument. No one could take a crier seriously, but she just couldn’t stop herself. It was like she overheated and she couldn’t control any movement of her body when she got to that point.

            “You did save me.” He offered quietly. “You always do.”

            She shook her head. “When are you going to realize that you are not the only person with someone to lose in this relationship?”

            He let out a heavy sigh, knowing she was thinking about when he “died” after fighting Ra’s Al Ghul. It wasn’t something she ever mentioned, probably because she never wanted him to feel guilty for it, but he knew it had to have haunted her. He left her so many times. She feared losing him the same way he feared losing her.

            “You’re a lot stronger than me.”

            Her eyes finally raised to meet his own, streaked with confusion.

            “You watch me go out there every night, into the fire, and usually you welcome me back with open arms and a big grin. Felicity, the very thought of losing you, even if its improbable, plants this seed of insanity into my core. I would sacrifice myself 50 times over to save you, because that’s how I’ve always loved and it’s easier. It’s easier for me to think about you living without me than me living without you.”

            “Sacrificing yourself is not saving me.” Her voice was soft and her eyes were absent of any traces of anger. There was even a form of light in them, revealing how much she’s calmed down. They weren’t quite willing to forgive him yet, but it was near impossible for her to be short with him when he said such heartbreaking and heartwarming words. “In fact, if you ever succeed in your relentless quest in sacrificing yourself, it would ruin me. You, the team, and all this arrow business has given me life. Forgive me for sounded ridiculously co-dependent, but I need this. I need you.”

            “And I need you... For more than just tech-reasons.” He smiled lightly.

            “If this is going to work, we need to be equals. You can’t disregard my methods of protecting you to protect me.”

            “Deal.” He finally agreed.

            She raised a hand to one of his large bandages on his chest and strokes the surface lightly. She allowed her eyes to glance over him now that every single fiber of her being wasn’t filled with mind-altering rage and fear. She’d simmered down to moderate concern at this point. He really did have a lot of wounds. She shoved any “wounded soldier” thoughts out of her head before they could even touch surface. He winced as the adrenaline drained from his body and he suddenly felt quite lightheaded. Felicity gently guided him over to the table and he sat back down with a slight grunt. When she moved to back away and finish cleaning up, he gently placed his hands on her hips and pulled her between his legs. She didn’t protest much and let her hands fall on his leather-cladded thighs.

            “No more booboos for you.” A finger lightly trailed along his bruised collarbone and his breath hitched, probably not solely from the bruised ribs and massive loss of blood.

            “Yes, ma’am.” Oliver grinned, eyes sparkling up at her. They were so blue she could see her own reflection. Even in her worry, she could feel a comfortable warmth creeping into the pit of her stomach. A smile she couldn’t resist tugged at her lips.

            “You need to rest. Would you rather do that here in this dark cold lair or the new warm blankets I got at my place?”

            “I’m assuming option two will feature stellar medical care.”

            “I hope icecream, Netflix, and cuddling qualifies as stellar medical care to you.”

            “Sounds, perfect.” He leaned upward and met her lips softly. When he attempted to make any movement at deepening the exchange, she reluctantly backed off.

            “Ice cream. Netflix. Cuddling.” She reiterated while staring into his playful eyes. “Anything more and you’re going to burst.”

            “Isn’t that the goal?” He raised cheekily as he threw a shirt over his head.


	12. Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their road trip, Felicity and Oliver celebrate a typically unwanted guest, but their jubilation is somewhat diminished when fantasies and possibilities cloud their minds.

            "I say we crack open a new bottle of wine." Oliver beamed as Felicity unhooked her arms from around his neck and let herself down. They'd been uncharacteristically bouncing up and down in each other's embrace for the past 10 minutes and neither seemed to be able to wipe the satisfied smiles off their faces. The only other time she'd seen Oliver smile this wide was when she swooped in and saved him in Ray's super suit. The very thought of that smile sent a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. Guests in either hotel room next to them probably thought they won the lottery. They might as well have by the way Felicity leaped into Oliver's strong arms and how he spun her around at the proclamation. She figured had they known the situation that they wouldn't have blamed them for being so eccentric. Both were filled with the kind of alleviation that came when dodging a bullet by a mere decimal point. She and Oliver had both quite literally been there and maybe this felt like something more life-altering. It felt like a second chance was bestowed upon them and that nothing could stand in their way to do things the right way. Nothing could ruin them.

             "That is some brilliant thinking, Mr. Queen." She annunciated with a kiss.

             "I've been known to have my moments. I'm going to run across the street and get us just that."

             "Jeeze, we're already out? Good thing I'm not pregnant or else that kid would be seriously good on grape juice for a long time."

             Oliver chuckled. "Not to mention he would have came out super drunk."

             "He? Who's to say it would have been a he?"

             "Because Queens always have boys first, Felicity. It's a given."

             "See, I think our hypothetical baby would have been a little girl."

             "Of course you do. All moms want girls and all dads want boys. It's been an ongoing phenomenon since the start of time,"

             "I guess it's good that we're getting neither, then." Her smile was soft, but the tone of her voice had slightly changed. It was hard to explain to what direction, but there was definitely an alteration in the way she used her words. Oliver could best describe it as wistful. She returned to a more joking format when she caught herself gazing past him for a moment and added a laugh. "You and I are both stubborn and you know we'd have that debate about fifty times over." 

             "Yeah." The wistfulness of original statement must have been contagious, for now he found himself feeling different. Felicity had her period to chalk up the change in emotions, but what was his excuse? He was fairly sure sympathy cramps were not a thing. He couldn't wrap his mind around the sudden change. He didn't want to ruin his previous state of happiness. That's always what happens with him. He allows himself to feel joy over something only to have it whisked away from him. He'd felt that way when Felicity told him she was late. Of course, had this all gone a different way and she was pregnant, he would stand by her through thick and thin. In fact, he wasn't sure why he felt so robbed of happiness when the possibility of fatherhood dawned on him for those brief 48 hours. Had there been a baby, he would have Felicity and proof of their love forever. That is what he was initially happy about when they began this road trip: Felicity and their love. 

             By the way she was studying his expression, he figured he'd better move to the store before she grew worried about him. He cleared his throat and tried his best to snap himself out of the surely temporary funk he fell into there.

             "I'm going to get wine and Advil for you. God knows you're going to need it. I've been tortured on numerous occasions and I would gladly take that again than have to go through all the stuff women have to go through."

             A genuine smile formed on her lips at his sympathy. Oliver never understood how guys could treat periods as if they were so trivial. They had no idea what it felt like when women were on their time of the month, but they sure were lucky for it. He'd rather not have to bleed from his plumbing for seven days along with suffering emotional exhaustion and a number of physical aches, the worst of all probably being cramps. There was also the matter of handling guys that acted like women were overreacting or ask them if they were on the rag whenever they got upset. He also never got how guys were so disgusted that they wouldn't touch a woman who was on her period. Sex drives can sky rocket during that time of the month so set a towel down and have amazing sex if the girl is up for it. Even before the island when he was a total dick, Oliver still never questioned the very pain that came with menstruation. It sounded gross and painful so therefore it probably was. 

             Oliver moved to leave and shut the door behind him. He couldn't believe the sudden change in the air. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he just overjoyed to be saved from this inconvenience? They would be terrible parents, right? Never there, always working, zero example to model themselves after. It would be a trainwreck waiting to happen. The kid would be beautiful, but would they really be the right choices for parents. It wasn't like John and Lyla, who were both settled with their demons and done fighting internal wars. Oliver hoped to get there, but he wasn't sure if having a baby on board would be the best. It wouldn't. They would be terrible...

             Only, they wouldn't... Felicity was amazing with kids. He'd seen her play with Sara before and it almost ashamed him how much he melted at the sight of the two of them. It was like they were the only ones in the room. Felicity already had a lot of maternal instincts about her. She certainly had more love in her heart than anyone he'd ever met in his entire life. She would do anything for those she loved. She almost cared too much about all of them. A child would certainly never feel unloved with her around. She was also rational, full of correct morals and knew what to do. Obviously she was brilliant so the child's homework would never be an issue. She would never do it for them though. Felicity was understanding and all about learning, but was certainly no pushover. Oliver smirked at the probability of being the pushover parent. He would no doubt love the kid with all he had too, especially if it had any of Felicity in them. It was bound to be lovable in such a case. Oliver would teach him to shave and give him advice about girls so that he would hopefully never become the jerk Oliver was pre-island. He didn't want him to make the same mistakes as him.

             As he crossed the street, he saw a family with their little baby boy, cooing over how cute and handsome he was. There was no doubt an Oliver and Felicity baby would be beautiful. It actually scared him how perfect their genes could combine. Actually, if he got all of her genes he would be fine. Felicity would shut him up by telling him that he was indeed goodlooking, but Oliver's internal but lessening self-loathing appreciated the idea of the child looking like her a lot better. That was another thing, how would he explain the Arrow universe to him? He certainly couldn't keep his son in the dark. That definitely didn't work for all his other loved ones, but a kid doesn't know how to keep a secret. He was surprised his secret wasn't more widely known. How could he know the kid wasn't telling another kid in his class, who would obviously be the son of a master-villain, about his superhero father. Where would there time go anyway? They couldn't bring the kid in the lair. Well, they didn't exactly have a lair at the moment but when they did, it would need to be child-proof. 

             Another baby, this time in a little baseball uniform. He smiled at the idea of simply having a typical catch with his son on a summer morning as Felicity looked at them from afar, preparing quips for Oliver about how their son was better at him. If for some reason they did have a daughter, he would teach her just the same. He would want his baby girl to be just as strong, if not stronger, than his son. It would obviously be important that they could protect themselves.

             Wait. 

             Why was he thinking about this? They weren't going to be parents. What the hell was wrong with him?

             He couldn't help but feel a bit glum as he saw another baby being coddled by his mother in the checkout line. They both looked so happy and full of life. Having babies is all about bringing life and love into the world. Why was he so afraid of that earlier? Why were they celebrating bypassing this possibility? It sounded a lot more like a missed opportunity now. Was he, Oliver Queen, saying he wanted children? Maybe not. The thought of another human life depending on solely him in situations involving emotional guidance sent a terror up his spine.

             But Felicity would be there.

             If she was there, then he could do it. Then again, she didn't seem too bothered by the lack of child in her womb. Maybe she didn't want kids. If not, that's something he could live with. 

             Maybe.

             Felicity waited for the door to shut before allowing a hand to fall on her flat stomach in spite of herself. She wasn't sure if she was just experiencing a mood swing or not, but something changed in her. When she and Oliver were just talking about having a boy or a girl it stirred a questionable feeling inside her. A minute ago she was ready to climb to the tallest mountain on earth and scream at the top of her lungs that she wasn't pregnant, but now... She wasn't quite in the celebratory mood. She knew Oliver was excited so when he returned, she would play that role too. She would put the smile on her face and toast to Flo along with letting him sweetly help her in any way he felt necessary during her "special time". Though she'd only had about two periods while being with Oliver, she learned quickly on how attentive he was about the whole situation. And wow, the sex during that time was just... Wow. The point was, Felicity would go on like nothing ever happened and be happy because that's what he was. She would be too. She wasn't sure why she was feeling a bit melancholic. 

             The truth was, Felicity never really thought about having kids in her future. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she loved kids. In fact, ever since John and Lyla had baby Sara her interest in them possibly skyrocketed. She loved playing with baby Sara and found herself cooing and squeaking over her just like any other mindless adult does to get a child to smile. She just never saw them in her game plan. She'd always been concerned about getting herself out of the cycle her mom was stuck in. Felicity never had a dad and used to honestly be terrified of the possibility of being with someone who wouldn't be a father to their kid. She was afraid to not be able to give a family unit. She didn't want to have to work 60+ hours a week at a dead-end job no matter how noble it was to simply make ends meet for she and her child. She was all about establishing a good career for herself and then maybe would concern herself with family if it felt right. However, the moment she'd gotten into business with John and Oliver, everything switched again and it didn't even seem to matter. So, she wouldn't have kids. It would be too dangerous of a lifestyle for them and it wasn't like she would meet someone that would tolerate raising their kids around sharp objects all the time. It wasn't like she would meet someone, actually.

             Now, she and Oliver were together and they'd only been together-together for a few months. She was too busy recovering from the varying traumas of the year whether it be losing a good friend, believing the man she loved was dead, finding out the man she loved was alive and working with the man she hated, having the man she loved taken away from her the second she was able to finally  _love_ him, thinking the man she loved was trying to kill her and her closest friends, or believing she was again going to lose the man she loved. Yes, a lot of that trauma involved Oliver, which gave her all the more reason to not exactly think about white picket fences with him. His life was insanity and made her's insanity as well. They just needed time to be them and rediscover each other along with establishing a solid foundation of love. Surely, they would eventually go back to that world of nightly near death experiences, but they wanted to know that what they had was strong enough to endure all that first. A baby would uproot all of that. It hadn't exactly been a conventional ride, but they weren't looking to get married and pop out kids upon arrival. They wanted to slow things down (well, for them) and just take their time to be with each other. 

             But, God a Queen-Smoak baby would be beautiful. She could picture her now. Felicity pictured her to look like Oliver: blonde hair and big blue eyes. She would be insured adorable dimples thanks to both of their genes. Maybe she would have her nose? It didn't really matter, because both she and Oliver had fairly small and short little noses. She wondered if she would be tall like Oliver or on the shorter side like her? It wasn't that Felicity was necessarily short, but she wasn't a giant stack of muscle like Oliver either. She would have pale skin and rosy cheeks like she did, freckling in the summer from being outside no doubt being taught to do God knows what kind of physical exercise from her dad. Oliver would be good with her, though. She would be ambitious like the two of them, probably interested in saving the day with the apprehension of her father. Oliver would probably be super protective if the baby was a girl. She would know how to take care of herself, but it would probably taking some persuasion to get her out into the field. That idea sent a shiver down Felicity's back too. Felicity would teach her the ways of a computer, being sure to instill that technological bond. She could do what she wanted with her life so long as she knew the up and up on the tech scene. That would help her in any job she went for. Oliver would probably argue that archery would help her too, but he would be wrong. Last time she checked, Robin Hood was written for the 15th and 16th century. 

             She found herself smiling dreamily at the image of family dinners and vacations, even witnessing training sessions between father and daughter. It all ignited a spark inside her that sent her heart racing. For someone that was willing to throw a parade for the arrival of her period, she sure was excited over a baby that would never come.

             Because it wasn't. He or she there would be no baby. So, why was she thinking about this so adamantly? It wasn't like there was a baby and then there wasn't. The sperm and the egg did not hi-five so therefore there was nothing to mourn or be sad over. There was nothing for her to feel remotely upset about. She didn't want to be a mother, remember? Too dangerous. It wouldn't work out.

             John and Lyla were working it out.

             But then Lyla was kidnapped by other than Al Sah-him and things went to shit. Sure, Oliver later explained that he'd left Maseo there to make sure no harm came to the baby, but God not every situation could be like that. Both she and Oliver were in this field and a child would be an immediate key to their hearts. It was impossible to arrange, right? It was nothing that could even be questioned. Lyla wasn't even doing dangerous work anymore and the risks were still high. When did the risks become worth it?

             They seemed pretty worth it when Felicity received their Christmas card.

             However, she and Oliver had only been together a few months. They were in no place to even think about kids. Most couples at this point were just getting ready to sleep together let alone plan entire futures. It should just be a night to night thing for them right now. Of course, they were more advanced than other couples at their duration because they've known and loved each other for the longest time. However, as she stated earlier, kids were not here yet. 

             But who's to say they wouldn't ever come? Why did it have to be so set in stone to her. The idea of having little blondes in thick-framed glasses running around with tablets and (toy) bows and arrows caused her heart strings to feel thoroughly twanged. 

             Because Oliver didn't want them. He was happy when they found out they were "free" of all that pressure and that commitment. He was committed to her but that was all he could handle for now. Oliver had enough of his own self-loathing issues and a baby certainly wouldn't help that. He didn't want something so... precious rolling around like a little sack of potatoes.  

             Picturing him with a baby did tickle her tummy with butterflies. Something so small and so dependent in the arms of a muscle tower. Despite his ability to snap a neck in a matter of milliseconds, he would be the most careful person with that baby. He would be one of those dads that's constantly checking on the baby in the middle of the night. She could picture him asleep in the rocking chair in the corner. He would feel the need to protect that child at all costs. God, it would be in great hands. She's seen him hold Sara a few times when he thought no one was looking. He looked like a goo-goo eyed zombie as he tossed her in the air and blew raspberries into her cheeks, sending a fit of giggles from her throat.

             Wow.

             The door reopened. She wondered how long she was left in deep thought. It didn't feel too long, but the shop wasn't that far away. He looked a bit out of it, himself, wearily waving the capsule of Advil at her before placing it firmly on the counter. He opened the bottle of wine and delicately poured two glasses respectively. After that epiphany she realized it really was comically good she wasn't pregnant because she needed a drink right now.

             Oliver held out his glass and smiled weakly. "To Flo?"

             "I want kids." She blurted out. Wow, okay Felicity very smooth. Nice intro, explanation, and conclusion there. That was in no way a way to scare anyone off. It was so delicately handled any guy would want to put a baby in her right now.

             His eyebrows shot to his head and her eyes widened. "Not right now... Like I don't want you to put a baby in me now... Or anytime soon for that matter... Well, not too unsoon- I don't even think that's a word but it really depends on your definition of the term "soon". Some think "soon" means a few months, others think a few years. I guess years might be the most accurate time frame for me. Please don't think I'm planning our whole lives here, because you are just as important in this process as me. The point is, I know what we do is tough and that babies could- will- make it a lot tougher. I honestly never saw myself as someone with a baby, but... Dammit, Oliver thinking about having one... with _you_ , by the way, gives me... Well, it feels good. It doesn't just feel good, actually. It feels right. It feels like something we should be doing... eventually... If we get married and stay together of course. I feel like I skipped marriage when it came to this because I assumed that wasn't really a problem, but hey it might be if you never see yourself getting married. I want to, but only to you, I think. Oh my God you look pale. I just scared you, didn't I? I am so sorry we can totally forget I said anyth-" 

             Oliver's hands were at either side of her face and pressed a reassuring and mind numbing kiss onto his mouth. Her eyes flickered shut as she felt herself fall at ease for the first time in the past couple of days. She let out a sigh and could feel a smile forming against her mouth. It was alleviating to know he wasn't out the door and down the street or chugging the entire bottle of wine. Instead, he was kissing her softly and tenderly in the middle of their hotel room as they both still held their untouched wine glasses.

             When they separated, her eyes fluttered open but she looked at him eagerly for his response. He grinned at her, exposing his set of dimples that one could plan hide and seek in they were so deep. She forced herself not to swoon and his undeniable gorgeousness when he looked so delighted and cheerful.

             "Felicity." He left both hands on either side of her face, keeping her close to him. "I want it all. With you."

             It took a moment to register his simple words. Oliver was fantastic at summarizing and that's essentially what he just did. He wanted it all with her. He wanted their own place, wedding bells, and little tikes running around all over the place. He knew they would never have a regular life, but he craved the domesticity that came with normality. They would definitely need to form a system and maybe things would be different by the time they got there, but he was 100% sure he wanted a sweet little bundle of baby fun. There wasn't a shred of doubt in his eyes as there had been before. Perhaps he'd just gone through the same procedure he did, rolling over the possibilities and discovering maybe he was sad this didn't happen for them now. Maybe the "scare" made him also realize what he wanted, eventually even. She was just excited he thought about these things too. They were on the same page.

             "You really want a little hybrid of the two of us?" She wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned down to kiss her nose.

             "I think she would be pretty great."

             "So you agree. It would be a she." She smirked as she locked their hands together.

             "No, it's going to be a boy."

             "You just said she."

             "I didn't mean to say that!"

             "Nope. That was a freudian slip. We are totally going to have a girl." She poked his chest lightly and smiled up at him. "Whenever that time comes, anyway."

             "In the near future when that time does come, I will be wishing my baby son into the world with arms wide open."

             "That's adorable. Except it'll be a girl."      

             "I'm going to customize a little bow and arrow for him."

             "Like hell you are! And _her._ " Even though a little bow and arrow did sound incredibly cute.

             "Felicity, why can't you just let me be right on this one?"

             "Because as the future mother of this child, I feel it's going to be a girl.

             "Well..." He began pulling her close to him again, splattering kisses in the dips of her collar bone and up her neck, nipping at a sensitive spot that always successfully gets a rise out of her. "I'm not much in the mood for celebrating the arrival of your time of the month, are you?"

             Her voice faltered as his hands were under her shirt and massaged familiar but nonetheless effective terrain. "Yeah, definitely not feeling that happy about that anymore."

             "I am, however, feeling quite jovial over our decision to eventually procreate. We could celebrate our future son."

             "Daughter." She mumbled against his mouth.

             Two years later, they would find out they were both right.

             


	13. The T-Shirt Debacle of 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite spending the past 3+ years of dealing with various thieves, Oliver has used numerous tactics to punish them, typically involving a bow and arrow. For this specific case, he finds another method to be much more than suitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally wasn't supposed to be a smutty piece, but then it became this and... yeah. Enjoy!

            He wasn't exactly sure why it took him so long for the revelation to strike him, but it didn't come about until after he was completely out of clean t-shirts. He was planning on going for a run before heading into work, but his drawers were sans shirts. He'd just done wash a couple days ago and he knew he owned enough shirts to cloth him for two months. The man practically had a collection of solid white, black, gray, and dark blue t-shirts. He wasn't a fan of sleeveless t-shirts, though he figured he would have to make do considering running completely shirtless wasn't an option for him. For someone that was shirtless just about all the time, he was very particular about wearing a shirt when he was taking his run through the city. It was partially out of consideration for other people, babies, old people, squeamish individuals, etc. However, mostly he wore shirts because he didn't like being questioned about the various scars and burns that covered his body. Even though he'd been home long enough to no longer be the talk of the town, people still knew him and still wanted to know what went on those 5 years of hell. 

            So, maybe he was a bit insecure about his scars and what they represented, but only to strangers. He was clearly very carefree about stepping around shirtless among his family and friends. None of them asked questions, because everyone knew that if Oliver wanted to say something about his time away, he would come out with it. The exception to this unspoken rule was Felicity. She would never openly talk about them in front of anyone else, but in the privacy of post-coital glow, she would often run her hands over each scar, humming when she reached one she hadn't asked about before. She loved his scars and though they weren't happy memories for him, she certainly gave him emotional healing each time she stroked or kissed the rough marks. She understood that these scars made him the man he was today and she loved that man very much. All of this was practically wordless, unless he was telling her a new story about scars. Any scar she witnessed or sewed up, she tells him the story. They always sound a lot more comical coming from her, eliciting a smile from him. They were at the point where she knew about almost every scar that covered his body. That was extremely impressive, considering a mass amount of his skin tissue was scars. Felicity was just that special.

            Felicity.

            "That little-" he began as he searched for his phone beneath the pile of scattered clothing. Though technically living apart, Oliver and Felicity spent a great deal of their nights staying over each other's places. The night before was actually a rarity, when Oliver and Felicity each stayed at their own respective locations. She was originally going to wait up for him to return from a late-night patrol, but the exhaustion of technically having two jobs wore the peppy blonde out. After the first night in Nanda Parbat, even though neither truly slept, Oliver couldn't find himself able to properly rest without the blonde beside him. She'd become his insomnia cure of sorts. Not that she was ever boring or put him to sleep, but she certainly did relax him a great deal. Felicity spent a lot more of her time alone in bed than Oliver (or so she imagines, anyway), but yet she still doesn't feel quite as comfortable without ridiculously large arms encasing her. Sure, he took up most of the bed and she hogged the blankets, but that was all moot. It just so happens they were each a bit addicted to sharing bed space with the other. 

            Nonetheless, all actions have consequences and he just figured out the consequence to spending numerous nights with Felicity Smoak. He didn't notice when they were on the road, because they were always together and maybe he didn't notice so much right away when they returned because they were almost always together. Now that he was apart from her, it became very evident.

            Felicity was a little blonde thief.

            He finally obtained his phone and dialed one of the few numbers he's managed to memorize. The call went straight to voicemail, meaning she had her phone off. Felicity turned her phone off for thirty minutes every morning in order to give her cell phone a break and didn't override its battery. She said that explains why people with iPhones are always complaining about their phones restarting. 

            _"If they simply gave their tech a small break they wouldn't have to worry about their phones randomly rebooting whether it be in the middle of a conversation or whatever. That's like asking people not to sleep for the night and be perfectly functioning individuals the next day. It's ridiculous."_

            She could babble on about that forever, but Oliver didn't have forever to indulge in allowing the full memory to come into fruition. He had business to do today and couldn't do without his morning run. He held the phone up to his ear, deciding to leave a voicemail.

            "Felicity, it's me, I'm coming over. I think you have something of mine." Or shall he say, a few something's.

            He wasn't even mad, just in need of a few shirts. He might as well take up some of his run by making his way over there. He couldn't wait to tease her about her collection. In fact, as he was running, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the look on her face when he accused her of absconding all his precious cotton tees. She always ended up wearing them anyway, which was something he would never complain about. Her small frame adorably drown in the soft cloth as it drifted mid-thigh on her perfect legs. The image would always be burned into his mind and it made him run faster. He had to force himself to stay focused on the path ahead of him, reminding himself that this was a mission to retrieve some of his precious articles. He knew she washed them, because whenever he was over her house and grabbed a spare shirt from the drawer he frequented, they always smelled fresh like lilacs. He couldn't produce the same freshness when he washed them at the loft, smelling like nothing. He guessed it was just a special touch of hers.

            Oliver seriously couldn't get beyond the fact that he hadn't noticed the stark absence of clothing in his bedroom drawers. He literally owned 60 t-shirts and was supposed to be hypersensitive to details thanks to years of scavenging for survival and after that, years of fighting for his life in his own city. Perhaps he was so invested in everything around him, he hadn't noticed the thief that lie right beneath his nose. Of course, she was usually pretty distracting with her almost infinitely speaking mouth and when her mouth wasn't distracting him with words, it was distracting him in other ways. He was so lovestruck that it was probably an easy heist. He imagined she didn't take them all at once, but slowly collected them over a period of time. She wordlessly told him she liked them all the time, simply by irresistibly strutting around in them. The genius was a planner and had once again succeeded in outsmarting him. He never seemed to mind, though.

            He used his key to let himself into her house and Felicity was at the bar with a cup of coffee and the newspaper in her hands. He knew her well enough to know she was actually reading the comics and not the actual news, because they'd seen enough of the real news when they were fighting crime at night. Her golden locks were down and unruly while her makeup-free face still held the remnants of sleep but also their bright luster. Her toes gripped the bar of the stool she was perched on, a bright green color covering each surface. She didn't hesitate at his entrance and simply offered him a bright smile that made his knees weak and his mind numb for a moment, almost causing him to forget why he stopped over. The most notable feature of her appearance at this present time was the fact that she was wearing a navy t-shirt that looked awfully familiar to him.

            "Hey, sweaty!" She placed the paper down and gestured to his damp sleeveless t-shirt. Her eyes lingered on his core for a moment as he breathed semi-heavily from the sprint over. He never wore sleeveless t-shirts, but damn she wished he had more often. His arms were lined with a thin veil of perspiration while unintentionally flexing. Her eyes traveled back down to his core, which was clinging desperately to the white cloth, exposing his abs for full view. She certainly wasn't disappointed he decided to stop in for a visit. The view was much appreciated. She moved off her seat and padded over to her refrigerator to grab him a water and walked it over to him.    

            Oliver gingerly took it from her and gulped a sip before thanking her with a kiss that she had to stand on her toes to meet. He's temporarily distracted again when he feels her hands on his chest, which is still moving up and down dramatically.

            "What brings you to these parts so early in the morning?"

            He chuckled. "Well, I woke up this morning and realized I had a small-time criminal to apprehend."

            She furrowed her brow. "So you went crime fighting like this? Are you sure you're not trying to seduce your targets, Oliver?"

            "I might." He waggled his eyebrows before pulling her close to him. "She is right in front of me, after all."

            "Is this some... roleplaying thing? Because I told you I'm totally for that. I would just like time to prepare. You know, get my lines together-"      

            He laughed again and shook his head at her. "You're a t-shirt thief!"

            Her jaw dropped over dramatically. "I am not!" 

            "Oh yeah? And what are you wearing right now, as we speak?"

            She bit her lip as she glanced at her makeshift nightgown. "This old thing? I've owned this bad boy for years. I like to uh... purchase men's shirts and then wear them."

            "That's interesting, because I happen to own a shirt just like this and," He moved around her and back to her bedroom, opening up the top drawer to see a flood of t-shirts. "All of these. You're under arrest for obstructing my jogging routine."

            "Hey, it's not my fault you carelessly leave all your stuff here. It's also not my fault they make these things so damn comfortable." She faked a pout, causing him to laugh at her ridiculousness. God, he loved her and now that the mystery of his disappearing shirts was officially solved, he couldn't stop looking at her in the shirt she was currently sporting.

            "I'm glad they're here." He said softly.

            Felicity felt herself changing the placement of her feet awkwardly as she played with them hem of the t-shirt that currently hung at her thighs. "So, I'm guessing you would be ecstatic to know that I've got like a bunch of your button-ups and pairs of underwear here as well."

            He raised his eyebrows at her. "This is literally becoming my second closet."

            She let out a small laugh. "I think a lot of my stuff is at the loft too. You haven't been wearing my blue polka dotted bra, right?"

            Oliver feigned bashfulness, making her laugh intensify. It was the greatest sound he would ever hear, because it was so sincere, so honest. She was never one to fake her emotions and when they came out in full colors he felt like a whole person. Knowing that he was the person to put such a smile on her face and a laugh in her belly gave him more satisfaction than any life he's ever saved. 

            "One of these days we're going to run out of something essential like underwear."

            "You literally just said you've been hoarding some of mine."

            "They happen to make fantastic pajama shorts, thank you very much."

            He laughed. "You're still a thief."

            "You totally don't care, because all your stuff ends up smelling so much fresher when I wash them here."

            "Nice try. Your excuses are pretty bad too, you know."

            "Really? Because I think you just used this whole "t-shirt debacle" as an excuse to run over here all sweaty and see me."

            "That reminds me..." He trailed off slightly. "I still need to go on my run."

            "You mean this soaked shirt was produced by walking? You, my love, might have overactive glands." She poked his chest.

            "I mean, I still need a shirt."

            She rolled her eyes at his simplicity. "Well, gee, Oliver. It's not like there isn't an entire stack right there."

            "I don't want those." His eyes were dark and the growl that lingered in his throat was almost animalistic. "I want that one."

            "Oh." She felt heat pooling in her stomach as she strained her head to make contact with his shadowy eyes, full of possibilities and hunger. Her knees began to wobble as she forced herself to grab ahold of her words. It didn't take her near-perfect IQ to tell her that running was not the physical exercise he had in mind for his morning ritual. Rituals were made to bent, she supposed. She had zero qualms with getting a bit of a workout to connect body and soul for the day. It was for health, for God's sakes. She couldn't say no to that. She gently played with the hem of the shirt, causing his eyes to directly fall to the action.

            "This one?" She asked playfully as she lifted the cloth enough to reveal part of her underwear. His breath hitched and he appeared to be in a hypnotic state. However high or low she held the cloth, his eyes followed mesmerized. After toying with him for a moment, she let the fabric cover her altogether, snapping his vision back to her direct eye contact. Realizing her teasing motion, Oliver moved his own hand to the hem of the shirt, Felicity watching him warily with interest in maintaining control of this operation. However, when his fingers dipped under the hem and brushed against her smooth skin, it was hard to protest the satisfied shiver that his touch sent up her spine. She was so sensitive when it came to his simple touches. Oliver's hands were big, but nimble and very capable of satisfaction even without usual parts used for achieving such contentment. 

            "You don't need this if you're going to change." She teased as she threw his own shirt over his head and on the floor. 

            He attempted to take the shirt she was wearing from her, but she slipped out of his grasp, refusing to give up the article for the time being.

            "Felicity." He whined and she shook her head.

            "You need to ask nice."

            His eyes grew very dark as his hands paused and didn't make another attempt to remove the shirt. Instead, he slid along the sides of her thighs and went further upward. He toyed with the lining of her panties, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Felicity. He didn't descend any further but kept his hand on the outside of the cloth, massaging her through the fabric and forcing her to grip onto his bicep for support.

            "Is this nice?" He rasped and slipped a finger around the cloth and into her fold. He reveled in the way she basically slammed her head against his chest in satisfaction. Her nails dug into his bicep while he upped the finger count to two that were currently caressing between her folds, playing with various portions and making her almost too weak to stand. If Oliver moved, she would surely fall over.

            "I said... Is. This. Asking. Nicely." He punctuated every word with a quick tap to her clit. A quick gasp on her part was also annunciated with every movement along with a slight bounce. Her forehead was still pressed to his chest and he smiled before planting a kiss to the top of her head.

            "You're a tease." She murmured as his fingers slipped out and were now trailing along her sides numerous times.

            "It's not going to stop until I get the shirt." His smile was devilish and her eyes widened at their implications no matter how many times they've done something like this. However, she didn't get to question that statement because he was soon on his words were spoken, he pushed her backwards onto the bed with a slight bounce and was crawling over her like a mountain lion attacking its prey. She knew she wouldn't mind being attacked by him any day of the week. She groaned as his mouth was attacking her neck, biting then licking that sweet spot that could make her cum in absence of anything else so long as it was him doing it. His scruff rubbed against her neck in the manner that made her toes curl against the comforter. As his mouth sucked on her neck rhythmically, he was grinding his hard, shorts-cladded member against her. She didn't mean to whimper, but it squeaked past her lips without warning and he grinned and stopped his glorious mouth movements and grinding altogether. She looked up at him through hazy eyes to spot his grin. He bent down and kissed her lips softly.

            "Say you'll hand over the shirt and I will gladly finish this." He whispered against her neck.

            "Is that the... Is that the best you've got?" She panted.

            He smiled cheekily and backed away from her altogether to give her a moment come down off her high before moving on to his next move. He slid completely down and tucked his head under the very shirt that covered her front. He placed a wet kiss to her stomach, sending a shiver down her spine. He gently gathered the cloth of her panties in his teeth and pulled downwards, sliding out from under the shirt, making sultry eye contact with his quivering girlfriend. He dropped the garment to the floor and spread her legs slightly. She was well beyond wet and he crawled over her with one arm, keeping his other hand tickling the inside of her thighs and eventually drifting through her folds and only one finger into her opening. He didn't thrust his finger in or out and merely moved in a circular motion. Her mouth was agape as she felt herself dangling from the edge without a release. She thrashed around a bit and balling the sheets up in her hands to attempt to find balance. He pulled out his finger and came back inside with two, this time rocking in a motion that formed budding smile on her face as she pushed against his hand. The sensation of his moving finger ended abruptly and she scowled.

            "Fuck." 

            He slid from her and his hot breath brushed her face. "So?"

            She swallowed, her body telling her to forget the damn game so she could have those masterful fingers playing her like a piano again. She managed to maintain a grip onto her will and shook her head violently. She knew somehow, someway this would all have a major payoff. This little game they were playing was both killing her and revitalizing her and she knew he knew it. He wanted her to beg and she knew at some point she would lose her resolve, but it wouldn't go easy if she had anything to do with it. They were both stubborn almost to a fault and in cases like this, where normally it would take only a few minutes for other people, it would take them forever.

            He slid downwards again, causing her guard to rise and for rightful reasoning. For without much wait time, Oliver was gently spreading her thighs apart before lurching forward between them. She literally almost threw her head up into the air at the impending hot kiss he pressed to the center of her core. Her heart was racing so fast she swore it was going to climb out of her chest and run away. His tongue was swirling in all directions, each sharp swipe making her yelp. Her hands reached down and laced into his hair, pushing him further. His tongue fully dipped into her pumping quickly as his finger rubbed her clit tenderly.

            "OLIVER." She shouted, though the man made no indication of stopping as his tongue teased her and slithered from her center to the perimeter surrounding it. He moved to where his finger had been and nuzzled his lips onto her clit, catalyzing an ungodly sound from her throat. She sucked in air and she could feel herself tightening when his tongue entered again. However, once he felt her walls tighten, he was out and away just before she found her release. Her cheeks were crimson and her eyes were glazed when he looked up at her, mouth wet and eyes daring her. She was so close to the edge and it was as if she was yanked away from it just before stepping off the drop-off. Before he could ask her the question that hung from his moist lips, she sat up and waddled to the other side of the room, attempting to cool herself off and resist the urge to kick Oliver in the face. She didn't really want to, but God she was so close before and the very interruption of that treasure trove would make her want to kick whatever lie in reach. He was quick to follow her, being that he was essentially a ninja. He stood against her, pressing her against the wall without any usage of his limbs. His height and strength only revved her up more, diminishing the possibility of calming herself down.

             She took a moment to appreciate the fact that basketball shorts, though offering a lot of useful purposes, did not make much of an effort to hide any 4D protrusion that might make an appearance. She felt her mouth open in a sultry smile and moved her hands to his waistband. She would gain control of this game immediately. She slid beneath the surface, feeling nothing but him for a moment and then proceeded to tug the shorts down, exposing him completely.

            "What are you-" he hissed when her hand encompassed him and began tunneling him first slowly and then picking up gradual pace. Despite his brain telling him that he shouldn't let her get hold of him like this, that it would only be a regret in a moment's time, he found himself rocking into her small hands. The dizzying view of her nailpolish-coated fingers pumping fiercely on his hard member, that was on the verge of finishing. He palmed is hands on the wall on either side of her head and continued to thrust. She watched him carefully with a smile on her face before releasing him and erupting a whimper from his chest. Oliver never whimpered. He looked at her through desperate eyes as she felt her grin widen.

            Even though he was aching below, Oliver didn't waste time to salvage what the initial purpose of this was and lifted her against the wall, a squeak coming from Felicity as he made misty eye contact with her. Her legs wrapped around him and he pushed into her hard as his face pressed against her neck. She groaned and ran her hands through his hair while he pounded into her, causing the wall to shake slightly. She could feel herself bubbling, a millisecond away from bursting and the coos she made as he thrust into her indicated this was the closest she'd been. His name was basically played on repeat without any shame and she could feel the heat in her rise to an all time high. It took everything he had in him to hold himself and pull out of her. She glared at him for breaking contact. She literally looked like she could kill him.

            "Yes." She growled.

            "Yes... What?"

            "Take the damn shirt." She quickly reached down and threw the navy garment over her head and laid it on his shoulder. He smiled lazily and while still holding her with one hand, he used the other to toss it onto the floor. 

            "I wanted that shirt on the floor." 

            "Oh, you-OH." He slipped into her with no patience and thrust her so she bobbled with every immediate pump. She was seeing stars as his mouth delved into the space between her breasts and she proceeded to weave her fingers through his hair. Finally, she felt herself completely tighten as her release imploded on her in the way it felt to be hit by an intense wave. The initial blast caused her to scream where eventually the rush wore into a smooth glowing feeling that washed over her. Oliver finished shortly after and despite her previous frustration with him, she'd never felt more bliss in her entire life. She pressed a kiss into his lips tenderly.

            She smiled lightly at him. "So I guess you can go on your run now, huh?"

            He gently let her down and reached down to tug on his shorts again. "Uh uh. Let's go grab some breakfast. I've had enough of a workout today."

            She giggled and scrambled for her own quick change of clothes. Once they were fully dressed, she couldn't help but notice he wasn't even wearing the shirt she'd been wearing earlier.

            "You fought such a noble battle for the navy shirt. What the hell, Queen?"

            He shrugged and kissed her lips softly before grinning, exposing his beautiful dimples. "I guess I realized it looks a lot better on you."

           


	14. Anti-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a scorching summer day, Oliver and Felicity stay cool while engaging in a playful debate.

             Summer's lofty heat chartered grand waves of sweat to rise from each pore, having no mercy on a single soul. It couldn't have been more scorching unless angels poured down from heaven unleashing a flamethrower across the land. Even so, birds' harmonic anthems gave the calidity a theme song to drown out the usual silence of blistering hotspells. No one seemed to mind the distraction, instead tramping about, waving their fans and seeking out shade. Though many appreciated the notion of laying out and enjoying the rays of vitamin D, few brave souls dared to trek through the disheveled meadow to complete such an act. The heatstroke rate was climbing rapidly among all ages and of course reporters incessantly reminding the universe that it was hot, despite the irrelevance in doing so. No, it wouldn't shock anyone if suddenly the ocean spontaneously combusted into a mound of dust.

             It was Hell.

             The blinds were wound as tight as they could be, shutting out as much, but not all, source of light and torture.The midmorning sun layered through the peaking blinds, cascading its decadence across the entity of the simple motel room. Shadows crept along the walls, formations mutating indecisively as a result of the life that hid in the significantly cooler haven. Felicity didn't have as much difficulty finding solace in the dim room, being that she was almost always a cooler individual by design. She simply hydrated herself to the best of her ability and sat near the fan. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was fighting a losing battle against the boiling conditions. Currently, his body resided on the bathroom floor, half-naked and littered with about 10 bags of ice covering his surface. God only knew where his head traveled in the time he's been in the other room. If she had to guess, she would assume he was visualizing winter nights and an abundance of snow. Felicity was fairly certain that had Oliver been trapped inside Mr. Freeze-Miser's ice castle for 24 hours, he would still leave muttering about uncomfortable heat. The man was inconsolably hot.

             As if she didn't already know that.  

             She padded into the faint tiled washroom and smirked at Oliver's feet hanging over the entryway and onto the carpet. Resisting the staggering urge to tickle his feet (she knew she would regret that later if she did), she carefully maneuvered around his still body. His facial muscles unclenched at the tranquilizing sensation of her presence. Carefully, she slipped her body between him and the toilet, shivering at the sensation of cool tile against her warm skin. How Oliver's refrigeration system wasn't activating for him was beyond her, but she could feel profound heat floating from him. Frankly, it was making her sweat.

             She gently reached up and removed the ice bag covering Oliver's face, earning a whine from him. 

             "Felicity, why?"

             She restrained herself from cracking a teasing smile at his hopelessness and instead did her best to appear like someone who generated a brilliant idea to avoid heatstroke and to have a little fun along the way.

             "Do you want to take a shower?"

             "Never in my entire life did I have think I would have to utter these words but, physical contact with you is the last thing I want right now."

             "Really?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Specifically directed at me? You would incline to engage in physical contact with someone else."

             "No." He moaned. "Too hot for people."

             Okay, now she couldn't hold in her laughter. She garnered a piercing glare from him, which didn't decrease her level of snickering. Heat did not make Oliver a jolly man and it was simply adorable when he was grumpy.

             "Alright, mopey, I didn't actually mean in a sexual or hot kind of way."

             "You realize that decreases the value of the proposition of showering together, right?"

             "Not if we use cold water."

             His eyes sparked with interest. "Cold water, you say?"

             "I do say."

             He pursed his lips as if he were contemplating the proposition. "Color me intrigued."

 

             Moments later, a surprisingly powerful line of spray radiated in the shower stall. She wet her hair and her entire body first and then moved aside for his eager entry into the quarters. Felicity let Oliver take the majority of the wash, being that steam literally emitted from his body when contact with cold water was made. So, she took the leftover cool water that rolled off Oliver and onto her, which she liked, because having water in her eyes was never a fond experience for her. Sometimes, if she said something smart or teasing, Oliver would move his head to either side and shoot her right in the face with a line of fluid. Right now, neither of them spoke and she patiently waited for the moderation to roll over him. His body visibly relaxed at the feel of constant rejuvenation. 

             Felicity took the time to survey her chiseled boyfriend, not specifically in a sexual way, despite the truth that he was, indeed, completely naked in front of her. Now that she thought of it, if the heat persisted to such extremities, this might be the only option viable for anything of the sexual nature. No, she looked him over in almost a purely observational sort of way. The display in front of her was a rare commodity and she was sure to take it in for as long as it lasted. Not only did Oliver look happy, but he appeared at peace with the universe. His eyes were serenely closed, not asleep but not quite in check with consciousness, probably off in a realm of delightful temperatures, floating around. His head was tilted back, taking in the flow of water like a goodnight kiss after a fabulous date or that first gulp of water post-intense workout. Felicity didn't know as much about the ladder, but the first situation rang dear to her multiple times over their lengthy road-based journey. A spontaneous shiver coursed up and down her spine as a reminder that they never stopped at the goodnight kiss.

             There was always an after and that not only projected particular images in her mind, but also suffused her with bubbles in her chest. His hair had grown just as significantly as he did in their time away. She cherished moments both sexual and not when she got the opportunity to run her fingers through it. Shaved head or not, it was still beautiful to her, but now that his locks were at a more grasping length, life seemed remotely simpler and more carefree. The ends currently slicked in all directions, matting to his head thanks to the impression of the water. The way his sculpted muscles relaxed and leaned partially against the wall for support gave her unspoken for butterflies as droplets fleeted down the never ending trail that was Oliver Queen. It wasn't just because he was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but because he was the picture perfect-image of calmness and she never thought she would see the day where she could say that about him. However, it tickled her more to think about the fact that she was able to witness such a novelty. It was what she imagined seeing a rainbow for the first time felt like. It was definitive and peaceful, but also filled your soul in ways you couldn't quite explain nor did you want to explain.

             A hum of satisfaction along with a sigh of the same caliber vibrated in his throat. His eyes remained closed, but his head extended its tilt to allow his face more access to the chilly spritz. His hair fully slicked backwards and the reflection of the water trailed down his face to spray her own more thoroughly. She ran a hand through her drenched strands, shoving any traces of hair away from her face. Her eyes hovered over Oliver's sharp jawline, scanning the droplets that intermingled with his stubble. Her gaze flicked upward to the general direction of his face and she couldn't help her own sigh. Sure, the water made everything significantly more comfortable, but the slight upturn of his lips combined with the content adjoining of his long lashes prompted an immediate grin to appear across her face. A giggle sprang from her chest without realizing it until after it echoed off the tiled walls. He was so lost in his own bliss he hadn't even noticed her instant outburst of joy and that only overflowed her growing exuberance.

             It wasn't until she directly leaned forward and gingerly kissed the center of his chest, relieved to feel his skin was now at a refreshing temperature, that he stirred. Water droplets from her own face became his when the contact was made. She was still harboring a giggle from moments before during the exchange, faintly shaking against his chest. Oliver didn't appear at all disturbed from his moment. Instead, his eyes conducted genuine relaxation as they met hers. The small smile expanded at the sight of his beautifully soaked and naked girlfriend before him. Water coated every inch of her body in speckled droplets. Despite the chill of the surrounding liquid, her cheeks were pink with warmth and giddiness. She looked at him like he was every star in the sky all at once and it didn't take the reflection of a mirror or her own comments for him to be aware that he looked back at her with the same adoration. She tilted her head up by habit as he leaned down, nosing brushing softly together, trading water with one another before locking in a tender but present kiss. Feeling her grin breaking the kiss, Oliver pulled back slightly took have an appropriate look at her. She didn't try for a second to hide her euphoria. He gently ran a both his hands down her body, but the goosebumps that rose upon such suggestive contact did not affect her facial features at all.

             "What?" 

             Her eyes sparkled. "You're so cute."

             "No I'm not! I'm manly, tough, brooding." He puffed out his chest, earning a giggle from the drenched blonde.

             "While you are all of those adjectives, you happen to be very cute as well."

             "Puppies are cute. I am not."

             "You do possess puppy-like tendencies; you're loyal, snuggly, and protective. Not to mention very cute."

             "I'm like... the antithesis of cute, Felicity. Do you know how many men I've put the fear of God in?"

             "I think I have a ballpark estimate. Regardless of the numbers and the statistics, criminals' opinions cannot strip you of your cuteness."

             "I look angry and murderous half the time. There's nothing cute about that."

             "On the contrary, I find your grumpy face to be very endearing. I think you think you look a lot scarier than you are."

             "Okay, let's just say for hypothetical purposes I am cute-"

             "-Hypothetical and realistic"

             He gave her a pointed look, one of which she couldn't take very seriously with his hair flopped in all directions while water beat down on his naked body. It was a bit too comical, and slightly (very) erotic to even pretend to be intimidated by the stack of muscle in front of her.

             "Whatever. Let's just say I am. What's a guy supposed to do when he does inevitably return to the crime-fighting game and people on the streets think he's cute now? What do I even do with that? My being cute could ultimately destroy our entire operation of business."

             "You didn't just grow cuteness on a tree, Oliver. You've always been cute."

             "Maybe I have, considering you certainly thought that picture of me that used to be in my mother's office was super adorable."

             "That's ri- Wait, what?" Her eyebrows shot to her forehead in a millisecond.

             He smiled wryly. "You were not alone that night, Miss Smoak."

             "Oh no." She groaned and leaned her head against his chest in embarrassment, shielding her entire face from his line of sight, a wet mop of blonde hair tumbling all over the place. It wasn't even an argument that Felicity Smoak was the epitome of cute, but the fact still tickled Oliver regularly. He thought back to that memory, taking in the very sight of her for the first time and how it made him feel. Back then, he wasn't aware how important she'd be to him, how she would become nearly everything to him. Perspective sure altered everything.

             "Oh yes."

             "How?"

             "Remember when I said I came back to Starling on assignment for Amanda Waller?"

             "... Yes."

             "Thea wasn't the only person I saw."

             "I'm the worst." She grunted. "I'm literally the worst."

             "Felicity, I don't think you understand how important that moment was to me. I was a guy who'd barely smiled in three years at that point and here my entire operation is almost thwarted by this adorable blonde piece of sunshine that hasn't grasped the concept of shutting up. You called me cute and I swear I held onto that moment until I returned home. You made me feel something and that meant so much during a time when moments felt were hard to come by."

             She was silenced for a moment by his reveal. There were probably an infinite amount of Past-Oliver tales that she never heard and yes he was telling her more as they've gotten to know each other, but it felt so odd to think that in a cosmic way, she too, was a part of his past. Their current debate on whether he possessed adorable tendencies was already won in her own mind. The very fact that her calling him cute meant that much to him only made him cuter.

             Her tension eased and was replaced by contentment. "I love you."

             "And I love you."

             "Even in the heat?"

             "Especially in the heat."

             "Good, because you're stuck with me."

             "Do you still think that picture of me is cute?"

             "Not as cute as you are now." Her face slid up so that her chin rested against his chest. He could hear his own growl at her decision to return to their previous debate. Felicity Smoak could do a lot of things, but letting things go was not something she bid into easily. Her tiny, nail-polished fingers gripped conversation with a logically defying strength and refused to release until she felt it was suitable. It was one of the many things he loved about her, but it was also one of the many things that made sure nothing was ever boring between the two of them. 

             "I was drugged off my ass in that picture, Felicity."

             "Oliver, you were so baby-faced with your 90210 hair cut and deep dimples." On that remark, she reached out and poked her fingers in the indentations that inevitably appeared on his cheeks in response.

             "You wouldn't think I was cute if you saw me in my island days. I looked like a mountain man."

             "Ah, but beneath all that burly brutishness and unwashed hair is a man with sparkly blue eyes and like I just acknowledged, dimples that would make any seeing individual swoon."

             "Let me get this straight:" He attempted to display as serious as possible, but to do that, he had to look just above her line of sight. Eye contact with her in this setting typically erased any possible severity that could be portrayed. "No matter what I do to myself, I will always be cute."

             She nodded. "That is correct."

             "Long hair?"

             "Cuuute."

             "Shaved hair?"

             "Cute. Cute. Cute."

             "No scruff."

             "Cute, Oliver."

             "But with scruff?"

             "Sexy."

             "Really?" He wagged an eyebrow.

             "And cute."

             "Well, jeeze, I can't win can I?"

             She trailed a finger up his chest. "I don't know if this cold water is altering your brain waves, but being called cute is actually a compliment, Babe."

             "I just don't want people to know I've gone soft."

             "I'll keep it a secret if you will." She smirked. "So long as you accept the fact that you, Oliver Queen, are one cute patootie."

             He chuckled and pulled her up against him, water rolling off the joined bodies as if they were a singular unit. He pressed a kiss to her wet forehead. "I think I can live with that." 


	15. Misery Needs Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A lot has been said about Felicity being Oliver’s sunshine and how she makes life so much better for him. People think he needs her for happiness and light, but no one seems to talk about how he is her rock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a Felicity one-shot, but it gets more Olicity-centric towards the end.

            Rain pounded against her back as she lightly swayed back and forth on the metal swing. The thin hoodie didn’t do much in protecting her hair from the relentless downpour. The sky above was not only hovered with furious, charcoal clouds, but also coated in the depth of night. Lights in every building seemed to flicker, fighting the battle of power with the storm, some giving out and others managing a weak hold. She knew the lair would be fine, given how many government-grade generators she recently installed. However, full lighting wouldn’t ignite her sorrow at a time like this. When one felt this much dread, sometimes it felt right to immerse in the darkness for a little while, reminding oneself that they are not alone in their despair. It felt reassuring to not hear any words and to just be left alone with the rumbling sky and the curtains of rain that surrounded her.

            Until it didn’t.

            She would never forget the day she was brought to Starling City for the first time. She was 7 years old and came with him when he had a business call here. She’d never ridden on a plane before that day. The beginning of the trip was fantastic, giving her the opportunity to see all different kinds of computers and technological systems that were considered high-grade at the time. After they visited his friends at the company, he seemed a great deal darker than he was before. Felicity didn’t remember much, but she did remember how quick his mood could change and how easily he could be changed in general. He never lashed out, but he would disappear into darkness. She always refused to take up that trait.

            And yet, here she was.

            She’ll never forget the second half of that stay, waiting in this very spot with brown pigtails in her hair and large framed glasses drooping on the edge of her nose. Everyone around her scattered in play while she simply waited in a still position for his return. It would be agonizing for any other child, but she was used to sitting for long periods of time behind her computers. The sirens certainly caused her to stir, but she now knows that a kind soul did right by her in calling them. Otherwise, who knows what kind of fate the small brunette would have suffered. It didn’t shake the chill of having a strange officer having to pry her from the swing as she screamed and begged them to let her stay. The plane ride home was terrifying without someone there to remind her that there was nothing to fear. Heights were suddenly horrifying being that she had no one to catch her if she fell. Her mother was so unfazed by the course of events, so strong-willed. Then, it had scared Felicity, but now, she understood that Donna Smoak had to put on a brave face.

            Someone had to.

            She took solace in that she wasn’t as terrible as he was. She didn’t lose her mind because she didn’t get a job she wanted and decided to leave her daughter alone in a strange park for the police to have to have her _sent_ back to Las Vegas like she was a mislabeled package. She didn’t disappear off the face of the earth after various police reports flooded the news about how she was being accused of negligence and abandonment in the first degree. She didn’t completely cut her whole family out of her life because things got too hard.

            Granted, now she knows that he didn’t leave her on this very swing set because he lost a job. He left because he was afraid the US government were going to come and take him away for having been a leader of HIVE, aka the organization that was founded by Damien Dahrk and the very group that hired Deadshot to kill Andy Diggle. So, that didn’t necessarily put her father in any better graces with her, just a more understandable picture to process. It made sense that someone would want to flee the country when their life was on the line.

            However, when things calmed down about HIVE and no one seemed to be looking for them anymore, he never came back. He never called or sent her a card apologizing for abandoning her.

            She huffed, water protruding from her lips.

            She highly doubted Hallmark carried “Sorry for leaving you on a rusty swing in an unknown city and never coming back” card. However, homemade cards were a thing and could be useful in scenarios like this.

            Instead, she never heard of him. No, the man never crossed paths were her again. She’d lost hope altogether around age 13, when she won the national youth computer science award and had been broadcasted on live TV. It wasn’t even like he was watching from a distance, trying to see if she made it or seeing if she was better off without him. He genuinely cut her off for good.

            He did always say: “If you’re going to do something, do it right.”

            He put his mind to erasing any traces of his family and he certainly did not half-ass the act. She rarely thought of him post-middle school, occasionally finding herself a little down on father’s day or her parent’s wedding anniversary. There was a father-daughter dance at her summer camp one year that she simply pretended to have the flu during. You would think that with how progressive this day and age was, such dances wouldn’t be as blatant. Either way, Felicity took the attitude of “getting where she wanted without him” at a very young age. She’d done pretty well for herself with much thanks to her mother for actually staying around and working her hardest to allow Felicity to achieve such a goal.

            Yeah, she was doing absolutely _fine._ She moved to Starling City again, partially in determination to not allow him the satisfaction of ruining an entire location for her. However, this was the first time she’d visited this park, but she convinced herself that that was because she had no reason for attending in the first place. It would be weird if she just walked around and watched kids play. Anyway, she made a good life for herself in Starling. So much so that she’d almost completely forgot about the original bad memory that existed, because she was lost in helping vigilantes save the world and falling in love with the green-hooded one that wielded a bow and arrow.

            Even Oliver couldn’t help her with this and she knew he wanted to. She knew he wanted to help her so badly, because the very thought of Felicity in any sort of pain drove the man absolutely mad. He looked at her with such concerned eyes that were filled with so many shades of love written in the color blue that had she not been on the verge of violent tears, they would have taken her breath away. He was astounding and remarkable to every extent of the words. If she knew him like she does, he was probably somewhere secluded as well, cursing himself for not being able to get her to open up to him. He had to understand more than anyone what having a murky past was like. That didn’t matter though, because he was so full of self-loathing despite her finest efforts that he would take the weight of the entire world on his shoulders and blame himself for its downfall. It was infuriating at times, but God, it was seriously one of the many reasons she loved him.

            But love wasn’t enough when her father’s lawyer turned up on her doorstep saying he was dying of cancer. It certainly did not ease the shock that settled over her nor did it change her reaction in shutting the door on her lawyer. It didn’t stop her from relentlessly completely a thorough search, something she previously refused to do out of possible heartbreak, only to discover the absolute truth.

            It was one thing for your dad to be a really shitty person and abandon you. It was another thing for your dad to be a ringleader in an organization that caused many innocent civilians, including your best friend’s brother, to meet a gruesome fate. It was a whole other thing for the two combined along with the suffering knowledge that not only did he abandon his daughter for a murderous business, but he also found happiness and comfort in another family. Her half-siblings weren’t idiots like she’d hoped either. They were all young, beautiful, Ivy-League grads and millionaires in their own rights not to mention star athletes and founders of various charitable organizations.

            And they were _nice._ Why did they have to be nice?

            She would meet them as herself some day when she was ready to face this music. In the mean time, she was an old business associate of “their” father’s. Truthfully, he was their father and not her’s. After all, from what they said he acted like a father to them. He was never really one to her.

            A question screamed so loudly in her head, it was deafening over the crack of violent thunder. Logic told her that she should really move away from the metal swing set and out of the pools of falling water. She was drenched to the bone and could easily see herself catching a nasty cold in the near future. However, nothing seemed to matter except the heart-stopping question she avoided for years, decades even that was currently knocking on her door.

            “Why was I not good enough?”

            She couldn’t tell if she spoke the words aloud or if they remained trapped in her skull of constant motion, but it didn’t matter because no one surrounded her. She was completely alone in the freezing rain. The only noise that emitted was the thunder and the distant sound of sirens, taking her back in time again.

            Seriously though? What was so special about them? Better yet, what wasn’t special about her? She was 7 when he left. How could he have known she wasn’t brilliant enough to be what he wanted her to be? Not that she wanted to be what he would have wanted her to be. She didn’t regret her life and she didn’t regret where it took her, but there was a nagging pain in her chest that ached to be loved by her father. It was an ache that was ignored for many years and even put on silent. When she was with Cooper, the pain was mostly put on hold, almost never revisited. She’d forgotten about it all together when she met Oliver. Oliver had a way of washing off any grime from her past and reminding her of the future, whether she was with him or not. She didn’t want to press that on him, though.

            It dawned on her that she was no longer simply clearing her head and getting space, but was avoiding human contact altogether. At what cost? Oliver had seen her cry before and though it wasn’t her favorite thing to do in front of people, she was secure with her emotions enough to do so. He knew that her dad was dying and maybe she didn’t want him to tell her to go see him, but she knew that if she let him know that she didn’t want to hear that right now, he wouldn’t say it to her. No, Oliver knew a lot about not wanting to talk about things. Felicity never pushed him about his past and he wouldn’t push her about hers.

            So why was she sitting here in the pouring rain, begging to become the next Barry Allen?

            Why did she want to be alone?

            She didn’t.

            She never _really_ wanted to be alone. She never wanted to be alone since the moment she was left alone about 19 years before. Independence was always important to her, but loneliness was terrifying and maybe her father felt the same way. Maybe that’s why he went off and made a new family. Felicity didn’t want to be like him. She didn’t want to turn away because life was hard. She didn’t want to be that person. Not just because her father created this huge bubble of hurt for her, but because she didn’t want to live her life feeling the need to be like or unlike him. She just wanted to live.

            Her feet were moving before she even noticed.

            She suspected correctly that he would be alone in the lair. He turned quickly towards her, indicating that he’d been worried waiting for her. That caused her heart to flutter, reminding her that it could do more than just break over unexpected lawyers and stupid swing set memories. His eyes overflowed with the same amount of love as before, but were riddled with even more concern despite her not thinking that was possible. A quick thought popped into her mind about how awful she must have looked, dripping wet all over the floor like a sewer rat. Every strand of hair on her head was down and clung to the sides of her face as her clothes did the same to her body.

            He silently unzipped his own sweatshirt and quickly draped it around her, comfortably drowning her in the large set of gray cloth. He rubbed her arms reassuringly and it wasn’t until then that she realized she’d been shivering. His strong hands anchored her with every firm stroke and she felt life fill her limbs once again.

            He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her wet head with warm lips that seemed to set a chain reaction of comfort through her core. She mindlessly leaned against him for full support, relaxing every muscle that had previously tensed for so long. He walked her deeper into the lair and she could see her reflection in the various blank monitors. She looked on the verge of tears or like she’d been shedding them for quite some time. It was hard to tell when you were crying when the sky was releasing tears of its own all around you. Maybe she had been, but she sure looked like she could cry flood-loads now.

            He gently leaned her against one of the tables and looked at her carefully. He seemed to be debating on what was safe to say to her right now. Honestly, he could have just announced the score of the baseball game tonight and she would be fine with that. She just wanted to hear his voice as affirmation. It sounded stupid, but her abandonment issues led her to believe the archetypal thought that every man in her life was going to leave her. She resented media for mocking the idea and making it into some sort of joke, which was an insecurity that she didn’t feel often, but still raged inside her like a fire when it did appear. She just wanted to hear that he was here and he wasn’t going anywhere.

            “Felicity… Are you…” She clearly wasn’t okay and maybe she wasn’t going to ever be “okay” in this department. He didn’t want to ask a question so surfaced. He truly wanted to know how she felt if she would allow him.

            “Do you want to talk?” He finally settled on. Her eyes looking up at him with so much hope and so much dread at the same time. He knew the sorrow wasn’t directed at him, but it didn’t relieve in the jab to his heart. It only caused him to want to go down to the hospital where her father lay and put him in a chokehold for leaving her. How could anyone willingly leave Felicity Smoak? It seemed impossible to him. She was his happiness, his joy. She deserved nothing but the same in return. She deserved more, actually. He wanted to whisk every bad feeling she felt and give them to himself.

            She let out a heavy sigh.

            “No.” She almost whispered. Her eyes were completely filled to the brink and her voice shook even at the utterance of such a short answer.

            “What can I do?”

            “Hold me.” A couple of the tears that hung from her eyes finally fell and from there it seemed they were never-ending. She immediately leaned into his strong body as large arms encased her flushed against him, steadying her as her soft cries developed into deep sobs. He was strong enough to keep them from shaking as she cried into his t-shirt, hands rubbing careful motions into her back. Every now and then he would place a reaffirming kiss into the top of her head, stilling her for a moment.

            “I’m here.” He whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            And even though the danger of their nightly job promised otherwise, she truly believed him. If Oliver could get back to her, he always would. It didn’t make up for the fact that her father wasn’t the same way and it didn’t heal that situation, but it certainly reminded her that there was something _else_ outside of her family trauma. Life went forward not backwards and the smell of his sweatshirt wrapped around her chilled body along with his powerful hands stroking what she knew to be Russian military code in her back told her just that. A lot has been said about Felicity being Oliver’s sunshine and how she makes life so much better for him. People think he needs her for happiness and light, but no one seems to talk about how he is her rock. Without him, she wasn’t sure what her future would look like. She wasn’t sure what her present would be like. He and his crusade made her more.

            She needed him.

            The snot marks on Oliver’s favorite t-shirt proved that statement to be very true.


	16. Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver changes his look and Felicity has some feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Amell looked too hot in that new suit for me to not write a drabble about it. This also includes what he mentioned about Oliver physically removing some of his dark past.

            Their reunion with reality consisted primarily of modifications to their previous lifestyles before they picked up and drove into the sunset. Now, the sun was risen and high in the sky with new possibilities and improvements. Diggle, Laurel, and Thea had drastically enhanced their team dynamic and found a way to continue on the legacy of protecting the city and found a newer, larger lair to ground such efforts. Captain Lance formed a vigilante-watch program that ordered the apprehension of any of the masked individuals upon sighting. Felicity went back to work, but this time as CEO of Palmer Technologies (she recently submitted the paperwork for a name change, but nothing was set in stone quite yet) and hastily formed an entire new technological design for the new base. Even Malcolm Merlyn was actually doing good by his promise to remain a cautious Ra's and used the league to prevent various terrorist attacks worldwide. Felicity still didn't trust him, but it was something.

            Of course, Oliver's changes would best be labeled as a metamorphosis rather than modifications. Almost half a year ago, Oliver was lost inside himself and willing to recklessly throw himself over the edge in an attempt to save the city. The year before had been all about sacrifices and how Oliver deserved to make them, given that he was destined to be alone and unhappy. He thought being a hero meant selling his soul to the devil if it meant saving those around him. He tried isolating himself away from his team, his friends, and the woman he'd hopelessly fallen in love with. The only constant in his life was that he continued to torture himself. 

            Now, Oliver allowed himself to indulge in happiness, allowed himself to be the man he'd always wanted to be along with being the hero he and the city desperately needed. He was ready to balance heroism and life without needing to completely shut down. No one could have it all, but Oliver was just delighted to have something worth keeping. Sure, he was apprehensive about returning to the scene, but it was apparent that this time things would be different. Now he could draw a line in the sand and decide that though these two sides of him may be different, they still grew alongside each other. His soul felt lighter thanks to his time away with his lady love and he even went as far as removing the dragon tattoo from his back. It was one he did not acquire by choice and though he tried to convince himself he kept it to honor Shado, all it seemed to represent was the downfall of Slade Wilson.  

            _Even though it was his body and his terrible memory, he still felt the need to go over the idea with Felicity. His mind was essentially made up, but he was curious for her reaction. He knew a part of her liked his tattoos, considering he always caught her tracing them lightly with the tips of her fingers._

_"So, I was thinking of losing the dragon tattoo."_

_"Is that the final book in the series?" She joked without looking up as she sliced up a banana in their rental house. He was fairly sure she was referencing the Stieg Larsson series, but Felicity was so chalk-full of pop culture that he wondered where she had room for all those computer codes in that big brain of hers. The two spent a great deal of their time away educating Oliver on pop-culture and introducing him to various shows on Netflix. Oliver was pretty certain Felicity had a list somewhere that she checked off every time they watched a movie or show she wanted him to see._

_When he didn't answer for a while, Felicity placed the knife down and looked over at him as he gazed absently into space, a familiar sight of lostness washing over his scruffy face._

_"Hey." She placed a hand over his. "Are you okay?"_

_He snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I'm great, actually. I just think it's time I really start to let the terrible things that happened to me... Well, I won't ever forget them, but... I think I want to put some of my demons to rest."_

_Her eyes were glued on him so intently and when his returned to hers he couldn't tell what he was looking at. Of course they were beautiful and held their usual display of love and comfort, but her eyes also glazed over despite how rapidly she blinked to try and keep herself from letting droplets fall._

_"If you don't want me to-"_

_"-No!" She cut him off from that thought immediately and resorted to furrowing her brow slightly at the thought of him retracting his statement. "I think that's wonderful that you feel comfortable enough to start to forgive yourself for that time. I love you and if removing marks on your body helps remove the marks scraped across your soul then I am all for it." Her arms wrapped around his waist as she rested her chin against his chest. He gently raised his hands to stroke her back lightly and brushed his nose against hers._

_"So, you don't care if I'm completely bare?"_

_"That's how I prefer you, actually." She teased playfully and reveled in the chuckle that vibrated from his chest._

_"I mean of tattoos." He annunciated by kissing her nose. "I know you like them."_

_"I guarantee I will find you utterly attractive regardless of whether or not you have a sketched dragon on your back."_

 

            The physical removal of a mark that weighed so heavily on his soul freed him. It reminded him that the only things in life that were permanent were the things you wanted to be. The eradication of his dragon tattoo represented the change in Oliver Queen. He would no longer chip away at his heart and soul, but only add to the existing contents.

            As he returned to the scene of crime fighting, he knew he would need to become a matured version in that department as well. This time, he inquired Cisco about those improvements he talked about a while ago. Oliver figured that considering he'd had his alter ego taken away from him, there was no time better than the present for a new suit. He asked him to start from scratch, because this wouldn't be a step up from the Arrow, but a different hero. This would be a man beneath a mask. There would be love behind every move he made and humanity in the decisions he sided with as well. When the suit arrived, he hadn't told anyone. He hadn't even told anyone he asked. He wanted his transformation to initially start as a process that existed only in himself. After all, it was he who was the growing hero. 

            The day it came, he verbally agreed to Diggle's offer to co-lead the team again and step fully into the world of protecting Starling City. Felicity was basically already always down there glued to the computer and feeding information to everyone, igniting the possibility of a well-oiled machine. Before it was official, Oliver simply went around in a ski mask and helped the team when necessary. Now that threats were once again building momentum, they could use all the help they could get. 

            "Whether the city wants him or not, it needs The Arrow." Diggle said to Felicity as they looked over the reports of the recent mass shooting downtown. Alterations were never finished and one that needed to progress was the relationship between he and Diggle. Though Oliver had changed into a happier man, he still had a problem forgiving himself for past deeds and from the looks of it, he would be holding onto this one for all eternity. Diggle wasn't necessarily forgiving either, but the man didn't beat him up over it. He understood what Oliver felt he had to do, but feelings were still hurt and lines were still crossed.

            "Too bad Ra's kind of screwed that all up." Felicity muttered. "Jerk."

            "Yeah, what's Ollie going to do now?" Thea mused. "He certainly can't go flouncing around in the same getup and expect Lance not to send out an entire brigade of cops out to get him. He gives us a hard enough time as is."

            "And the city hates The Arrow." Laurel added.

            "They do." Oliver's voice came distantly from what seemed to be the bathroom and the door unhitched as he opened it, fully dressed in his new suit. "But they haven't met the Green Arrow yet."

            Everyone gazed over at him in absolute awe. It wasn't a complete flip, considering it kept the essential hood, leather, and obviously the green tint, but there were still a lot of differences as well. The most noticeable change being his biceps were partially exposed for optimum arrow access-shooting. It was more obviously plated with armor designed to take a multitude of force that could come his way and seemed to hug him tighter in a leather that both breathed and moved better. All in all, he looked like he got an amazing upgrade.

            "Wow!" Thea was the first to speak. "Aside from the weak name-change, I'm impressed, bro."

            "As am I." Laurel nodded. "Cisco does a mean supersuit, doesn't he?"

            "I'm guessing you were hiding this suit for a big reveal, weren't you?" Diggle's voice was not without amazement despite his attempt at seeming unaffected.

            "Cisco wanted to make me completely sleeveless, but I was not about to walk around waiting to get my arms shot off."

            "Oh, no. Sleeveless would have looked absolutely ridiculous." Thea agreed as she turned Oliver around to view the entire suit. 

            "It would have been too Robin Hood." Laurel nodded. "Heaven knows we already rip him off enough."

            He looked to Felicity, who was drinking in the sight of her man all dressed in green leather again. God, she forgot how sexy he looked when he was in Arrow-now Green Arrow- mode. It always seemed to straighten how he stood and cause him to puff out his chest a little more in confidence of heroism. Yeah, also the frequent memories of pumping adrenaline from being saved by her hooded knight, made her feel like she was on fire. This new and improved costume only increased her heart rate with the exposed bulging biceps and various series of buckles and straps that lined his abdomen, only emphasizing his toned chest. There was little left to the imagination with how supremely well this new look outlined him, and she did mean outline. His ass never looked better than when it was lined in green leather and that was truly saying something, because Oliver Queen had an amazing ass. She could feel her eyes crawling over every inch of his body and a bright pinkness rising to her cheeks, willing herself not appear like a sexually charged minx in the presence of her friends. She'd always found vigilante-Oliver insanely attractive, which of course drew up a lot of untapped fantasies in her head that she, at one point, believed she would never fulfill. Now, the possibility not only presented itself in front of her again, but amended her previous thoughts to accommodate the improvements.  

            "I like." Was the only audible response she could manage and even the two words were husky and slow. Her hands were placed on the table behind her, giving her balance as she didn't allow her eyes to leave his form for one second while she openly checked him out.

            Thea wrinkled her nose while Diggle looked between them both in amusement.

            "Here we go." She chuckled. 

            "I know we don't have powers here in Starling, the way I like it, but damn those two are good at drowning out the entire world."

            Oliver felt a grin spread across his face before he could even think to stop himself. How could he when she was looking at him with such suggestive intensity, the actual definition of bedroom eyes, and expressing deep approval for his upgrade.

            She sauntered towards him, glazing her hands over every object she crossed. "You are going to be the most  _handsome_ archer  _ever_."

            "Oh yeah? Who held that title before?"

            She was almost too entranced to even notice his quip, but soon responded: "The Arrow."

            "He sounds alright."

            "He was." Her eyes met his with electricity and an uncontainable giggle animated her face. "But I think the Green Arrow might have him beat."

            Her hands shamelessly rested on his exposed arms, stroking the skin softly before gripping tighter with her small hands. She wasn't veiling her ulterior motives to her interest in the new suit very well, if she'd even been trying at this point. 

            "I'm glad it has your stamp of approval." He smirked. She wasn't even looking into his eyes, but was trailing her gaze over every detail as though she were permanently recording the sight. Her hands moved to his chest, coating his entire abdomen with her touch, sending a chill up his spine.

            "Mhm, but I have a question for you."

            "Okay?"

            "Is leather easy to remove?"

            "Alright, that's our cue!" Diggle moved to slip out as quickly as possible, urging Laurel and Thea to do the same.


	17. The Adventures of Lust-Muffin and ABSolutely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names are lame, but that's what makes them funny, right?

             _"Studies have shown that the top 5 nicknames people use for their partners are: baby, honey buns, sugar belly, sweetie, and love."_

"Ugh." Oliver groaned. "Why are we watching this?"

            "Because the storm blew out our cable and our only other option is the knitting channel. You know how I feel about needles."

            "Whoever these people are need to be arrowed down." He grumbled. "You know, if I did that still."

            "Are you telling me you  _don't_ want me to start calling you sugar belly?"

            "Does that name honestly even apply to me?" His hand slid to the hem of his t-shirt, deliciously exposing his sculpted abdomen.

            "No, no you definitely have a point there." She hummed. It amazed her how the sight never bored her, but then again how could it? He was near-perfect and any human with eyes would have to agree with her. "Who the hell calls their boyfriend "sugar belly" anyway?"

            "People who need arrows through their kneecaps." Oliver emphasized again, eyes animatedly moving at every annunciation. 

            "Would you shoot me in the kneecaps if I called you honey buns?"

            "Well, no, but that's because I really like your knees." He teased and his hand delicately dropped to her knee and stroked the smooth surface of her bright pink polka-dot pajama bottoms. Her petite hands met his significantly larger hand and they automatically intertwined fingers.

            "But you're still pretty against nicknames."

            "I just think they're dumb."

            "So they make you mad?"

            "I had a girlfriend in high school that was addicted to them. I swear, if I had to hear the words..." He trailed off and suddenly silenced himself, refusing to look her in the eye. Of course, this only stimulated the blonde more, prompting her to tuck her legs under her and kneel beside him on the couch, eager to hear his next set of words.

            "What?"

            "Hmm?"

"Oh my God, you can't just not tell me now!"

            "She uh..." He knew she wouldn't let it go. He looked like he was going to vomit at the memory. Normally, she was more careful about bringing up his past, but this was a matter she refused to let go.

            "Oliver."

            "She used to call me..." He murmured something incoherently. 

            "Oh, yeah, because I  _totally_ have supersonic hearing and understood that 100%. Thank you for remembering. Very nice."

            "She used to call me Peanut Butt."

            Her face was frozen at first, his as crimson as a firetruck. Neither moved and here merely waited for her reaction. Honestly, she was at a loss for words.

            "P-p-peanut butt?" She stuttered in shock.

            He nodded shyly. "She was my first... yeah... and she said I had a small butt."

            Silence.

            Oliver creased his brow at her look of disbelief. Her lips were twitching and it appeared she was trying her best to stay strong. When he saw the glint of laughter covering her confusion, he knew that the burst of confetti had exploded from wherever she internally contained it.

            Oh God, she couldn't hold it in another second. She clutched her stomach as she found intense shaking throughout her entire core, an obnoxious and completely unattractive bellowing protruding from her lips. She couldn't hold herself steady as her fit of giggles caused her to rock against Oliver's broody being. He tried to maintain what she guessed was a glare, but his face consistently softened whenever she laughed or expressed any happy emotion, even if it was at his own expense.

            "Peanut butt." She cackled, now fully laying his lap, her cheeks a bright shade of red and her body unable to quit shaking.

            "She called me it where ever, and I do mean where ever, we were. It was the worst 6 months of my pre-island life."

            "I bet." She managed to gain her composure enough to sit up, but she still wiped tears away from her eyes. "That girl was also either very blind or that island didn't just give you ninja-skills that won't quit."

            He smiled, appreciating the compliment after the memory of his past relationship came up. 

            "Okay, what about you?"

            "What about me?"

            "C'mon, you've had boyfriends. Did you ever have any embarrassing nicknames?"

            "I don't have a Peanut Butt." She found herself in a less extreme, but still affective, fit of giggles again.

            "Well, don't I know that." He smirked knowingly. "But you know what I meant."

            "I did." Her laughter diminishing to a slight chuckle. "Cooper used to call me his Qwerty."

            He stared at her in confusion. "Qwerty?"

            "You know, the first keys they show you on a keyboard when you're learning to type? Did you ever learn to type? You're really bad at it."

            "I had people for that."

            "You had people to  _type_ for you? What were they even paid? What was there job description? You know what, nevermind. We'll talk about that later."

            "Why'd he call you that, though? It doesn't even sound cute."

            "To be fair, you don't think any pet names are cute."

            "Fair."

            "And he used to call me that because Qwerty is probably the most used key section and he said he liked to have his hands on me. Like Qwerty."

            Oliver cringed. "Thank you for that information."

            "Oh, stop it. You know I like these... _extremely_ nimble hands much better." She gently played with his hands in her hands, toying with his fingers.

            "So, do you want a nickname?"

            "What?"

            "Do you want a pet name? You don't exactly sound opposed to it."

            "From you? No thank you."

            "Well, gee, thank you."

            "You're sensitive tonight." She mused. "I just mean it would sound weird coming from you."

            "I can come up with a cute nickname, Felicity."

            She chuckled. "I'm sure you can."

            "You don't think I can!"

            "Okay, try!"

            "Uhhh you're my little... finger pad?"

            If he thought her uproar of laughter was loud earlier, this one made that sound like a soft whisper. He felt his face reddening. 

            "I didn't mean to make it sound dirty."

            "Welcome to my life."

            "Snuggle... bug?"

            "Not really original, is it?"

            "No, I suppose not." he grumbled. 

            "Besides, when did it become cute to refer to your significant other as a bug?"

            "With snuggle in the front!"

            "Snuggling is rather cute."

            "Extremely cute."

            "Keep trying."

            "Lust-muffin." It came out so fast and even he couldn't stop the chuckle from his throat as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately. He could feel her shaking on top of him from the recurring set of laughter that continued to strike with a vengeance. It was getting very hard to pretend he was annoyed and he knew she knew he was faking as well. So now he simply stared up at her with, unadulterated glee in his eyes. He just watched the woman he loved as she laughed shamelessly at his inability to come up with anything creative or sweet to call her.

            "If you start calling me that, I'll have to call you ABSolutely or something."

            "ABSolutely sounds like a mock-superhero name." He chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist, the TV was completely out of notice at this point, a storm in the distance riling up.

            "I think it should be your new superhero name when we inevitably return to such a life."

            "I'll consider it." His smile was genuine. "For now though..." 

            Oliver reached to turn the TV off, steadying her in his lap. "I think I'll just call you Felicity, because I really like that name."

            The darkening look in his eyes told her he didn't just mean in the context of their banter. She leaned into him, her forehead pressing against his.

            "And I think I'll only call _out_ Oliver, because I really like the sound of that name."


	18. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 72 hours since they left Starling City and Oliver and Felicity haven't left their hotel room yet.

            Oliver Queen couldn't remember the last time he slept. 

            Ra's didn't let him sleep much during his 3 week training period. Oliver wasn't sure he ever wanted to disclose the horrendous ongoings of the past 3 weeks. It still shook his bones that he truly did kill an innocent man, despite it not being Diggle. Sometimes, when he blinked, he could still feel the onslaught of whippings that struck his core, phrases and chants in arabic ringing through his ears. He was allotted 1 hour of sleep every night or morning, probably to induce hallucination, and every time he laid down to take that hour, he only had one dream. It was a dream that brought tears to his eyes in the privacy of his own cell. Whether or not the dream ended badly, Oliver still found that his eyes would fill up with determined tears.  

            He could cancel out any given time during the past year, tensions and stress climbing at a usual high starting with the death of Sara, increasing at the entrance of Ra's Al Ghul (and of course, his gruesome "death"), and peaking at the weighing possibility of losing his little sister once and for all. When he wasn't thrashing around over death and upcoming trauma, Oliver spent various nights awake thinking about all the things he could never have. He thought of life and really living it, but only reminded himself that it would never happen that way for him. He had a lot of nightmares the past year, of course some involved losing Thea or allowing Ra's to destroy the city, but it surprised him how much greater of a deal the nightmares about isolation from love and happiness haunted him more. They always posed a potential scene of joy and momentary satisfaction, only to rip it away from him, digging deep into his soul. So even when he could sleep, he didn't really like to.

            Hell, since Oliver had been back from his 5 years of hell, he couldn't remember a night where he thoroughly slept through the night. Upon initially arriving back home, he couldn't even sleep in a bed due to being so accustom to sleeping on the floor. He found no comfort in cotton sheets or fluffy pillows, because he wasn't sure if comfort would ever be a word he could accurately use to describe how he felt. There would always be a feeling of uneasiness or alertness that sparked violently inside him. Even though he did eventually get used to sleeping in a bed, he didn't do much sleeping. The most he remembers sleeping since he's been back is about 4 and a half hours. Keep in mind those numbers could have been stretched over the course of the night. Not only did Oliver minimally sleep, but he never slept in a large chunk since his return. He slept an hour, then waited a while, slept another hour, wait, continuing in a cycle.

            Of course, being away all those years kept Oliver from sleeping much, forcing him to adapt such unhealthy sleeping habits. Every day was a fight for survival and every night was utilized to protect what you have and what you intend to live with. He would perch himself in a tree, waiting for someone and or something to attack from any direction. He almost felt comfort when they did, making their presence known. It was the sneak attacks that truly got him, keeping him from a good sleep for possibly forever. When he wasn't on the island, he did sleep in variations of a bed or cot, but both his positions in Hong Kong and Russia completely took sleep out of the equation. Even so, the only thing he could seem to think about was getting home and realizing he was becoming something of a monster as time went on.

            It had to be before the island. 

            Young Oliver Queen thought the best sleep of his life was after drinking an overload of eggnog on Christmas eve and sleeping with a supermodel.

            Oliver smiled at the fact that his younger self was wrong. 

            For the first time in over 8 years, Oliver slept through the night. Not only that, but slept essentially through the day. Science proved that it's physically impossible to make up for lost sleep, but Felicity figured that when you were emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted for almost a decade, a recharge was definitely a necessity. She checked his pulse a few times even though his muscular back rose and fell with every soft breath he took in and out. She couldn't help but bask in the view this newfound love for sleep presented to her. His face was completely at ease, all lines that typically arose due to varying emotions of displeasure, were clear of sight. She couldn't believe she was actually lucky enough to see him like this, so vulnerable and purring like a kitten. His scruff was sleepily overgrown while his cropped hair rubbed against the scattered pillows. The man took up a lot of space in the bed, given that he was a giant, but she didn't mind how sprawled out he was. She liked having him draped over her for physical support.

            She felt herself giggling when his nose made a small whistling noise with every breath. 

            When they first set off to explore the world and each other without the impending doom that usually hung at their heels, Felicity imagined it would kick off with a plethora of sights and adventure that didn't involve near-death experiences and simply increased one's value for life without presenting death as an alternative. She thought they would be already in a different state by now (she was only half kidding about annulling Oliver's "first" marriage) and ideally full of various foods and alcoholic beverages to induce laughter and jokes. She thought they would be jumping each other at every chance they got, but still all either had to memory was their one and only time when the world was crashing all around them. She was surprisingly okay with the lack of sexual contact, given how exhausted they both were when checking into the beachside motel. She also hadn't slept in ages. Not as long as Oliver, but she still considered her lack of slumber to be concerning. 

            Waking up entangled in his warm form sent butterflies in her belly. His strong arms held her close against him while his face was pushed into her hair. As much as having an extra blanket would usually be unappealing in May, she never felt more comfortable in her entire life in comparison to the human blanket that was Oliver Queen. She never had the heart to wake him from his deep sleep, enjoying too much of what his peaceful expression gave her. Her eyes would roam over him efficiently, stopping at each mark that covered him, feeling a pang of desire to make them go away altogether no matter how sexy they could be. The newest being the mark of Al Sah-him along with various other bruises and healing slash marks that littered his surface. She knew it was wrong to talk bad on the dead, but boy was she glad Ra's Al Ghul was dead. Oliver stabbed him with the very sword used on him, but Felicity wasn't sure if she would have made it so easy. She knew he could more than take care of himself and was clearly the more physically capable of the two, but seeing him hurt brought out this protective side of her. It was the feeling that she wanted to cause hell to anyone that hurt a single hair on his head. She didn't want anyone to take this peace away from him.

            Oliver let out a soft groan and stretched slightly. Her eyes remained trained on him expectantly. Daylight captivated his eyes perfectly, outlining every shade of blue that hid in their depths. The man was all around beautiful from his head to his toes. As his body shifted to further stretch from laying in the same position on and off for 3 days and the sheet slid downward, exposing his boxer briefs. Felicity's mind drifted back to thinking about pouncing on him again. It wasn't necessarily that she was okay with not having sex with him, but that she understood that they both more than needed their rest. Oh no, she very much still wanted to mount him at which ever chance she got. If she had it her way and if he was going to continue looking unrealistically stunning and chiseled all the time, they would be tumbling around within the minute.

            He looked at her, still covered in sleep, but nonetheless adoringly. "Mmm morning."

            "Good morning." She chirped as she leaned in and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth, indicating that she had plans that extended outside sleep.

            His hands lazily wrapped around her waist, toying with the waistband of her kitten pajama pants, telling her that they were on a similar page of want.

            "How'd you sleep? You slept a while, but did you sleep well?" 

            A dazed smile took over his face. "I have never slept better."

            "Oh yeah?"

            "Yeah. I feel like a new man."

            "I suppose that's appropriate since the symbolism of losing the arrow persona along with the "Oliver Queen" that everyone else knows is very evident lately. It's only right you feel rejuvenated."

            "And now I'm a guy that has a girl. That's all there is right now and I love that. I love that so much." She changed her mind. She liked giddy/recently conscious Oliver the best. She'd never seen him so overjoyed before.

            "I love you so much." She spoke softly, as if there were ears elsewhere that could hear and this was a secret between the two of them. Truthfully, she'd gladly scream her love for him at the top of the tallest mountain to everyone in the whole world. It didn't matter as long as it was just them.

            Oliver looked like a man who just won the lottery when she said that. It was occurring to her that this was the first time she'd said it since Nanda Parbat. She made a note to say it a lot more, because he deserved to know it. He deserved to know he was loved by her. 

            He pulled her so she was completely on top of him, their noses brushing against each other. She felt his thumb snaking between the ending of her tank top and the beginning of her pajama pants and placed her legs on either side of him. 

            "I didn't dream."

            She stared at him curiously. "That's a good thing right? It means you were truly resting."

            "Yes." His smile widened. "But that's not the only reason it makes me so happy."

            Happy. God, she loved that that described them. Sure, they had a lot to work out, more than a lot, but she knew it would come with the territory and if anyone could work out the details of pretending to kill everyone, marrying a different woman, and planning to kill yourself, it was them. 

            "Do tell." She pressed a kiss into his rough chin, relishing in the way scruff felt against her skin.

            "I told you I've been dreaming about us running away together for the past couple months and before that I had a lot of other dreams of varying but exhausting calibers that I'll eventually tell you about, but last night was the very first time I didn't dream. I didn't stir once in my sleep, did I?"

            She paused to think. She was zonked out a good portion as well, but she'd awaken early enough to get a general idea of how his night of rest went.

            "No, you fell asleep like that and woke the same way, holding me."

            He squeezed her tighter. "I think the reason I didn't dream is because maybe... I don't have to dream anymore. Not when I have you."

            She stared at him intensely, allowing the romantics of his words to set in. Her heart was basically a slushy puddle of pudding at this point and she couldn't resist herself any longer and came down hard against his ready mouth with her own. His hands immediately tangled in her hair while she arched herself forward and clenched her legs around his waist. As things drifted out of PG territory, Felicity couldn't stop letting the thought of how much this man loved her from resurfacing. She never thought he would, but God, he did and loved her hard (no innuendo intended). She loved him equally as hard, despite the complications of the year and their lives in general, she felt an overwhelming sense of warmth taking over every sense in her being when it came to Oliver Queen. 

            "I didn't dream last night either." Her lips brushed his as she talked. They were now upright in his lap, disheveled and panting.

            "Did you dream about us before?"

            "Oh yes." She punctuated. "From the moment I met you, I just wanted to keep seeing you. I fantasized about what our next interaction would be in my office. Upon reflection of word usage I know that sounds super sexual, but I would just imagine you coming down to see me, to talk to me because you wanted to see me. I dreamt that the reason you had all those ridiculous requests was because you liked me."

            "Felicity?" He studied her flush expression. Even though it was well out in the open that they loved each other and were now officially together, he could see that she still had some insecurities about certain things. She clearly had a crush on him the moment they'd met and parts of her, though not regretting her instant infatuation, found herself utterly embarrassed by how she carried it.

            "Hmm?"

            "There were 35 members of QC's IT department. You weren't even in charge."

            "Okay, buddy, I was 23 years old. Sorry I wasn't president of a company or-"

            "-I'm not criticizing you." He chuckled and squeezed her closer. He loved the way her hands brushed over his bare back as they sat like this. "I'm saying there were people there that on paper had all the same qualifications you had.  Of course I was to figure out that you were the smartest of them all, but that's not why I kept coming to you."

            "Did you enjoy the embarrassing comedic act that was and still seems to be my life?"

            "Yes." He answered honestly. "Though I wouldn't say embarrassing. I would say adorable. I just thought you were so cute. You made me feel human."

            Once again, she found herself melting at his words. She had a feeling this would be a common occurrence. Who knew Oliver Queen was such a wonderful sap?

            "As corny as it sounds,  I guess you could say my dreams came true."

            "I guess so." He beamed.

            Her hands slid to his chest. "Now that we are all rested up, I say we truly begin to reap the benefits of running off into the sunset."

            Yes, the first 72 hours were spent in the hotel room. Then they went downstairs and extended their stay.

            Then, the next 72 hours were also spent in that very hotel room.


	19. Progression of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The development of Oliver's reaction to witnessing a sleeping Felicity.

_Season 2_

            Even after all the madness that went into rescuing Lyla subsided when they got into the van and drove for a few hours, no one truly felt safe until hours into their flight when they all saw the beginning of the East Coast pass beneath them. Sure, they still had about six hours left of their flight, but now no one felt the impending threat of being stuck in Russia or being forbidden from reentering the United States. Even Oliver, who faced more formidable dangers than the Russian government, had a twinge of fear that he'd led his friends too far this time and that only he should have been the one to go. However, now that they flew over New Jersey, their worries were over. Everyone unanimously decided to give Diggle and Lyla some alone time in the back of the plane if they wanted to talk about anything. They imagined the duo would have a lot to say after the near-death of one them being the cause of their reunion. At least, they presumed they were together again. Felicity was the most eager on this subject.

            Oliver glanced at the blonde next to him, looking out the window with a droopy expression on her face. She hadn't made eye contact with him since she caught him post-coital the other night. He could tell the incident truly bothered her, but also knew she would never want to talk about it. He wasn't sure what there would be to say. He knew he didn't have much cause to feel guilty. He was a single man and Isabel was a single woman. He'd had plenty of no strings attached sex in his past. In fact, he had plenty of sex in general even whilst he knew Felicity. Still, this time felt... weird. Ever since he returned to Starling, there was something different about the two of them and he wasn't sure what it was. She'd always ogled at him when he worked out and made Freudian slips that she later cringed at, but now it was becoming less ogling and more meaningful gazes from across the room, fully clothed or not. She did wear shorter skirts and he did notice them, but she also wore kitten pajama pants when he called for late night Team Arrow meetings and he enjoyed those equally as much. They'd started sharing more- trading college stories and awful first date experiences- anything to lighten the load of their nightly jobs. He found himself resurfacing her stories in the middle of board meetings, causing him to glance in her direction more times than he'd admit. 

            He looked over at Isabel Rochev, who sat across the aisle with her hands gripping the armrests with a steel grasp that made him wince. She certainly wasn't his worst  _time,_ but it certainly ended a lot worse than other times. He considered himself a fairly attentive sexual partner. Maybe in his past not so much, considering he used to be a selfish asshole that saved all the orgasms for himself and didn't really try much to cause a reaction out of the girls he was with. However, even in those days he'd never called out the wrong name while climaxing. He wasn't sure if it had to do with all the time he'd been spending with Felicity or the fact that Isabel had just raised the idea that everyone at Queen Consolidated thought Oliver and Felicity were together. Either way, she'd obviously been on his mind.

            And now Isabel wouldn't quite look him in the eyes either. He didn't care as much about getting on her good side, though. 

            He turned back to Felicity when he felt a light weight slumped onto his shoulder. When he turned, the aroma of sweet lavender permeated through his nose as blonde tendrils tickled his chin. He craned his neck out to get a better view of the leaning Felicity. Her eyes were lightly closed, pink lips in a neutral slant while every facial muscle relaxed, light sighs coming from her chest. Oliver figured he should have moved her, considering Felicity would probably be embarrassed when she woke completely supported by his body, but he feared movement would wake her. He never got to see her like this, completely still. Oliver was the one who was always still and she was always in motion. It was interesting to see the balances traded. Her lower lip edged out slightly as if she was about to pout, but instead huffed out a puff of air. 

            She went to effort to cover up the dark circles that hid under her eyes from lack of sleep in Russia. She wasn't like him. She needed sleep to remain as vibrant and energetic as she always seemed. He didn't want to ruin that for her. It was also good that she had peace after feeling angry at him this entire time, and excellent for him too. Seeing Felicity's glare was never reassuring as she normally was. He was pretty sure she would be bored if she woke up anyway, not to mention cranky. What if she was hungry like he felt himself becoming? They didn't need a cranky, hungry, and angry Felicity. 

            So, yeah. He should definitely not move her. The pros outweigh the cons.

            Perhaps the greatest pro of all, the one he didn't allow his mind to tread on, was the idea that he liked this feeling. He liked having her touch him so intimately, vulnerably, openly. 

            He felt his heart flutter when she snuggled deeper into his side. She was so cute.

            Then it felt like a series of bricks had struck him in the chest. Realization was pounding into his brain at a painfully fast rate. It was like he was getting yanked from being submerged 10 thousand leagues under the sea. It felt like everything in his body stopped and he grew an indescribably still. He tried to shove away the blooming epiphany, but grew it did despite his efforts. The reason things felt different since his return, she lingered on his mind, he suddenly noticed all these details about her, called out her name in bed, felt guilty for sleeping with another woman... was so abundantly clear. It was dangerous, but now factual and no longer theoretical.

            He was falling for Felicity Smoak. 

            He could never have her.

            Oliver let out a deep sigh, letting himself enjoy the small moment fate gave him. Sure, he could never let anything happen between the two of them. Life was too dangerous for him and she was already at a high enough risk for spending so much time with him, but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't let himself sleep now, because if he slept once with her under the crook of his neck, he'd never want it any other way.

            He wouldn't.

 

_Season 3_

           She'd been dating Ray for two weeks, most of her late nights understandably ending at the billionaire's loft. Ray got to watch her sleep for 14 days and Oliver hoped he enjoyed every one of them, because it was a sight worth relishing. On the 15th night, Felicity was too exhausted to make it from the foundry to across town. It was 2 am and she sleepily called Ray to let him know she wouldn't be making it over. Oliver shouldn't have felt a flutter of happiness in his chest, knowing the man wouldn't be lucky to hold her 15 nights in a row. The guy was good and gave Felicity a love she seemed to like and deserved. He was willing to give at all, which made Oliver look about 3 inches tall in comparison.

            He wondered briefly if Ray even held her when she slept. He should, if he didn't. Not that Oliver was one to dole out advice in the romantic department, having had sacrificed every possibility of true happiness this year. However, Oliver knew for sure that if he was sleeping beside Felicity Smoak, he'd be unable to leave her there idly bare of arms wrapped around her small frame. Clothed or not, the very thought of touching her that way sent a chill up his spine. 

            His eyes wandered down the back of her as she slumped in front of her computer monitors, head in her hands. She wore every trait of exhaustion and though he knew the threat of Ra's Al Ghul loomed over everyone like a reoccurring bad dream, she simply seemed zombified in the time being. She deserved sleep more than anyone, her mind needing constant rejuvenation to save all their asses. It was just the two of them tonight, which sometimes resulted in awkward glances that lasted too long for platonic individuals that drew lines in the sand multiple times. That didn't stop him from imagining her walking over to him as he did the Salmon Ladder and interrupting the session in the best way possible. From his knowledge, Ray did the Salmon Ladder too, which sent a pang of illegal jealousy through his veins. 

            He looked back up when the sound of typing suddenly stopped to see the blonde had fully slumped forward against her keyboard. A soft gurgle and snore erupted from her mouth and nose. Oliver couldn't help but allow a true smile to grace his face. Even when she was unconscious, she was still the only person that could draw out of his depressing thoughts, even when they centered around her. The truth was, no one can be too sad when thinking about Felicity for too long. She was sunshine. 

            Not wanting her to get a stiff neck, he moved forward to lightly nudge her awake, but all that really did was cause her to mumble slurred words.

            "Mmm... 'Liver"

            Liver?

            "Oliver..." She mumbled more coherently.

            He paused before leaning forward. "... Felicity?"

            "S'cute."

            He raised an eyebrow as his smile grew unabashedly wider. He gently shook her a bit harder, still only sending her into a fit of incoherent mumbles.

            "You're going to wake up really uncomfortable if you sleep like this all night." He said more to himself, because he knew Felicity well enough to know she was a deep sleeper. She always talked about how the house across from hers literally blew up while the family was away all because of a faulty toaster oven and she was the only one on the block to sleep through the entire thing. That provided him with security and fear for her. It was comforting to know she could sleep through the end of the world, that her mind would never be too troubled to refuse her sleep. However, it panicked him that anything could happen and she wouldn't even flinch. Internally, he hoped Ray was a light sleeper like he was and that he slept nearest to the door. Though such thoughts made him cringe and crack his heart, it was first most important to him that she was safe.

            At least if she slept here she was indeed that.

            He glanced over at the cot she'd bought him what felt like many moons ago and back to her slouched position. Making a quick decision, he bent down and slid her pumps from her feet before placing one arm beneath her knees and one around her lower back. He could feel her hot skin through the cloth and he didn't even allow himself to focus on how good her smooth legs felt against his hands. He scooped her up in a swift motion. Felicity offered him a light snort as her head slumped into the crook of his neck, her small breaths tapping gently against his skin. He tried to focus on his own breathing as he walked her over to cot. She was weightless in his arms and as much as he didn't want to let her go, he set her down carefully against the mattress before pulling the sheet over her. She reached forward and took off her glasses, placing them on a nearby table. He knew he really didn't have the right to watch her. She wasn't his to appreciate, to ogle. However, destiny seemed to have given him another moment to look in at what he could have had. His arms felt heavy at his side, craving to hold her. 

            Instead, he would remain awake and make sure she didn't have any bad dreams.

 

_Post Season 3_

            Long car rides always acted as a sort of turkey and warm milk for Felicity. She wasn't sure if it was the warm wind that consistently brushed her face, soothing music that distantly played through the speakers, or the fact that driving meant they were safe from anything behind or in front of them. It was the sensation of running away without the running, therefore making it have an exhausting effect on her. It was especially comforting to know that Oliver was driving, particularly because the man had many talents and driving stick was one of them. When that thought and image wasn't riling a fire within her stomach, it was comforting her like a lullaby. She'd never felt safer in her entire life. 

            "The sunset is beautiful tonight." She comments softly, her resolve already crumbling.

            "It always is." He muses with a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

            She looks at his profile and allows herself to take him in as she always does. It never gets old to be able to look at him like this. She rarely got to see him when he slept. She was usually the one to fall asleep first and wake up last. Oliver never looked tired anymore, which lightened her heart on the matter. He always looked rested and at peace with the world. Their beautiful bubble made that their life right now.

            Oliver revels in when she falls asleep while he drove. Her soft touch against his shoulder along with the peaceful look on her face definitely eases his mind. When they drove on long, uncharted roads, he frequently glances at her, amazed and astounded that she was here with him. The wind beats her long hair in all directions as her glasses slipped to the tip of her nose. Sometimes, he reaches across and slowly slips them back up, chuckling when she stirs and snorts slightly or lets out a huff of satisfied air. During awoken hours, Felicity often talks nonstop, filling any possible silences with the most random and light words, and it didn't matter what she said. Well, her words mattered, but whatever she came out with, it made Oliver feel serene. He felt happy. What she didn't know, was the silence of her sleeping form gave him serenity as well. It reminds him of the other times he'd caught her like this, how pained he was back then. Now, the sight only arose further adoration. He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did, but whenever she nodded off, first attempting to fight sleep and then succumbing to its powerful invitation, it was like someone set confetti of in his chest. 

            Whenever he drove them where ever they were going, he goes to park and walks to the other side of the car, opens the door and unbuckles her seatbelt. Then, he scoops her into his arms in one fluid movement, occasionally waking her slightly but never fully. She mutters some insensible phrase that only brought a laugh to his lips and a kiss to her hair. Sometimes they were words of love directed at him and others they were about meaningless strings of thought. Either way, he relishes in her thoughtless phrases. Felicity was so calculating during the day, even when she didn't need to be. It was beautiful seeing her so relaxed and shut off. He kicks the car door shut and walks them into whatever motel they are staying in, eventually setting her into bed and removing her shoes. After getting ready, he pulls the sheets over the both of them and without coaxing, she somehow wordlessly rolls right into his side, hand sliding up his chest as her head rests against his shoulder. He holds her firmly against him and kisses her forehead so many times he loses count. It becomes his means of counting sheep, only the numbers blend into a beautiful nothingness and make more sense than anything else he'd experienced in his life.

            She always digs her face into the crook of his neck, letting out a contented sigh when she feels rough stubble against her nose. Her small breaths used to tickle, but now he just matches their beat and finds himself breathing to her steady rhythm. He uses his free hand to daintily play with the polished fingers that aimlessly write random symbols into his chest. She's officially under the powers of deep sleep and while he finds the temptation strong, he doesn't want to miss much. He scans every details of her sleeping figure unlike any way he had before. This time, he can because she's his. He can see her without goggles that conceal his adoration for her. He can play with the hem of her t-shirt and aimlessly think about memories involving her mouth and a red pen or her mouth and less innocent activities. He could immerse himself in everything that was her, sending him so far away from the horrors that struck them this past year and any other year. Her being takes him away from everything. 

            Sometimes he thinks about how stupid he was for passing up this beautiful opportunity so many times, but he can't harp over that too many times, because the times ahead are going to outweigh the times behind and that changes his outlook on life. Before, it was all about how he couldn't have this because Felicity wouldn't be safe and they needed to be apart so Oliver could be a true hero. Then, it was both of those things and the wondering whether Felicity would even want to fall asleep with him. By the way she naturally melted into him and smiles distantly in her slumber, along with her waking in the morning, telling him how well she slept, he knew now. Boy, did he love knowing. She was safe with him, they were still heroes in their own right, and she wanted to be there with him.

            Everything was bliss. He could finally let himself sleep too.

            

            


	20. Coffee Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some sweet talking in the most literal sense. Dialogue only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what this is, but it takes place during their summer of domestic bliss so there's that.

            "Fe-lic-ity."

            "Stop pouting. I waited in line with you for three hours last week."

            "Yeah, but that was worth it."

            "3 hours. 180 minutes. 10,800 seconds. For weights."

            "They are the most high-grade model and the best fit for my hands. I was under the impression you enjoyed the way I look."

            "Oh I do.  _A lot._ Seriously doesn't get old. Ever. It's just- I've seen you lift and throw bags of sand around to get a good workout. Hell, Oliver part of your former regime included beating the living hell out of a tire with a hammer. Sans shirt, of course."

            "I knew you noticed that."

            "I'm not blind and I'm not stupid no matter what my glasses and hair color may falsely construe."

            "You dye it. Don't worry, I've kept the secret."

            "Wow- brownie points for you for remembering that extremely minute detail of our developing relationship."

            "Enough for us to go back to the hotel or-"

            "Nope."

            "Ah, come on. We can't even see the store from where we are in line."

            "It gives us a lot of time to think about what we want."

            "You know what you want. You don't need all this time!"

            "If we step out of line and go back to the hotel room. We both know I won't get what I want and will be filled with extreme regret. Do you really want that weighing so heavily on your already overburdened soul so early in our blossoming relationship?"

            "Wait, I thought I was what you wanted?"

            "Yes, but I already  _have_ you. Now, it's time to check the other things off the list."

            "There's a list?"

            "You, coffee cake, and my own upgraded and personalized version of NASA's D-Wave Two Computer. Please don't be the standing force between me and checking 2/3 of the wants off my list."

            "When was this list formulated?"

            "Last summer on a night where I became a bit too acquainted with a bottle of red wine."

            "Well, thank you for making me number one."

            "Don't mention it. At the time you were the most appealing."

            "And now?"

            "..."

            "Felicity?"

            "We are so close to this cake I can smell it in the air."

            "Felicity!"

            "It's close, Oliver. You're essentially the human representation of gourmet coffee cake."

            "I'm... What?"

            "Oh come on, Oliver, everyone has a sweet taste. You have to know mine!"

            "Is this- Is this really something we should be talking about in public?"

            "Nnnn-no! Not like that... I mean, well, you  _would_ know that, but I'm asking you more along the lines of figurative comparison not realism."

            "Oh, well that's easy. You're like a strawberry cupcake."

            "Now, if you could have the edible version of me right in front of you, what would you do?"

            "Devour it."

            "Okay, you need to stop looking at me with those... smokey eyes and breathing so heavily, because I really do want this coffee cake, Oliver."

            "I can't tell if you're talking in euphemisms, to be completely honest."

            "Me neither. All of the time. They're not even Freudian slips anymore at this point."

            "I adore them."

            "You just love to laugh at me."

            "Now who's pouting?"

            "Still you. Your lip has been permanently edged out like that since we've gotten here, which FYI- has not been that long. How do you manage to brood and sulk at the same time all while attempting to seduce me out of the coffee cake line?"

            "Lian Yu didn't just practice me in the art of combat and ruin my mental sanity along with my ability to trust most strangers-"

            "-Stop eyeing the guy two people behind us. He's not a killer."

            "I'll stop when he stops eyeing you up like you're what he's waiting in line for."

            "Oh please."

            "You seriously don't notice how intently he's staring at your ass? I mean, I can't exactly blame the guy, but at the same time, at least try to be a little more discrete. You're not some product on sale."

            "Like weights, for instance?"

            "They are extremely efficient weights, Felicity!"

            "3 hours."

            "We've been here twice that."

            "We've been here for 20 minutes."

            "What's so special about this cake, anyway?"           

            "Well, this is the best coffee cake in the world, duh."

            "How can it be the best if you haven't tried it?"

            "Oliver, you're forgetting I'm essentially a coffee-connoisseur and yes, that does include all coffee associated product. Coffee cake, coffee ice cream, coffee chapstick- Well, obviously, I don't  _eat_ the chapstick, not anymore anyway. When I was 3, I liked the smell of my mom's chapstick and ate an entire tube while she was pulling a double at Caesar's."

            "Hmm."

            "What are you "hmming" at?"

            "I guess I just always assumed you were a little genius."

            "This is coming from the guy who got his foot stuck in the toilet in High School. _High School,_ Oliver _._ "

            "Tommy triple dog dared me, Felicity. What's a guy supposed to do when you're that backed against a wall."

            "Silly me! And here I thought your motivations would have been ridiculous."

            "You've never played truth or dare?"

            "Of course I have!"

            "Were you the kind of girl that always picked truth?"

            "Were you the kind of guy that always dared girls to take off their tops?"

            "No... That was Tommy. I never exactly discouraged the proposition, though."

            "Mhmm."

            "Now what are you "hmming" about?"

            "To be fair, you were "hmming". I was "mhmming". They're totally different intonations. And I'm just reveling in pride right now."

            "I think you should be glad I'm not the guy who dares you to take your top off anymore."

            "No, you just do it yourself."

            "You don't exactly complain."

            "Well, no- I'm not a stupid woman, Oliver. We've been on top of this. Multiple times."

            "I've certainly been on top of you multiple times."

            "More than multiple. A lot more than multiple."

            "Can you say that louder for the asshat behind us?"

            "We can talk about the great discovery of fire and the invention of the wheel while we're at it."

            "I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to get him to buzz off. Why can't he be as enthusiastic about cake as you are? Just cake."

            "I guess in a sense he is."

            "Ugh."

            "Look, normally I would be a little more concerned about the perviness of the situation, but that's what you expect at things like this. These kinds of people populate large gatherings of innocent people. However, I don't need to worry about such tendencies, because I have my attentive, intimidating, freakishly-strong boyfriend with me."

            "Basically, I'm your bodyguard."

            "My body is certainly in exceptional care when it's in your hands."

            "I'm a very thorough worker."

            "So I've noticed."

            "Can I ask you something?"

            "Not the right time to answer "you already did", right?"

            "Right."

            "Go for it."

            "Really, why are you this enthusiastic about this coffee cake? I know it's possible to be excited about something irrelevant like I was with those updated weights, which I know you secretly appreciate, but I'm getting the feeling that it's more than that."

            "Well... We've been on the road for a couple months now, right?"

            "We left Starling City 2.5 months ago exactly."

            "And it melts my heart that you know that. Believe me, it does."

            "I'm not trying to be heart-melting."

            "I know, which makes it better. Anyway, we've been traveling a lot."

            "We have."

            "All over the place."

            "I know. Judging by all the freckles and color you've accumulated, I'm guessing this is the most time you've spent in the sun in your entire life."

            "I did grow up in Nevada, you know."

            "You were a computer nerd. The outside was your enemy."

            "Touché."

            "So?"

            "Well, you see... And I don't know how you're going to feel about this... but, uh... I don't really want to be nomads anymore. I know this adventure and traveling and self-discovery along with physical discovery has been life-changing and amazing, but God, it's exhausting and I almost feel like we're constantly... I don't know. Just forget I said anything. It's kind of ridiculous I mean- this is the dream. What you and I are doing, have been doing, is anyone's dream. It's just- you and I- though we've been sharing the same bed for the past two months, it hasn't been the same bed for more than a couple days. It's... inconsistent and it's been wonderful, but it hasn't been real-living together."

            "Running?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Do you feel like we've been running all along?"

            "Not the whole time, just recently. I don't think we can have a relationship like this forever."

            "What are you saying...?"

            "I'm saying that down the street from my old apartment in Starling there's an amazing coffee shop that makes a coffee crumble cake to die for. Sometimes, when you were CEO, I'd even make the effort to bring you some. Isabel always ate it when I put it in the staff fridge and put your name on it. I would always debate on putting hearts or smiley faces or anything because I didn't want it to be weird-"

            "-Felicity, we're almost at the front."

            "Right. Anyhow, when I was at MIT, my mom would always send her homemade coffee cake over. It was the only thing she was really excellent at cooking. She would burn boiled water, but God could she make a coffee cake. Even though I didn't love living at home with her, her cakes sort of always gave me some weird sense that I was home. When I was at school, there was no such presence there. I didn't realize I needed that odd consistency in my life. It didn't even have to be hers. It just had to be good coffee cake and hopefully better than most."

            "Coffee cake has sort of become home for you."

            "Exactly. When you suggested we come to Napa, I remembered this place and I thought... Perhaps, we can try it."

            "Let's do it."

            "I told you we were going to wait in line for this-"

            "-Not that! Let's stay here or anywhere. We can live in a bakery for all I care."

            "That sounds like the dream of a young Oliver Queen."

            "An Oliver Queen who very much wanted to be fat, apparently."

            "You failed him."

            "You were dangerously close to quoting a familiar phrase."

            "I caught it."

            "If you don't like this cake we can't go somewhere else and live there. It honestly does not matter to me so long as you share said cake with me."

            "That's okay."

            "What?"

            "If I don't like the cake, that's okay. We can still stay here."

            "Um, I didn't just imagine that whole touching backstory involving the symbolism of the coffee cake, right?"

            "No, you didn't. In fact, you're very sweet, no pun intended, for trying to accommodate to my past experiences, especially because I never really had any full understanding of what home is. Up until recently, that was my indicator of a good home."

            "And now?"

            "I don't think I need crumbly goodness to determine whether or not the location of which I live is home. I told you that you're the human representation of coffee cake for reasons extending sexual innuendos."

            "You're my home too, Felicity."

            "I'm glad we've cleared this up."

            "I'm glad that horn-dog behind us has left the premisses."

            "To be fair, my hands are in your back pockets now. I'm essentially grabbing your ass in public."

            "Dessert brings out a very rebellious side in you, doesn't it?"

            "Hunger."

            "For cake or-"

            "-cake."

            "I... Still can't tell if you're making a sexual pass or not."

            "Both. I think we should get the cake to go."

            "Felicity!"

            "That time I was talking about the actual cake. We waited this long in line and I am not walking away without it all romantic declarations, sexual tension, and grown up decisions aside. I'm getting my coffee cake."

            "That's my girl."

           

 

 

 


	21. Bedside Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's aware that she's being paranoid. Oliver Queen has sustained more injuries than anyone she's ever encountered and he has the scars to prove it (she knows, she's seen them at great detail up close). For some reason, this time feels different.

            He was fine.

            That's what the doctors said, numerous times, along with Diggle, Thea, and even Laurel. Everyone insisted multiple times, even when she didn't question them, that everything looked a lot worse than it actually was. From the moment she got the call at work, Diggle's first words were "Alright, I just want to start by saying he's going to be okay..." and from there on she had be spiraling into a panic attack. It didn't matter in that moment that he was going to be okay, but the fact that he wasn't currently okay. Despite seeing him for herself and mentally noting that his injuries were not critical nor were they the worst he'd ever received, she still felt a pang of incurable fear. Everyone else noticed her uneasiness as well. She would claim to be fine, but no one believed her. She guessed they could see it in her eyes. Felicity was notoriously a terrible liar and though part of that had to due with her inability to formulate a convincing fib, most of that failure was attributed to how blatantly she wore her emotions on her sleeve. Her mom used to tell her that was a good thing, because what you saw was what you got. She wished Oliver's state of being could work that way.

            He was fine.

            Instead, he looked like actual hell with his bloodstained bandages around his ribs, arms, and head, along with many bruises that stretched unnecessarily wide in various spots on his body. Little cuts from meeting rough gravel scattered in untraceable variety across his form. She wanted so badly to touch him and heal every single wound, but she silently cursed the lack of magical forces at her disposal. Apparently he didn't have an eternal bleeding, which was definitely a step up from previous conditions he's been in. As for bones, he had a concussion and some cracked ribs, but other than that, he was in fairly decent shape in that department. 

            He was fine.

            God, how many times was she going to have to internally remind herself that until it stuck and made an emotional impression? Yes, his unconscious state was not exactly a comforting thing for her, but she knew he was only out so he could properly rest and his brain could be insured safety. If anything, it was good he wasn't awake right now. She was just being selfish and knew that she wouldn't believe he was all right until he told her himself. Not the kind of "I'm okay" that he gave after grunting and groaning in immense pain either. She wanted an open, honest confession of wellness. 

            For now, she would have to settle for the steady beeping of heart monitors and the rise and fall of his strong chest. When she'd first been left alone with him, her eyes were glued to his chest and not for the usual, aesthetically pleasing, reasons. She couldn't seem to remove her gaze from that direction in fear that if she looked away, he would stop. It was irrational and completely absurd, but she was so terrified of losing him here, like this. She was afraid of losing him in general, but there was something particularly haunting about losing Oliver whilst by his side in a hospital room. He was only ever admitted to the hospital when he was injured as Oliver Queen and when he was injured as Oliver Queen, it was the harsh reminder that whether or not he donned the green suit of leather, he would always be a target. There was always going to be someone out there that wanted to take him from her and sometimes even he couldn't stop them from succeeding in hurting him. 

            She'll never forget the plunge her heart took at the sound of Diggle's words. Not only because it left her in an internal paralysis where she moved seemingly without thought or direction towards the hospital, but because she was well aware that she would indefinitely feel that way again. Maybe next time she would be the one operating on him as Diggle gave the count before shocking him back to life. Maybe next time he'll wear green and be conscious but howling in pain. Maybe next time will consist of explosives and a villain just the same, but with different and more deadly intentions. Whatever the case, they were all just details until he was completely restored. He rarely got such a chance due to his constant endangerment. 

            It shouldn't be perceived that she wanted him to stop doing what he did. One of the reasons she loved him was his determination and dedication to saving the city and the people that lived in it. She loved how the risked be damned when it involved the protection of others, particularly those that were closest to him. Oliver was instinctually protective and though it could become a problem when he didn't give a single thought about his own security, it was truly admirable. She once called him a Grade-A Gryffindor and though he didn't understand the reference (she immediately followed up to his confusion by forcing him to watch every Harry Potter movie), it still remained true. The man had so much courage, but also stubbornness that prevented him from too much forethought when his own life was concerned. She decided a long time ago that it was her job to worry about him if he wasn't going to.

            And here she was, more worried than ever.

            The funny thing was, she knew she was being crazy. He technically didn't need someone to stay overnight with him until he woke up in the morning, counting down the hours until his eyes would certainly flutter open. He didn't need someone to lie to the nurse and say that she was his wife so she could do just that. He didn't need anything more than rest. 

            But she did.

            She knew if she went home that night, all she was going to do was stare at the blank ceiling in fear-driven agony. Her pounding would be the only noise in her scarily silent house while she inhabited a bed that she had gotten so used to sharing with a much warmer figure. She would, at some point, give up on sleep and climb out of bed to watch TV, every show somehow reminding her about how awful she was for not sticking by Oliver and making sure he was okay. She would go through the remaining chunks of ice cream left in the large container in the freezer and make her way online to look up the severity of impact-related wounds, even though she already knew the worst-case scenarios. Regardless of how much "assurance" she was given by the others, she didn't feel it. She only felt worse by their ease in saying he would be fine. It almost felt like too perfect of an ending to an otherwise ghastly story.

            It was early in the morning and he was just staking out the whereabouts of their most recent villain-of-the-week, Anarky, who seemed like he would pose as just another drug-related criminal. He set up a distraction by causing ruckus downtown in one of the banks. Oliver was already nearby and decided to go out of costume to see if he could stop the trouble unnoticed.

             _"Seriously, I think this is just another lame mastermind-wannabe who's trying to get on the board." Oliver insisted._

_"Are you sure? I can drop Sara off at her grandma's if you need back-up." Diggle offered._

_"Absolutely not. Enjoy your day off with your daughter. You deserve it."_

_"Ollie, I get off work in like 10 minutes. Can't you wait?" Laurel asked and Felicity could hear the desperation in her voice. It was never good when any of them decided to face surprises alone. Oliver didn't really know what he was walking into regardless of his own suspicions._

_"I'd hate to say that to the people of Starling National Bank."_

_"Oliver, I have a bad feeling about this." And she did._

_"I'll be fine. We're still on for lunch. I'll see you then."_

             She did not see him for lunch. Instead, he while he was crossing a crosswalk, a truck, yes a truck, skipped through the red light and knocked Oliver airborne and luckily, to the sidewalk. Onlookers claimed that Oliver reacted quickly enough to avoid being smacked head-on by the truck, stopping any possibility of being instantly killed from the abrupt attack. 

            She had been getting ready for a staff meeting at Palmer Tech. (soon to be renamed again) when she received the call.

             _"Felicity, it's me."_

_"Digg? What's wrong? You sound like a bit more than the mondays have you down."_

_"It's Oliver."_

_The smile she allowed to dance on her lips fell completely flat without any more persistence on her part. Her mouth went dry and though a number of questions bounced around her head and seemed to erase any other thought like breathing and the act of actual communication, she was still._

_"What's wrong?" She finally asked._

_"Let me start by saying he's going to be okay..." And that's when his words started to blur together. Key phrases like "Oliver's hurt. Truck accident. Starling Hospital, now." seemed to rightfully pop out._

 

            Everyone at work seemed to understand while she didn't hesitate to bound, heels and all, out of the room and down the elevator. Curtis, who not-so-secretly loved Oliver and Felicity together, tossed her her car keys so quickly she almost fell on her face in an effort to catch them. No piece of technology could go fast enough in that moment. Barry Allen couldn't go fast enough in that moment. There was simply no patience in her tank for any minor obstacle whether it be traffic or law of nature. All she knew, was that it felt like one moment she was leaving work and in a blink of an eye, she was scurrying down the halls of the ER. What happened in between those moments was a blur she'd rather not revisit. 

            If she thought Oliver looked bad now, he looked fifty times worse when they had just dragged him down the hallway. By the harsh movements of various mouths, it keyed her that many were probably shouting about his stability or his gruesome wounds. For someone who considered themselves a great listener, she could only see movement of mouth. Everything was also moving so incredibly slow. Felicity wordlessly joined the other three and they stood at the end of the hallway the hysteria of doctors and Oliver's lifeless body once crowded. No one moved and no one said anything for a good five minutes, unprepared to face any kind of bad news. 

            Before they came back, she figured her anxiety in regards to his health would only worsen now that they were together. It shouldn't, because she always loved him even if she didn't consciously know it. However, the consciousness of her very love for him and how deep it went through her veins, was the reason her worries grew in magnitude. Her love for him expanded across her entire being and her fear would do just the same. It was such a constant in her life that she was destined to suffer and though hurt it did, it would all seem worth it when he woke up. It would all be better when he looked at her with those sparkling blue eyes that would fool a dumber woman into thinking he never suffered an ounce of pain in his entire life. 

            For the first time since his arrival, she touched him. She had been so terrified to somehow break him further even though at worst, he was bent. She reached out and ran a gentle hand through his ruffled hair. The soft, short strands slipped through her fingers with ease and her thumb caressed the corner of his hairline. She slid her hand down to his stubbled cheek and stroked the area thoughtfully. She could have sworn she noticed his lips turning up into a slight smile. His skin was warm with life and this obvious truth slightly melted her frigid dismay. She dared herself further by standing to her feet and cautiously leaning over to meet his bandage-clad forehead with her lips.

            "I love you." It came out of her mouth so easily that a smile crept its way to her face.

            For some reason, in this moment she was drawn to thinking about Ray Palmer. Not in the longing sense or in a regretful way, but she remembered a contrasting situation with him in the very same hospital. After she saved his life, Ray told her he loved her with eager and adamant eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to even allow the words to cross her mind. She just didn't feel them in any sense of the word. She was extremely glad Ray didn't deliver that declaration while on his deathbed, because Felicity was sure the guilt of being unable to return a last "I love you" would have made her feel internally twisted. 

            "I love you too." A groggy, but glorious voice pulled her from her thoughts.

            She turned her head down to make sleepy eye contact with Oliver. A small smile did tug at his lips while he gazed up at her. It never ceased to amaze her that he always looked at her like she was both the moon and the stars.

            Her immediate reaction normally would have been to throw her arms around his neck along with the impact of her full body weight toppling over him. Instead, she slid her hands to cup his face as if to inspect him for any further damage in his eyes.

            "You're awake! How do you feel?"

            "Like I was just hit by a bus." He moaned softly as he leaned into her touch.

            "Well, close. It was a truck." 

            "Do you think that's better or worse for my condition?"

            "I feel like it's kind of a toss-up."

            He smirked at her and warmth flooded her face at the sight. Her hands slipped into his without thinking and he raised them to her mouth and kissed her right hand.

            "I was so scared." She said softly. "I'm always scared, but God, Oliver this time was different."

            "Felicity, you do realize I've died before. This? This is nothing."

            "Yes, Oliver, I do realize you've died before." He may have just been entering consciousness, but she was not appreciating the reminder of his once faced mortality. "I was the one who had to make peace with it, after all."

            His eyes softened. "Hey..." He squeezed her hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

            "We don't know that." The words should have sounded bitter or hurtful, but all she sounded was... honest. She didn't even sound angry about the whole truth of it all. She sounded like she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. She sounded like she was prepared to go through this a million more times as long as she was the one who got to be by his side when he woke up. Her life would inevitably get a lot harder by signing on with him romantically and it seemed as though she loved him enough, maybe more than enough, to take up such a challenge. For her, he was worth it. It was beyond him how she thought that, but he would be eternally grateful for her feeling that way. He just had to acknowledge how afraid she would continue to be, because he would be the same for her and the life they led required fear. Fear from loved ones gave all the more incentive to fight forward, to return home. 

            "You know Harrison Wells?"

            "Wow. That's quite a conversation jump."

            "He told me when we fought that I was going to live to be 86 years old. I know I can't say or do much to stop you from worrying about me, because I would be the same by you if the roles were reversed. Thank God they're not, by the way."

            "86?"

            "I know he could have been lying being that he is evil, but it's something to hold onto right? I just want you to know that I don't go into the field recklessly anymore... Or at least I try to lessen the recklessness. I have a lot more to come back to now."

            She couldn't help the large smile that broke past her pointless resolve. She nodded at his matched grin and leaned down so their noses were touching. 

            "That's all I ask. That and one more thing."

            "What's that?"

            "Look both ways before you cross the street."

            Before he could respond, her lips were soundly on his and erased any thoughts he was going to project.

            


	22. Professionalism Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Oliver's recent involvement in the political circuit and Felicity's newly appointed position of CEO of Palmer Technologies, the two find that if you want something to last, you have to make time for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty, but not TOO graphic. I would say this is a bit more pg-13 since they're kind of still clothed.

        To say they'd gotten busy would have been an understatement.

 

 

        Unfortunately, Felicity wasn't referring to the kind of "busy" that she'd been starved of for the past week and a half. Alright, she was fully aware that that was a lame excuse for a dry spell; especially coming from someone who'd gone much longer without engaging in the horizontal tango. However, once the prospect of orgasming nearly every night becomes a harmonious ritual, it was impossible to revert back to the past. In fact, when they were on their "extended" vacation, Oliver and Felicity had taken to making it multiple times a day. Boy, that was one part of vacation that never got old. the simplicity of life sort of began to drag, but certainly not because of Oliver. No, they were definitely right in their decision to return to the crime-fighting game and to keep the relationship going in spite of the amped difficulty level of their kind of life. She just didn't really think about how she would have to sacrifice her all-access Oliver time.

        It was more than just sex too. She was beginning to feel like the only time they ever held a conversation was in passing or amongst the team, forbidding them from too much intimacy. They hadn't even eaten together all week either. It was a good thing any original decision to live apart failed miserably, because otherwise, each might honestly believe the other didn't sleep. Even so, both were too exhausted from unearthly long days of both mental and physical work. For Felicity it wasn't so much the physical as it was a triple helping of the mental. She felt intense stress headaches after this week in particular. It was more than just the disapproving glances, misogynist opinions, and condescending comments that she typically had a strong resilience towards. Business was a dog-eat-dog world without a business meeting with the board to discuss the financial success of the company, taking any suggestion qualifiable for change and submitting the possibility of promotion.

        And yeah, her colleagues generally treated her like shit. The only one who'd taken a liking to her was fellow brainiac, Curtis Holt, who'd actually become a great friend to her since her arrival as CEO. Other than him, any other employee, man or woman, seemed to be under the impression that Felicity was nothing more than a gold-digging, unqualified, lucky slut that was going to do nothing more than set fire on the ashes that the company had essentially become. It probably didn't help that she sort of slept with the previous CEO and is currently sleeping with the CEO before him, who also kind of sold the business over to a sociopathic, manipulative, evil dominatrix. Said dominatrix also happened to wipe away any trace of money the company had left to stand on, making QC desperate for change.

        That didn't make her a slut, though. She wasn't one to shame other women for how they decided to use their body so long as the rules of consent were followed appropriately. However, no one could ever truly accuse her of being one in the first place being that at the age of 25, she'd only slept with 4 men. First there was Clark, who she dated the summer before Sophomore year and ended up only doing it once with before she discovered he loved someone else, then there was Cooper, who ruined her for a while with the whole "killing himself (or so she thought) after taking the downfall for her" kind of thing, then much later there was Ray, who turned out to be much more of a rebound than she cared to admit, and now Oliver, who was just... Wow. 

        What "might" make her a slut in the eyes of onlookers, was that she was currently sitting on her boyfriend's desk in his brand new office, legs wrapped around his waist, one hand coursing through his hair while the other aimlessly ran across his back, dress riding up more and more as she inched closer to him. God, she forgot how much she missed seeing him in a suit. It ignited a persistent flame within her when she caught glimpse of him. Though her eyes were currently closed and she was too close to him to take in the view of business Oliver, the mere memory of it caused her to grind forward against his front, eliciting a deep moan from her companion.

        Not that he was completely innocent. Oliver had apparently missed her just as much over the past week and half, because when he called her office and asked her about lunch, he made it very clear that lunch was not on his mind. She walked into his office bearing bags of tacos and nachos, but upon seeing her, he set them aside, told his coworkers he had a meeting with the CEO of Palmer Tech, and locked the door. After that, it was just a delicious blur of Oliver taking her into his familiar arms and easing away many of her troubles. He'd pinned her against the door, sliding his hands up her smooth thighs until finally picking her up to give himself optimum access to her neck, which he ravenously attacked in a way that made her back arch against the door.

        Surprisingly, neither were too into public displays of affection, especially of such intense caliber. Bedroom stuff stayed predominantly in the bedroom with the exception of a couple times in the car and once in the ocean. Both locations were very secluded and didn't contain many colleagues just a door and a wall away. Okay, yes the hustle and bustle of office chatter and political excitement drowned out any physical escapades taking place down the hall, but it was still risky.

        It helped that both were extremely hot and bothered by how outrageously stressed they were from their day jobs, which turned out to be a lot more consuming than expected, and their night jobs, which continued to raise the bar of possible exhaustion accumulated in a single night. Additionally, the two needed confirmation that no matter what happens in either side of life, they would always come on top, that they could do this. They would find time, not just for sex, but for little moments, necessary moments.

        Sadly, their moments in this particular situation were rather limited and both were aware of this fact. That's why it didn't take long for Felicity's nimble hands to work Oliver's pants and belt to the floor with a clang and for Oliver's wandering touch to prompt Felicity's thin garment of underwear to join them. She remained on his desk, Oliver standing between her legs, positioning himself while also temporarily slowing down the Indie 500 that seemed to be happening between them. Maybe it wasn't quite as fast from an outside perspective, but to them it was if in a matter of five hot, chemical, sweaty seconds of desperately clothed touching, they'd gotten here and hadn't had a second to take in what they were doing; how much they wanted and needed one another. 

        "I'm postphoning my press conference that was scheduled for tomorrow evening. We should get dinner." Oliver annunciated as he trailed heated kisses across her collarbone, carefully working his mouth around the exposed skin from her dress. She was wearing one of his personal favorites- red with thicker straps, but an exposed area for cleavage. He dug his mouth right in the window, making her shiver.

        "I..." Felicity struggled to find words through her foggy head. "Board meetings can wait."

        "And as for Dessert..."

        "Green Arrow will have to wait."

        "Is that what you want?"

        "I want you."

        "I want you too. All this stuff is super important, but we have to be too and-"

        "-Oliver, I know this conversation is super important and believe me, I feel the exact same way.  As you know, I'm almost always pro-talking. However, at risk of sounding unromantic, if you don't take care of me right- NOW AH... Fuck."

        Oliver smirked as any thought that had previously inhibited her mind washed away from her face with the replacement of satisfied determination displayed through a slightly open-mouth smile and the way her eyes seemed to flutter to the ceiling. It only took a moment for her to react and rock her hips against his, falling into a rhythmic motion that he guided by wrapping an arm around her waist and leaving a hand firmly under the hem of her dress and onto her butt.

        She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him deeper, which stimulated an unexpected groan to vibrate in his throat as her mouth seemed out his. Her multi-chromatic nails scratched into the back of his crisp, white button-up, dragging patterns he'd never be able to explain across the surface. He was aware that he wished the shirt was off and that he was feeling her nails flesh against his skin. Damn, he missed her. no other woman or even person ever rendered him so desperate for touch, for interaction, that he'd lost control. It was like he needed her in a way. By the way her heels clung against the back of his thighs, he could tell she felt the same. Regardless, his week had been outrageously difficult dealing with slimy politicians who didn't take him seriously by day and beating the hell out of villains with a team that took him too seriously by night. It wasn't even that he felt he had to blow off steam (even though he probably did), but more along the lines of desiring the source of intimacy that had been a generator of happiness for him for the past 5 and half months. 

        A knock came at his office door. While Felicity froze for a moment, Oliver moved entirely forward after pulling back, making her yelp a sharp, but satisfied cry.

        "Everything okay in there?"

        "Yes, Ms. Danforth." Oliver internally groaned. Of course his mother's best friend was at the door. He was silently hoping it was the intern that was recently macking on Thea. He moved out for a second, glancing at a teasing Felicity, who's hands were wandering dangerously, Determined to find revenge by stroking places that made him gasp quite audibly.

        "Mr. Queen, I'm really glad you're so determined to support Palmer Tech and their movement to use biodegradable resources." Felicity spat out in her best not mid-coital voice. When Oliver's hand slipped between her legs, another squeak erupted. She glared at him before latching her mouth to his neck, nibbling various locations she knew made his knees go weak. Evidently this became about more than missing one another and being extremely riled up. It was a game now and truthfully, it only raised the heat and the stakes.

        "Are you talking sponsorships? That is some progressive thought, Oliver I'm very impressed. Can I come join?"

        "Ahh-" he struggled when his girlfriend decided it was the time to make her way up his Adam's apple. As a rebuttal, he moved his hand against her. "In about five minutes. Miss Smoak and I are closing an exclusive deal."

        Felicity couldn't help but giggle and the glint in his eyes showed how humorous he also found the situation.

        "Oh of course. And here I was worried you'd be fraternizing with countless women. Oliver, I'm very proud of you and Moira would too."

        "Thanks, Ms. Danforth." He gritted.

        When neither heard the sounds of leaving steps, Felicity was quick to thought.

        "Next I'm going to show you the new theme song Palmer Tech is promoting for Starling." she grabbed her phone and at full blast, played the actual jingle proposed.

        "What the hell?"

        "This is the bullshit I've had to listen to all week." She muttered, but positioned herself against him again. "However, it's 3 and a half minutes long."

        "I love it." He said loudly enough over the annoying theme that he was choosing to tune out.

        He grinned against her mouth as he returned to what they'd previously been doing except pulled them backwards so he sat in his chair with her straddling him. She groaned in approval against his mouth as she gripped the armrests for support and took control. His hands dug completely under her dress, tending to every piece of flesh tentatively, but eventually settling on her hips in order to follow her rhythm.

        "Better... Stop... Fraternizing... In... The... Workspace, Oliver." She breathed through every motion.

        "You first... Miss CEO. Don't... tarnish... the Palmer Tech name..."

        "I'm changing it to Queen Inc." she heaved and he swore he almost lost it there. She could tell he was struggling and hurried their speed.

        "Wwwhy?"

        "Because... It started with Queen."

        "if I'm mayor-"

        "-when"

        "I'm giving you access to all my tech resources."

        She was quivering now. "Tech?"

        "Government access. Early release models."

        "Oliv-"

        "I'll let you wire my office with anything you want. Plus I'll be in suits-"

        Her mouth smashed against his and her hands slid to the base of his neck as they chased both the end of the most irritating song to ever grace anyone's ears and the explosive orgasm that was formulating between the both of them. With a few hard thrusts in combination of his groping hands against her breasts, the balloon had burst. In order to keep herself from screaming upon her release, she threw her head against his shoulder and let loose a muffled rendition of his name that was powerful, it shook him into pistoling inside her.

        For a moment, reality crashed all around them as that damn song came to an annoying finish while they breathed the same satisfied air.

        "I've missed you." Felicity rubbed her nose against his affectionately. "Not just for this... I mean this was... Oh my God. This needs to happen again somehow, but anyway, I need to see you more than... Well, not. Watching your leather-clad ass as you come and go to fight bad guys does not count by the way. Does that make me sound super clingy and a bit sex-obsessed? If so, I don't think I care."

        "I don't think I do either." He chuckled and kissed her chastely. "I meant what I said about dinner."

        "I meant what I said about board meetings and the Green Arrow."

        "I do love you, you know."

        "Yeah, I'd say the feeling is mutual. Especially after that. Holy god, Oliver I'm seeing stars." She paused. "Because that platform sounds amazing."

        "Very smooth, Miss Smoak."

        "Thank you soon-to-be Mayor Queen."

        "I say we meet like this again sometime, but in your office."

        "Uh, my office has all glass doors and walls."

        "Details, baby."


	23. All My Friends Are Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's past catches up to him when he least expects it and it brings on a few revelations that remind him that even his darker days were important.

            Sunday nights were quiet during their summer away together. Most night were actually quiet with the absence of high-stake action and missions to fill the anxiety meter. Sundays were especially quiet, because it truly became a day where they did little more than laze around and take each other and their current surroundings in. They talked about pointless and meaningless things like whether or not so-and-so was really in _that_ movie or played 20 questions. Sundays were the kind of days where you stayed in bed until noon, pajamas until two, and had breakfast for dinner. The possibilities seemed endless in their vast amounts of simplicity. They filled the void with love and all the precious things that came with love.

            And Oliver truly believed this Sunday would be another blissfully uneventful, unthought-provoking kind of day.

            He also foolishly thought that by this point, he'd seen every garment of clothing that Felicity Smoak owned. She scoffed at his asking of that, because apparently the girl was basically a hoarder when it came to clothes. He didn't blame her. She looked perfect in anything she wore (or didn't wear). It was undeniable that Felicity's closet was colossal and she often commented how lucky she was to be with someone that primarily dressed in jeans and t-shirts. She also made a joke about hoodies and leather pants, but it was lost somewhere in another fit of babbles and dimpled grins.

            He wasn't grinning so much when he saw what she was wearing to bed.

            "Oliver?" Her voice was worried and her eyes were wide, but he just couldn't seem to register anything but the large, worn, gray t-shirt that slunk off her shoulder. Felicity could tell his eyes weren't glued to it in the normal "Oh my God I want that off you now" and in a more "For fucks sake take that stupid thing off". He looked absolutely horrified. Oliver Queen, the man that literally spent five years away from civilization in an uncharted hell, killed many people before, and even died off the side of a cliff, looked like he'd just met his biggest threat.

            "I'm guessing you don't like it?" The room was very still and it made her anxiety leap for the first time in a couple months. She remembered how awful it felt. It made her skin feel like something was inching beneath it while she shook for no apparent reason other than pesky chills that ran up her back in tune with her quick-beating her.

            Still no answer other than unblinking eyes.

            "OLIVER!" She raised her voice. His eyes finally snapped back to meet hers.

            "You." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. Now he looked less frightened and more ashamed, like he'd wronged her in some way. This didn't calm her down in the smallest bit.

            "What the hell is wrong with you?"

            "Felicity..." His expression was morphing once again and this time it softened. Now, she was beginning to relax.

            "What?"

            "That shirt... When did you get that?"

            "Uh..." She looked down thoughtfully. "My freshman year of college, I think? We've been over this. I hoard clothing."

            "No, it's not that... It's just that I've only ever seen that shirt once before. It was the year I went missing, just before that."

            "Oh, story time!"

            He smirked as she leaped onto the bed beside him, getting herself comfortable. She nodded at him to continue when she was all settled.

            _It's all coming back to me now... Kind of._   _Well, Laurel had just proposed the idea of us moving in together. I was 22, young, reckless, and stupid above all things. I was too immature to actually go through with and more importantly, too immature to say no in the first place. I'd already cheated on her prior to this and even thought I had a girl pregnant. I felt cornered and trapped, so I took a trip of my own up to Northeastern, which I thought was going to be my next school anyway. I'd dropped out of all four schools by this point, by the way. My dad bought me my way in and schools let me do as I pleased. I figured at some point one school would stick._

_So, I'm up in Boston for the weekend, you know, scouting the school and also hooking up with every living breathing woman I could find. I wanted to remind myself why being tied down was a bad idea. I think I was hoping a scandal would show up in the paper so I wouldn't have to break up with Laurel face-to-face. Before you say anything, I'm fully aware how much of a dick I was back then._

_I ended up at this terrible, God-awful party where they didn't even play music. It was just a bunch of kids in a crowded basement and they were playing beer pong with jungle juice. Everyone was super weird and no one was hooking up with anyone else. Everyone seemed perfectly satisfied with having conversations and telling corny jokes. You have to understand, that's not how I partied at all. My idea of a party was getting so wasted that I couldn't see straight, sang music so obnoxiously awful that it broke everyone's ear drums, and hooked up with any willing girl available. Let me amend that: any hot, willing girl available. Tommy always said that even with beer goggles, I never once got with an ugly chick. And... This is a meaningless detail for you, right?_

_Anyway, I'm having a pretty shitty time other than the fact that I'm just the right amount of drunk. You know the "I won't remember most of this, but I'm still feeling good" type. I decide to join some of the philosophical potheads outside to get in on that action. There weren't any girls that were "worth" my time in there so I might as well get high. In my mind, that made the night salvageable._

_"Mind if I get a hit of that?" I asked._

_"Not at all, man." The one zany-haired guy said. He wore a shirt with the periodic table on it. I'm pretty sure I was unaware what that even was at the time. I'm still not 100% sure what it's for._

_"What's your major?" The other asked me through a puff of smoke._

_"Ruining my life." Sometimes, I was a depressed drunk._

_"Yo, you and me both my man." The one with the hair was so stoned that if you threw him in the water he would have sunk to the bottom._

_"I'm failing Calc." The other groaned._

_"I've dropped out of four schools, have a police record, cheating on my extremely loyal girlfriend, and sufficiently disappointing my high-hoped parents."_

_"Hey, I know you. You're Oliver Queen."_

_"Shut the fuck up, Harvey. That's not Oliver Queen."_

_"Yes it is. You're you, right?"_

_"Shut the fuck up Harvey." I agreed. "I'm who I wanna be."_

_"We all are, man."_

_I'm realizing now how little this conversation has to do with much of anything. Point is, super stoned and drunk. Let's move forward to the part that matters._

_"I need sex."_

_"Me too, failure. I haven't gotten laid in 18 years."_

_"I haven't gotten laid in 18 hours."_

_"None of the girls here want a piece of all this manhood."_

_"I'm going inside."_

_So, I go inside to get away from who sort of reminded me of Napoleon Dynamite's clones and I decide to sit down on the couch. Beside me, is this girl and she's all dressed in black from head to toe minus the shirt she was on under her black jacket. Her pajamas are a plaid black and her boots are as well. She looks like she was torn out of bed in the middle of the night to babysit her friends at a lame party and in retrospect, I think that's why she's there. She doesn't have an ounce of makeup on, but he hair is so dark it's almost purple. I remember heavily focusing on her nose ring._

_"You look like you just rolled out of bed." I slurred._

_"Who are you?" She wasn't in her senses either. Was she tired or drunk? Both seems to be the correct guess._

_"Who gets drunk in their pajamas?"_

_"I'm not drunk in my pajamas."_

_"Those." I poked at her knee. "Are pajamas."_

_"I'm" She poked at my knee. "Not drunk."_

_"Have you consumed alcohol?"_

_"I kind of have to. Everyone here is so pretentious."_

_"You don't have to do anything."_

_"Like talk to you?"_

_"Ouch. I do still think you're drunk." She totally was. I know I wasn't of my wits then, but I could read a drunk girl like a book. It seemed like her first time being drunk too._

_"Shut-up."_

_"I don't think you've ever been drunk either. What are you, 16?"_

_"18." She grumbled._

_"Must be the makeup."_

_"I'm not wearing makeup."_

_"I know that, dummy. I mean because you don't wear it, you look younger. It's a good way to keep creeps away from you."_

_"Creeps. You mean like you? I saw you get excited when I said I was 18."_

_"To be fair, I've always wanted to make out with a goth chick."_

_"I'm not goth."_

_"C'mon."_

_"Okay, so I'm a little goth. Not full-goth though. I don't have any tattoos."_

_"Dammit."_

_"I'm Jewish, I can't."_

_"Wow, you're such a rebel."_

_"Oh, shut-up. What are you, 25? What are you even doing at a college party?"_

_"Hey! I'm 22, missy. Respect your elders."_

_She snorted at that and I do remember being quite tickled by that response._

_"You're an old man."_

_"Do you have a thing for old men?"_

_"Gross."_

_"Sorry."_

_And from then on, we got talking. So much so that it didn't really matter that I wasn't puking on the side of the road or falling into the umpteenth girl that week. I was actually enjoying myself with a girl and it didn't involve sex. I even ended up walking her home when her friends ditched her. It turns out, she had really shitty nerd friends._

_"So, what made you go to Northeastern?"_

_She looked at me, confused. "I go to MIT. That was an MIT party."_

_"What? Then where the fuck is Northeastern?"_

_She laughed at that. "God, you're a loser, you know that right?"_

_"Yeah, I guess I am. MIT?"_

_"MIT."_

_"Jesus. I called you a dummy earlier and you got to M-fucking IT."_

_Her laughter echoed in the streets. "And you still would have called me a dummy if I went to Northeastern?"_

_"I might be going to Northeastern. So, yeah."_

_"Well, maybe you're not a dummy either."_

_"Clearly you're drunk."_

_"I think you might actually be right, because we've passed my complex three times and we keep going too fast for me to register that until we pass it."_

_"You're also letting a stranger walk you home."_

_"I still hold the position that you're merely following me... by my side."_

_"That party was dumb anyway. I might check out Northeastern. Is that a far walk?"_

_"Two miles up the road." She chuckled. "Maybe there you'll find your goth girl."_

_"Impossible. I already did."_

_There was a long moment of silence before I let her walk up her steps and remained in the street. She turned back around, stumbling a bit at the quick movement, and smiled brightly at me._

_"You're more romantic than you give yourself credit for, drunk-lost-guy. If you didn't have a girlfriend, I might have let you kiss me."_

_"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"_

_"You're trying to escape from something."_

_"Why did you come out tonight?"_

_"All of my friends are dead."_

_"What?"_

_She opened her jacket to reveal a gray t-shirt with a little green dinosaur in the center and it read "All My Friends are Dead"._

_"It was a paleontology party. Imagine all of Ross' college buddies from "Friends" and you've got the dynamic down. I was in it for the t-shirt."_

_"Right on." I began to turn away, but she stopped me once more and I'll never forget what she said to me._

_"Hey?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I hope you find whatever you're really looking for."_

_And then I said:_

            "I might have already found it." Felicity finished for him and now she wore a shocked expression on her face. "I forgot all about that night... It's all coming so clear now. You were the drunk random guy that crashed the paleontology club's end of the year party?"

            "That random guy you let walk you home!"

            "Yeah, that was stupid." She chastised herself internally as she shook her head, but her thoughts were torn back to Oliver. "I can't believe we crossed paths so long ago when we were completely different people."

            "Like ships passing in the night."

            "Did you?"

            "Did I what?"

            "Find what you were looking for?"

            He chuckled and tugged on the brim of her t-shirt. "It turns out I was right for the first time in my life that night."

            "So, just to clarify, you don't hate this shirt?"

            "This might be my all time favorite shirt. It just shook me so hard back to that time. Even when you showed me back then, that quote stayed with me in spite of all my drunken haziness. When I got washed up on the island, you know what my inner psyche's first thought was?"

            "Oh no..."

            "All my friends are dead."

            "Damn, that's funny in a completely not funny way. It's ironic, I guess."

            "I guess it just means in a way, you were with me all along."

            She laid a hand on his chest. "Thank you for walking me home."

            "Thank you for going to that lame ass party."

            

            

 

             

 


	24. Cooking to Unimpress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our areas of expertise. Then again, we also have our weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT TRAILER THOUGH. I had to write something now that we've got new content to sink our teeth into.

            Oliver made the discovery silently. After having to be instinctually savvy for the past 8 years, it became extremely difficult to get anything past him. He was quick with internal puzzle pieces and knew when someone was hiding something. Then again, it didn't take high-grade polygraphs to show when Felicity was lying. She had many talents, but lying was certainly not one of them. It wasn't that she was lying, but more along the lines of hiding something. Again, hiding things from Oliver was near impossible, which made him think whatever she was keeping secret was going on in the minimal time that he wasn't near her.

            Honestly, it didn't trouble him all that much. Clearly, if she felt need to keep it secret, there was probably good reason for it. He had no room to talk, after all. There was still so much she didn't know about him, his past specifically. He knew it didn't matter to her who he was, but it he still hoped to tell her everything, eventually. Until every secret was off the table on his end, he couldn't really demand she immediately unleash all her demons. It wouldn't be fair to her.

            So, when he accidentally found out her secret, he made the choice to keep hushed about it. Even though the truth tickled him pink, he knew she wanted it to be a surprise. He would let her surprise him, but not without chuckling every now and then of the images that this cherished secret allowed him to visualize. She was the cutest person in the entire world and this only reaffirmed it.

            Oliver went about their dreamily quiet life as the blissful usual. He woke up to the wonderful soft breaths of an unconscious Felicity. Her limbs were usually somehow entangled with his. They naturally gravitated towards each other, even in slumber. He wouldn't tell her this, but he'd allow himself precious moments to gaze at her in the most peaceful state fathomable. Sleep always successfully mussed her appearance from head to toe and he was pleased to say he didn't know how, because since sleeping beside her, he'd slept like a baby every night. Nightmares drifted into their minds every now and then, but having the other there certainly made them shorter and less frequent. He never really wanted to leave the bed, yearning to cherish her further, but he was also aware how much he needed to keep himself in top shape. Working out was a part of him he'd never give up. 

            He took his typical lengthy route around the entire neighborhood. When they first moved to the area, Oliver made it his mission to know every spot inside and out. He'd done a lot of exploring his first few days there and liked what he saw. He would run to the baseball fields, through the park, under the pier where the boardwalk lie, down the beach, to the school and then back through the direct neighborhood once more. His runs felt different now than ever before. Before the island, a young billionaire playboy-Oliver Queen would exclusively work in their personal gym on a treadmill. Normally, the tv would be set to some raunchy porno to get his stamina going. When he was first marooned on the island, he ran away (mostly unsuccessfully) from anything and everything that appeared remotely scary. Eventually during the following years away, Oliver developed the skill of running to hunt. He'd become a predator, stalking and chasing the prey. Returning from the island sent Oliver into further running. It was a combination of being the predator and the prey. Some nights, he was chasing the bad guys while the next the cops were chasing him. This time, he was running  _to_ not  _at_ or  _from_ something/someone. 

            They'd been living in the comfortable house for two months now and somehow he couldn't bring himself to shake the dopey grin that always flashed across his face when he walked through the door to see her. Sometimes she was cleaning, decorating, reading, watching TV, eating, or of course perusing her tablet. He noted that no matter what she was doing, she always seemed to be in the general front area whenever he arrived back from his run. Felicity could be a creature of habit too.

            Today, she'd been doing exactly what he both freshly discovered and feared. She was cooking.

            When he found the book "Cooking to Impress" under the sink in the bathroom, it instantly clicked for him. Felicity didn't want to be a '50s-esque woman that fed, cleaned, and entertained her man as if it were her duty. She was too modern for that. However, as dazzled as she always was with his ability to cook, it probably did leave her feeling a little inadequate. He knew she couldn't cook to save a life and she was obviously well aware of this factoid as well. Naturally, that brought her to the decision of sneak-cooking.

            That recurring grin? Possibly at peak spread at the sight of his perky girlfriend sitting on the counter, book in question at hand, absentmindedly stirring a sizzling substance in the pan. Her eyes were pinpoint focused on the text in front of her, but it didn't appear she was designating much of that concentration on the actual food, or whatever she was producing in their kitchen. He tried not to let his heart swell too much at the thought of calling everything "their's".

 

            "Bon Appetit?" His voice made her bounce slightly. 

            She breathed a sigh of relieve at his sight, but still pointed her spatula at him accusingly. "Oliver, we talked about that! You can't just ninja around and then scare the crap out of me."

            "Sorry." He chuckled softly. He walked towards her and as he moved, she shoved the book in back of her. "What's that?"

            "Oh, you know. Book."

            "I know that, but what kind of book?"

            "The kind with binding, pages, and words?" She tried.

            "Felicity. What's up?" He knew very well what was up. "What's in the pan?"

            She glanced at her work in disgust. "Apparently tar, now."

            He finally made it into the kitchen and got a full view of her failed masterpiece. She was right. It really did look like tar.

            "Are you taking up the hobby of paving people's driveways?"

            "Maybe if I try to make tar I'll accidentally make a perfect omelette."

            "An omelette?" He quirked.

            "Yes, I'm fully aware eggs are supposed to be a super easy task and especially should be for someone with a near perfect IQ, but evidently the cooking Gods plagued me as their eternal arch foe and continuously try to spite me by never giving me a break."

            He didn't attempt to hold back the bright smile that illuminated across his face. He knew she felt bad about being unable to cook, but Felicity always had a way with words and they were never short of hilarious when she wasn't trying to be. 

            "I would have helped you!"

            "That's not what I wanted! I wanted to be able to do it all by myself and have you be impressed. I wanted it to be a surprise." She pouted.

            "Ah, 'Cooking to Impress', right?"

            "So far I'm not succeeding in the "cooking" or "impressing" categories, am I?"

            "You always impress me." He smiled earnestly, because he did mean it. She amazed him every single day and even how many times he found himself caught up in her storm of wonder dazzled him all the more. He outstretched his arms and gently pulled her forward so she was standing right in front of him. The absence of heels created a stark height gap that made his chest swell while her eyes looked up at him expectantly.

            "I mean outside of there." She pointed in the direction of their bedroom and he outwardly chuckled at that. She wasn't necessarily wrong. She certainly awed him in there more times than he could count. In fact, it was safe to say that she awed him in every room of the house. 

            "More than that." He ran his hands down her bare arms, appreciating the smooth warmth of her skin against his callous hands. "I meant what I said all those year ago. You're remarkable. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

            Her face softened from its previous frustration and she leaned towards him. "Oh I don't know about that. You certainly wouldn't have starved without me."

            "Maybe from food..."

            She playfully swatted his shoulder as a pink hue filled her cheeks. "Seriously, when did you learn to do that?"

            He wiggled his eyebrows. "I do a lot better with physical explanations."

            "Cooking." She laughed, a beautiful noise that played musical to his fortunate ears.

            "Oh, well that's an even longer story." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him so that her chin rested on his chest. "I couldn't even crack an egg pre-island, but during my time away, I was forced to learn the art of cooking."

            "You do realize I'm picturing you grilling a fish in a coconut shell over a campfire, right?"

            "Is that what you did to make these eggs?"

            "Ha ha ha. You're very funny today."

            "How about this? I leave the jokes to you and you leave the cooking to me. This way, we all have a good laugh and nobody dies."

            "Again with the humor." She laughed as she tilted her head back in the tell-tale way that meant she was expecting a kiss. "I'll accept that deal, though."

            "I thought you might." Oliver smiled as their lips met as they had a thousand other times this summer.

            "Mmm" She mumbled against his lips in satisfaction. "I think we should shut the oven off."

            In a swift movement, he reached over her and switched the knob on the right before hoisting her onto the tiled counter. She moved to wrap her legs around his waist, but bumped into her previous reading material. Breaking off their kiss to his displeasure. She picked the book up and tossed it out the kitchen window. When he looked at her in surprise, she shrugged. Her eyes scanned him thoroughly while locking her arms around his neck, stroking the back with her thumbs.

            "So what were you saying earlier about physical explanations?"

            How gloriously mundane his life had become. They were living a life he first thought he never wanted and then thought he could never have. With her the daily rituals and the routines never grew old. Life was simple, but it was so enjoyable. Everything was sweet and nothing hurt.

            Besides the ingredients botched by Felicity's attempt at making an omelette.


	25. Breaking the Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-4x06 drabble taking place after a certain scene that involved a certain Spider-man kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and a day but college has me sooooooo busy. Anyway, this season is amazing thus far and tonight's episode was fantastic. I'm going to try and write more oneshots (because that's all I have time for anymore).

She'd always been one to push the limits set before her. When she was young and left a situation where it was unlikely she would make it out of her Bermuda Triangle of a town, she forced herself to excel through school. When she was presented nothing more than a (thought to be) dead boyfriend and an almost brush with federal prison, she became something completely different. When Oliver showed up in her car, bleeding and dying from his mother's bullet, she fought to keep him alive despite her severe lack of experience in the medical field. She should have known she would always find a way to beat the odds. However, she was pretty damn sure she reached unbeatable levels of exhaustion during her emotionally, mentally, and (eventually) physically strenuous week of searching for Ray. 

Nope.

Because right now, as she lay sated and sweaty from the mind-numbingly satisfying sex that she just engaged in, the last remnants of energy drained from her body. Unlike the past six days, it was the good kind of expenditure. Her mind felt like jello and her body sore in the best way possible. God, if she didn't feel like the human version of a big boulder, she would have turned on her side to express her gratitude. Instead, she wore what could possibly be a permanent smile of fulfillment as she breathed heavily on her back. Their quiet room held the glow of the outside nightlife, but also the peaceful serenity that was their own space. They did have to rush to shut the curtains every time they got busy, though.

Oliver chuckled through heavy breaths. "I definitely found myself in you that time."

She felt her body shaking in laughter through her fatigue. It was natural and complete with a lightness that she lacked in the previous days. He somehow drew all of these wonderful feelings out of her. Her fears of losing herself in him were long gone for what she found in him felt better. 

"Oh God, my mom was right." She said in wonder. She could feel Oliver's direction facing her. He wasn't the one who lived on Cheetos, energy drinks and minutes of sleep. He was fully capable of making the effort. 

"About what?"

"Makeup sex really is the best part of fighting."

And thus, the two found themselves in a fit of giggles as if they were school-children discussing the daily gossip on the playground. Felicity's delirium was still very present, but the very idea of sleep was enough for her so long as she got to relax with him like this. She needed to let herself have this mini-vacation. That's what nights like this one felt like; the calm after the storm. 

She meant it, though. Maybe she wouldn't have freaked out the way she did if she experienced five consecutive orgasms in the way she just did. Her and Oliver made a lot of funny business, but neither were exacting messing around. She liked to call it their "A-D game". Oliver wasn't as crazy about the term so it mostly resided in her inner psyche. She reveled in how pleasurably sore she felt.

"Yeah, well I still don't like fighting with you." Oliver said quietly, his index finger softly tracing circles on her stomach. Even though she could potentially fade completely out of consciousness at any given moment, Felicity could still find herself able to spell out the words of nothing he figuratively inscribed onto her flesh. His callous hands were so delicate, as if he were afraid to break her. She never failed to notice how gentile he was with her, how he looked at her. It was something her mom was sure to point out in their talk. 

In fact, against all forces of nature, she forced herself onto her side so that she was facing him. The groans and grunts that inevitably escaped her lips brought a grin to his. 

"I don't either. I know I can be a nutjob, but I really do love you." She raised a hand to stroke his stubbled face, allowing her bright nails to gently glide across in rhythmic patterns. "And you mean so much to me."

"Me too." He answered earnestly. "You know, for a second there... Like when we were still fighting, even when you walked in not too long ago... I thought that conversation was going to go differently."

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" Her hand slid down his neck to stroke his shoulder in the way she knew he liked.

"I guess I panicked and thought that maybe you didn't..." He looked down. 

"No!" She exclaimed, gaining his direct eye contact again. She took his face in her hands. "No!"

For good measure, she brought their faces together so that their foreheads were touching. "No. No. No." And with that, she enunciated with a firm kiss coming from a secret storage of energy held only for special occasions.

"So that's a no?" Oliver silently made a joke about how it was the only time he'd ever be happy she was saying "no", but repressed it for a time when Felicity could be in on the joke.

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily, pal."

He laughed, his eyes shining. "Good, because you're stuck with me too."

He enveloped her in a life-affirming embrace that made her insides feel like warm goo. She felt him press a kiss into her hair and take in a deep, relieved breath that she hadn't realized he'd been holding. Maybe he didn't either or perhaps they were both too distracted by the many counts of making up they took to completing.

She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and breathed in. "Thank God you didn't pick a hot nurse."

He pulled back slightly to give her a confused look. "What was that?"

Her tiredness was probably giving off the impression of a drunk on drugs, but she rambled on anyway. "When you were shot all those years ago... You shoulda picked someone medically trained you big goon."

His lips quirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm. You could have died. I could have killed you."

"You didn't. Clearly I made the right choice."

"You made the right gamble."

"That's what you're doing with me, right?"

Her eyes were now closed, but she still chuckled. "Yeah, but remember: I can count cards, so I know it's going to be okay."

Even though that almost made completely zero sense, it put Oliver's remaining nerves at ease. They were going to be okay as long as the other was willing to give and try their hardest. Nothing worth having ever came easily. They both had lifetimes of experience with that. 

"--and knowing you, she woulda been hot." a muffled Felicity muttered.

"Hm?"

"Your hot nurse."

"I figure I won. After all, I got one of those anyway." 

"Good answer." She poked his chest. From there, she fell into a deep sleep that she could never compete with, but her parting thought with consciousness was of how she thought she couldn't love Oliver more than she did right in that moment.

She knew she would be wrong about that too, that it would only grow from there, but she was more than okay with it.


	26. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Felicity almost finds the ring (and the one time she does).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it really hard to believe that there's a ring chilling in a glass bowl in plain sight that Felicity Smoak, genius, hasn't noticed. I get that she's busy, but come on now.

~> #1: The Glass Bowl

            It was amazing how much of an impact one little ring could have on a human being. In his jeans pocket, it both burned and weighed him down, metaphorically of course. He'd been so eager to give it to Felicity, but it evidently wasn't the right time. She had no idea it wasn't the right time, but he wasn't about to propose until he had something absolutely perfect lined up. Felicity Smoak deserved the best of the best and he had every intention of giving that to her to his best ability. He knew returning to Starling (now Star) City was going to bring a lot of stress on them in more ways than one, so he wanted to wait until they got settled and things weren't so crazy.

            Taking over the loft was good for them, because it eliminated the labor of looking for a new place. Plus, but the way Felicity cooed at the view and the setup of his sister's former home, she was clearly happy. If she was happy, he truly was as well. It amazed him how much she helped him transform into a rejuvinated version of himself. He'd never been the man he was currently. It was as if he was a combination of all the best parts of his playboy self, island self, and post island self. Not to mention there was another version thrown into the mix. He couldn't quite figure out what to label this one, but it was his favorite of them all. Perhaps it was the result of Oliver being so irretrievably in love.

            Felicity carried what he knew to be the last box they had in storage. He hurried across the living room to take it from her, accidentally knocking the glass bowl off the coffee table and smashing it into thousands of pieces. A Russian curse slipped from his mouth while he placed the box behind him and kneeled to start picking up huge chunks of glass.

            "It's a good thing I just brought the cleaning supplies up." Felicity chirped as she carefully evaded the scattered shards and made her way into the kitchen area to retrieve a broom and dustpan. 

            "I'm having war flashbacks to when my mom thought a glass sculpture of Spiderman was a good birthday present for a seven year old. Tommy and I came barreling into the mansion, about to play a few rounds of Nintendo 64, when I banged right into the mover and Spidy went crashing into the ground."

            "That sounds scarring." She handed him off the broom.

            "Oh, it was, believe me. It was even worse when Tommy shrieked "You killed Spiderman!" and my mom grounded me for a month."

            "So you're telling me you got punished for accidentally breaking something inappropriately fragile for a child, but when you peed on the cop and punched a cameraman you got off Scott-free with your parents?"

            "I didn't say their methods made sense." he smirked.

            "I find it interesting how klutzy you are for someone who can perform flawless acrobatics and shoot arrows at extreme precision."

            "I am not klutzy!"

            She knelt down to help him. "Really, because Spidy and these scattered marbles say otherwise. I think some got under the couch."

            Oliver glanced in the direction of the couch to see something sparkling in the sunlight. His heart leapt into his throat as Felicity neared the spot, not yet taking notice of the coveted gem. It should be noted that he's terrible at lying to her and that was with preparation let alone off the top of his head. He had to be smart.

            "Shit, I think I see a spider." 

            She shrieked and lunged behind him. "Where?"

            "Under the couch. I'll get it." He assured her. There was no spider, but there was a not-so-itsy-bitsy ring under the couch and he was not about to be discovered 24 hours after hiding it. Maybe it was for the best. A glass bowl in plain sight was a foolish place to hide a diamond ring, anyway.

            He slid under the couch with a fair amount of ease and grasped the ring in one hand, pretending it was a spider. "Got it."

            "Oh God, did you just kill that thing with your bare hand?" She nearly gagged.

            "Felicity, do you not recall when I used to kill people with my bare hands?"

            "Yes, well, you're not that kind of person anymore. You're hands do amazing things now."

            He snorted as he moved to "throw out the spider" and stuffed the ring in his pocket when she wasn't looking.

            "To be clear, I meant that in a completely non-sexual way."

            "Sure you did."

 

~> #2: The Plant

            Hiding space number two was, to Oliver, a lot better of a place than a clear glass bowl. It sucked that the ring got a bit dirty, but he figured he would wash it off before he handed it to her. He was just sure to pretend to be adamant about watering the plants. Usually that conversation went easily, because there usually wasn't one. He made sure to water them before Felicity could think about it. However, between the craziness that came with trying to track down a sociopath and his mayoral candidacy, his mind slipped on some matters.

            One of those being watering the plants. He didn't remember until he walked downstairs and saw Felicity filling a watering can at the kitchen sink. His heart started pounding in that familiar fashion and once again, he had to think on his feet.

            "Hey!" He swiftly moved across the room. "Whatcha doing?"

            "Oh watering the plants! It's been forever since it's been done and I doubt we want wilted flowers on our balcony. That Mrs. Crawford across the street is always bragging about how "lovely" her lilies are and I have a feeling she'll get all judgy if ours die."

            "No we certainly don't." He stood in her way. "I'm so sorry I've been forgetting. Let me do it."

            "Don't be ridiculous." She smiled. "You're crazy busy with all this Darhk stuff and the polls."

            "But you're crazy busy with both of those things AND being a big shot CEO." He moved to take the watering can from her hands, but she held the handle firmly.

            "I don't mind doing it, really. As long as it gets done, it doesn't matter who does it."

            "Uhuh so I'll just take this..."

            "-Oliver."

            "Yes?"

            "Is there a reason you don't want me watering the plants?"

            "Won't you feel a bit 1950s doing that? I don't want you to feel like you have to be a housewife, because you don't. You aren't."

            "It's watering plants. We aren't in an episode of "I Love Lucy", Oliver. I'm not catering to your every whim." 

            "Okay, but aren't you tired?"

            "I just woke up and it's 10 am."

            "Hungry?"

            "Well, yes but how is that going to deter me from watering the plants?"

            "Grumpy?"

            "Ask me another question and we'll see."

            He sighed. "Okay, the truth is... I'm growing weed."

            She paused for a second before breaking into a fit of laughter that he instinctually followed. "Oh my God, you had me for a minute. You know, when I was dating my high school boyfriend, Chuck, he was growing a pot plant on his windowsill and told me it was for his science glass. I'm pretty sure he's a male stripper now."

            Oliver couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. "Fine, I'm not growing pot."

            "Then what's up with you?"

            He paused for a long period of time and that in itself gave Felicity an answer that would bite him in the butt. It was the kind of answer he would never give her, mostly because he didn't feel that way, but also because he valued his sex life.

            "You don't think I'm capable." She said, hurt by her own conclusion.

            "What? Yes I do!"

            "Oliver, I can't cook, we have a maid clean because neither of us have virtually any time to clean this place from top to bottom, and I can't even sew a button."

            "You do laundry!" He offered, but after saying it realized he made the situation way way way worse."

            "I'm not ten! I am an adult and have lived on my own for a great deal of my life. I don't need you babying me."

            "I know you don't. I don't baby you."

            "You're basically the epitome of the food network and you can sew."

            "I was forced into learning both of those things, Felicity. Before the island I was an irresponsible brat... Which you are not by any stretch."

            "I can water plants, Oliver."

            "Felicity, you know how to do so many more incredible things than me. You don't ever need to prove your strength and your value. Cooking and sewing don't make you a capable adult. Those are talents and you have talents equally incredible. You've stood on your own two feet and have endured pain that most people haven't been able to fathom in lifetimes. You're a rock."

            Her face softened at his monologue. "Okay, but why didn't you want me to water the plants?"

            "You can." 

            "I can?"

            "If you feel like you have to then go for it. I just didn't want to come off as a slouch."

            "You work so hard at everything you do. I could never think that of you."

            He smiled earnestly. "I recommend you start from the right to left."

            "Will do." She followed him out to the patio and when she was focused on the farthest plant to the right, Oliver quickly dug his hand into the dirt and snatched the ring and returned it to his pockets.

 

~> #3: Shoes

            Felicity had a pair of shoes that she absolutely hated and never wore. They were a gift from her mother and she kindly accepted them at fear of hurting Donna Smoak's feelings, but never put them on at fear of killing her feet. The 7 inch heels were littered in sparkles and honestly looked more hazardous than weapons Oliver has used to kill people in the past. He figured being that they were never worn and were so buried deep in her closet, they were the perfect hiding space for the ring. It would be something she never touched or looked for and would also be easy for him to find. A landing plane could spot those shoes in the deepest of fogs.

            What Oliver didn't anticipate was Donna's attendance to the Star City Christmas party, especially given that she is Jewish. Oliver was going to make good press for his candidacy and thought Damien Darhk and questions from the press would be all he had to be worried about. He knew Felicity wasn't even thrilled with the idea of actually doing something on Christmas, because even though she was also Jewish, she wanted the night off. Of course she agreed when Oliver asked her to go, but he could tell she wanted a break. Apparently, Donna and Detective Lance were a thing now and wanted to showcase the relationship. In the midst of all the awkward and humorous conversations spurred from the situation, Donna advised Felicity to wear those "lovely heels" she got her a while back. 

            "You've got a man that's still going to stand taller than you when you're in those bad boys. You might as well flaunt them. Besides, hun, they would just make your calves look glorious."

            "You're not really going to wear those heels, are you?" Oliver asked Felicity when they were on their way back from the lair.

            "I don't know. My mom will be crushed if I don't. On the other hand, I may lose the ability to move my legs if I do. Decisions decisions."

            "I like the movement of your legs." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

            Over the course of the next few hours, Oliver tried to find a moment to snag the ring from the shoes, but never got a moment in edgewise. Felicity was always around or urging him to get ready. At this point he didn't even want to go.

            Naturally, she looked absolutely stunning with her hair pulled back and beautifully styled along with the makeup she just applied. He couldn't take his eyes off her in distraction, barely noticing how she took the shoes from the closet. When he finally looked down, he could see the ring in at the soul of the shoe and panicked.

            "You could go in that bathrobe and still be the best looking woman there." 

            She blushed and to his relief, placed the shoes down before sauntering over to him, grasping at his suspenders.

            "You look very handsome, Mr. Queen. I've always wanted to grab onto your suspenders in the past... Did I actually say that out loud?"

            "Yes you did." he chuckled before placing a soft kiss onto her freshly coated lips. "Are you wearing red tonight?"

            "I figure I might as well in spirit of Christmas and the blood that's going to soak through my feet tonight."

            "Ah, the death shoes."

            "Yep. I think I'm actually going to go through with it. You're lucky I love you."

            "Me? Your mom is the one promoting those things. I don't care if you wear slippers."

            "Yes, but we are only going to this thing, because it's good for you. If we were going anywhere else I could use the excuse of the venue not being fancy enough."

            "Why can't you say that tonight?"

            "Because this is the grand ballroom! Nothing is 'too fancy' for a place that has 50 working chocolate fountains of exotic flavors."

            "I can't argue with that logic." He smirked. "So why don't you tell her the truth?"

            "You couldn't even say no to her when she sent a teary emoji. Try the real thing, Oliver."

            "Point taken."

            "I think I'm going to bring slippers and a first-aid kit in preparation for the inevitable." She was about to turn back to her shoes when he quickly spun her back into his arms."

            "Um, hello?"

            "Hi." His lips were dangerously close to hers.

            "Why are you smiling so widely? Not that I don't appreciate the view, that is."

            He didn't answer with words and instead lightly pushed her backwards so she fell onto their fluffy bed. Before she could react, he unclipped his suspenders and crawled on top of her.

            "We are going to be late." She didn't sound like she was complaining as his neck attacked her neck. "And I swear if you give me a visible hickey to showcase at this damn thing you aren't going to be allowed to give them to me in all the secret places ever again."

            "You won't have to showcase a hickey, Felicity." 

            "Not at the rate you're going."

            "I don't want to go."

            "What?"

            "As much as the idea of you breaking your feet while double dating with your mom and detective Lance sounds like a good time, I'm going to have to pass."

 

            His hand slipped between her legs rhythmically, his mouth all the while traveling across her chest now. She raised her hands and carded them through his hair in delight. She rocked towards him instinctually, head tilting backwards at the fluctuating movement.

            "B-but the race?"

            "There will be countless other public events before voting day. There's only one Christmas per year and I intend on spending it unwrapping my little Jewish present." He kissed her ear as he undid her bathrobe, which she slipped out of with ease. They shifted so they were upright and Felicity was in his lap, steadily moving with his tapping against her clit, creeping near the edge.

            He didn't stop the magic he was performing with his fingers while Felicity reached to undo the buttons of his shirt and unzip and slip off his pants.

            "You make a strong argument, Queen, now let's ring in the holiday."

            "Merry Christmas to you too."

            "Happy Hanukah."

            When she fell asleep that night, Oliver snuck across the room and re-re-re-hid the ring.

 

~> +1: Arrowcave

            "You know what this is all a sign of?" Thea suggested as they walked throughout the office. "Waiting too long. If you put something that monumental on the back-burner then you know it's going to find its own way of creeping up on you."

            "I want to have something special for her."

            "Ollie, if I know Felicity like I think I do, it's not going to matter if rose pedals are raining down while "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" plays from a nearby church choir. She probably wouldn't even care if you had a ring. Felicity loves you and she wants only you. It's pretty sweet, actually."

            "I know, but she deserves so much more than the bare minimum, Thea. I had it all planned out with the soufflés and that went to hell. Ever since we got back it's been madness and I haven't had time to think straight let alone scout out proposal plans."

            "We are dealing with a lot of shit right now and I'll give you that, but I've never seen you want something more in my lifetime of knowing you than this. I've never seen you want or need someone in the way you are with her. Ollie you've been with a lot of women, but you've never loved them the way you love Felicity Smoak."

            "You definitely don't need to tell me that." He huffed with a light smile on his face. "I'm aware."

            "My point is, I don't think you're holding back solely because you want it to be this big grand gesture, but because you're afraid she'll say no otherwise."

            "Thea-"

            "Ollie, have you seen the way that girl looks at you? I swear it's like that heart eyes emoji all the time when you're around. She tries to subdue it around the rest of it, but I'm a girl and I can tell when another girl is in love and boy does she have it bad for you. When she found out you were you-know-who, she literally drove you to Diggle and helped sew you up without question. She let herself get kidnapped by Slade because she believed in you and knew you would save the day. She dropped everything in her life to go away with you to help you rediscover yourself. Do you seriously see her saying anything other than yes?"

            "You're right." he conceded. "Thanks, Speedy."

            "Hey, watch it there. That's not just a pet name anymore. Now, where's the ring?"

            "It's in the lair. I was getting too nervous keeping it at the loft. I had to feign a spider attack, get in a fight with her, and um... distract her to keep her from noticing."

            Thea winced. "TMI. Now go."

            Oliver moved past his campaign workers and shut himself in his office to gain privacy to get himself down to the lair. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Felicity alone at her section, hunched over and looking adamantly at what appeared to be paperwork. Wordlessly, he walked over to his drawer where he and Diggle kept the alcohol and lifted the bottle to see no ring.

            He quickly glanced up and slowly turned around to see Felicity facing him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. In her hands, a diamond ring,  _the diamond ring_ , rest.

            "I should have been suspicious when I noticed you were silent." He attempted to joke.

            "I was..." She swallowed. "You know that flashdrive I lost with all the old footage on it? Well, I... er... In a frustrated, and albeit desperate, search, I looked everywhere I would normally never look in an attempt to find it. I didn't."

            "But you found that." He motioned towards her hand.

            "Oh yes I did."

            "There wasn't a spider when we moved in... It was in the glass dish."

            "The dish you shattered?"

            "That wasn't part of the plan."

            "That was a bad hiding place, anyway."

            "That's also why I didn't want you to water the plants."

            "Oh my God..."

            "And it's one of the reasons I didn't want to go to the Christmas party."

            "You put it in my shoes?"

            "Shoes you hate, mind you."

            "Okay, but still? God, Oliver... How long... How long have you had this?"

            "It's my mother's. I don't know if it will fit given that when I tried to measure your fingers in the past, you always stirred."

            "I think there's only one way to find out." She said softly after a long moment of silence.

            "Yeah?"

            Her eyes twinkled. "Yeah."

            He walked over and plucked the ring from her hands before kneeling down on his right knee in front of her and took her hand in his.

            "I can't say I wanted to marry you from the moment I first saw you, because I don't believe in love at first sight and I was on a mission that risked several of my family member's lives when I first saw you. However, I do believe in fate and recognizing connections with people. You called me cute when you were in my mother's office all those years ago and though I walked away with that mission with a fairly heavy heart, I thought about you sometimes. I didn't even know your name and you were already on my mind. I couldn't explain it nor could I explain my desire to contact you above all the other techies in Queen Consolidated, because I needed light in my life and somehow knew you carried it. Felicity, I knew from our first official meeting that you were going to be important to me. Back then, I thought it was along the lines of my mission and how smart you were. Over time, it became more about how you were the only person who could make me smile in the darkest of times and less about what you could do with a keyboard. You made my mission have meaning.  My love for you actually snuck up on me in a way. I knew I was always attracted to you and relied on your company, but never let myself think further than that. When we were in Moscow on the mission to save Lyla and I... Uh, hooked up with Isobel Rochev... I said your name in bed."

            Felicity chuckled audibly as if she won some kind of award. Beneath all that, she already had tears in her eyes.

            "And when you saw her leaving and walked away, I felt guilty, as if I'd cheated on you. Then throughout that entire flight home I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about why I said your name and why I even hooked up with Isobel in the first place. I think we were flying over New York City when you fell asleep on my shoulder and it all hit me at once. I loved you and I couldn't let myself do that because that would make me vulnerable and weak to the cause I was still trying to fight. It would put you at risk. It did put you at risk and when Slade had you in his arms, even though I had to do that, it was the most difficult moment of my life. The idea of losing you, even though I believed in you and your capability of getting him, hurt me more than anything else. It made me want to kill him even though you supported me in my decision to become a better man. You made me want to be the best version of myself. You still do."

            "-Oliver." She sniffled. 

            "And after we started gravitating in the direction of something more, I really couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I loved you, but I couldn't handle it. That all changed when you said you loved me, because I realized deep in my heart that you transcended my life and filled me to the brim and there was no sense in taking that risk with you. I didn't want to run, because I was tired of not letting myself love you. You took hold of my life and illuminated all the dark parts of my soul without even realizing it. Being with you was like breathing fresh air or trying ice cream for the first time. Slowly and surely, I started thinking about how I wanted all our firsts to be my last firsts. I didn't want to have another first kiss even though our first kiss was a goodbye before we started. I didn't want to have another first "I love you" with anyone else even though I believed I was walking to my death. I didn't want to have another first time or first vacation or first netflix marathon ever again. I knew you both ruined and made me with every first we tackled, because you let me become whole again. All I want in the entire world is to make you happy and you once told me that as long as I'm in your life you will be. I'm asking you if you'll let me be in your life for the rest of it. Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?"

            She tackled him to the ground in a fit of tears and kisses, muttering the word "Yes" on repeat.

            He took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly. Thea was right. The theatrics didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was their story.      


	27. Dear Dumb Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Oliver Queen is an adorable nerd that writes down his feelings.

**June 3rd 2015**

             _Felicity picked me up this journal at the market we were at in Nevada. Naturally, it's green. I think she wanted to stick to a theme. She told me it made a lot of sense that someone like me document my thoughts and feelings. I've never been great at expressing myself, but lately I've been especially haunted by my past. She's a great listener, the best listener, but I'm what she calls a "tortured soul". I've got more on my mind than I even know. I don't know maybe she's right. She does tend to be right._

_We've been on the road for three weeks. I'd be remiss to say these haven't been the best three weeks of my life. It's been a lot of talking but also a lot of silence. It's not the kind of silence that makes you uncomfortable or lonely, but whole. I intend to learn as much as I possibly can about her and every day something else always dazzles me. I can hold her now. How amazing is that?_

_Whilst traveling Felicity and I have been working through the trauma of the past couple months, the whole year even. I fucked up so many times and even though she isn't as mad as she should be, I'm still ridden with guilt. Now that I reflect on everything, there would have been a way for me to include Diggle and Felicity in my plan. There was always another way and I should know this by now. I was just so afraid of losing them. So afraid that I was willing to lose them._

 

**June 8th 2015**

_I took Felicity to a baseball game today, my first game since before the gambit sunk. I used to go to them all the time with my dad and Thea, even in my "Ollie" days. It was a place of family for me and maybe I never felt the same pang to return to them because that kind of love was absent in my life after the death of my father and I became a monster on the island. It was too painful. The crazy thing is I didn't even think twice about going to the game with Felicity. Hell, I suggested it. I think it's because when I'm with her I don't feel like a monster. I mentioned this during the seventh inning stretch and she dropped her popcorn on the ground and kissed me so firmly that I had to sit back in my seat again. It was a good day._ _  
_

_I don't think I've ever had so many consecutive good days._

 

**June 14th 2015**

            _Ray Palmer was officially pronounced dead today. No body. The explosion very well could have completely incinerated him judging by the intensity of the burst. I think Felicity feels guilty because of the serum she injected into him when he was dying. If there's one thing I can say about Palmer it's how lucky I am that he was there to save Felicity when he did. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. I know I can't control fate, but I'd give anything to keep her safe. He was a good friend and treated her right. He treated her the way I should have a lot sooner. I'll be eternally thankful to him._ _  
_

_At first, Felicity didn't react much. I've witnessed plenty of grief and she was in a state of shock. When she made her way to tears, I almost couldn't bare to watch. I just held her. I wish I was better at this._

_They're naming Felicity the acting CEO of Palmer Tech, because apparently Ray had her sign a transfer document before his mysterious death. She doesn't think she'll be able to do it, but I know she can. She can do absolutely anything, because she's amazing. Hell, she should have been CEO instead of me. If I know her like I think I do, she'll accept it, if only to honor Ray. He deserves that._

 

**June 30th 2015**

_I don't get nightmares every night anymore, but when I do get them, I completely lose my grip on reality. Some are so surreal that I literally feel like I'm still locked in the chambers of the league, chained to the floor, repeatedly brainwashed and losing all hope that I'd ever see my loved ones again. I look in the mirror and I see remnants of a demon that could have been, that for a short time, was. I wake Felicity up every single time. We've become so attune with each other that whenever she stirs, I stir and likewise. She never says anything and doesn't try to touch me until I come out of it. I guess she learned from when I told her about how I flipped my mother over in the middle of a nightmare. When I do and I lay back down, sweat dripping down my back and worry still fresh in my mind, she follows me. She places her head on my chest and gently rubs different symbols into my stomach. I hold her tightly and eventually we both fall asleep. The difference between then and now is that now I don't have the nightmare again. I just sleep._

 

**July 4th 2015**

_Fireworks on the Hawaiian beach are unlike anything in this world. Felicity hesitant to ask if we should go to the fireworks. I'll admit, I was nervous too, but I knew it would be romantic for her (if I didn't suffer a PTSD breakdown) and wanted to give it a try. I can't live my life in fear of suffering because then I'll never move forward. With Felicity, I want to do that. She's the only one that makes me feel like I can._

_Anyway, I didn't shutter one bit. I enjoyed myself and I think I'm going to sleep soundly tonight. I feel like I'm making slow progress. There's something extremely refreshing about relaxing and not living with fear of losing someone or yourself. I don't have to chase people anymore when I run. I can just be. I can just be with Felicity Smoak. In fact, said Smoak is whipping me up dinner. I never knew she could cook. She's amazing._

 

**July 5th 2015**

_Update: Felicity Megan Smoak is stellar at almost everything she tries. Almost is the key word. I doubt we're going to be allowed at THAT Mariott ever again. She's still amazing. However, I think I should learn to cook._

 

**July 17th 2015**

_I think Felicity wants to settle down. She didn't exactly say that, but more or less suggested it in her own special way. Her words were: "As much as I love sexing you up all around the world, different places every week, I think I'd be cool with just one bed". Subtlety along with cooking, are not her strongest suits. I agreed pretty eagerly, because traveling is awesome and I love being with her in any capacity. My brutal nightmares are being phased out with another dream. Instead of enduring torture at the hands of Ra's Al Ghul, it's Felicity and I at the playground with a couple kids. I'm assuming by how they look that they look like us. The girl even had little glasses._

_I'm not going to bring it up to her, because even though I don't think it will, I don't want to scare her. I just want everything to play out. Living with her gets me closer to that coveted dream. Eternity. With her. According to Wells, I'm living until I'm 86 years old. If I go by that logic, I'll have 56 left. I want them all to be with her._

 

**September 1st 2015**

_We are officially residents of Ivytown. We found a house quicker than most because not everyone has a genius girlfriend who more than knows her way around a search process. Felicity narrowed our decisions down pretty quickly. We wanted a place coastal, not too far from Starling (now renamed "Star" for Ray) city, and suburban of course. The rush of the city life would remind us too much of the life we escaped. I skyped Thea from the new place (Felicity got the WiFi all hooked up) and her, Diggle and Laurel seem to really have things in order back home. Diggle is running a good team. I haven't talked to him directly since we left, but we've secondhand talked via Felicity. She thinks he misses me, but I don't think he's eager to forgive me and why should he be? I crossed a line._

_Ivytown is beautiful. Felicity is ecstatic about the opportunity to decorate our house. That feels wonderfully weird to say. OUR house. I never lived in a house before that's felt like home and we've been here for 24 hours and it's already having that effect on me. Actually, I've felt this way since I left with Felicity. The only difference is it's another addition of stability. I love it almost as much as I love her._

 

**September 23rd 2015**

             _I don't mean to brag, but I'm an amazing cook. Felicity's afraid I'm trying to fatten her up, but I think she's perfect. She has a point in the sense that I've been a bit extravagant with what I've been making. I make a point to run... a lot. I've ran my entire time away, but now I've joined a nice little gym to keep myself together. Working out makes me feel sane.  Felicity wanted to join too, but I told her that I'll work her out enough after we digest. She smacked me with a spatula._

_She's been trying to make eggs for a while and though we've been able to teach each other a lot for the past couple months, cooking is not something she picks up. Besides, she's pretty busy with kind of being CEO of my old company._

_In other news, the package I asked Thea to send arrived today. I'm lucky Felicity didn't get her technicolor fingers on it first._

 

**October 7th 2015**

_My plans were foiled and now we're going back home. Damn you Thea and Laurel. All she had to do was take a small bite._

 

**October 9th 2015**

_We're staying in Star City. I don't think I'm going to get used to calling that... Ever. Felicity has faith in us and when it comes down to it, so do I. We're moving into Thea's old space for the time being. I have to admit, it also feels like home. As long as I'm with Felicity, I'll be okay. I'm going to hold off on popping the question for a little while. I want to formulate something perfect for her, something she deserves. I hope hiding it in the glass bowl wasn't too obvious... Maybe I should change that._

 


	28. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory.

            "This is a long flight." Felicity sighed.

            "We've been sitting here for 30 minutes." Oliver snorted in response. He couldn't complain much about their current position, given that she was sprawled across him, head on his shoulder and fingers intertwined playfully. She wasn't wrong, though. They did have about 5 hours to go before they would land in Star City. Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle journeyed out to Gotham so Felicity could close a business deal with Wayne Enterprises and so they could investigate Anarky's rumored whereabouts. Laurel and Thea sat this one out because Thea was struggling with bloodlust again and Laurel was visiting Sara. 

            "You're just bored because this plane's wifi connection is busted." He glanced over to a snoring Diggle on the opposite side of the row and then back down at his displeased girlfriend.

            "That's not completely untrue."

            "You could try and sleep like John."

            "I wasn't the one up all night fighting off escaped prisoners-- er,  _patients_ of Arkham. Have I mentioned how little I think those people take care of their patients? It didn't even look sterile in there."

            "You were still up all night."

            "I can't tell if that was meant to be an innuendo or not."

            He smiled cheekily. "It could be construed as such." 

            "We didn't even get what we came for. Wayne Enterprises threw a last minute hissy fit and didn't sign on with us, despite their bankruptcy and we didn't find Anarky. Well, we found him, we just didn't get to him."

            "He'll turn up."

            "What's wrong? You seem very... rigid."

            "I'm just tired."

            "So sleep."

            "I can't."

            "I'll stop talking... I know that seems impossible for me, but I will."

            "No, your talking is good it helps calm my nerves."

            She squeezed his hand soothingly. "You're nervous?"

            "Planes."

            "I thought it was boats you had the beef with."

            "It turns out I hate not being in control."

            "We flew all over together when we were away. You didn't seem scared then."

            "That was before all this Damien Darhk nonsense. It just constantly leaves me unsettled, you know?"

            "Yeah." She trailed off. "Do you want to play a game?"

            He gave her a confused look as if to ask:  _Is it **that** kind of game or  chutes and ladders?_ _  
_

"Twenty Questions!" She scolded. "John is literally right there."

            He smirked and chose not to formulate a witty remark out of exhaustion. He'd play along. "Is this the guessing game or are you just going to ask me twenty questions?"

            "I get to interrogate you." For a moment, her eyes went sultry and he thought even she forgot this was a rated PG game for a moment. She cleared her throat before sitting up and turning to face him. "One person comes up with question 1 and the second person answers it. The second person comes up with question 2 and the first person answers it. And so it goes."

            "You go first." He wasn't nervous about what she would ask him. He knew he would answer every question she had for him.

            "Question 1: Who was your biggest celebrity crush growing up as a kid or teenager?"

            He immediately started laughing. "Felicity, I thought this was going to be some deep-connection stuff, here."

            "Well, I like to know everything, even what kind of posters you had on your bedroom ceiling."

            He let out a sigh. "Jennifer Lopez. I had her and Halle Berry all over my walls when I was a teenager."

            She snorted. "You were such a typical boy, weren't you?"

            "Does that count as your second question or should I go?"

            "Go ahead." She waved her hand nonchalantly. 

            "Question 2: This may be a hard one for you, but what was your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

            "What do you mean it might be hard for me? For all you know I could have been a smooth kid-- yeah, no. I can't even fool myself with that BS. Let's see... I had all the standard mess-ups for someone of my dorky caliber. I stumbled into the wrong bathrooms, tripped and spilled stuff on myself and other numerous times, said the wrong thing at the wrong time just about every day of my life. However, the worst of the worst was probably when I blew chunks on the back of the neck of the hottest kid in the 7th grade. We were all at a carnival and I was trying to impress him by eating an absurd amount of corndogs, which was fine until I was on the Ferris Wheel with my friend, Kate. Kate told me she gave Mark, that was his name, a blowjob before we arrived. I didn't even know what that was, which caused a lot of teasing from everyone, but it made me feel sick. Keep in mind, I shared a drink with Kate that evening."

            "So you barfed all over this asshole, Mark." He chuckled. "Nice."

            "I wish it ended there." She winced. "Kate videotaped the entire series of events. Mark naturally turned around and what was my reaction? I started to cry, which made me feel sicker, which made me vomit again. Kate felt bad at first, because it was an April Fool's day joke. Not bad enough though, because Kate and Mark did wind up dating and getting pregnant in high school, but that's neither here nor there."

            "That was sadder than embarrassing."

            "I know. I still feel sick when I'm on Ferris Wheels. Anyway, question 3: What movies make you cry?"

            "You know one of them." 

            "Everyone cries at  _Titanic._  People who don't are the Malcolm Merlyn's of the world."

            "The first time I ever openly sobbed over a movie was _Forrest Gump_ _._ To this day, I still can't watch it without getting emotional. That, _Old Yeller_ , actually any movie where the dog dies, _Schindler's List_ , and most of all, _The Fox and the Hound_. I'm sure there are more--"

            "-- _The Fox and the Hound_ makes you cry the hardest?" Her hand was on the base of his neck and running down his back, stroking in gentle patterns.

            "Copper and Tod can never be friends, Felicity!" 

            She can't help the stupid grin that crosses her face whenever Oliver reveals a rather sensitive part of himself. She continues her patterns on his back as she leans forward and kisses his cheek. "I know, I know."

            "I hate Disney." He muttered.

            "No you don't." She smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. "No one does."

            "True. Question 4: Where was your favorite place we visited this summer?"

            "That's tough." She mused. "Hawaii was gorgeous. Bali was soooooo fun. Paris was romantic. San Francisco was mmmmm."

            "San Francisco was our first stop. We didn't see anything."

            "We saw the inside of that hotel room for 72 straight hours. 72 glorious hours."

            He chuckled. "So San Francisco, huh?"

            "No, my answer is Ivytown. That was my first time ever experiencing true home with you. Question 5: What was your favorite TV show I introduced you to this summer?"

            "Definitely  _House of Cards._ Kevin Spacey rocks and I think it's geared me up for the political corruption ahead of me. Even they couldn't get me ready for Damien Darhk. Question 6: Have you, Felicity Megan Smoak, ever cheated on a test?"

            "Why would I have to?"

            "Very good point." He laughed. 

            "Once in Kindergarden."

            "I knew it!" He pointed triumphantly. "What got you?"

            "That's another question, Oliver."

            "I bet it was spelling. You hate spelling."

            "Shut-up I was just checking to see if my answer matched Kimberly Jacobson's answer."

            "Cheater."

            The questions went on like this for a little while. Every so often they would delve a little deeper and Oliver would be asked questions about the island and Felicity was asked about her father and her time in college before Oliver. There was one moment when Oliver asked Felicity the saddest she's ever been and he almost broke down when she said it was a tie between the several weeks she thought he was dead and the several weeks she thought she'd lost him to Ra's. Felicity was close to grabbing him and kissing him up when he described himself in 5 years being married to her, but he asked her something he'd been wondering for a while and saw the opportunity during his last question.

            "When did you first know that you loved me?" It felt so good to be confident that she loved him for him to ask this. 

            It took her a moment to think about it before a wide smile came to her mouth. She wasn't looking at him, but more so through him. A memory seemed to be flashing across her bright eyes. 

            "Obviously I had a crush on you from the moment I met you, because... Well, look at you." She chuckled and then looked out into her dreamland again. "It definitely built over the course of time. I'd get such profound butterflies whenever you were in my space and I loved how useful and important you made me feel with the favors you'd ask of me. Part of me always knew you were this good person with this huge heart that you wouldn't let the world see. I used to hope every day that you'd come down to see me in my little office and I'd plan out what I would say in order to try and avoid being weird. It never worked, but you didn't care. You made me feel special. Then, when I found out you were the man under the hood, it all changed for me. My feelings for you transcended in my chest. You were this sacrificial hero that risked his life and everything he cared for to save the city. When I thought I was losing you on that operating table, the first time, I was terrified I would lose you. It kind of scared me at first, which is why I was eager to set limitations. I was afraid to get so close to you, but I already had. I remember going home that night and being so annoyed with myself for loving you, because I knew I didn't want it any other way."

            He took her hands in his. "Thank you for saving me. And not just that night."

            She leaned in and kissed him softly, but as most post-heartfelt-speech kisses go, it doesn't stay chaste and innocent for long, Felicity eventually crawling into Oliver's lap. They're only interrupted by a snort from a still unconscious Diggle.

            "Are you sure you don't want to try any of those other kinds of games?"

            She stopped for a beat and turned her head towards the back of the plane. "Bathrooms on private jets are huge, right?"


	29. Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity always knew she'd forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the fallout from 4x08 is going to be hella messy. I don't feel like writing a false-hope scene that Oliver is going to tell Felicity soon and she'll forgive him immediately. However, I am going to write the eventual and inevitable reconstruction that'll take place after the fight we are surely going to get.

            Forgiveness was a climb. Part of her didn't want to forgive him when his hidden truth was revealed to her. The truth itself wasn't at all damning, for she knew Oliver and when she welcomed him into her heart, she accepted every jaded edge of his past. In doing that, he would have to accept hers as well. He'd have to relinquish his familial tendency of lying to protect others. She wanted open honesty and he didn't give her that. She knew when they'd last returned from Central City that Oliver was still keeping something from her. She just decided to trust that he would eventually tell her when he was ready. This was the opposite of the case since she stumbled upon his phone and how many messages he was receiving from a "Samantha". She willed herself not to think the worst, but after a week of nothing but noticed distance, she confronted him. It was then he told her everything. The child, the lasting secrets from his mother, Samantha's ultimatum, Barry's time travel and how terrified he was of losing her. 

            Months. He'd been sneaking off for months. Sure, he hadn't been cheating, but he'd operated like he was. He never charged anything, always disguised himself, and had a list of alibis. No matter how many times he assured her he wanted to tell her and the heartbreak in his eyes forced her to believe him. Samantha didn't want to endanger her son with Oliver's life. If he told anyone, he couldn't have a relationship with his son. He was waiting until he convinced her to let him tell Felicity before he actually did.

            She sat in silence, then yelled, then she ended up just crying about the whole ordeal. While making it explicitly clear that she didn't mind his having a son and acknowledging that though he his intentions may have been good, she couldn't go through with an engagement that was based on the foundation of lies. She loved him, she really did, but what kind of life would that start? 

            She placed the ring he'd given her on the table, because suddenly it felt like it weighed three tons. By this point, they were both crying. He didn't argue with her, but his eyes were pleading. She told him she'd talk more in the morning. She turned and wordlessly made her way up the steps. Felicity slept on his side of the bed and cried herself to a light sleep. 

            The following morning, Oliver asked her if she would like it if he moved out, but she said no. She wasn't breaking up with him, despite the broken engagement. In spite of everything, Felicity Smoak wasn't about to walk away from him. She wouldn't leave him that easily. Oliver was simply being stupid and that's the only way she could put it. She just needed time.

            "You can't do that again. Ever."

            "Is that you implying there will be others?" He made an attempt at a joke.

            She found herself smirking. "We're going to need a bigger house if that's the case."

            "I promise." He linked their hands and she gave him a tight squeeze.

            "I'm still really mad."

            "You have every right to be."

            So, Oliver Queen would be sleeping on the couch for a while.

            Bit by bit, over time, things got better on their own. The gang could tell there were tensions between them, but Felicity promised Oliver she wouldn't discuss what was happening. They'd become more open about their emotions and Oliver was sure to tell her whenever he was thinking about William or whenever he was going to visit him. Her anger subsided significantly whenever he would light up about him in the way that she'd dreamed he would about having a child. It was unorthodox, but boy did it hold the same effect on her heart.

            There were little milestones they had to cross before they would be fully mended. Only time would tell if they were stronger because of all this. First, they had to build back lost bits and pieces. Although she was incredibly devastated, Felicity knew deep within herself that she would find them and that both of them were willing to put the work forth. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

            Admittedly, she kissed him for the first time pretty early on. Oliver came home holding up a green kid's t-shirt.

            "Do you think this is too obvious?"

            She laughed outwardly. "Oliver. Are you jealous?"

            "I just think he should open his mind to all kinds of vigilantes. I know he doesn't know who I am, but I'd like to tell him someday. And I'd like him to be proud of me."

            She almost dropped everything she was holding when she ran across the room and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. His hands hesitantly rose to her waist while her's ran along the prickly stubble that her fingers yearned to touch for the past week. It was sweet, but affirming, a promise if you will. It was a promise from her to him that things were going to be okay.

            Since she still needed time, she pulled back without deepening the kiss in the way the warmth in her belly begged her to. Instead, she rested her forehead against his, allowing him to kiss her chastely on the tip of her nose.

            "I'm proud of you. And he will be too." She assured him with a tight hug. "And not just for being the Green Arrow. For being a dad. For trying."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

            She told him she loved him for the first time since the reveal after a particularly dangerous run-in with Damien Darhk. For a solid 20 minutes, everyone believed Oliver Queen was no more. Sure, she'd believed he was dead for longer periods of time, but as tears trickled down her face and a sense of emptiness washed over her body, thoughts wouldn't stop pillaging around her brain. She would forever be condemned to sleeping on his side of the bed and never have him hold her ever again. William would never know his father and how amazing he truly was. Oliver never even got to hear that she loved him before he died. He probably thought it was something he'd have to earn back, because the man truly did loathe himself. He was ridiculous in thinking for a moment that she didn't love him, but that didn't matter. She would never love anyone the way she loved that ridiculous man. When Darhk took her months ago, her last words to Oliver were saying she loved him, because it was the end. She never wanted him to doubt that.

            And now he did.

            So when he was rushed through the doors on a table, not far from death, Felicity's heart felt like a dim lightbulb. She wasn't broken yet. They had another chance. God, how many chances would they be doled out?

            "I have to fix him." She cried as she raced to grab medical supplies. Diggle stopped her hands and shook his head.

            "You're too close to this. Felicity, you're heads not in it."

            "What do you mean my head isn't in it? This is Oliver."

            "Yes, it's Oliver. The man you love. I can't let you hold this burden, Felicity."

            She finally relinquished and let Diggle operate. Those hours was the longest hour of her life. He'd finally emerged to her with a light smile on his face.

            "He's awake. I think he wants to see you."            

            Her legs never moved faster. She made it to his side with incredible haste. Her hands grasping his good hand and her mouth kissing every inch of his face. For a moment, she wondered why his face was so wet, but it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to deduce that it was all because of her extremely audible sobs. He tried to make himself sit up, but she forced him down.

            "I'm so sorry." She cried. "I'm... I'm so sorry."

            "Hey." His comforting voice, exclusively used in times of duress for her. She leaned into his touch. "This isn't your fault."

            "I love you. You know that right? I love you so much." Her voice was breaking with every breath and he kissed her forehead softly.

            "I know." His voice was hoarse. "I know, honey, I know. I love you too. So much."

            "I can't lose you either. Not again."

            "You won't." He pulled her into his chest, gingerly avoiding his wounds and repeatedly kissed her hair. "I'm gonna get him."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

            The first time they had sex again wasn't long after Oliver's full recovery. She'd promoted him to the bed while he was hurt, claiming he wouldn't heal properly on the couch. He said he'd only sleep there if she did too and she complied. It felt good being on her side again, sharing warmth with the stack of muscle beside her. She watched him sleep in the way she couldn't for the past month and a half, relishing in everything that was him. She even awoke with him completely wrapped around her. She didn't push him away and let him envelope her into the cocoon of comfort. She'd never felt more at home than this moment. It felt right.

            She wanted to be closer.

            So, when Oliver came home looking incredibly good in his t-shirt and jeans talking about his latest visit with William, she was already a bit charged. However, it was the topic of conversation that caused her to pounce.

            "William asked me about girls today." He gushed.

            She linked their hands together as she came accustom to whenever he came home from Central City. "Oh yeah?"

            "He likes this girl named Katie in his class. She's the most popular girl at his school. He asked me what he should do about it."

            "And what did Oliver Queen, expert of love, tell him?"

            He snorted. "Actually... I told him about you."

            Felicity could have sworn her heart swelled like the Grinch's did at the end of the movie. Her breathing was suddenly erradic and each detail he gave only increased the burning under her skin. It wasn't blood boiling like it had been when she was furious with him or hot in the sense that she was heart broken, but itching to be touched by the large hands she presently held.

            "I told him I have a girlfriend and that she's the best person in the whole world. I told him a lot about you, actually. How smart you are, how kind, how pretty etc etc. He really wanted to know if you were pretty and I showed him your picture." Oliver laughed and raised his phone to show her his lockscreen. "You'll be happy to know he agreed. Anyway, I said that nothing worthwhile ever comes easily and that includes love. I told him to be completely honest with her and that in being honest, you're wearing your heart on your sleeve to the fullest potential and that's what girls deserve. They deserve complete vulnerability. If she says she likes him too, then he's to treat her with complete respect and do his best to keep her happy, but to be himself at the same time and be a good friend. I told him that I was a little late to the game in understanding that and he shouldn't be like that. If it doesn't work out, then that's okay too, because he put himself out there and he did everything he could. When he finds someone that's willing to put up with all the annoying crap the comes with life and stupidity, he'll know it."

            Oliver paused for a moment.

            "What is it?" Her cheeks were red and her fingers were twitching in his grasp.

            "He asked me if I was going to marry you someday. I said yes."

            It felt like a bulldozer rushed through a glass wall of self-control as she released his hands and climbed into his lap and captured his lips in hers. He sat, unmoving for a couple moments as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her hands ran through his cropped hair and she slowly began grinding against his rough jeans, a pool of heat already circulating to her core.

            He moaned in her mouth and brought his hands up her back, running his large warm hands over every inch of her, taking moments to enjoy that he was getting to do this again, that he could touch her like this. Her brain was on fire and unspeakable noises whimpered from her throat while he encompassed all of her. She was still fully dressed and she swore she could find a much needed release right now. Instead, she reached down and gripped the hem of Oliver's t-shirt and yanked over his head, barely breaking contact with him. His eyes looked up at her in wonder in the same way he had when she initiated their first time in Nanda Parbat, which seemed a million miles away.

            Though the ball was completely in Felicity's court for the past set of weeks, Oliver released his submissive position and all but ripped her shirt off of her. His mouth was attacking every square inch of exposed skin, scruff brushing everywhere she needed him. Her nails scraped where a tattoo no longer existed, because he no longer needed such physical pledges of heartache. Her bra was off in a swift movement. He'd done this a million times with her, but God, it felt deliciously different. Every move was coveted more than usual, as if he was reacquainting himself with her. Like she was a temple to be explored.

            Normally, they'd make an attempt to climb up the stairs and they did, but not without reacquainting themselves on the couch, the floor, the kitchen table, and up against the door. Finally, they hit the bed and made another go at it... Three more times.

            He fell to her side in a fit of heavy breaths. She'd never seen the man so winded before and that included all the rounds he did on the Salmon Ladder. She snuggled into his side as he took her hand in his, placing sweaty soft kisses on her forehead.

            "I've missed that." She gasped, her own lungs struggling. "I've missed you."

            "I've missed you." His chest moved rapidly. "And I'm really sorry."

            "Hey." She placed a finger on his lips. He looked like he was about to cry. "I know you are. I forgive you."

            "But-"

            "-I know why you did what you did. I'm so glad I get to see how much you love him. Because I love you 50x more every time you tell me more about him, the way you light up when you talk about him."

            "I light up when I talk about you too."

            "I know." She grinned. "You light me up too."

            He fully laughed.

            "Not like that... Well, yes like that, but that's not what I meant and you know it." She chuckled. "Now, please promise me you'll forgive yourself."

            He pulled her closer. "I'll try. Does this mean I get to permanently reside up here again?"

            She traced a heart on his chest. "Well, duh. I doubt the neighbors would appreciate seeing the mayor's bare ass on a regular... actually, nevermind, you have a profoundly well-shaped ass."

            He chuckled so that she felt the vibrations in his throat. "We can still make that happen."

            "Deal. I get cold toes at night anyway."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

            It's not surprising that death brings people together. When they all found out, Oliver cried into her lap until he fell asleep that night. She simply held, kissed, and whispered into his ear. She couldn't promise things would be okay, because honestly, they'd never been more bleak. She, herself, was crying, but she never let him for a second believe he was alone. Oliver was known to spiral in moments like this.

            "I'm going to kill him."

            "I know, baby. I know." 

            "I... I should have stopped him." 

            "You couldn't have. Oliver, hear me when I say this is not your fault."

            "Would you tell me if it was?"

            "Of course I would."

            And he believed her, because that's what they did.

            At the funeral, she held his hand the entire time until he wanted to be on his own. She knew he needed time to process this, settle all this, mourn. Part of her feared if he would go off the edge, but he seemed to read her mind and promised her he wouldn't. He kissed her and swore he would return home to her that night. He swore their lives would eventually continue on. He just needed her to be patient. She was more than willing.

            A week after the fallout of the battle, everyone needed space and time to recover. Everyone was now thinking about life and what they needed to do to live a full one, to achieve happiness in the midst of all the darkness. Though the worst of it subsided and not without extreme loss, no one wanted to get caught up in the shipwreck. They didn't want another Lian Yu. No more deep-seeded scars. If that was the case, then the villains win. 

            Oliver asked Felicity to go with him to his family's old vacation spot up the coast. He hadn't been there since before Lian Yu, since he was a kid. It was a place that made him feel happy in the past. She'd do anything to help him cope. 

            They were sitting along the seawall at a comfortable silence. Over the past couple days, they talked a lot about what happened and sorted through Oliver and her feelings. There was definitely a light at the end of it all.

            She had her head rested against his broad shoulder when she finally completed the last step, because in her heart she knew she was ready for it. She knew they were ready and Oliver had seen hell and back. There was no way he would ever do something of this caliber again. There was no longer a foundation of lies but instead pure and unadulterated honesty. Was it messy? Hell, yes. But it was them and as long as she loved him and he loved her, it would never be clear. The only clear thing she knew was that it was worth it.

            "Ask me again." She mumbled into his shirt.

            "What?"

            "Ask me again." This time she looked up and into his eyes. He didn't need her to clarify. He knew exactly what she meant. His eyes widened and twinkled at her words.

            "The ring's at home."

            "That's okay." She whispered. "It isn't about the ring."

            He nodded and climbed off the seawall and kneeled into the sand, taking her hand into his. "Felicity Smoak, I love you more than anything in the entire world. You're my hope, my guidance, and my heart. I can't bear the thought of existing in a world where you aren't there. Even before we started dating, you were the highlight of my day. Being with you not only makes me want to be a better man, but makes me believe I can be, because you've believed and trusted in me even in times where I haven't deserved it. Evidently, I'm going to live until I'm 86 years old. I want to dedicate every remaining moment I have left to you, because you are remarkable. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

            She slid down the wall and joined him on the ground and kissed him soundly. "Hell, yes."

            And they made it to the top. They were always going to make it.

                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this season is going to play out (obviously) but I highly doubt Felicity is in the grave and I really hope Olicity is all good by the end of 4x23 (and engaged). So this was my take on it.


	30. Chrismukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is persistent and Felicity is all about upholding tradition, even if they aren't her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this happens next year for Christmas when no one is SHOT AND BLEEDING ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD.

            Unlike the previous year, it didn't take much convincing to get Oliver or Felicity to litter the loft with countless decorations. Both had a different appreciation for the joyfulness of the holidays as a result of the multiple counts of loss they experienced recently. Damien Darhk along with other fiendish goons certainly made their mark on Star City, but the couple stood strong with sheer determination to actually have a decent holiday season. It was a happy mixture of both Christmas and Hanukkah (or "Chrismukkah" as Felicity called it) with visions of green, red, blue and gold decked everywhere in sight. The Menorah was positioned fairly close to the Christmas tree that Oliver and Thea personally picked out and hauled inside. Felicity left most of the cooking up to Oliver, but she was capable or orchestrating simple Jewish dishes such as latkes and sufganiot. Oliver questioned how she could make that and not eggs, but she simply shrugged every time. 

            "It was embedded into me as a kid from my Grandma. I couldn't  _not_ know how to make them, Oliver."

            So Oliver expectedly cooked everything else and did so with great pride. It wasn't as if his cooking went unnoticed and unappreciated. Felicity never forgot to mention how lucky she was to be with someone who could cook. In addition to saving her from bad guys, he also saved her from an "eternal life of takeout" as she called it. Oliver cooked up enough to feed Santa along with all of his elves. It was a good thing he did, because everyone was supposed to come over that night for a huge feast.

            "I'm making sweet potatoes. For Malcolm Merlyn. What exactly has my life come to?" He questioned as Felicity set the table.

            "You've become a mushy sweet potato." She teased and then straightened. "At heart. On the outside you're still rock hard."

            He grinned. "I'm only letting him come because of Thea. They're growing closer and I'd rather that happen under my watchful eye. I never would have let it happen if William was coming."

            "No, having the man who's responsible for the murder of hundreds around your son doesn't exactly scream "father of the year" does it?"

            "I'm kind of glad we're getting him tomorrow."

            "Oh yeah?" She walked over to where he chopped vegetables for the salad and wrapped her arms around his waist.

            He placed the knife down and turned in her arms. "I know Samantha really wants to uphold tradition and see him run down the steps all excited for Christmas. She deserves that, she does. I'll just be happy to have him to sort of continue to make it better, you know? Make it special."

            "It's the first Christmas he's spending with his father." She mused and rested her chin against his chest. "I'd say you're synched for a special day."

            "Exactly." He gently rubbed her back. "And besides, that means I can give you your present tonight."

            "I doubt you're going to top last year."

            "My goal is to make sure you don't end up bleeding in the streets this year."

            "Hmm that sounds lovely. What did you have in mind?"

            "Well, it's a surprise. I did, however, leave myself a few Christmas guarantees for happiness tonight."

            "I'm Jewish." She rubbed her nose against his.

            "Ah, but you can't resist a good tradition." He grinned and removed a small little plant from his back pocket and held it above them.

            "Oh, you big sap." She laughed, but enthusiastically obliged and covered his lips with her own. 

            He pulled back from her and smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "There are a lot more where that came from."

            When he slipped from her arms and drifted into another cooking station, she took a moment to glance around the loft. In the midst of all their decorating, Oliver managed to slip what was potentially a hundred mistletoe throughout their place. When she opened the door to their bedroom and found every square inch of their ceiling covered, a stupid grin seized her face. Everyone was going to be annoyed as hell with them tonight, but what argument could she make? It was tradition and she couldn't resist tradition.

            Merry Chrismukkah indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, 500 Kudos? Thank you guys so much! I'm so thankful all of you appreciate my snippets featuring these adorable nuggets. I hope to continue to not disappoint!


	31. A Long Time Ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity+ Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just watched The Force Awakens and I'm feeling a lot right now. Don't fret though. This is a spoiler-free zone (at least for The Force Awakens it is-- Sorry if you haven't seen the other 6 but that's on you).

            During their romantic summer getaway, Felicity made it her mission (one that she was determined not to fail) to show Oliver every "must-see" movie and tv show that he'd been deprived of due to isolation, danger, death, and just plain negligence. Every time she would bring up some movie or pop culture reference that exited the realms of _Rocky, Die Hard,_ and  _The Godfather_ , he would give her this blank (and albeit adorable) stare that both infuriated and excited her. She loved watching movies with people for their first times. She called it losing their "insert title here" virginity. Oliver protested calling it that multiple times, but relented after realizing it was never going away.

            "You wouldn't have to hear me call it that if you bothered to watch a movie or two in your 25 years on this planet."

            "Honey, I'm 30."

            "You didn't exactly have cable on Lian Yu. You weren't really living."

            He laughed and proceeded to encase her in his arms. Not so surprisingly, he loved their Friday night movie dates for a multitude of reasons. For one thing, Felicity got so enthusiastic about the prospect of reliving these films through his eyes. She was so animated and always had loads of trivia to offer when the movie was finished or she'd pause if she felt it was necessary. She would always "yell" at him to look at the screen, but at times it was difficult when the look on her face as she watched was entertaining enough. Also, he loved the close proximity he got to be in when they were like this. They'd lazily sprawl out on the couch, loosely tangled in each other, typically with Felicity's head on his chest. The actual movies and shows were great too, of course. In their sessions, he'd learned that he liked a lot more movies than he'd suspected. She showed him _Terminator_ (complete series-- _"Ugh that last one really sucked didn't it? I expected more from Daenerys_ "),  _Jurassic Park_ (complete series-- _"You know I'm not usually a huge fan of reboots but I'm always a sucker for Chris Pratt in tight pants... Oh my God you have to watch Parks and Recreation"_ ),  _ET,_ _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (complete series-- _"Now tell me we wouldn't make a great Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan."_ ),  _Pulp Fiction_ (along with a slew of other Tarantino films--  _"I wonder what it says about me that I love these movies... You'd think my life is filled with enough violence"_ ),  _Fight Club, Inception, Weekend at Bernie's, Airplane, The Hangover, The Lion King_ (along with several other Disney movies--  _"Oliver... Are you crying?"_ ), and one by one she checked them off her list. _  
_

That's right, she had a physical copy of a list of movies he _had_ to watch. They hadn't even truly made a dent in the full thing. Felicity was sure to put stars next to the ones Oliver liked the most and little x's next to the ones he disliked. For instance, he particularly liked  _Airplane_. She guessed that if it were about boats, he wouldn't have the same enjoyment. He didn't really like  _Pulp Fiction_ , which said was "okay" because it was one of her least favorite Tarantino movies. All that mattered was he gave them a chance. 

            "You're coming along nicely, my young padawan." She teased as she moved to cross  _The Princess Bride_  off the list. She was pleased that Oliver seemed to enjoy that one very much.

            He beamed at her. "Can we watch  _Star Wars_ one of these nights?"

            "You've never seen  _Star Wars?_ " The offense and shock was already hindering her breath. 

            "No, no I have!" He rubbed her arms soothingly. "I love it, actually. When I was 14 and  _The Phantom Menace_ came out, I skipped school one day to go see it. Tommy and I used to get into duels all the time."

            Felicity stared at him in disbelief, a dopey grin quickly lighting up her face. "You're a _Star Wars_ nerd?"

            "What? And you're not?" He countered.

            "Oh I totally am!" She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I was Princess Leia like three times for Halloween. My first ever date was to see  _Attack of the Clones_ and when Joey Rumbaugh tried to grab my boob I swatted him away because I wanted to watch the movie. Albeit, it was the worst of them all, but it was still _Star Wars._ "

            "Even when I developed my "playboy" persona, I still found ways to sneak off and see the movies. I never told Laurel that I liked them so much, because she wasn't really about that kind of stuff. Tommy always threatened to tell her whenever I pissed him off."

            "I saw the midnight premiere of  _Revenge of the Sith_." 

            "So did I!"

            Felicity stared at Oliver's daydreamy look on his face. He seemed so lost in a galaxy (far far away?) beyond their realm of belief. She, herself, couldn't stop shaking from excitement. There was nothing like finding out your super hot boyfriend (who cooks for you) is also a major dork. In fact, there was something about a younger Oliver Queen sneakily surrounding himself with such space and geek lore that made her heart flutter.

            He was snapped from his daze by the familiar sensation of Felicity climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her bright blue eyes.

            "You know what this means, right?"

            "What's that?"

            "Halloween is going to be epic."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

            After a pretty nasty day at the office, Felicity was prescribing herself to a tub of cookie dough and a good night's rest in the strong arms of her vigilante boyfriend. Everything that could possibly go wrong on a Wednesday went wrong. She had to multitask from her office, because the Ghosts were giving the team a nasty time with a bomb that required deactivating and also several bank robberies occurred. Her staff meeting wasn't so successful, given that nobody wanted to approve of her and Curtis's rather brilliant new program. No one was especially nice about it either. It was all about nickel and diming instead of looking at the greater outcome for them. She spilled coffee all over her dress and broke her coffee maker all in one sweep. Finally, she had to come up with a new pitch by the end of the week. All she really wanted to do was relax.

            When she got home, she threw her purse on the kitchen table and went right for the refrigerator. Leftovers from the previous night were all too appealing for her desperate stomach. Did she mention her lunch caught on fire today? It did and she was starving now. 

            Oliver hurried down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen to see his distraught girlfriend gnawing at a leg of cold chicken like a wild animal. He leaned in and kissed her temple.

            "Rough day?"

            "Erghhh." She growled as she ripped off another bite.

            "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He took a sip of the lemonade he just poured himself.

            She shook her head and finished off her chicken leg. "No, then I'd have to relive it. All I want is for the universe to apologize for shooting me such a terrible day. Is that so much to ask?"

            He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "That bad, huh?"

            "Literally I can't tell you how many times I contemplated walking out, setting myself on fire, or selling the company to the circus."

            "But you didn't."

            "No, but that's partially because I don't know any circuses that want billion dollar companies."

            "It sounds like you need to unwind."

            "Mhmm." She nodded in agreement and slipped out of his arms to get the rest of the plate of chicken from the refrigerator. "I'm thinking  _Star Wars_ on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn separating us."

            He smiled. "I like that idea. I do, but I do have something you might like a little bit better. I was going to save it, but you seem like you really need it."

            "A surprise?" Despite her frustration from the day, she couldn't help how excited she got. "For me?"

            He kissed her head again. "Finish the chicken. I'll be right back."

            Felicity did just that and just as she finished, she heard their bedroom door shut behind Oliver as he treaded down the stairs. She swore her jaw hit the floor at the sight of him. Her eyes travelled up and down his body, stopping at every perfected detail starting at how perfectly black his boots were to his rumpled white longsleeve shirt and iconic black vest. What really had her drooling, were the tight navy pants that hugged his sculpted thighs and accentuated his groin. Her breathing was hitched and her eyes met his, which were smiling in pride at her reaction.

            He casually finished his way down the steps, white belt flopping a little with each step, and made his way over to her. She couldn't even move. It was like he had her under some kind of spell.

            "You look... wow..." She trailed off and continued to drink in the sight before her. She was could feel fire coursing through her flesh in the best way as he stood closer to her. His dominating height always gave her chills, but dressed as the sexiest smuggler in the galaxy certainly amplified the passion that sweltered over her being. He placed his hands on either sides of the counter, boxing her in. His hard front rubbed against the cloth of her dress and she already ached for him.

            "Let me unwind you." His pupils were blown and it had her feeling wobbly. She reached behind her and gripped the edge of the countertop for support.

            She never took her eyes off of him as he lowered himself to the ground, kissing any exposed surface of her, and making his way to her legs. She felt his warm hands run up and down her legs sensually before gently parting them. He kissed up her inner thighs, eliciting a series of sharp breaths and groans from Felicity. Her grip on the counter tightened when he used his teeth to pull down the small layer of cloth that guarded her.

            "Oh... God." She spluttered, but didn't protest. "This is the sexiest thing... Ever, by the way."

            He huffed a laugh and his warm breath against her heat made her swallow thickly. Was he trying to kill her?

            His hands surrounded both her legs again and this time, lifted her and placed her on top of the counter. He remained standing for a moment, leaning in to capture her lips in his own, allowing Felicity to feel every part of the costume. He had the perfect butt to be in a Han Solo costume. She didn't want to release him, but he slipped from her grip and peppered kisses down her body and up her legs before meeting heated eye contact with her as he riled her dress up.

            Her head fell back as he disappeared between her legs. "I love you."

            "I know." He muffled against her and she swore she almost came right there. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

            "I can't believe I agreed to this." Oliver gritted as he sat arms crossed next to his girlfriend in the theater. In front of them, Thea and Alex flirted playfully in extremely close proximity.

            "Oliver, Thea is 21 years old. I'd say she's old enough for a date to the movies." Felicity chastised as she sipped her drink. 

            "It's not that. I mean, do I like watching my little sister make out with my campaign manager? Not exactly. However, Thea doesn't even like  _Star Wars_ and I can guarantee will treat this like one of those movies you go to just to make out in. Being behind a necking couple is the worst. How am I supposed to focus on the action when Alex is going to be getting some action a foot away from me?"

            "Wait... Do people actually do that? Pay to come see a movie and then make out the entire time?"

            "It used to be one of  _my_ moves. Do you know how many girls I took to see  _13 Going On 30?_ "

            "One: That is a great movie with an excellent soundtrack. Two: Weren't you dating Laurel at the time? Three: That is such a waste of money! I mean, it's totally free to make out in your room or your car. If I'm coming to the movies, I'm watching a damn movie."

            He smiled. "One: The only thing I remember is the soundtrack given I haven't actually watched the movie. Two: We've long-since established how much of an asshole I was right? Three: I was rich. Also, you're adorable."

            "And a woman of her word so don't be trying any tricks, Queen."

            He held his hands up. "Felicity, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but during the duration of this movie I have absolutely no interest in making out with you."

            She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Me neither."

            However, Oliver was right about Thea and Alex. It wasn't hard to ignore during the huge action sequences of the movie, which was a large portion, but when Princess Leia appeared and the two were essentially having sex in front of them, he couldn't take it anymore.

            Apparently Felicity couldn't either, because she leaned forward.

            "HEY." She hissed. "Royalty is on screen. Keep your mouthes and hands to yourselves or so help me I will separate you two."

            Alex was red-faced and embarrassed, but Thea had that notorious Queen smirk on her face and couldn't help the grin it developed into when she turned around and saw the look of pride on Oliver's face. Sure, they interrupted their good time, but Felicity Smoak was ballsy and appreciated this dorky crap in the same way Oliver did. By the at ease smile on his face, she really couldn't be mad.


	32. Additions Are Better Than Subtractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To clarify, Felicity wanted Oliver to be the first person to know, being that he was the father of the child and all, but that just wasn't what happened at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 reactions to an Olicity baby+ Oliver's reaction

#1: Felicity

            Everyone learned fairly quickly that it was protocol to receive a full check-up from a specialist after spending a lengthy time on the vast and dangerous Lian Yu. Considering Team Arrow's latest brush with danger left everyone stranded for about a week, giving everyone a minute taste of what Oliver went through in five years, they were all in and out of Dr. Ross's office. Felicity was no exception to this rule and though she was one of the few teammates that actually regularly attended a normal physician (instead of constantly relying on their tech girl to sew her up), she still found herself uneasy. See, she was afraid she'd contracted a disease from bad fish she cooked, hopefully not the dreaded mercury poisoning.

            Dr. Ross emerged with the test results, a light smile on his face. "No, Ms. Smoak, everything seems to be ay okay with you. No poisoning, infections, diseases..."

            She let out a huge sigh of relief. "You have no idea how happy I am. I still have no idea why I was throwing up so much there, though. Maybe I was just nervous."

            He laughed. "Well, you are pregnant, Felicity. That does tend to be a huge side effect for the first trimester."

            The smile wiped completely off her face as she stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry, what were the words that just vacated your mouth?"

            He furrowed his brow. "You don't know?"

            "Does this look like the face of a woman who is "in the know" here?" She pointed at her perplexed face.

            "I'm guessing this wasn't planned..."

            "No no no I cannot be pregnant. I can't get pregnant. There were these bullet holes and they kind of became permanent birth control, which was really sad for me because even though I never necessarily _wanted_ kids, I didn't like the idea of  _never_ being able to have them. Especially because I was recently engaged to this guy-- who I'm now married to, by the way-- and I didn't want that to be eliminated for us without our consent. Then I thought it was all for the best, because we clearly lead complicated lives and things got even more complicated, because he already has a ten year old, which was... Surprise! I love him though, but I"m not sure that makes ME fit to be an actual mother and house a baby inside my lady parts. I'm not an incubator, doctor!"

            He stared at her through wide eyes. "If you don't want to go through with this..."

            "And give up the miracle baby?" Now her eyes were wide. "I'm not... That's not what I'm saying at all. This is just... a lot. I'm pregnant."

            "You're pregnant."

            "And Oliver and I are having a baby."

            "Yes you are."

            "A baby that is ours."

            "Yes."

            "Half me and half him."

            "That is how genetics works."

            "It's kind of nice imagining him with a little itty bitty baby in his big arms, you know?" She was more or less talking to herself now with a light smile on her face. It appears the panic was subdued for the time being.

            He patted her shoulder. "I think you'll be just fine."

 

#2: Thea

            To clarify, Felicity wanted Oliver to be the first person to know, being that he was the father of the child and all, but that just wasn't what happened at all. In fact, she hadn't even had 5 minutes to process the information on her own before Thea walked past Felicity's room when exiting her own appointment and overheard the entire tail-end of Felicity's conversation with Dr. Ross, which consequently, was all one really had to hear. She couldn't contain herself even though she knew she should probably play dumb and let them tell her on their own time. Instead, she burst through the door, scaring the daylights out of Felicity, and practically tackling her in a hug on the examination table.

            "Miss Queen!" Dr. Ross attempted to scold her, but she couldn't be bothered in the wake of finding out her big brother and his wife were expecting.

            "Oomf... Can't breathe." Felicity muttered into Thea's sharp shoulder blade. The brunette immediately backed off at that and looked at her in concern, tacking her face in her hands and squishing it slightly.

            "OH MY GOD!" Thea squealed. "You're having a baby! I'm gonna be an aunt! Holy shit Ollie is gonna be a daddy!"

            "Yes yes and yes." Felicity didn't look like she'd exactly entirely come to grips with the entire idea, herself, staring at Thea as if her words were only merely a dream. 

            "How excited are you, oh my God? This is amazing news! How far along are you? What about names-"

            "Uh, Thea?" She took her hands. "I literally just learned about this... How long has it been, Doc?"

            He looked at his watch. "About 4 minutes ago."

            "Yeah. I can barely remember my own name, because this still makes me feel like jelly, let alone think about what I'm naming this little... person." Her face softened at the last word, as if it was dawning on her that there was a little person inside of her.

            "You're right... That baby is going to be in great, strong, capable hands though."

            Felicity smiled. "Thank you, Thea. I'm assuming I can trust that you'll keep this to yourself. I don't know anything about the state of my pregnancy so I don't really want it getting out until I at least see a real doctor or at the very least tell Oliver."

            "He's going to be so psyched."

            "You think?"

            "He missed all this stuff with William and he loves you so much. A combo between the two of you will bring that man to his knees."

            She snorted. "He is a big sap."

            Dr. Ross cleared his throat. "Right... Miss Queen, if you'll just let me get back to explaining to Ms. Smoak-"

            "-Smoak-Queen" Thea clarified with pride.

            "... Right. If you'll just let me get back to talking to her about her pregnancy and all those details..."

            "Oh I'm staying for this stuff. I'm his or her aunt, you know."

 

#3& #4: Donna and Lance

            How the hell was Felicity supposed to know that her mother scheduled a double date for them moments after learning her daughter was stranded on a hellish island for a week? What kind of timing was that? Who's mother just pops in like "okay I know you were probably experiencing a very Tom Hanks and Wilson kind of time over there, but let's go get drinks with my boyfriend who you also know"? Also, Donna Smoak was practically begging for grandbabies from the moment Oliver and Felicity got together. When Felicity told her she couldn't have kids after she was shot, the disappointment in her eyes was evident. She tried to play it off like she was okay with it, but she was heartbroken. 

            And Felicity was too for the very reasons she told Dr. Ross. She never realized she wanted kids until she was with Oliver. Even then, she didn't want them in that moment. She wanted them down the road, when they were married and ready for them. The idea gave her chills and warmth at the same time and though she and Oliver never officially talked about it until it could  _never_ happen, she wanted it. She'd gotten used to the idea of never having them though and knew a life with just Oliver was suitable for her and that William was a good boy and like the son she never had. 

            Now, she was supposed to play pokerface with her mother over lunch. She thought about all they could talk about to avoid any sort of baby-related topics. Felicity was a terrible liar when it came to this sort of thing. She just wanted a moment to sort it out for herself and truthfully Oliver. She called him and asked him if he'd be able to make lunch, but he had some fairly important political matters and frankly that was probably for the best.

            "Where's Oliver, sweet pea? Are things okay between you two?" Donna asked as she sipped her wine with one hand and held Quentin's in the other. It was finally normal for her to see the two of them together, but it still didn't feel quite  _normal._

            "Oh, yeah, we're fine." She waved her off. "He just had work stuff."

            "You look tired, hun, and stressed."

            "Well, I was practically starving and dehydrated for the past week."

            "Your mom's right." Lance nodded. "Laurel looked weak and pale, but you look flustered like you just got hit by a news-bomb. Is it anything to do with our green friend?"

            She wanted to kick Lance under the table, because  _yes it had everything to do with their green friend._ It had to do with their green friend and his apparent super sperm that apparently sought out the only potential viable egg in her entire body. Wow, it really did sound like a miracle when you put it like that. She was constantly caught between smiling and crying. Hormones were probably already hitting her a bit. Though, she didn't need Lance inadvertently egging her on.

            "No... I'm fine. I've just been having trouble reacquainting and I've got a huge pitch to make at work-"

            Suddenly, Donna began shrieking and giggling all in one sentence and it drove everyone in the restaurant towards her. Now, she was downright sobbing and even Lance looked like he wanted to get away from the ticking timebomb. Felicity was so confused what the hell just happened that she just scooted out of her chair and knelt beside her mom. Was she supposed to comfort her? Take her to the doctors? Sedate her? What was the solution here?

            "Mom...?"

            "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."

            "What, honey?" Lance asked now and exchanged a confused look with Felicity.

            "You're pregnant." Her voice was high and now she was squeezing Felicity's face. Why was that everyone's instant reaction? It was like they were imagining she was the baby who's cheeks they desperately wanted to pinch. Donna was now just plain crying at this point, but the smile on her face never vanished for a second and only widened.

            Lance, on the other hand, spit out his drink and began coughing profusely, as if he'd just found out his 16 year old daughter was pregnant with a known convict's baby and not a married woman in a committed and loving relationship... with a (technically) former convict, now hero.

            "How... How'd you know?" Felicity stammered. 

            "Oh, honey... First you wouldn't get wine or ANY alcoholic beverages and we both know you totally would have under a normal circumstance, then you kept touching your stomach every five seconds, then you were acting all funny about being stressed and what not. I just put the pieces together! Never mind how I knew! Why haven't you told me?"

            "I literally just found out... like today."

            "That's so exciting!" She bounced up and down and squeezed Quentin's hand. "Isn't that amazing, dear? Oliver and Felicity are having a BABY. Ohhhhh I am going to love that child like it is nobody's business. Nobody else will ever be good for him when he's older, because I'm going to love him like the little prince that he is... Or Queen for that matter. AH. Felicity, I've wanted motherhood for you so badly for so long. I'm just so glad you'll get to go through it with someone you love and who loves you... Not to mention how perfect that child is going to look. You're beautiful, yes, but Oliver is going to bring so much to the gene pool, it's unfair really. Oh, Oliver! How did he react when you first told him?"

            Felicity looked down at her pasta and played with it with her fork. "Well... I haven't... yet. I haven't even gotten the chance to think for myself, let alone tell him. And now Thea knows, you know, and Lance knows before him."

            Lance winced. "God, that Queen sure is fertile, isn't he?"

            "I guess he makes up for the both of them!" Donna cheered. "Then again, I'm sure since you two were pretty positive you weren't able to get pregnant, that birth control flew out the window and you just-"

            "-Okay, sweetheart, I think that's enough of  _that_ talk. I really don't need to picture Queen doing the do with anyone, especially your kid."

            "Yeah, and I don't want to hear Lance ever say "doing the do" ever again, so..."

            "How are you going to tell him?" Donna touched her hand. "It has to be so special, sweetie. He didn't get to go through this last time. I hear a lot of women wrap the pregnancy test up and give it to the guy."

            "I don't have pregnancy test. I have the paperwork from my doctor, but that just lists recommendations for more doctors that I have to visit. I doubt that'll have the same cute effect."

            "Oooh you could get a cake and have it written on there that you're pregnant!"

            "That could take forever for him to discover! He's on some health kick right now."

            "With abs like that he has to be, don't complain about that."

            Oh she was not. She was pregnant, after all.

            Lance shrugged. "You could buy a "#1 dad" mug. That's how Laurel and Sara's mom did it for me."

            "Oliver already is a dad, though. That could just be kind of confusing."

            "Well, when she was pregnant with Sara, she put Laurel in a "big sister" t-shirt."

            "Will's with his mom this weekend."

            Donna patted her hands. "You'll figure it out, baby. Just remember: grandma will be over to babysit all the time."

            Lance sighed. "Let's pray it turns out like you."

 

#5: Diggle

            Felicity made a quick stop at the lair to get some much needed peace and time to mull the truth over. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got, but the idea that Oliver didn't know and right now there was a whole slew of people who did, made her very uneasy. Also, morning sickness was an absolute bitch and did not restrict itself to mornings only. It was late afternoon and here she was puking in a bucket at her computer station.

            "Fuck you turkey club on rye." She grumbled. "And fuck you too, morning sickness."

            "Morning sickness?" Diggle's distinct voice came from not far and soon she felt a hand on her back. "Felicity, are you pregnant?"

            She didn't dare look up, given that she was still in the midst of throwing up, but she felt rage rise within her.

            "God Dammit."

            "I take that as a yes...?"

            "Yes, I'm pregnant." She said, head still within her bucket. "No, you're never getting this bucket back."

            He huffed. "You can keep it. I know better than to cross a pregnant woman."

            "You realize you're the fourth person to know, fifth including myself, that's not the father, right?"

            "I can see how that might be frustrating, but have you ever considered telling Oliver? That might get his attention."

            "I haven't seen him!"

            "It doesn't seem like you're trying to see him, considering you're sitting here in the dark with your head in a bucket."

            "I... I'm scared, John."

            He knelt beside her and took her hand. "Felicity Smoak, you are one of the strongest women I've ever met in my entire life. That's saying a lot given the field of work we are in. There has never been anyone that's better for Oliver Queen than you. You two are fire together. You're a team within this team. You're not perfect and he sure as hell isn't, but this is going to be good for you. You're going to be good at this. He is too. And he will be over the moon about it, because I sure as hell was when I found out I was having a baby."

            She smiled at him. "Thank you."

            "I can tell you're excited about this, just looking at you. You're already picturing stuff and you'll get there. You just need to tell him, first."

            "I'd kiss you on the cheek or something, but I did just finish vomiting so..."

            "Allow me." he smiled and stood to kiss the top of her head gently. "Congratulations."

 

+1: Oliver

            He came home around 5 o'clock, talking about how he had a big late meeting with some officials about cleaning up the pollution in the air around the city. She only found herself half-listening through dinner, because she was still rattling around in her mind how she would tell him. She knew there was a perfect way somehow, but she didn't want to be too cheesy nor did she want to give the man a heart attack.

            As he was kissing her goodbye after dinner and promising to be back before she went to sleep, she realized she wouldn't be able to think of this on her own anymore. All day she'd wanted to, but at this moment, she yearned for him to know, for him to revel in this miraculous truth with her. There was life in this room that he was unaware of and she couldn't stop feeling just plain giddy about it.

            "Do you want me to pick up anything on my way home?" He asked as he tightened his tie.

            "Uh, maybe some milk, paper towels and... binkies... and diapers... for 8 months from now. I guess you have some time. I'm pregnant, by the way, you don't actually have to get any of that stuff I just had absolutely no idea how to segway that into the conversation. I've been trying to think about a way to tell you and by the shock on your face, I probably should have went for a cake or maybe bought a bunch of baby clothes or a mug or oh God, what am I even saying? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but literally almost everyone knows now, because I've just been imploding all day I guess it's kind of obvious there's a little you growing inside me. I know I'm supposed to be a baby prohibited zone, but evidently that last time we had sex in the shower really did the trick... and it got me pregnant. Bad time for a joke? Okay, you're not saying anything, which as you know makes me say a lot more somethings, which could go on forev-"

            Luckily, Oliver's brain seemed to finally spark and catch up with what she was saying, because he walked towards her, took her face in his hands in a similar way as others had, and unlike them, brought her mouth to his passionately. She hummed against his lips as he delved his tongue into her mouth, twirling with hers. He gripped her for dear life, as if he was afraid she wasn't real. Her hands carded through his hair and somehow brought him closer to her. He picked her up off her feet and swung her gently.

            He gently pulled away from her, but not without pecking her lips again. "We're... we're having a baby?"

            "Yeah." She was full-out grinning now. Now that he could know, it felt more real. It felt better.

            His hand gently touched her stomach. "This is... the happiest day of my life." And he was laughing gloriously before crouching down to come in line with her currently flat stomach. He planted a kiss through her shirt and then rose to meet her again.

            "A baby, Felicity! There's a little jellybean inside there."

            "I know, I'm like an incubator!" She linked their hands. "We're going to be parents."

            "We're going to be great." He nudged her nose with his.

            "We've faced masked villains and near death experiences multiple times... Same thing, right?"

            "Right, plus, we could baby-proof the lair."

            "Oh my God, super-baby." She beamed.

            "A little tech-archer."

            "His or her hands are going to be so nimble." She mused.

            He laughed and after a moment, pulled out his phone.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Rescheduling with the board, because I just found out my wife is pregnant and I want to make a twin."

            She furrowed her brow for a moment. "Honey, that's not- _oh... oh... yeah._ Yeah, we should definitely do  _that._ "

 


	33. How to Make Out With Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's been bothering Caitlin for quite some time and she finally comes out with it to Felicity, who happily reveals the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this really came from, but I just wanted some senseless, drunk girl-talk between my favs.

           Though Star City rarely had peaceful days anymore, there was no doubting the fact that the current one had been the closest thing to it. The entire crew of crime-fighters from both Central and Star City (along with those that traveled through time), managed to gather without any interruptions. Caitlin supposed it was possible, just extremely unlikely given their previous track record. However, the evening went off without a hitch and they all dined, drank and happily discussed war-stories and blunders with rosy cheeks and prolonged laughter. Even the usually grouchy Oliver Queen was tickled with joy and shaking with what could only be described as a fit of giggles. 

           She, herself, was feeling pretty good with the multiple drinks that swirled around her belly, making her legs feel like jello. It was hard not to be giddy about the occasion. It wasn't often they all met under positive circumstances and if they did, said circumstances typically reared their ugly heads. It was nice to have a night in to relax and enjoy the atmosphere of friendship.

           Beside Oliver, the bubbly and tipsy Felicity Smoak went on about an anecdote about her childhood, something about slipping and falling in front of her entire school, considering embarrassment was the gang's current topic of choice, and everyone hooted with laughter. Felicity smiled in pride as she took another sip of her wine, Oliver's hand gently stroking her back.

            Was it the alcohol or was he especially good-looking tonight? No, he was always good-looking. Of course, she didn't feel _that_ way about him, but it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the obvious appeal there was there. He didn't dress particularly flashy for someone that used to be the product of fortune 500, but what he did wear always suited his grizzly sex appeal. She imagined he smelled like pine with a soft leathery hue. Felicity mentioned something about the scent of leather following Oliver around wherever he went. She didn't remember there being any resent in her friend's voice, only a wistful appreciation. That was even before they were dating. 

            It warmed her heart to see her friends so happy. It was as if they were deliriously in love, but also hyperaware of the fact that they were in such a mystical and wonderful predicament. The way their eyes shined when they found each other reminded her of attracting magnets. There was a knowing gravitational pull there that couldn't be explained by anyone else but themselves. Despite their affection and clear adoration of each other, there was maturity there. It was hard to believe they haven't been together their entire lives because of how in-tune they were with each other and the clear honesty and respect that flowed like a current.

           A timer dinged and Oliver's eyes lit up in anticipation. Cisco followed with a few wry remarks about "Chef Oliver" and how "you probably know a lot of coconut recipes from that island", all of which landed fairly successfully to his credit. Barry and he exchanged a failed fist-bump, which didn't have much reasoning being that Barry was as sober as a cold shower. 

           "Before Oliver, the only chef in my life was Boyardee." Felicity smiled up at him through endearing eyes.

           "And she still burns that." Oliver teased before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips before she could vocalize a rebuttal. 

           Just then, a lightbulb of curiosity went off in Caitlin's head. Typically, such an action occurred in the fields of science or meta-humans, but this time it was purely personal and a fair question of life that she'd never been able to discover for herself. She found herself glancing over Felicity's skin in wonder at its milky stability. She liked to think she possessed some sort of coherent filter, but the increased amount of alcohol rendered her to the state of how Felicity was in a normal mode, which meant, filter was down for the count. When everyone else was chattering amongst themselves, she took her opportunity. 

           She leaned forward, brow crinkled as she basically examined her. "How does that work?"

           Felicity turned right to her, a blank stare evident behind her frames. "How do I burn everything I touch? Well, it's rather easy. All you have to do is be me and approach an oven or microwave. Then, my clumsiness and fate usually do a little dance and presto! Everything is on fire."

           "No, no, no how does your skin stay so... white?"

           "I was born white?" She laughed. "Are you sure you haven't been dabbling in anything else there, Cait?"

           "I've never been with someone with a beard before... Not that Oliver looks like a mountain man or anything, but it's definitely got to be different." 

            Suddenly, Felicity's eyes were all-knowing and she nodded. "It's funny, pre-Oliver-" _Because Oliver was a central time period in her life._ "I've never dated anyone with a beard or stubble either. The stubble was always an appealing thing for me, because he's... Well, he's  _him._ " She gestured to her boyfriend, who was currently tending to potato skins in the kitchen.

           Caitlin nodded enthusiastically. "And like, it's totally a hot thing. He wouldn't look like him if he didn't have it."

           "No, certainly not."

           "But doesn't that ever get in... the way? Like kissing a carpet, I guess."

           "When we first... started-" She tilted her head forward to imply they hadn't done things in an orthodox manner. It wasn't surprising given the sexual tension that floated between them last year along with the hectic lives they all lead which often prevent formalities from being met like a checklist. "I loved the beard burn."

            "As in you don't anymore?"

            "No." She laughed. "The burn is kind of the sucky part, but the actual process of it scratching against you is... Well, that is just something else. You're already so sensitive when you're in that state so it just increases that entire sensation. It's like soft prickles."

            Caitlin hummed and Felicity nodded in agreement. She wondered if they'd be having this conversation if they were both sober. Somehow, Felicity spoke with less babble when she was a bit inebriated.

            "I think my previous "love" for the beard burn wasn't necessarily that I liked it, but that I didn't notice it. I mean, our first time was before he went off to join the League of Assassins. I was hardly thinking about the slight discomfort afterwards and a lot more about the fact that it was a reminder of him."

            "Wait... So, you had sex at Nanda Parbat?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows in intrigue. "Oliver's last moments of freedom in some chamber no less."

            "Sounds hot, but it... Okay, that part was totally hot." She grinned. "Then I poisoned him but that's neither here nor there..."

            "What?"

            "Anyway, then there was a lot of danger and lying but after all that we left on our summer trip-"

            Her eyes lit up. "-Ooh where'd you go first? I heard you guys went all over."

            "Technically speaking, the first place we went was the inside of a hotel room about a few miles off the coast and didn't see the light of day until about a week later-- partially because of sleeping! Jeeze, we're not zoo animals..." She said somewhat indignantly. She could see the teasing looking in her friend's eyes and though she was the farthest thing from ashamed of her bountiful sex life, she didn't want to come off as an addict. 

            "But we did do a lot of _reacquainting_ too so I guess that's fair. I'd say it's when we started going out in public again that I realized I needed some sort of solution to the blotchy redness I'd accumulated over time."

            "People would be calling you "Red Beard" with that on your face." She chuckled.

            "... And elsewhere." She blushed. "We were going to the beach so I wanted to be mindful of that too. I adapted rather quickly."

           "What's your secret?" She felt like she was asking her big sister for lessons on makeup. No, she was asking her friend what having sex with a bearded someone felt like.

           "Moisturizing." She shrugged. "I lotion up every night and I still get to enjoy the prickly sensation of stubble and without the irritation that can come afterwards. Also, my skin has never been softer."

            "Lotion? That's it?"

            "Yep!" She chirped. "I only typically apply it in the common places-- face, neck, chest, inner-thighs... It works beautifully."

           "It sounds worth it."

           "Oh... It is."

            Oliver walked back over with a tray of delectable goodies displayed across. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of Oliver's apron that now strung across his muscular chest. It read "kiss the cook" in bold letters. He didn't seem to mind the taunting as Felicity pulled him down and did just as the cloth said. She pulled back with a pop and a knowingly glint in her eyes as she ran a hand across his jaw appreciatively.

            "Eat up, you animals." Oliver chuckled as everyone dove towards the food.

            Caitlin sat still, now staring at Barry Allen, who was presently stuffing his face and attempting to talk while doing so.

            She wondered what he'd look like with a beard.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that I don't really have a main ship in the Flash Fandom (even though I do love the show). I'm cool if Barry ends up with Iris, Caitlin, Patty... Whoever to be honest. I like the possibility of any of them with Barry, but this story does have a slight lean in the end. I just don't want people who ship otherwise to think I'm really all that biased. It just makes sense in this little snippet of party-fun.


	34. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because baby, it's cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol even though it's going to be 70 degrees here on the east coast for Christmas?????? Thanks, global warming. Also, this is obviously set in the future, because certain events make this impossible to happen this year!!!

            _Kids who hoped for a white Christmas are certainly getting that and more. Meteorologists report that Star City is at an all-time low for temperature decline and the largest amount of snowfall in over two decades. Mayor Oliver Queen has declared the city in a state of emergency and demands that citizens get inside and stay there until precipitation decreases and snow is cleared. There is to be no activity on roads or railways due to being completely unsafe. Here's hoping power remains strong for everyone in the city._

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she walked over to the large window. The loft certainly allowed for optimum viewing of the outside world. Oliver told her that they were designed so people couldn't look in on them, but somehow she felt that was just quick thinking on his part so she wouldn't feel self-conscious about doing stuff in their living room. 

           She was about to text the man in question, telling him to stay wherever he was for his own safety. She didn't even finish typing out his name when the door unlocked and a flustered and red-cheeked Oliver walked through the threshold, dusted head to toe in snow. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed to see him safe and home or annoyed he took the risk to get home when the snowdrifts caused there to be mounds taller than her throughout the city. 

           "Hi!" She found herself hurrying towards him regardless, shivering when she wrapped her arms around his cold torso and pressing a kiss to his even icier lips. She pulled back and ran her comparably warm hands over his face, trying to bring life into him. He turned his cheek and kissed the side of her palm.

           "Merry Christmas." He nodded towards the clock that had recently struck midnight. "And Happy Hanukkah."

           "Happy Chrismukkah." She kissed him again and pushed his coat off of him and stroked the firm planes of his chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, because I am ecstatic to see you, but what are you doing home? Or I guess it's more appropriate to ask: how to you manage to tread through Hoth to get here?"

           "Helicopter." He shrugged as if it was nothing and moved past her to take off his scarf and shake of his shoes. 

           "Helicopter? Oliver, the winds are at hurricane level! You, as the mayor, just ordered everyone to stay inside and make no attempts to travel."

           To be fair, she wasn't sure what she expected from him. The only way she wasn't going to be annoyed was if he found a way to harmlessly teleport here. He was aware that the argument was inevitable, because as much as he was who he was, she was herself and wouldn't let him get away with anything with ease. It was one of the countless reasons he loved her. That didn't mean he wasn't going to prove his case.

           "No, I said no railway or roads. I said nothing about the air."

           "The weathermen have been going on and on about snowdrifts and the blistering winds! The airport is closed."

            "That's why I'm so cold! It was a short ride from city hall."

            "Who flew you? And do not say Santa Claus."

           "I wasn't going to put anyone else at risk. I flew myself."

           She massaged her temples. "So you  _do_ admit it was a risk."

           "Felicity, I've climbed to the top of a mountain through blistering winds and sword-fought shirtless, and was then kicked off after being stabbed in the chest. Can we please agree that I've done and been through worse?"

           "We can, but you've done a lot of stupid things, Oliver. Your actions aren't excused just 'cause you've done stuff that's dumber in the past! That's not how it works."

           "I knew it would be okay."

           "Not really! You don't control the weather. Look, I love you, but I feel like I have to constantly have this conversation with you about the value of your life. You know how you go through big leaps to protect me? Well, by protecting yourself, you're protecting me... Ugh, that sounded awfully like a slogan for condoms, didn't it?"

           He smirked. "Yes."

           "You get what I mean."

           "I just wanted to see you. To be home for Christmas." He shrugged. "I knew all this snow prevents bad guys from doing anything outrageous just as it inhibits us from doing good. I haven't had a normal Christmas since before I was washed away on Lian Yu and I didn't want to waste the opportunity."

           Despite the howling winds and blinding snow outside their window, Felicity's heart melted into a puddle of sap. She took a moment to remind herself all the tragedy this man had endured during the holidays, never happily celebrating what used to be such a bright spot of his past. He wasn't asking for it to be the same, but quite the opposite. He just wanted to be happy for once during such an amplified time of year. She couldn't be mad at him for that.

           She slinked towards him, skating on the smooth wood floor with her fuzzy socks. Her hands found his red Christmas tie and tugged him up against her. She could feel tears filling her eyes, because she was a softie and had almost no resistance to Oliver's tragic backstory. Her arms snaked around his waste while she rested her head on his shoulder, appreciating their height difference when she wasn't stunting about in heels. He returned the embrace quickly, kissing her head softly.

           "Let's make this a perfect Christmas, then." She whispered, resolve completely washed away. "We'll watch movies, eat our weight in cookies, exchange gifts, and..."

            Wordlessly, she tugged him away from the doorway and towards the fireplace. Oliver moaned at its instant satisfying warmth. He was practically shaking from being so cold and she couldn't believe she'd overlooked this detail earlier. She quirked a brow and slid his suit jacket off before undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

           "What festive activity are we doing first?" He mumbled against her mouth and tugging at her own shirt.

           "First on the agenda, warming you up." And she would do that in the best way she knew how. "I've seen a lot of documentaries where the prevention of hypothermia requires removal of all clothes, because our body heat is actually-"

           "-Felicity."

           She paused her movements and God, he looked good in the glow of fire. His eyes were bearing into her soul, but there was such a tenderness there, an unspoken thankfulness for her decision to play into his desire for the evening. She wanted the same thing, ultimately. She just wanted to be with him, warm, safe, and home. 

           "Hmm?"

           He didn't answer her, at least not verbally, because instead, he had her pinned against the wall. Her hands roamed in all directions, trying to both bring heat to his flesh and just because she wanted to  _feel_ him. She finally slid his belt off and undid his pants.

           It didn't take long to warm Oliver up. Suffice to say, he was incredibly content lying on the floor beside Felicity Smoak, now wrapped in a series of blankets with a tin of cookies off to the side. She was snuggled into his side, hair all over the place in golden waves. He bent down and kissed her softly, nuzzling his nose against her. She was the best present he could ever ask for. For the first time in a long time, he felt at ease this holiday season.

           He breathed, bare chest making a heavy rise and fall. She stroked his chest gently.

           "Thank you for coming home." 

           He smiled. "Thank you for being here."

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Happy Holidays everybody!!!!!!!


	35. Answers of Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x09 spec about one of the many ways Oliver has been trying to help Felicity adjust to this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a bit of writers block, but I hope this helps me work it out. This is based on the MAJOR spoilers circulating around so read at your own risk.

           She'd been trying so hard not to show him how she felt. He couldn't judge her for doing so, given that he'd built his fair share of walls to protect himself with the facade of protecting others. She would smile at him, but it felt forced, comply to his touch, but would flinch no less, and possibly worst of all, her babbles were gone. She was no longer the stream of bubbling and open consciousness with him. He realized long ago how much he adored her rambles, watching her cheeks grow increasingly pink as she dug herself into a hole of double entendres and apologies. More recently, those rambles were without apology and he'd loved that even more. The freudian slips never stopped, but she'd blush and move on with what she was attempting to say with no abandon.

           Her conversations nowadays reminded him of a rehearsed script. It felt like she woke up hours before him to plan out every little thing she would say and do in order to not release her inner demons. She had to know that of all people, he would understand internal struggle and dealing with those struggles more than anyone. She'd helped him iron out so many of those wrinkled pieces. She lit some of the dark corners of his heart and made him understand what love and patience can do to even the most broken of men.

           He knew he had to be there for her in the same way. It was his turn to show her that the street was two-way. He just didn't know where to start. Oliver certainly didn't want to sound like he was attacking her or hurt her feelings in anyway, but he had to start somewhere. He knew it would be far from easy. She was completely entitled to feeling damaged and misplaced with her set condition. She was wronged to one of the largest degrees and had a huge part of her every day life ripped away. Felicity was always an independent woman and this forced her to lessen her hold on that for the time being.

           He had no doubts that she could come out of this equally, if not more, independent than she was before. He'd made the loft extremely wheel-chair safe after the news came out that she would no longer have used of her legs. Felicity was more than determined to learn how to take care of herself in this condition. He tried to only help when she asked for it. It broke his heart when she did, because he could see the sadness in her eyes that she couldn't reach something he stupidly placed too high or because another location didn't have a wheelchair ramp.

           He swore when he was mayor he was putting one in every damn public building, for not only was it ridiculous that places didn't have them, but he refused to have to see the flicker of sadness cross her eyes every time they went out. He would move the entire world to keep that from happening ever again. 

           Oliver more than once caught her spinning the ring on her finger in deep concentration and maybe that's when his fears truly hiked into overdrive. He'd been concerned before, but wanted to give her space to try and face things on her own. She hesitated whenever he touched or talked to her about much below the surface and at the time he thought this was all about gaining independence again. The thing was: she didn't need complete independence just like he didn't need it last year. She needed co-dependence and perhaps up until this point, they never noticed that Oliver was the one leaning on her.

           Okay, he noticed a little bit. She was a pillar of strength. All five-foot-five of her metaphysically towered over him in the span of mountain ranges. She was the rock and the force to be reckoned with despite his physical capabilities. He found himself in her and though she loved him, she never had to do the same. 

           Yet, here they were.

           In a surprisingly and perhaps refreshingly bold move, Oliver walked from his position behind the counter over to where she sat on her laptop. Darhk may have gotten her legs, but though beautifully sculpted, this was far from the most impressive feature about her. Her brain was still fully intact and that was the most lethal attribute to Team Arrow. If anything, he sparked a fire that demanded to be spread and was never in more danger than ever. He loved that about her, her thriving intelligence. Then again, he loved essentially everything about Felicity Smoak.

           She barely reacted to his presence, so lost in whatever she was working on. 

           "Felicity?" 

           "Hmm?" She muttered distractingly and for a moment, Oliver felt a pang of guilt for deciding to have this conversation when she was likely at her most content. Taking away that kind of peace seemed almost cruel. He rationalized that it was better than kicking someone while they were down.

           "We need to talk."

           Her magical fingers that enchanted her keyboard stopped at an instant, but her gaze never shifted from the screen. Her expression, however, completely altered. She no longer looked distracted, but terrified. He didn't miss how her eyes flickered down to the ring again before biting down on her lip. She closed her computer and set it aside, pausing before turning around. Her entire demeanor changed into someone that was preparing themselves for bad news without the promise of good to follow.

           "Okay." She said tightly through a forced smile.

           He wanted to burst into a series of questions about why the hell she was separating herself from him, drawing dividing lines in the sand, shutting him out, even right now.

           "Tell me everything." He was surprised by the sureness of his own voice. 

           She furrowed her brow, her right hand covering her left. "What?"

           "Tell me your fears." Because that was the emotion that haunted her the most at this point and it plagued sadness, depression, and all the others that would soon follow if he didn't attempt to work through this with her.

           "My fears."

           "Yes." He urged. "I've watched you suffer for long enough. I know you need to learn to be self-sufficient and you are. I have no doubt that you're going to work your way back to perhaps a bigger level than you were before. I don't even think you need my help anymore. Physically. But the emotional stuff? Whatever is going on inside that massive brain of yours, is what's really hurting you. I want to be there for you. I want you to _know_ that I'm going to be there for you. To do that, I think we should talk about all your fears and I'm going to tell you why everything is going to be okay. And if it isn't, I'm still going to be here by your side, working with you to try and make things okay."

            She blinked a few times at his words while he waited with the feeling of air being caught in his chest. After a moment, she gently took his face in her hands, an act she hadn't prompted since they were in the hospital room. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she still brought their lips together chastely. God, he'd be a liar to say he didn't miss being this close to her, inhaling her aura. Her smooth lips slanted over his gave him a pounding in chest that reminded him that he was alive and so was she.

            When she pulled back, she was fully crying at this point and her hands slid up and down his arms, shaking as they were.

            "I thought..." She huffed and it seemed to be the first bit of real dialogue she'd exhibited lately. "I thought you were gonna..."

            Her eyes drifted sorrowfully down to the very ring and Oliver realized he'd been reading her body language all wrong. All this time, he thought she was contemplating on ending things with him, because she didn't feel good enough. He thought she was going to try and take the aggressive stance in order to spare him of any pain. It was the contrary, because she feared he would end it with her because of what was likely another stack of unspoken worries. He forced himself not to feel insulted by her anxiety over the matter, because though he felt he more than proved his love for her at this point, she was in a completely different state of mind. This was coming from trauma.

           "No no no no no." He said quickly, reaching out to stroke away her tears with his thumbs. "Never."

           "Oliver-" She whimpered in an attempt to dispute, but he wouldn't allow it.

           "- _Felicity_ , I love you. I am always going to love you. I'm not going anywhere."

           "But..." She sniffled. "Everyone does."

           And there it was. 

           "I'm not  _everyone_." He knew very well that "everyone" was her dad. Though she concealed it well, Felicity had scars that outlasted his time knowing her. They were scars that went back as young as adolescence, something Oliver couldn't even say. Her father leaving probably made her want to be the strong woman she had to be, but at sacrifice providing a nagging anxiety of suffering the same fate as her mother.

           "Look at me." Oliver holds her head both delicately and firmly in order to gain her attention.

           She does just that and he can see the gaping vulnerability and plethora of swirled fears that exist at her very core, slowly making their way to the surface in fiery tears. 

           "I'm going to marry you. I want to marry you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and it doesn't make a damn difference if you're on feet or on wheels. That doesn't change how I feel about you."

           "I don't want to-- I don't want to become a burden for you. I want nothing more for you than to be happy and... I'm so afraid that this is going to keep you from that. Keep _us_ from that."

           His eyes grew fierce. "You? A burden for  _me_? You do realize I'm the epitome of emotional baggage, right?"

           A smile flickered on her tear-stained face, but didn't quite reach the surface. 

           "Second of all: you are my happiness. You being in my life makes me happy, but only when  _you're_ happy." It mirrored the speech she'd given him last year when she was with Ray Palmer and he was contemplating on joining the League of Assassins. Looking back, things had been simpler than he'd thought and Felicity was all it took for him to gain a slice at his own happiness.

           "And you're mine, but we can't be how we were before." She gently played with his hands in hers. Having her touch again was a saving grace, sign of progress, despite the slight tremor she held as she rubbed over his calloused fingers. "I love how we were before."

           "I do too." He admitted before bringing her hands to his lips. "But we can become more than that. We just have to be willing to try."

           This time, a soft smile fully graced her lips and it melted his heart. There was a glint in her eyes, aside from residual tears, that allowed him to fully recognize her again. She was still in there and needed coaxing to come out and continue on. She needed him in the same and different ways he needed her. What was important was the fact that they both recognized that need as a strength not a weakness.

           "I love you." She said for the first time since the attack and he wasted no time in leaning forward and meeting her in the middle for a kiss that definitely not chaste. He was on his knees in front of her on the floor as she fully encased him in her embrace. He pulled back only to pepper light kisses on all the spots marked by tears. Perhaps the act was overwhelming, because she began crying a different set of tears. She assured him of this by offering him a genuine smile that followed with her leaning up to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes at the contact and she lingered.

           "Everything is going to change." She whispered to his skin. 

           "Change doesn't have to mean worse. Just different."

           "Your mayoral campaign--"

           "--Wait, how is that going to change?"

           "Oliver, I'd really rather not be a standing symbol for what Damien Darhk can do. Don't you think that would be kind of intimidating?"

           "Don't be a symbol of that. Be a symbol of overcoming Darhk's wrath, because that's exactly what you're doing. And you're standing by my side, no less. That's incredibly brave."

           "Er... No I'm not."

           His eyes widened and he was immediately about to go into a rant of apologies, but she stopped him with a teasing smile. "Oliver, it's okay."

           "You are feeling better." He returned and pulled her closer to him, each of her legs on either side of his waist as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

           She searched his eyes for a moment, feeling incredibly grateful to have this man in her life. He could say whatever he wanted about being emotionally damaged, but he was stronger than he gave himself credit. He was somehow both strong and soothing in the best ways. His calloused fingers were so tender despite their capabilities of destruction. His ultimate strength and act of love was that he chose to use his hands, body and soul to love and not to fight anymore. He chose to fight for her and for his other loved ones, but though he did have brute force on his side, he was a man with a mission that was now illuminated with hope. Surely, he attributed her to that light, but she couldn't have helped if he hadn't let her.

           True love was allowing yourself to be loved. That realization left broke through the threshold of uncertainty and fear that plagued her these past couple weeks. Oliver tried throwing her lifelines on numerous occasions, attempts which she rejected in the name of pride, but what she was most proud of was him. She was proud of his love, his ability to love, and needed to allow that to guide her back into the light.

           "I'll have to roll down the aisle." She snorted. "I guess that cancels out a beach wedding."

           He pulled back to meet her shining gaze and he wished he could swim in this moment for all of eternity. He knew there were going to be more times of insecurity that lie ahead and that he would have to be there to remind her that though her feelings were valid, she had nothing to worry about when it came to him staying by her. It wasn't out of guilt, sympathy, pain, or any negative emotion. He truly and deeply loved her and believed in them.

           "We could always roll you out on of those Fudgy-Wudgy man carts. They have big tires."

           She wholeheartedly released a laugh that was harmonious to his ears. It was the type where her entire body shook and her grip on him tightened. There was no hesitation or pauses of uncertainty about any of it. Her dimples were at full display and he had the resist the urge to kiss both of them and to just watch her like the animation she was. Her hands slid to the base of his neck and pressed their foreheads together, a giggle still lingering.

           "You know..." She started, feeling a familiar sense of desire swelling her whole being. She wanted to completely bridge the gap she'd allowed Damien Darhk to build between them. She wanted to meet him halfway in whichever means was necessary. Plus, she was so flushed with emotion and adoration for the man that it outweighed any residual fear that could haunt her. She wanted him more than she feared losing him and that was huge in itself. She knew he wouldn't leave her on a logical level, but knowing for sure on an emotional and psychological level were completely different things. 

           "Last week at my doctor's appointment, I was given the green-light."

           It took a moment for Oliver's face to morph into an expression of realization. "Oh yeah?"

           "Yeah."

           "Are you sure you're ready?" 

           "I mean, I know it's going to be different..." She trailed off. She stroked his chest and for a brief moment, he could see a bout of insecurity rising through her pink cheeks. She averted his gaze and he could tell this was definitely one of the things she was afraid of. 

           "Hey." He lifted her chin. "I'm only asking because we've covered a lot of emotional turf as is. I don't want you to feel like you have to iron out every potential issue right here, right now. It's a process and I am more than willing to wait for you. I know it's going to be different, but it's more than possible. I've been googling and there are plenty of ways to get creative."

           She beamed and he could get used to the return of his exuberantly joyful girlfriend-- _fiancée_. 

           "You googled for me?" 

           He knew he most likely had a stupid grin on his face as well, because this is what she drove him to. "You didn't think I was going to keep my hands off you forever, right?"

           Her smile turned devilish, but her eyes stayed vulnerable. "Prove it."


	36. Love, Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is the day of love, but Oliver and Felicity have had so many other days of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late V-Day fic because I had to get this out before the inevitable sadness starts up

           She found the first one in her lunch that afternoon. Apparently she and Oliver officially became the kind of couple that left each other notes. She snorted at the sight of the green-tinted paper, because of  _course_ the man had to stick to a theme. She wasn't going to complain. Green essentially encapsulated their lives in addition to being what drew them together in the first place. So yeah, she had everything to owe to the color green. She knew it was Valentine's Day and that he was cooking up something for later that evening, but they didn't have any big plans. She told him in advance that she didn't need the red carpet rolled out, because it was never that important of a day to her and that she'd be happy just spending some quiet time with him. Then maybe some not-so quiet time.

           She expected a small message telling her to have a good day at work or that he'd see her tonight. She half-expected sketched hearts, because that's the kind of man her big, intimidating, vigilante boyfriend had become. What she got, was so much better.

" _May 16, 2015_

_Dear Felicity,_

_We've been away from the madness and insanity that's been our lives in Starling City for exactly three days. I haven't had to shoot anyone with an arrow in 72 hours. It's just been you, me, the road, and this hotel room we haven't exited for the past 48 hours. I'm still a terrible sleeper on account of all the sleepless nights I've endured for the past eight years. I don't think I've slept thoroughly through the night since before the island. As I'm looking at you and you're so peacefully and blissfully under the trance of slumber, I'm caught at a standstill. On one hand, watching you sleep, comfortably nestled into my side and softly breathing, is essentially a religious experience. On the other hand, I long to share whatever dreams you're having with you. I want to share everything with you: good, bad, and everything in between. I know being with you requires a vulnerability that I've kept guarded my entire life, but I love the idea of having life with you more than I fear the prospect of living. I might be whipped._

_Today is my birthday and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I can truly place the word "happy" in front of it. Not because things are perfect, because they certainly aren't. We have a lot to work through thanks to my own "pigheadedness" (as you so eloquently described it). I'm happy because I have you, because you bring out a spectrum of emotion that I've ignored for so long. I don't think I can thank you enough for coming away with me, for your patience, love, and hope. I can only hope I don't let you down, because no one wants to let down their best friend._

_Love,_

_Oliver"_

          Felicity had to go to her meeting late, because she needed to collect herself from all the crying she'd just done. What the hell was this from? She swore she never pegged Oliver as the "writing" kind. She knew he kept a journal, but that was supposed to be a means of expressing all his dark past. He certainly seemed more at peace whenever he returned from writing in it. She never read it, of course. They were his grievances that he needed to air out and if he wanted to, he'd share them with her.

           She found the second letter under her keyboard in the lair. Luckily, everyone else was busy training in the opposite quartile of the lair, because if it was anything like the last one, she'd need another box of tissues.

“June 28th, 2015

            _Dear Felicity,_

_You asked me if I wanted to move to a more “permanent” location today. The way your eyes lit up when I (of course) said yes… It was indescribable. I’ve never considered myself someone that has the capability of filling someone else with… happiness. Even before the island, I saw myself as this self-destructive person that obliterated everyone around me; that I was selfish. Pre-island me was selfish and didn’t care who I hurt or how I hurt them. Then I got to the island and became a killer so I physically began hurting people. You’re well aware the state I was in when I came back. People were still just targets or old faces that wanted the Oliver they knew and loved back… Everyone but you._

_You always make me smile and I think you know that, but if there was one pleasure I fixated on, it was returning the favor. Today, when you asked me to live with you, to have the picket fence house in the suburbs, I realized that you’re just as elated to be with me as I am to be with you. That is someone I’ve never been for someone else before._

_That being said, I’m trying to pitch the idea that we get a house with multiple bedrooms in it. I know we haven’t had that conversation yet and it’s probably farther down the line, but I’ll admit, sometimes my dreams are filled with little archers and adorable mini-tech wizards._

_Love,_

_Oliver”_

            “Hey, where’s Oliver?” Felicity asked, trying to subdue any overwhelming flood of emotions that was breaking her barriers.

            Thea shrugged. “He told Dig and I that all we had to do was a quick patrol tonight. It doesn’t look like there’s much action out there.”

            “Even the bad guys have love lives, apparently.” Diggle huffed. “Speaking of which, I need to pick up some roses.”

            “I, too, have a date to tend to.” Thea smirked and with a kick to her step, followed a retreating Diggle.

            Felicity pulled out her phone and began texting the man in question. Before she could finish formulating what she was going to say, a message popped up from none other than Oliver Queen. However, it didn’t offer her any answers to the questions that burned on her mind.

            Oliver: Salmon Ladder

            She sighed and glanced towards her favorite piece of exercise equipment and made her way in that direction. She snatched a piece of paper that was neatly tapped to the bottom rung.

" _September 30th, 2015_

_Dear Felicity,_

_I think you, more than anyone, are fully aware that I've made a particularly long list of bad choices in my life. I'm definitely not the pinnacle of good-decision making. However, if there was one good choice I've made, it was bringing you and Diggle into my world. I must have apologized a million times over the course of the past five months, pretty much to the point where you're shutting me up every time I start. I'm still working on he guilt I constantly carry. If there's one thing I don't have to be guilty for, it's loving and being loved by you. I've never felt freer in my entire life than I have living with you. The nightmares have decreased, I smile a lot more, I've even taken up cooking. If_ _someone told me three years ago that I'd be living in the suburbs with my tech-genius (and owner of a billion-dollar company) girlfriend, making brunch and spending lazy sundays in bed, I'd probably put an arrow through them._

_I got the dragon tattoo on my back removed. I'm never ashamed of my scars or tattoos around you, but finding happiness in you has given me the courage and self-confidence to realize I'm not at fault for everything in the entire world. That tattoo was not in memory of Shado the person, it was in memory of what I'd thought I'd done to have her killed. I blamed myself for her death in the same way Slade did. I don't anymore, because I don't need it anymore. I don't need crippling guilt or remorse to survive. Like you said, there's always another way. I found that other way in you._

_It's because of this, in addition to countless reasons I've spent all summer writing about, that I've decided to ask you to marry me. I sent Thea a letter asking for the ring. It's my mother's ring. I know you didn't know her well and the confrontations you did have weren't optimum, but I know my mother and she'd want you to have it, because you make me happy and in the end, that's all she ever wanted. I want the ring to stand as a symbol of change. My father wasn't a great married man, but I'll be different and I know I can be if you're the one wearing that ring. I've already devoted myself to only you, because it was the easiest thing in the world at the end of the day. There is no one else while you exist, whether you take me or not._

_Love,_

_Oliver”_

            “I swear, if he tells me he learned to beautifully write on the island, I’ll hit him in the head with a coconut.” She sniffled. Reading the internal workings of his psyche made her feel very close to him. She wasn’t physically close to him right now (unfortunately), but it felt like her heart was tethered to his.

            He loved her so much, even though that was already quite apparent to her. Oliver Queen wasn’t notorious for vocalizing how he felt (not willingly, anyway), but in spite of that, he made sure she was aware every day they’d been together whether he said it or not. She didn’t need the words and he knew that, but here he was saying more than she thought all along.

            Before going to the loft, she went to stop at the store and grab some supplies for the evening, because Felicity had single-handedly decided that it was going to be a long night. She smirked as she visions of melted chocolate, strawberries, and wine danced across her mind. She reached in her coat for her keys and she shouldn’t have been surprised to find yet another piece of paper.

            “Okay, how’d he even know I was going to wear this coat?” She wondered aloud, but still took the time to stop and read the letter.

_“October 10 th, 2015_

_Dear Felicity,_

_The proposal didn’t go as I thought it would, but it definitely went as I should have expected it to. I should know by now that trouble has a way of catching up with people, especially me. It was only a matter of time before a new big bad stormed through the city and we’d have to help. It wasn’t just that though, we’re staying in Star ~~ling~~ City. You weren’t satisfied with the simple life of quiet mornings and late-night television. You’ve assured me on multiple accounts that you were more than satisfied with me (and then proceeded to show just how satisfied you were). _

_One of the many reasons I love you is your determination and it was wrong of me to try and keep you from your sense of purpose for so long. I don’t feel guilty, because it was a charge we were both leading. I feel as if we took a much needed vacation and though I did love the paradise we created, it’s the madness we flourish in. That said, I’m putting the proposal on hold for a little while. I don’t think either of us are in much of a position to be thinking about marriage with this Damien Darhk character on the loose._

_I really want to ask you, though. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible, but under the proper circumstances. You deserve the big proposal, beautiful wedding, relaxing honeymoon and all without impending doom hanging over our heads._

_One of the many reasons I sign all my entries in this thing “Dear Felicity” isn’t because these are things I wish I could say, but because you’re the only person I feel comfortable enough being who I want to be with. You’ve always seen the Green Arrow within me and although only I can act like him, it’s your faith that gives me the strength I need. We’ll get through it together._

_Love,_

_Oliver”_

            “These aren’t going to get any easier are they?” She huffed. They definitely wouldn’t be needing any cheesy romance movies tonight, because she’d already done her fair share of crying through out the day. It all read like one big proposal.

            She finally managed to survive the trip to the store without stumbling on any love notes. She paused before accepting the receipt from the cashier. If Oliver had managed to arrange that, she’d probably drop all her delectable goodies and demand access to checking him for clairvoyance.

            On her windshield, however, she did find one.

            “At least I know he’s only stalking me.” She shrugged and rolled her eyes. To be fair, it was somewhat hilarious thinking about Oliver running around town planting notes everywhere like they were easter eggs. What a cornball.

_“December 2nd, 2015_

_Dear Felicity,_

_I lied about two very large things recently. I lied to you by omission in not telling you that I just found out I have a son and I lied when I said these entries aren’t things I wish I could say. You are the first person I wanted to tell about him. Samantha (the mother) isn’t letting me say anything to anyone if I want a life with him. What do I do? I want to be in my son’s life, but I want a life with you too. I don’t see a way out of this without hurting someone. I know you told me to find another way and that’s what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to convince Samantha to let me tell you, because if I can tell you then everything can be okay. I’m not even allowed to tell William I’m his father._

_It’s all very bitter-sweet. I thought I’d shaken the ability to lie to the ones I care most about, but apparently the family gene still takes precedence. Something has changed though. It physically pains me that I need to keep this from you… At least for now. Deep in my heart, I’m trying to convince myself that you’d rather it be this way than my having zero involvement with William. That’s just about the only thing that can get me through, the only thing that subdues my urge to tell you everything and anything about him._

_You’ll meet him some day. I swear._

_Love,_

_Oliver”_

_Felicity shivered at the memory of the mass unraveling of lies that came out almost a year ago. She’d never forget the shock and overwhelming sadness, but she felt neither of those things anymore. Yes, Oliver colossally screwed up, but he clearly felt remorse for his actions. He earned back her trust and it was good he did, because she couldn’t think about being without him on a long-term level. Now, they got William every other weekend and the weekends they didn’t get him, Oliver went to Central City to visit on Sunday._

_She quirked her brow at his choice of letter. This one definitely stood away from the romantic phrasing of the others. He still gushed over her and clearly loved her, but this one wasn’t a happy memory. It seemed he was following a timeline of sorts. She was willing to bet what the next entry would be._

_She was right. When she drove back to the loft and checked the mail, she found a two part letter from the following week._

_“December 9 th, 2015_

_Dear Felicity,_

_I love you. I love you so much. Please come back to me. Please be okay. I can’t even verbalize how I’m feeling right now. I feel enraged, lost, broken, torn. I can’t get the image of your limp body and pale face out of my mind. I called your name and you didn’t answer… I wasn’t quick enough. You’d be telling me to stop blaming myself right now if you were awake. You’d tell me to go get Darhk. That’s what I’m going to do. Mark my words. No one is laying a finger on you without vengeance. You deserve no less._

_I know it won’t make me feel better, but I feel helpless, Felicity. I feel lost without you guiding me. My hands are cold without yours and I long to see my mother’s ring on your finger again. I will see my mother’s ring on you again. I’m not going to let you go so soon after I got you._

_Love,_

_Oliver”_

_“February 25 th, 2016_

_Dear Felicity,_

_I said I never wanted to let my best friend down and I did. I did so badly. The broken look on your face perfectly contrasted the joyous one from about 9 months ago. Holding this ring feels like touching a hot iron. For some reason I can’t let go. I don’t want to give up on everything we’ve built, just because I got in my own way again. I’m going to give you your space and evaluate what I need to do next._

_Just a couple days ago we were heading towards the aisle and now it’s like we’re bitter enemies. I’m not bitter with anyone but myself. I just wanted to apologize, to truly say I’m sorry for all this pain I’ve caused you. Your trust in men is already shaken with your father and previous experiences with men. I know you’re afraid I’m just another on the list. I’m your failed attempt at true happiness because you trusted me._

_This is not the case. I’m to blame for everything and you can hate me all you want, but I will always love you. I don’t see a world where I’m not with Felicity Smoak so I refuse to be with anyone else._

_Love (always),_

_Oliver”_

She opened the door to see the lights were turned down low and the fireplace was giving the room and all that inhabited it a special glow. Oliver was in the kitchen, placing the finishing touches on a dinner that smelled absolutely delectable.

            “Why’d you end it with this one?” She asked and raised the small stack of papers for reference.

            Oliver placed whatever he’d been handling on the stovetop and turned it on low before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking over towards the doorway.

            “I didn’t.”

            “Really? Did I miss one? Did you hide one in my bag of chips from earlier, because if so, I might have eaten it.”

            He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her before pulling back to examine her curiosity. After a moment of torturing her with anticipation, he stretched his arms out.

            “You have to find the last one.”

            Reflexively, she wrapped her arms low around his waist and grabbed his butt, trying to feel for paper in his back pockets. Oliver only laughed harder and pulled the paper out of his shirt pocket. He shook his head at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

            “You’re a perve.” He teased.

            “Um, unfair. That would be the first place you’d look too.”

            “Really? So your hands still need to be on my ass.”

            “I’m just being thorough.”

            She only relented when he handed her the paper.

            “This one isn’t like the others.” She mused. “The paper isn’t green.”

            “That’s because this one is not from the year 2015. I kept a journal before we got together, you know. The one I started while we were away was a symbol of good change. This one is from my old journal, the one I started when I got home from the island.”

            “Can I read it?”

            “I didn’t give it to you for decoration.”

            “Smartass.”

            He kissed her forehead while she opened the neatly folded sheet.

_“February 13 th, 2013_

_We had a lot of time on Lian Yu. I used that time for thinking and fighting for survival. In that time, I thought about my death a lot. I imagined I’d be killed by hunger, a series of wild animals, the militia here or by suicide. I’ve faced death more times than I can count, but I never thought I’d almost be taken by a gunshot by my terrified mother._

_In a series of quick thinking, I went to the one person who I knew I could trust. I did my research on Felicity Smoak, because I’m incapable of underestimating anyone anymore, but what I found wasn’t what assured me. I can’t explain it, but the look in her eyes when she asked me if she could trust me gave me a sensation I haven’t had in years. I knew this woman would never betray me or anyone. She was soft like a flower but strong like steel. From the moment I met her, I knew there was something different about her aside from her outrageous intelligence. She has a heart and a big one at that. We could definitely use that down here in the foundry._

_She claims she’s only staying until we find Walter. It’s admirable how dedicated she is to finding him simply because he was nice to her. It kind of makes me want to break anyone who’s hurt her before. I can tell she sees good in the idea of helping Diggle and me. She wants to make it more than my mission. She wants to make it heroic._

_Diggle is worried we won’t be able to protect her, but I have to, because I’ve never felt more human with anyone than I do when I’m talking to her. Yes, she’s cute and yes she saved my life in a very compromising situation, but she’s the pinnacle of goodness that I long for. I know my happiness isn’t what’s important and I’ll never give her the task or burden of helping me achieve it, but when she goes on long tangents full of incoherent babble, I can forget about my wrongs. She sees me as a different person. She and Diggle both do. Neither knew me before my island days. They only know the broken man they see in front of them now._

_And Felicity has a crush on that broken man. If someone like her can like me, then maybe I’m not so awful afterall?”_

            She lowered the paper slowly with tears running down her face. “Dammit, Oliver.”

            He huffed a soft laugh and gently pulled her into his arms. “I found the old journal the other day and I wanted to remind you that in a way, you’ve always been it for me. Life is a journey and I want to make many more entries.”

            She buried her face into his chest. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            “I know in all these letters you talk about how I make you better, but if that’s true, you make me better too. Equally so. You’re a wonderful man, Oliver Queen and you deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Felicity.”

            “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

            “You’re getting really lucky tonight, by the way.” She winked towards the chocolate, strawberries, and wine in the bag on the floor.

            “I’m always really lucky.”

            She brought his face down to hers and kissed him senseless. Between kisses, she muttered “cornball” and he began poking his fingers up and down her sides, generating senseless laughter from the small blonde.

            Oliver wrote in his journal that night when Felicity was asleep.

_“February 14 th, 2017_

_Dear Felicity,_

_First, happy Valentine’s Day. Second, I’m so glad we are where we are. We’ve both made mistakes (admittedly I’ve made more), but we’ve always been able to build our way back. I’m going to propose to you again soon. Mostly because as much as the idea is worth the wait, I want to be your husband sooner than later. The ring is different, because we are different. The other reason I want to propose, is I have a feeling you’re trying to beat me to the punch. That is not happening, Felicity. I’ve been wanting to do this and have it go as planned for a long time. If you ask, I’ll say yes, but I want to give a speech of my own. That’s why tomorrow is going to be the day. I figured Valentine’s Day was too corny to propose. You’d appreciate it being on 50% off candy day anyway._

_I love you and your ability to cry at every touching thing I say. I’ll continue to write to you until my hands grow weak._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

_P.S.: Tonight marks our record of consecutive orgasms. You had 8. Not to brag or anything._


	37. Hey Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu strikes Felicity Smoak like a ton of bricks and takes her back to a simpler, poignant moment in her life, just before everything got extremely complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the 2046 alternate timeline established by LoT 1x06.

           When Bruce Wayne called her a few weeks ago, asking her to help his friend Barbara Gordon set up his computer sciences division, she should have expected there be vigilantism involved. He met the complete and full criteria of masked vigilantes. He, as Bruce Wayne, was notorious as an arrogant, greedy, pompous playboy and was of course incredibly good-looking as well. They all were. Even so, she couldn't help but gasp when she laid eyes on the newly modeled batcave. She did as he asked, designing the entire technological layout and checking if it worked thoroughly for what he was planning. She got the honor of working with the prestigious Lucius Fox and the pleasure of meeting the equally handsome but younger Dick Grayson, but the whole shiny setup made her a little sad.

           And very reminiscent on days when she was taking place in the design of a secret lair. She'd done it three times over: first when she updated Oliver's dingy foundry, the second when that dingy foundry was ruined by the Undertaking and she turned it into a full-blown lair, and the third time when they relocated and she helped Oliver make it technologically up to date and sound. The last time was her favorite and not just because it involved making out on every surface, testing its sturdiness, but because he was so full of life and they had everything ahead of them. They were young, in love, and happy.

            Felicity sighed as she went about her "normal" day at Wayne Enterprises. She was only going to be here for a short while before she went back to being the CEO of her own tech empire, but doing the old monotonous tasks of her early 20s made her feel warm inside. She'd just finished scrawling out her to do list for the day when a soft knock came at her door.

            "Come in." She called as best as she could with a pen wedged between her teeth. 

           "Felicity Smoak?" A soft, gravelly voice asked with vulnerability and uncertainty.

           She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. She slowly reached up to her mouth to remove the pen and looked at it in astonishment. Low and behold, the pen was red. She felt a pang in her chest that hadn't hit so hard in quite a while. It hadn't hit that hard since the day he died and her city was burning all around her. It felt like a jumpstart this time. It felt like she was 23 and wearing panda flats in a mundane office at the old Queen Consolidated. It felt like she was journeying back in time.

           It felt even more real when she turned around and saw him. He'd aged, of course, and was an arm short of the handsome and young man she fell in love with all those years ago. Back then, she never suspected he'd turn up in her office and now she felt the same way. She had to be hallucinating. 

           "Hi." He said through gray whiskers and sad eyes. "I'm Oliver Queen."

           "I know who you are." She stood slowly, breaking the mold from past events and pressed against her desk, as if it were the only thing holding her back from flinging herself into his grasp. Tears were already pooling their way towards the surface, but she held back in order to try and find some grip on reality and rationale. There was no way. Right? There was no way he was standing in front of her, strong and aged, but Oliver nonetheless.

           "You're my husband." She whispered. "You died."

           His gaze fell to the ground. "I... Grant wouldn't have stopped his search for me."

           "I know." She gulped and it was becoming impossible to breathe, especially because she knew exactly where he was going with this.

           "After John died..." He trailed off once more and squeezed his eyes shut. "I couldn't let everyone die and I knew he'd stop gunning for us if he believed I died."

           "So you... You let me believe you died?" Tears escaped her eyes and he refused to look at her. He hated seeing her sad. He hated being the one to make her sad and she knew it. She knew he was trying to protect her and the city, but that didn't change the hurt and the loss that plagued her for the past few years.

           "Felicity..." God, he still said her name like it was an entire story full of beginnings, middles and happy endings.

           "I wanted to be with you. This is my life and I decide whether or not I need someone-"

           "-to protect you. I know." He nodded. "It's one of the many reasons I love you and believe me, these have been the worst five years of my life. Not having you... Or Diggle... Or anyone has tortured me. I've been alone and I know I deserve that-"

           "-No, no you don't. You deserved to have your family and friends take on this burden with you so they didn't have to take on a whole new one surrounded by your loss."

           "I know that now." He said quietly. "John-uh, Connor stopped by with Sara... You know... And her time-traveling group. They set me straight and I'm back to being the Green Arrow again. In doing that, I realized that we can't do it alone. I've never been able to do it alone. It wasn't a complete mission until you got on board."

           "Are we talking about me as your wife or me as your partner?" 

           "They're kind of one in the same aren't they? When it comes to us, that is."

           After a long moment of pondering, she carefully walked around her desk and gently placed her hands on his chest. When she looked up into the timeless eyes she'd fallen in love with gazing into, she found what she'd needed for the past 5 years. Yes, there was an anger and frustration that burned inside her about the pain he left in the wake of his lie, but her love for him and the joy she felt that he was mostly okay outweighed any of the bad. It always seemed to be that way. For as much as he couldn't do without her, she really couldn't do very well without him either.

           "So, Bruce Wayne, huh?"

           "He's alright." She smirked. "I dunno. He doesn't do the salmon ladder, which is kind of a dealbreaker."

           He laughed and it was music to her ears. "So... You're not mad?"

           "Oh I'm livid." Her hands wrapped around the base of his neck. "But you're alive and you're honest and you obviously need my help."

           "I always do." He whispered.

           "Hey, old man." She took his face in her hands and he closed his eyes at her touch, pressing his forehead against hers. "Let's go home."

 


	38. Most Magical Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity reflect about once upon a times in the magical land of Disney and how much better it is to be there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely and utterly random... Also set during their summer road trip because I'm still avoiding the angst!!!

"I remember my first time in Disneyworld." Oliver murmured as they waited for the infamous fireworks to explode across the clear night sky. Felicity leaned against him and stroked his forearms, which were presently rested across her waist. He kissed the side of her head, appreciating the soft scent of lavender that filled his nose. He'd happily associated the smell with peace and warmth over the past few weeks. Even with sunscreen and sweat from the long day, it was still there and she didn't resist his comfortable embrace.

Before exiting the country in exploration of more exotic and mysterious lands, Oliver and Felicity decided to make a stop at Disney. Surprisingly, it was Oliver who suggested it, but Felicity had always had it on her mind when they were going across the country. She could never picture Oliver Queen doing Disneyworld. After all, this was a man that recently retired from the League of Assasins by means of murdering its leader (not that she disagreed with the outcome). Now he was wearing dark shorts and a gray t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. Oh, how she loved him. 

She loved how in the short few weeks she'd been with him, she's already learned more than she'd ever expected. If you asked Felicity a month ago if she ever realistically thought she'd be standing in front of Cinderella's castle, wrapped in Oliver's arms, and exchanging old family vacation stories, she would say in another universe, maybe. Everything that was tragic and gnawing before, everything that held them back, seemed so far away.

"My father took Tommy and me while he was doing business in Orlando. I was 8." Oliver had become accustom to opening up more and Felicity never pried. She just let him speak on his own accord and he usually came out with it if he really wanted to. She knew he had a lot weighted up there, but it was still nice to hear about some pleasant times before the island and before Oliver grew up into a whiny playboy. 

"I'd been to Disneyland a dozen of times by then. Sometimes my mom would have Rosa or one of the butlers drop us off just to get us out of her hair." He snorted. "But even though California's was the first, everyone knows Disneyworld is where it's at."

"It's so much bigger!" Felicity added in agreement. She decided not to comment on the fact that the Queen's thought it was perfectly acceptable to drop off two little 3rd graders to fend for themselves at a huge amusement park. She figured there was a time and a place and Oliver was feeling particularly positive about the past right now. That never happened.

"Right? Well, I thought because I knew the layout to Disneyland so well, that this one would be cake. So, I get off Space Mountain and try to find Splash Mountain."

"Because you were sticking to a theme." She smiled and he gave her a light squeeze while he also smiled.

"And of course I got horribly lost. Mind you, this was before I knew anything about technology or cell phones-"

"-that's implying you do now... Sorry, I had to." She turned in his arms so her arms looped around his waist. "Finish. I won't interrupt."

"-Anyway." He made a point of emphasizing before proving he was kidding with a kiss to her forehead. "I started freaking out. I thought I'd have to set up camp for the rest of my life in Disneyworld. Little did I know that future was cake compared to what fate actually had in store for me, but nonetheless I was really upset."

"Did you cry?"

"I thought you were done interrupting."

"I'm inquiring like a good listener!"

"Yeah, I cried. A lot. To the point where some cast member took pity on me and made this big message over the loudspeaker."

"And did your dad come running?"

"He gave Barry a run for this money." He grinned. "I don't think he ever hugged me tighter than that moment. I've never felt safer or more relieved to see my dad. We went to see the fireworks that night and he told me that if I ever feel alone or lose my way again, to calmly ask for help and while I'm waiting, look up at the sky, because where ever I am, he and I would be looking at the same sky. Even after he died, I used that logic on the island just with different people. And when I joined the league, I did the same thing."

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"And I'm just thinking about how much better it feels to not be lost anymore. Or at least, not as lost as I was before."

She pulled him closer to her as if that were possible. In the background, the voice through the speakers was announcing the start of the fireworks and sure enough loud bangs and crashes echoed through the atmosphere with the reaction of clattering claps and whistling cheers. Music boomed along as well, but neither paid much attention to it as their noses brushed against each other. 

"I will always find you." She closed the minute gap between them ignoring the claymor of color going on above their heads. She didn't want to be that couple that made out with the fireworks as a background, but she was still getting used to being with someone as intoxicating and wonderful as Oliver Queen and was allowed her points of weakness. Eventually, they broke apart and looked up and around them at the canvas of noisy vibrance. 

She glanced up at Oliver. "Are you okay?"

"Felicity, they're fireworks not nukes." Oh god, did he have a run in with nukes at some point in his five years away? Probably. She would unfortunately have to wait a bit before hearing about that story. She already knew she felt terrible about it and that she wanted to get her hands on the person that made him experience such a thing.

"Oh, no I was asking because Captain Hook over there looks pretty shady. I think he was making eye at me earlier today. If he wasn't wearing a patch I'm sure there'd be two involved." She slyly covered up her previous concern with a joke.

"He was, was he?" Oliver mocked annoyance. "I know we quit crime fighting, but I may have to put an arrow in him on the grounds of his flirting with my girl."

She would always be his girl.

"Seems legit." She agreed. "I almost ruined some of the princesses credit for trying to trade in their princes for a superhero."

"Princesses, huh?"

She swatted his chest. "Watch it, buddy or I'll use my powers against you."

"Please do."

"Oh, not those powers. I'm talking about the ones with my fingers."

"Are we still not talking about the same thing?" He teased.

"We could be if you promise never to leave me for a Disney princess."

"Why do I feel like this was a problem for you in the past?"

"We haven't talked about my first time in Disney. Well, the only other time." She shrugged. "I was 18 and it was the summer before college. I went to Disney for this collegiate summer program that I won a full scholarship for, all inclusive, and my first boyfriend was there too."

"And he left you for a princess?"

The look of disgust on Felicity's face told Oliver that he guessed right. "I caught him making out with Aurora. Why do you think she's my least favorite princess now?"

"What an idiot." Oliver looked about ready to track this boy down and beat the living daylights out of him. As much as him doing that would piss her off and send her into a rant about boundaries, self control, and Felicity being able to handle her own demons, the idea that he would warmed her entire being.

"I can watch _Sleeping Beauty_ now, if it helps." She smiled. "And yeah, before it sucked because my first and only time in Disney was such a downer, but now I have a much happier and more recent experience to look back on."

He pointed at himself as if there was any question.

"No, with Captain Hook, actually."

"Felicity, if this is going to work then the whole not dating cast members thing is going to have to go both ways."

"I can live with that. We should definitely try a pirate thing sometime, though."

 


	39. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver is the talk of the town

Felicity had always been very attune to how physically attractive Oliver Queen was, because if she wasn't, then she had to be blind, but even a blind person could feel his incredibly perfect form and facial structure if they'd gotten close enough. It was hard not to point out how beautiful he was when she'd first gotten to know him, because guys like him existed in two places for her: the tv and her imagination. In fact, she might have (definitely) slipped up a few times on that account. In fact, one time she joked with Diggle that she could never be with someone as aesthetically remarkable as Oliver, because she would feel like a deflated balloon next to someone that genetically impressive. Of course, she was wrong. Like, way  _way_ wrong. She never felt more beautiful than she did when she was with the man in question.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when other people noticed him as well. In her defense, Oliver had kept himself pretty far out of the limelight since Moira's campaign (yikes) and even before that the partying was significantly lower. He wasn't Felicity's to call her own and everything played out a lot more like a focused operation than a potential field for girls to hit on Oliver. There were the girls he actually slept with and sure, she wasn't a huge fan of some of them ( _cough cough_ The Huntress and Isobel Rochev), but again she usually didn't have much time to think about how the other women were seeing him. 

Felicity wasn't the clingy-jealous type, but she was only human so yeah, it did irritate her when women shamelessly offered him drinks or went as far as approaching him with her standing a mere few feet away. She was secure enough in their relationship to know she didn't have any fears regarding him straying. Oliver always seemed completely caught off guard by every single girl as if he wasn't the most attractive person in the entire room. It didn't matter though, because he'd politely decline and point out Felicity with adoring eyes and a proud smile that melted her heart. How did she get so lucky to be at the right spot in time for this man to walk into her office asking about a damaged laptop? When did she acquire the necessary strength to follow him on his amazing adventure that led to incredible satisfaction and beautiful love? Where did time go by and how can she revel in what's to come at the greatest capacity?

 

When it came to the prospect of other women gazing and fawning over Oliver, she felt a multitude of justifiable emotions. What she never expected to feel regarding the topic was pure giddiness and hilarity. 

All she was simply getting her roots touched up. It turns out, you really do get the best gossip at the beauty salon.

"Beatrice, you'll never guess who I saw today." A woman with a thick smoker's voice who went by the name of Cathy asked her hairdresser. Felicity always saw the same people when she came to get her roots touched up and they were always trying vast and different hairstyles. She kept it simple.

"Mr. Right?"

"I think you mean Mr. Perfect." She chortled. "Oh my sweet heavens, Bee, you shoulda seen him today."

"Was he glistening?"

"Was he ever."

"My God, I wish I lived on your street. Was he shirtless?"

"I've never been more thankful for record breaking heat." She sighed. "He doesn't wear a wedding ring, you know."

"As if you stand a chance, Cathy?" Another woman who was getting her hair curled teased from across the room.

"Oh, shut it, Rita! I was talking about my granddaughter."

"The one with the black tooth?"

"No, the pretty one."

"Oh yeah, maybe they'll invite you over for Sunday brunches and what not." Beatrice exclaimed. "Then you swoop in when he gets tired of playing with an inexperienced model and is looking for something more worn in and comfortable."

"That is the American dream, isn't it?"

"You think he's got a big 'un?" The ever-so inquisitive Rita asked.

"My friend Veronica said he answered the door in his underwear before and it didn't leave too much to the imagination." The older women began wildly giggling at the thought of big penises and handsome men and Felicity couldn't help but wonder who the hell they were deliberately and unabashedly sexualizing in the middle of the salon. No one seemed to have any problem with it otherwise, carrying on as if it was the usual schedule of daily events. She wasn't so much as bothered as she was curious about how untapped these women's sexualities were if they were stuck fantasizing in front of strangers about another random stranger.

"Do we have a name for this guy?" Beatrice asked.

"No, but I like to call him Prince Charming."

"Is he charming?"

"With a smile like that? Honey, he doesn't ever have to say a single thing."

"I wonder what he does for a living."

"I bet he's a carpenter or something hands on. A man with big hands and a little ruggedness has to be something involving getting your hands dirty." Cathy grinned. "He could dirty me up any time."

"Do all the women on your street look forward to his runs?" A younger woman asked.

"My street? He's the talk of the town. All the other men here are pot-bellied and damaged with age. We've got ourselves a sweaty, kind-eyed adonis and he isn't married. Of course we're excited. People literally wait at their windows. The juvenile girls go crazy like he's some kind of celebrity."

"I wonder if he knows he's hot." Beatrice wondered aloud. "Sometimes sexy people don't actually know it."

"If he has a girlfriend, she should make sure she keeps him on some kind of leash, because a man like that could be snatched up nice and quick."

"He deserves a pretty girl."

"I'm not pretty?" Cathy joked. "Hey! New girl?"

Felicity blinked from the magazine she was completely pretending to read and glanced up at the audience she'd recently acquired. 

_Oh great._

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Are you single?"

Felicity was about to say no, but Cathy wasted zero time in going on with what she was thinking.

"I know a gorgeous man your age with muscles as big as your head and glistens in the summer sun."

"Wow, uh, sounds-"

"She might be gay, Cathy." Rita corrected, as if political correctness had been exhibited this entire conversation.

"I'm not-" Felicity tried. 

"-You know what man I'm talking about... What's your name?"

"Felicity. And not real-"

Every woman in the entire room gasped as all their gazes remained frozen at the doorway. Felicity furrowed her brow at what could possibly take control over the bubbling conversation about the well-known hottie of Ivytown. Briefly, Felicity worried if any hairdressers had accidentally cut/dyed hair they didn't mean to. This kind of shock made people make mistakes.

"He's... wow." Rita slurred.

"Cathy, you were right." Beatrice could be heard mumbling.

Cathy, despite her talk, was in complete awe. You'd think she never saw a man before. Felicity had to crane her neck to catch an eye at the doorway and tried her very best not to burst out into complete laughter, because of  _course_ Oliver Queen stood there, powerful-looking and mysterious, letting his aquatic eyes scan the room no doubt in search of hers. She gave a small wave that no one else seemed to notice (due to their distracted attention) and he beamed at the sight of her, even with tin-foil in her hair.

As he made his way towards her, she couldn't help but agree with the (admittedly a little crass) women, because he was something else. He looked so perfectly tousled with messy hair and thicker stubble, and his eyes were practically glowing in contrast to his dark blue t-shirt. Pride swelled in her chest, for reasons no one else in the room could possibly know, but for everything they already appreciated as well. It was one of those many "wow, he's mine" moments that never quite got old. She knew Oliver had plenty of his own, which stimulated the sensation in her as well. He was amazing and she loved him so.

"Hey, you forgot your phone. I was just on my way to the farmer's market and I figured I'd drop it off." He shrugged, but the dimples in his cheeks couldn't be dimmed down and she didn't miss the second round of gasps at all the women who realized just who Prince Charming's girl was.

"Awe, thank you!" She returned the gleeful expression. 

He shrugged again and she couldn't contain herself much longer and gently tugged him to her level by the hem of his shirt. When he was low enough, her hands raised to his scruffy cheeks and pulled him in for a sweet but not short kiss. It wasn't chaste, per say, but certainly was tasteful. 

"I assure you, the next time I see you I won't look like wrapped up leftovers."

He chuckled. "You're beautiful. This is a very... chromatic look."

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his chest. "Oh stop."

Okay, maybe she was showing off a  _little_ bit, but she had every right to. It did tickle her pink that the ladies here were contemplating on setting her up with Oliver.

"I'll see you tonight. I'm making Veal."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, I love you."

"Because of that?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I love when you're shirtless too." She teased before kissing him once more for good measure and to remind him that there was much  _much_ more she loved about the man than his aesthetic perfection and impeccably cooking skills."

When Oliver left, Felicity tried hard to appear unaffected and completely innocent. Everyone stared at her in utter shock, which she tried not to take too personally, but any particular annoyance was diminished by Rita, who was the first to be able to acquire the ability to speak again. Not only that, but she used her voice for the most exquisite question she could possibly generate.

"Well, does he have a big 'un?"


	40. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imaginary chord within her snaps and she can't take it anymore. He was trying to torture her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the season 4 finale. NSFW.

She wasn't sure what did it. Really, it could have been anything. She supposed it was bound to happen considering they were basically spending 24/7 together between rebuilding the city through Oliver's mayoral debut and as a crime-fighting team. While they reconstructed Star City, they were also unknowingly putting themselves back together. He'd opened up to her in a lot of ways, creating a lot of honest discussions that she didn't press on about and she stayed and listened, unwilling to ever give him the sense of abandonment. She refused to walk away from him or the city. Not again.

So, it only made sense that over months of stolen glances and growing flirtation and trust, she began to feel that burning sensation for him again. If she had to compare it to anything, she supposed it was kind of like a few years before after Oliver dropped the "L" bomb in front of Slade and they danced around each other that entire summer. Only somehow this seemed a lot worse. It was worse, because now she knew what it felt like to have his entire weight on her and what his calloused hands felt like when they caressed her, how gentle and firm they could be. She knew how it felt to drop over the edge with him and the various methods he used to take them there. Thinking about it made her cross her legs tightly.

She longed for more than that. She longed for spending even more time with him, because honestly? Why else would she be so committed to taking every possible chance she could at seeing him? She saw him all the time outside of waking up and going to bed and those were the moments she missed the most. She missed falling into him at night, whether it sexual or not. She missed waking up with his weighty, sweaty limbs sprawled all around her. She missed catching the laughs no one else would ever see and being the cause of them.

Now, everything he did set her off. She swore he was doing it on purpose. It seemed he perfectly timed his workouts to when she was around, particularly the Salmon ladder, which was right in front of her monitors (as per purposeful layout). He was back to doing all of his workouts shirtless too and she knew he probably couldn't control it, but he was definitely working up more sweat than he ever had before. She forced herself not to stare, but it was impossible not to look at the way his muscles glistened in the lighting. He'd hover over her silently, because she'd be in a daze thinking about what she wouldn't give to run her hands all over him, and spook her every time. His eyes were earnest saying he didn't mean to frighten her, but there was always playfulness there too, like he could read her mind. She knew she was always blushing, because again, she had thoughts that couldn't be tamed. The accidental, blubbering innuendos were at an all time high on the embarrassment scale.

It was even worse now that he was mayor and constantly dressed in well-fitted suits. For as much as she loved him sweaty and naked (and she did. She really really did), her love for Oliver Queen in suits held a special place in her heart. He just looked so good in all of them, but of course her admiration was on another level as well. Her face would grow especially hot whenever he rolled up his sleeves or loosened his tie. She was only thankful he hasn't worn suspenders in a while. Because honestly, that would have been the death of her long ago. Her untapped sexual frustration didn't need such explosive temptation.

However, it's when he comes back from a mission in the Green Arrow suit where she loses her mind. The dark leather always looked good on him and of course she was the one who suggested the sleeveless look. However, pent up lust and frustration with said lust was making every pore in her body feel like it was going to burst. He'd been stabbed, a flesh wound and sat on the metal table in his sleeveless black undershirt and leather pants as she insisted on patching him up. Her hands shook for a moment and she tried extremely hard to focus on the task at hand. 

"Felicity, are you okay?" His voice was rough, but his eyes were truly concerned.

"Yeah." She forced out. It occurred to her that she hadn't had an orgasm since before the accident  _months_ before. They'd had sex once they got the okay from the doctor after the shooting, and as enjoyable as it was, she wasn't as sensitive down there as she was before. It was something both promised to work on, but never got the chance thanks to more incoming peril. In the midst of all the drama and damage, it was harder to notice. However, now that it was just the two of them and the chip in her spinal chord made  _everything_ extremely sensitive, she was on fire.

Oliver stared at her for a moment, taking in her nervous gestures and heated stare. "You sure?"

"You're the one who was stabbed." She tried.

"True, but you seem... Off."

She squirmed away from him and broke eye contact to clean off her tools and clear her throat. "Well, um, I am okay. Just go shower up and you will be too."

He paused and gently reached out to take her forearm. He knew her body language too well by now to know when she was revved up. If she were a motor, she would have overridden and exploded by now. He'd noticed it for a little while now, but it was clearly reaching a breaking point. He'd be damned if he said he didn't desire her in the way every time she touched him, walk by, bent over, or even breathed. 

"Oliver." It was a whimper and a plea, but not for him to let go.

"Thank you for helping me out. I was thinking maybe I could return the favor in some way."

Her mouth grew increasingly dry and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He got to his feet, hooded eyes looking down at her and his towering height sent another ripple of tingles through her. She felt frozen in this moment despite all sensations of heat coursing through her. She swore she heard her heart pounding in her chest like a persistent drum and made no efforts of slowing it down. 

His big hands that she coveted so gripped her hips before he leaned down until his mouth hovered over hers. "If you don't want this..."

"Oliver..." She gulped, finding her voice again and nodded relentlessly. 

He didn't hesitate as he crashed his mouth against her and when he made contact, her frozen stance broke and her hands shot up first to his chest and then to his face, feeling her way there. It was their first kiss in so long and it felt like they were pouring every emotion they ever felt into it, tongues colliding and mouths ravishing. His hands gripped her ass, causing her to gasp into his mouth. She'd missed the feeling of having him grab her almost as much as he missed being able to do it. She wanted him on every trace of her being to attempt to make up for lost time and all she could think of was how good it felt to have him up against her, feeling her, grasping at her.

He backed her into the other metal table and rested both hands on either side of her, effectively boxing her in. She kicked off her heels, making her shrink down a few inches and he essentially growled. His pupils were blown and full of intent and desire. Months ago, she told herself she'd never do this again, but right now it seemed like the only thing that made sense. Afterall, they'd been coming so far and it only seemed right that they take that extra step.

Plus, she needed him inside her, like yesterday.

"I agree." His voice was husky and she wasn't even embarrassed that she'd said her thoughts out loud. 

"Good." She replied quickly.

Before any more conversation on their transaction could take place, Oliver reached under her blue dress, slowly letting his hands stroke their way up her soft thighs. Her breath hitched when he reached her soaked underwear and Oliver made an involuntary noise in the back of his throat. He slid one finger through and gently caressed between her folds. She yelped his name and gripped his bicep tightly. She was hot and wet and more importantly, felt like home. He slipped his finger out and began massaging her through her underwear, taking his time and waiting for her reactions. React she did and she slammed her head against his chest. In an agonizingly slow fashion, he used his finger to slid the cloth down her legs before she quickly kicked it off with her feet. He smiled at her haste and acted quite the opposite, despite her own pulsating desire for her.

He slowly leaned forward and met her lips, tongue tapping hers. He didn't break contact as he hoisted her up onto the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, hands running through his cropped hair and down through the beard he was growing. He spread her legs a bit and stuck a hand between them, finding her heat quickly. Ever so slightly, he began pressing on her clit, but the sensitivity she experienced down there thanks to the biostimulant was about ten times as it was before. She writhed at her soft touches and since Oliver was always a tad greedy for compliments on his performance, he increased stamina, thus making her cry out his name.

He drifted into rubbing her like she was a bottle and expected a genie to pop out and grant him three wishes. He moved slowly and thoroughly, like a wave gently overcoming you. Her breathing increased in pace with every movement.

He slid his mouth down to the corner of her jaw, a sensitive spot he'd always favored when having sex with her. His finger swirled around her swollen clit in rhythmic frequencies, generating a friction that only intensified her heat. She pulled his hand against her to increase pressure, trying to move along the aggravatingly sweet process. He sucked at her jaw and she moaned right in his ear. Her hands scratched at his back, digging into the cloth of his wet shirt. She'd developed her own layer of sweat and it covered every corner of her body. She never felt hotter in her entire life. And she'd experienced heatstroke before.

Oliver delved two fingers into her and began pumping, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in. His thumb rubbed her clit in circular and steady motions, drawing out every moan and groan that erupted from her body. It was beautiful torture, but every touch pushed her closer to fireworks and God, did she feel like she could explode. It was like his touches were both satisfying and tormenting, because while she was extremely reactionary to him and the way he moved her, her need for release only heightened the mass amount of tension in her body. She released her hands from around him and began to brace herself by placing them on either side behind her. The combination of the thrumming sensation that was the vibrations coming from his thumb and the push of his index and middle finger made her throw her head back. She was so close she could feel herself throbbing around him.

However, Oliver pulled completely out of her and she snapped her head back up in confusion and pure anger. 

"Oliver, I love you. I really want us to try again, but for the love of God can you please just fuck me?"

Her anger didn't last very long when he began unzipping her dress and throwing it over her head before she count even count to three. His eyes darkened even more when he realized she didn't have a bra on. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly, but used his hand to gently lay her on her back. He kissed from her mouth, down her neck, between her breasts, ran his tongue along her stomach, and stopped at her hipbones. He sucked and bit the spot gently enough where it didn't hurt, but hard enough to leave a mark. He kissed and sucked his way up her thighs and Felicity subconsciously raised her hips to him.

"Oliv-" She began to cry out, but he was way ahead of her.

He kissed her clit, marveling at how wet and swollen she was, throbbing and begging for more. He wrapped his lips around her and began sucking and licking. He let his tongue roam in various shapes and symbols across her surface. Her cries of pleasure amplified at his ample tongue movement. If there was one thing that always got Felicity off it was Oliver Queen's tongue. Unlike when he was using his fingers, he didn't go slow with his tongue. He moved rapidly and vivaciously while pressing against her at full force. By reaction, she pushed herself against his face and moved up and down to get him impossibly closer. 

He stuck his tongue inside her, raising a finger to continue stroking her clit, and he curved his tongue to meet the spongy surface inside her. He charged forward and backwards against it, reveling in the echo of his name reverberating through the lair. Never had it ever sounded so perfect as it had when she was screaming it. She was like a minefield and he strode to find every single explosive that would set her off. 

"Fuck." She heaved. "I-"

She swore as his tongue roughly curved inside her at her deepest point, she saw a rush of white heat before squeezing her eyes shut and discovering her maximum capacity of buildup. She gasped his name and felt her doing crash all around her. The tension, frustration, fury, sadness, and longing collided and rocked her so hard she spasmed a bit. Oliver held her steady whilst also riding out her orgasm with his persistent tongue against her core. 

When she settled down slightly, she felt herself breath cool air for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her mind was clear and her bearings were found. She felt like a sack of useless weight for a moment and that nothing in the entire world could go wrong so long as she just laid there and absorbed the glow. It was relief and vitality all flowing into her and she thrived on it. 

However, when she caught glimpse of her soaked partner, her desire for stillness didn't stick. She sat up with a big smile on her face and took his face her hands.

"Mmm you sure know how to pay a girl back." She all but purred against his lips, tasting herself against him. He groaned as she began unbuttoning his leather pants. Now that she was able to think without being completely fogged up and dumb to the world, she could return the favor. Boy, was she more than willing to do that. Seeing the look on Oliver Queen's face as he reaches the ultimate point of vulnerability and tips over the edge was easily a top 5 favorite thing for her. 

"Fuck, Felicity." He pulled back when her hands were already in his boxers, kneading his member and stroking the length, focusing primarily on the head. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The very image of her doing this to him was enough to make him lose it, but he willed himself to enjoy her own brand of torture.

"Let's shower." She looked up at him through dark eyes and pushed him backwards and guiding him. He wholeheartedly trusted her judgement and followed her without taking his eyes off of the technical movements she made across his front. He kicked off his shoes when they got into the bathroom and began running the water. She tactically rid him of his clothes, rubbing her hands over the surface of his sweaty form like she'd missed. Her own heat was throbbing for him again, but she focused on him while they stepped in the shower together.

He stood under the stream of water and she took a turn under too, thoroughly soaking themselves. She layered the loofa in bodywash, the kind she always loved that he used, and began running it all over the surface of his body. He watched her through cautious eyes, like she was some kind of new temple to be discovered even though they've touched each other countless times in the past. Felicity handled him carefully. When she was done scrubbing him, she kissed from his mouth, down his chest and ran her tongue down his stomach as he had to her, only she sloped through each muscle and smirked when his abs tightened up as she got lower.

She got to her knees and took him in her mouth without warning and he cursed in a combination of Russian and English as he always did when she gave him head. Her mouth scanned over the entire surface of his dick and she raised a hand to hold him steady while she pumped him into her mouth. He breathed heavily as water beat down on both of them, invigorating their senses. When the pressure in his groin built to an all time high, which never took long when she was giving him oral, he faced a crossroad. Ultimately, the image of being buried inside of her won over, causing him to pull out of her mouth.

"I've wanted to be inside of you for the past 4 fucking months." He gasped. "Felicity... I need you."

She stood up and their mouths collided again under the hot sprays. He slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her against the cold tiles. She wrapped her legs around him in a way that made his dick twitch. She quivered at the thought of his strength, no matter how much he insisted that she didn't weigh a thing to him. She stuck a hand between them and guided him to her entrance. He rubbed his hilt against her clit and her mouth hung open at the contact against her still extremely sensitive region.

He couldn't take another second and pushed into her, forcing himself to grasp some semblance of control and rhythm to slide in and out. She ravished his neck and he pushed himself as deeply as he could, drawing out a whimper from both of them. Being inside her was like being home and the emotions behind this sweet reunion was truly what made him on the verge of quaking. That, and Felicity Smoak looked unknowingly hot while drenched, naked, and in the throws of passion. She tightened around him and moved up to make eye contact with him.

"I love you." He said earnestly and she smiled brightly.

"I love you too."

With that, she vigorously moved her hips to slap against his and aside from running water and escaping moans, that's all that could be heard in the confines of the bathroom. Felicity came first with a sharp shout that echoed through the entire facility and he wasn't far behind, watching her unravel and meeting her there in the mix of post-coital bliss. He rested his head against her shoulder when he finished riding through his orgasm. He just breathed her in while she gently stroked his back. They'd found their way back to each other just as they always had and always will.

"We still have a ways to go." She gasped and attempted to catch her breath. "But we definitely need to do a whole lot more of that. Like a lot."

"Again, we agree." He smiled. 

"Let's go home." She grinned. "And do this there."


End file.
